Das Rudel macht den Frühling
by das Rudel heult
Summary: The pack strikes back! Ihr wollt Frühling, Spannung, Actin, Humor, Abenteuer, Liebe und überhaupt jede Menge origineller Einfälle? Öffnet jeden Tag ein Türchen und lasst Euch von Snape und dem Rudel durch den April führen.
1. Und so trug es sich wirklich zu

Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu unserem Frühjahrskalender! Ihr habt so lange darauf gewartet, und jetzt – endlich! – ist das Rudel wieder zurück. Natürlich gibt es auch wieder eine Besonderheit dabei:

Dieses Mal haben wir den Rudlern freie Hand gelassen. Sie konnten fabulieren, was das Zeug hält, solange sie erklärten, warum und weshalb sie das taten. Mit anderen Worten, ein Making-Of verfassten. Alle Klarheiten beseitigt? Dann los!

Wir beginnen heute mit Lapis, unserem Drahteselchen. Wer sie nicht kennt… 

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1384679/**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

Ich bedanke mich bei der lieben Epo, die mir bis zur letzten Minute beigestanden, Beistriche (Kommata für euch da oben *g*) und Fehler ausgebügelt hat und bei atty, die dem endgültig fertig gestellten Ding dann auch ihren Segen gab.  
>*grübel* Und bedanken möchte ich mich auch noch …. Wahnsinn, ich habe ziemlich viel Hilfe gebraucht. *lach* <p>

**Und so trug es sich wirklich zu ****(mit integriertem Making of) von**** Lapislazuli-L****  
><strong>  
>Vor einiger Zeit hatte sich in Hogwarts etwas Großartiges, Unglaubliches ereignet, kein Zweifel. Es geschah ohne Vorwarnung. Die Zeichen, die dieses Ereignis ankündigten, waren zu klein und unwahrscheinlich, um gesehen zu werden.<br>Aber wir wollen nicht gleich übertreiben, sondern versuchen uns den Geschehnissen, um die sich schon nach kurzer Zeit die abenteuerlichsten Legenden rankten, am Boden von allgemein bekannten Tatsachen anzunähern.  
>Die Frage ist, wie zwei so unterschiedliche Dinge wie ein kleiner, glitzernder Frauenschuh mit Riemchen und ein alter, schlichter, aber penibel gepflegter Lederherrenschuh vom Schicksal zu einem harmonischen Paar zusammengefügt werden konnten? War es wirklich Schicksal? Oder fand im Kleinen so etwas wie ein Urknall statt, ein vom Zufall gelenktes Chaos, wie es sich auf der Welt, vielleicht in unserer direkten Nachbarschaft, ohne unser Wissens tagtäglich abspielt und in dem die Teilchen aus ihrem Gefüge gerissen werden, um sich dann im freien Spiel der Kräfte vermeintlich planlos zu reorganisieren?<br>Wie passt der äußerst bittere Chicorée mit einer gelben, leicht süßlich schmeckenden Paprika zusammen? Indes die Autorin dieser Zeilen letztere in hauchdünne Blätter schneidet und von diesen und weiteren Fragen gequält wird, kehren wir am besten nach Hogwarts zurück, genau an den Tag, als es geschah.  
>Da sich alle Beteiligten über die Ereignisse aus ganz unterschiedlichen Gründen in Schweigen hüllen, werden wir versuchen, die Lücken zwischen den Fakten mit Logik und Intuition aufzufüllen. Wir werfen nun einen Blick in den Kerker. Hermine Granger wiederholt die siebte Klasse auf Hogwarts und hat die Genehmigung des Ministeriums, beim Tränkemeister der Schule, Severus Snape, nebenher ein Praktikum zu absolvieren, das ihr später an der Universität angerechnet werden wird. Sie ist ehrgeizig wie eh und je, wissbegierig, selbstverständlich schon volljährig und zu einer begehrenswerten, jungen Frau herangewachsen. Das ist allseits bekannt und tausendfach korrekt kolportiert.<br>Der geschnittene Chicorée und die gelbe Paprika kommen jetzt in ein und dieselbe Schüssel.

18:00 Uhr, Kerker

„Guten Abend, Professor!"  
>„Nmd!", murmelte Snape. Er arbeitete bereits tief über den Kessel gebeugt an seinen eigenen Forschungen.<br>„Miss Granger, gehen Sie die Aufzeichnungen von gestern durch und vervollständigen Sie sie!"  
>„Ist erledigt!", sagte Hermine. Besagte Aufzeichnungen lagen fertig geordnet auf ihrem Arbeitstisch. Ihr Werkzeug war auf Hochglanz poliert, unter dem Kessel loderte schon ein Feuer.<br>„Professor, der Trank ist durchs lange Stehen hellgrün geworden und was ich mich frage, ist, ob zuerst…"  
>„Die Affodillwurzel zuerst! Dann die Weinrautenessenz. Im Westen sind dunkle Wolken aufgezogen…", sagte Snape und schlug mehrmals kräftig mit einem Hammer auf eine widerspenstige Knolle.<br>„Ich habe die erhöhte Luftfeuchtigkeit im Falle eines Regens bei der Flüssigkeitszugabe schon einberechnet." Nun bearbeitete Hermine ihrerseits eine Knolle mit dem Hammer. „Unten am Ansatz…"  
>„…sind die Knollen am verletzlichsten."<br>„Professor, haben Sie zufällig daran gedacht, in der Winkelgasse…"  
>„Es liegen fünf Messer unterschiedlicher Form für Sie dort auf dem Tisch. Probieren Sie aus, mit welchem Sie am besten arbeiten können, die anderen bringe ich wieder zurück. Eines kostet dreieinhalb Galleonen!"<br>„Wucher!", sagten beide wie aus einem Munde.

Zugegeben, den beiden beim Arbeiten zuzuschauen, ist nicht besonders aufregend. Vom ersten Tag ihrer Zusammenarbeit an herrschte eine ruhige, fast harmonische Atmosphäre. Nur das Notwendigste musste gesprochen werden, wobei man sich auch noch entgegenkam und einander die Sätze beendete. Man arbeitete Hand in Hand, konzentriert, sicher und geschmeidig, wie es vielleicht noch ein vierarmiger Mensch vermocht hätte. So weit die Fakten.  
>Was die beiden zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wussten, wovon wir aber mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit ausgehen - hierbei stützen wir uns erstmals auf unser Bauchgefühl – , ist, dass sie tiefergehende Gefühle füreinander hegten. Wie sonst könnte man sich Hermines Eilfertigkeit erklären, wenn Snape bis zum Ellenbogen in Flubberwurmschleim steckte und sie unaufgefordert beim Wasserbecken erschien, um ihm die zähe Substanz abzuwaschen? Oder Snape, wenn er mit seiner Hand Hermines Kinn stützte und mit der anderen ihr Haar zurückhielt, wenn sie eine für den Trank benötigte Träne über dem Kessel zerdrücken musste? Ganz abgesehen von der Tasse heißen Tee, die jeden Tag schon für sie bereit stand, wenn sie an ihren Arbeitstisch trat.<br>Etwas langweilig. So wie das Chicorée-Paprika-Gemisch der Verfasserin dieser Zeilen.  
>Zucker. Zucker gehört ihrer Meinung nach nicht in den Salat. Aber sporadisch, bei seltenen Gelegenheiten, kann eine Prise Zucker den Geschmack einer Speise heben und abrunden. Es sollte aber wirklich nur eine Kleinigkeit davon sein. Weniger ist manchmal mehr. Und genauso verhält es sich nach Ansicht der Autorin mit Ron. Er spielte an diesem Tag zweifelsohne eine Rolle. Auch das ist eine Tatsache, aber wir werden ihr hier nicht mehr Platz als nötig einräumen.<p>

19:00 Uhr, Kerker

Es klopfte. Severus und Hermine fuhren auseinander. Sie hatten gerade Garottengras nach einer besonderen Technik gebündelt und verschnürt und standen eben noch mit ineinander verschlungenen Armen da. Wenig überraschend, dass sie beide Ronald Weasley einen unfreundlich Blick zuwarfen.  
>„Professor, ich melde mich zur Strafarbeit!", sagte Ron gutgelaunt. Sein Blick aber war wie der eines Habichts im Beuteanflug auf Hermine geheftet.<br>„Ach ja", murmelte Snape, „das hatte ich fast vergessen. Nun denn, Mr. Weasley, ich habe eine ganz besondere Aufgabe für Sie. Sie werden diese getrockneten Acromantulakotkügelchen pulverisieren."  
>Er wies Ron einen Tisch in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes zu, doch der hatte sich schon am Tisch neben Hermine ausgebreitet und sah Snape entschuldigend an. Hermine war richtig sauer auf Ron, zum Teil, weil er es heute im Unterricht bei Snape regelrecht auf Strafarbeit angelegt hatte und dann, weil er in dieser himmlischen Ruhe wie ein grober Eindringling auf sie wirkte. Er störte, er gehörte hier nicht her.<br>Die Spannungen im Raum waren deutlich zu spüren, nicht aber für Ron. „Pssst", flüsterte er in regelmäßigen Abständen in Hermines Richtung und schnitt Grimassen.  
>Ein lauter Knall ertönte und an Snapes Seite erschien ein Hauself.<br>„Master Snape…", flüsterte dieser dem Tränkemeister zu. „ …Gefahr … Kammer des Schreckens … dringend …"  
>Mehr konnte Hermine nicht verstehen.<br>„Miss Granger, ich werde gebraucht. Sie wissen, wie weiter zu verfahren ist. Ich bin bald wieder da."  
>Den Hauself im Schlepptau eilte er davon.<br>„Puh!", stieß Ron laut aus. „Endlich ist er weg, dieser alte, hässliche, bösartige Typ! Man konnte ja kaum atmen."  
>„Hör auf, so von ihm zu reden!", rief Hermine.<br>Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, stand Ron plötzlich dicht bei ihr, umarmte sie fest und drückte seine Lippen auf ihren Mund.

Sehr unappetitlich! Die Schreiberin dieser Zeilen erschauert, auch über das Gemisch in der Schüssel. Aber es ist nun einmal unmöglich, alle Zutaten gleichzeitig beizufügen, weshalb sie schnell fortfährt und das Nächstbeste beimengt. Ein guter Schuss Essig kann nicht schaden.

19:15, Krankenstation

„Uhhaa..!", stöhnte Harry. Er lag von einem schweren Fluch getroffen in der Krankenstation.  
>Voldemort war tot, die meisten Todesser saßen hinter Gitter, trotzdem fanden sich hie und da noch Überbleibsel, Relikte aus einem Krieg, der mit allen Mitteln und voll des Hasses gegen Dumbledore, Potter und Hogwarts geführt worden war.<br>Und Harry gehörte zum Aufräumkommando. Er hatte im langen Krieg gegen Voldemort unverzichtbare Kenntnisse über verfluchte Gegenstände erlangt, die jetzt von großem Nutzen waren. Er durchkämmte regelmäßig die Schule an der Seite von Flitwick und zwei Ministeriumsexperten. In der Kammer des Schreckens kam Harry in Berührung mit so einem Gegenstand.  
>„Severus, schnell, beeilen Sie sich! Mr. Potter geht es sehr schlecht", sagte Madam Pomfrey.<br>Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab und begann sogleich, Potters Körper zu untersuchen.  
>„Hmm, ein gefährlicher Fluch. Er wird Potters Charakter grundlegend verändern, wenn wir das nicht zu verhindern wissen. In ein paar Stunden wird Potters Liebesfähigkeit für immer abgetötet sein."<br>Poppy erbleichte. „Haben Sie etwas dagegen, Severus?"  
>„Nicht im geringsten!", antwortete Snape.<br>„Severus!"  
>„Schon gut, schon gut! Ich hätte da zwei Fläschchen eines Trankes vorrätig, aber ich bezweifle, dass er die erwünschte Wirkung bringt." Er sah Madam Pomfrey etwas verlegen an. „Eine Zutat in diesem Trank ist nämlich nicht käuflich zu erwerben. Liebe."<p>

Wir wissen, solche Tränke sind nicht unbekannt und oft wurden sie schon mit Hermine und Severus in Zusammenhang gebracht. Das ist vollkommen korrekt. Aber wir beeilen uns und rühren das bisherige Gemisch kräftig um. Es soll ja letztlich auch schmecken.

19:10 Uhr, Kerker

„Spinnst du?", schrie Hermine, stieß Ron von sich weg, verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und wischte sich den Mund am Ärmel ab. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?"  
>Ron keuchte. Seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte einen dunklen Rotton angenommen.<br>„Aber … aber ich dachte…", stotterte er.  
>„Du solltest nicht denken, Ron! Du bist mein Freund, aber nicht einer, den ich küssen möchte. Verstehst du das?"<br>Über das Wasserbecken gebeugt, spülte sie sich den Mund aus, gurgelte und würgte.  
>Als sie sich umdrehte, war Ron verschwunden.<br>„Ach, du meine Güte!", schnaufte sie. „Was hat der Idiot nun vor?"  
>Sie hastete aus dem Raum.<p>

Salz. Ohne Salz geht leider gar nichts. Eine Prise.

19:18 Uhr, Korridor im ersten Stock

Severus eilte so schnell und würdig wie möglich Richtung Kerker. Da nahm er im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr und stoppte abrupt.  
>„Wer da?"<br>„Oh, Professor!"  
>Snape trat näher heran und erkannte ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor, Lavender Brown, die in einer Fensternische lehnte und in einem Buch blätterte.<br>„Was zum Teufel machen Sie da, Miss Brown?"  
>„Oh, Professor, das ist Schicksal! Die Vorsehung erfüllt sich!", jauchzte sie.<br>„Ich verstehe nicht -"  
>„Im Satz meiner Teetasse sah ich deutlich, dass Sie und ich füreinander bestimmt sind. Professor Trelawney hat mir das bestätigt. In einer Vision sah sie mich hier am Fenster lehnen, mit dem Tränkebuch in der Hand. Sie war sich sicher, Sie würden früher oder später vorbeikommen. Das ist Bestimmung."<br>Sie griff den Tränkemeister am Kragen und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich. „Ich liebe Sie! Ich liebe Sie! Ich sehe ihre Aurafarben, Sie sind so cool, geheimnisvoll, sexy …" Sie rutsche vor ihm auf die Knie, umarmte seine Beine und sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. „Ich bin dein, nimm mich, mach mit mir, was du willst!"  
>Snape fühlte sich dermaßen überrumpelt, dass er nicht sogleich reagieren konnte. Nach Jahrzehnten in immerwährender Alarmbereitschaft lebte er das erste Mal mit der Gewissheit, dass ihm nun keine unmittelbare Gefahr für Leib und Leben mehr drohte. Er hatte sich getäuscht.<br>Dennoch erkannte er an den vollen, geröteten Lippen, dem glasigen Blick und der prallen Oberweite sofort, dass es sich hier um ein armes, irregeleitetes, den Hormonen völlig ausgeliefertes Mädchen handelte.  
>Er zog sie grob auf die Füße.<br>„Miss Brown, reißen Sie sich sofort zusammen und knöpfen Sie Ihre verdammte Bluse weiter zu. Am besten, Sie verschwinden ganz schnell in Ihr Haus zurück. Ich möchte Sie hier nicht mehr sehen. Seien Sie ausdrücklich gewarnt, mit irgendwem hiervon zu sprechen. Vergessen Sie mich und den Vorfall, sonst wird die Strafe fürchterlich sein! Verstanden? 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"  
>Er musste sich sehr zusammennehmen, um nicht zu veralteten, körperlich betonten Maßnahmen zu greifen, um Miss Brown die Dummheit auszutreiben. Aber er hatte jetzt andere Sorgen und eilte weiter.<p>

Es ist wirklich kein Geheimnis, dass der Tränkemeister eine fast unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft auf Frauen ausübte. Wenn man versuchte, ihn mit wenigen Worten zu charakterisieren, trifft wohl das ‚interessante Arschloch mit gutem Kern' noch am besten auf ihn zu. Frauen lieben verborgene Kerne, weshalb die Schreiberin dieser Zeilen als nächstes zur Zitrone greift und ein paar Tropfen des Saftes dem Salat hinzufügt. Und auch gleich noch einen kräftigen Schluck Trüffel-Öl.

19:20 Uhr, Korridor im zweiten Stock

„Guten Abend, Professor McGonagall!", sagte Hermine, die mit der Schulleiterin beinahe zusammen gestoßen war.  
>„Miss Granger!", sagte McGonagall kurz angebunden.<br>„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, haben Sie zufällig Ron gesehen?"  
>„Nein, meine Liebe."<br>„Und Professor Snape? Haben Sie ihn gesehen?", hakte Hermine nach.  
>McGonagall drehte sich nun ganz zu Hermine um.<br>„Professor Snape ist auf der Krankenstation bei Potter, Hermine. Ihr Freund ist mit einem gefährlichen Fluch in Berührung gekommen, aber Professor Snape tut alles in seinen Kräften stehende, um ihm zu helfen, meine Liebe", sagte die Schulleiterin besänftigend.  
>„Du meine Güte!", stieß Hermine erschrocken aus. „Welcher Fluch?"<br>„Das weiß ich nicht genau, aber der Professor hat einen Trank, der helfen sollte."  
>„Welchen?"<br>„Ich glaube, der Aequusanimorustrank. Miss Granger, Sie können jetzt auf keinen Fall zu Potter. Später vielleicht. Und ich muss jetzt weiter. Der Gegenstand, den Potter angefasst hat, ist noch nicht geborgen. Professor Flitwick und ich sind auf der Suche nach ihm."  
>Ohne weitere Erklärungen setzte sie ihren Weg fort, aber Hermine war längst tief in Gedanken versunken. Sie wusste, dass sie genau diesen Trank mit Snape gebraut hatte. Jeder an seinem eigenen Kessel. Und er hatte gesagt, das Brauen wäre nur zur Übung, der Trank hätte keinerlei Wirkung. Warum, hatte er nicht gesagt, aber sie wusste sehr gut, dass der Trank seine volle Wirkung nur erlangte, wenn der Brauer liebte, reine Liebe empfand. Und nun hing Harrys Leben von diesem Trank ab. Verdammt.<br>Zwei Fläschchen von diesem Trank standen in Snapes Vorratsschrank. Eines war gefüllt mit dem Trank, den er selbst gebraut hatte, eines mit dem von Hermine. Nun brannte sie darauf zu erfahren, welchem Gebräu Snape die größeren Chancen gab. Im Laufschritt machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Und nochmals kräftig umrühren …

19:25 Uhr, Besenkammer im Erdgeschoss

„Nein, Ron, ich finde nicht, dass deine Zunge irgendwie komisch ist", keuchte Lavender, nachdem sie sich aus Rons Klammergriff befreit hatte. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was Hermine hat!"  
>Sie fuhr sich durchs zerraufte Haar. „Vielleicht steckst du sie einfach nicht so weit in meinen Rachen? Nur eine Kleinigkeit weniger tief." Sie lächelte Ron aufmunternd zu. Die Tränen der Enttäuschung waren mittlerweile bei beiden getrocknet.<br>„Und was meinst du nun, stimmt etwas mit meinen Brüsten nicht? Sind sie zu klein? Ungleich?", fragte sie wissbegierig. Ron legte seine Hände auf die nicht zu geringen Wölbungen Lavenders, knetete, wog und bemaß sie.  
>„Nein, … also, nein, es scheint wirklich alles damit in Ordnung damit zu sein!"<br>Lavender öffnete die beiden oberen Knöpfe, die mit Ach und Krach die gespannte Bluse zusammengehalten hatten.  
>„Mein Dekolleté? Wie wirkt es auf dich?" Sie straffte den Rücken und bot ihm die bestmögliche Ansicht.<br>„Nicht schlecht, wirklich! An irgendetwas erinnert mich das … hmm, jetzt weiß ich - an die beiden Klatscher, die mich letztes Jahr gleichzeitig vom Besen gehauen haben." Unbewusst rieb er seine Stirn.  
>„Vielleicht probieren wir wieder ein bisschen das Küssen und ich untersuche dafür deinen Vorbau ganz genau auf Mängel. Ich weiß einen Ort, an dem wir völlig ungestört sind. Komm, Lavender!" Er zog sie an der Hand aus der Besenkammer.<br>„Okay, Won Won!", quietschte Lavender.

Ob sich das nun alles genau so zugetragen hatte, ist nicht gewiss. Aber es ist anzunehmen, denn Filch bestätigte, dass jemand zu dieser Zeit in der Besenkammer gewesen sein musste und sie komplett auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Weitere Spekulationen anzustellen wäre, nun ja, fast ein wenig unappetitlich. Fakt ist, dass Ron und Lavender einen anderen Platz aufsuchten, aber dazu später …

19:35 Uhr, Krankenstation

Hermine betrat schwer atmend den Saal. Langsam näherte sie sich dem Krankenbett. Sie konnte es nicht fassen: Harry saß zwar noch etwas erschöpft, aber sonst bei bester Gesundheit bereits aufrecht in seinem Bett. Madam Pomfrey lächelte ihr freudig entgegen, und Snape - Snapes Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, war nicht zu deuten, und Hermines Gefühle nicht zu ordnen. Er hielt das leere Fläschchen, in dem sich ihr Trank befunden hatte, noch in der Hand. Hermines Gesichtsfarbe wechselte im Sekundentakt zwischen Rot und Weiß.  
>„Sch … schön, Harry! Alles wieder gut!", murmelte sie. „Professor, ich kann nichts …, ich wusste nicht, dass … ich hatte keine Ahnung … "<br>Um Snapes Lippen tauchte ein kleines Lächeln auf.  
>„Aber, aber, Miss Granger! So beruhigen Sie sich. Ist doch nur menschlich und der Glückliche zu beglückwünschen. Wer ist es denn?"<br>Hermine klappte der Mund auf.  
>„Professor!", empörte sie sich. „Der Glückliche? Zwingen Sie mich nicht … Ein verdammter Dummkopf ist er!"<br>In diesem Moment schlugen die Türen auf. McGonagall trat ein, gefolgt von Flitwick, der den bewusstlosen Ron vor sich her schweben ließ. Begleitet wurden sie von Lavender, die laut jammerte und Sturzbäche von Tränen vergoss.  
>„Professor Snape, wir haben ein weiteres Opfer zu beklagen. Was Weasley auch immer in der Kammer des Schreckens zu suchen hatte, er muss ebenfalls diesen Gegenstand angefasst haben. Schnell, geben Sie Weasley auch von diesem Trank", befahl die Schulleiterin. Snape erbleichte.<br>„Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, aber wir haben alles für Potter verbraucht. Es gibt keinen Trank mehr."  
>„Doch!", sagte Hermine und zog aus ihrem Umhang das zweite Fläschchen aus Snapes Vorratsschrank mit dem gleichen Trank, nur von Snape gebraut. „Ich habe hier noch ein Fläschchen davon. Für die Wirkung kann ich allerdings nicht garantieren", sie warf Snape einen giftigen Seitenblick zu, „es ist eher unwahrscheinlich, dass er funktioniert."<br>„Her damit", sagte Madam Pomfrey. Sie eilte an Rons Bett und träufelte ihm den Trank in den Rachen.  
>Ron röchelte, spuckte und stöhnte, aber langsam kroch eine lebendige Röte auf seine Wangen zurück.<br>„Won Won", rief Lavender. Ron streckte matt seine Hand aus und hauchte: „Na, dann kommt schon her, meine beiden süßen Klatscherchen!"  
>Hermine drehte sich ruckartig zu Snape um. Ihr anfangs triumphierender Ausdruck hatte sich in völliger Überraschung aufgelöst.<br>Snapes Gesicht war eine Maske, die Lippen zu einem Strich geformt.  
>„Zufall! Oder ein Irrtum! Nicht zu erklären! Hauptsache der Trank wirkt, oder?"<br>„Ach ja?", schrie Hermine. Sie riss Poppy das Fläschchen aus der Hand und hielt es hoch. „Das soll ein Irrtum gewesen sein? Und mein Trank etwa nicht?" Ihre Nasenlöcher weiteten sich rhythmisch.  
>Als Snape ihrem Blick auswich und mit den Schultern zuckte, schleuderte Hermine das Fläschchen an die Wand. Es zersprang in tausend kleine Scherben.<br>„Das werden wir ja sehen!" Sie wirbelte herum und lief zur Tür hinaus.  
>„Was geht hier vor, Severus?", fragte McGonagall energisch. „Was hat sie vor?"<br>„Ich fürchte, nichts Gutes!", antworte Snape noch, bevor er ebenfalls in die Dunkelheit des Korridors entschwand.  
>Hermine hatte bereits einigen Vorsprung, aber er konnte ihre Schritte noch hören. Er erhöhte sein Tempo, lauschte an der Ecke kurz Hermines Schritten und nahm die Verfolgung wieder auf.<br>Langsam dämmerte ihm, wohin Hermine ihre Schritte lenkte.  
>„Miss Granger! Bleiben Sie stehen! Machen Sie doch keinen Unfug!", rief er. Er beschleunigte nochmals und bog in den Korridor ein, der zur Toilette der Maulenden Myrte führte. Vor sich sah er Hermine laufen. Ihm schwante Böses.<br>„Hermine, was hast du vor? Bleib verdammt noch mal stehen!"  
>„Ich finde diesen Gegenstand, dann wirst du den Trank nochmal brauen müssen", trug der Schall ihre Stimme ihm zu. Einen Moment später war sie im Klo verschwunden.<br>„Nein! NEIN! Das darfst du nicht! Es ist gar nicht notwendig, dass du das tust", er hatte endlich auch den Waschraum erreicht und sah gerade noch, wie sie sich in das Loch, das zur Kammer des Schreckens führte, fallen ließ, „weil ich vermute, nein, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher…", er schloss die Augen und machte ebenfalls einen Schritt in den schwarzen Abgrund, wurde hinunter gerissen und landete verhältnismäßig weich, „besser gesagt, ich weiß jetzt, dass ich," er stützte sich auf und sah Hermines bleiches Gesicht direkt unter sich, „dich liebe!"

Der Salat ist fast fertig. Viele Geheimnisse wurden heute endgültig gelüftet, wenn auch nicht alle. So soll es auch sein. Ein kleiner Spielraum für Interpretationen soll bewahrt bleiben. Zufrieden gebe ich eine letzte Zutat in die Schüssel. Was das ist, bleibt aber auch mein kleines Geheimnis. Ich hoffe, der Leser wird mir verzeihen. Vielleicht kann ich ihn damit trösten, dass die Geschichte noch nicht ganz fertig gemischt ist. Das wirklich Große, das wahre Ereignis, kommt jetzt, ganz zum Schluss. Und Dumbledore - da bin ich mir fast sicher-, hätte mir auf die Schulter geklopft. Glaube ich zumindest.

„Wir werden sterben", sagte Hermine ruhig. „Oder kommst du an deinen Zauberstab?"  
>„Nein!" Severus betrachtete Hermines Gesicht als wäre es das größte Wunder. „Wir sind zusammen, das ist alles, was zählt."<br>„Ich liebe dich übrigens auch! Aber das -", presste Hermine hervor. Die Tentakel einer Teufelsschlinge hatten sich schon fest um die Körper der beiden geschlungen und schnürten ihnen den Atem ab.  
>„ – weiß ich schon", schloss Severus und gab Hermine einen ersten und zugleich letzten Kuss.<br>Liebe in Form von Wärme durchströmte ihre Körper, die Herzen, ließ den kalten Raum in Licht erstrahlen, die feuchten Wände trocknen. Alles ringsum verschwamm, wurde weich und fühlte sich federleicht an. Wenn das der Tod war, konnte er kommen.  
>Erschrocken vor so viel feindlicher Ausstrahlung zogen sich die Tentakel in ihr dunkles Loch zurück. Aber davon bekam unser Paar nichts mehr mit …<p>

Guten Appetit!

Ende


	2. Ein guter Fang

Hinter dem heutigen Türchen versteckt sich eine Story von Lintu. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Drarrys+Lintu

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Ein guter Fang** von **Drarrys Lintu**

Der Junge schniefte. Es war schon mehrere Monate her, dass sein Vater gestorben war, aber hier, in der Wohnung, kam die Trauer wieder hoch.  
>Als ihn die Nachricht auf Hogwarts erreicht hatte, war ihm alles so unwirklich vorgekommen. Sein Vater konnte nicht einfach tot sein. Und doch war er es. Er hatte gelernt, mit diesem Schmerz zu leben. Doch jetzt waren Ferien und die Wohnung war so schrecklich leer.<br>Man hatte alles so gelassen wie es war: Teller standen noch in der Spüle, eine Jacke hing über der Stuhllehne und alles roch vertraut und zugleich fremd.  
>Wenn er normalerweise in den Ferien nach Hause kam, holte sein Vater ihn vom Bahnhof ab. In der Wohnung erwarteten ihn dann meistens schon ein warmes Essen und ein frisch bezogenes Bett. Es roch dann lebendig. Jetzt war alles anders.<br>Der Junge war bei seinem Onkel untergekommen und wenn er ehrlich war, dann war ihm das auch lieber. Dort erinnerte ihn nicht alles an seinen Vater. Trotzdem hatte er darauf bestanden, diese Wohnung besuchen zu dürfen. Seine Sachen würde er später holen, im Moment traute er sich noch nicht, irgendetwas anzufassen.  
>Er schniefte erneut. Sein Onkel hielt sich im Hintergrund und schwieg.<br>Nach einer Weile hatte der Junge genug gesehen und verließ die Wohnung. Er nahm dumpf wahr, wie sein Onkel „Lass dir ruhig Zeit, wir warten mit dem Essen auf dich" sagte, doch er antwortete nicht. Er wollte nicht reden, sondern lieber allein sein und durch die Stadt gehen.  
>Die Sommerferien hatten zwar gerade erst angefangen, doch dafür war es in Westengland erstaunlich kalt. Ein starker Wind zerrte an den Bäumen und trieb grünes Laub und Blütenblätter durch die Gassen.<br>Der Junge ließ sich vom Wind einfach vorwärts schieben, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel. Er kam an einem großen Platz mit Springbrunnen vorbei, wo er mit seinem Vater oft gewesen war. Doch er blieb nicht hier, sondern schlurfte weiter. Er wusste nicht, ob die Menschen um ihn herum ihn ansprachen oder nicht. Er hörte nicht hin.

Doch plötzlich blieb er stehen. Da war ein Geräusch gewesen, rechts, in einer dunklen Seitengasse. Ein Geräusch, das ihm sagte, dass er gebraucht wurde und seinen Beschützerinstinkt weckte.  
>Der Junge zögerte einen Moment. Eigentlich wollte er nicht in diese Gasse gehen, doch das Geräusch hatte es immerhin geschafft, ihn aus seiner Teilnahmslosigkeit zu holen.<br>Das Geräusch wiederholte sich. Es klang wie ein leises Wimmern.  
>Der Junge gab sich schließlich einen Ruck und bog in die Gasse ein. Nach wenigen Schritten war klar, dass es sich um eine Sackgasse handelte. Und ganz am Ende lagen ein paar alte Säcke.<br>Doch von dort musste das Geräusch gekommen sein, auch wenn sich nichts rührte.  
>Der Junge hob vorsichtig einen der Säcke an. Er war leer. Auch die anderen Säcke enthielten anscheinend nichts, doch unter dem letzten Stück Stoff lag etwas, das wohl für das Geräusch verantwortlich war.<br>Auf den ersten Blick sah es wie ein schwarzes Bündel aus, zerknittert und voller Falten. Doch sobald der Junge seine Hand danach austreckte, bewegte sich das Bündel wimmernd und öffnete seine Knopfaugen.  
>„Hallo, Kleiner", sagte der Junge. Dieser zerknautschte Welpe schaffte es auf Anhieb, ihm ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern. Das erste Lächeln an diesem Tag.<br>Der Welpe kam auf wackeligen Beinen auf den Jungen zu. Sein dünnes Schwänzchen wedelte im Kreis, auch wenn er über seine riesigen Pfoten stolperte.  
>Sofort nahm der Junge ihn auf den Arm und setzte sich ungeachtet der Umgebung einfach auf den Boden. Der Welpe schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper.<br>Der Junge ließ seine Hand wieder und wieder durch das kurze, glatte Fell gleiten und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob er den Welpen wohl behalten dürfte.  
>Sein Onkel war normalerweise ein tierlieber Mensch, also bestand durchaus Hoffnung.<p>

Der Welpe zuckte leicht zusammen, als aus dem angrenzenden Haus laute Stimmen klangen. Ein Fenster stand offen und so war auch in der Gasse jedes Wort zu verstehen.  
>„Nur zwei Stück? Das deckt ja kaum die Kosten", keifte eine Frau.<br>„Kann ich was dafür, dass einer ein viel zu kleiner Krüppel war?", antwortete ein Mann in einem ähnlich unfreundlichen Tonfall.  
>„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"<br>„Ich hab ihn ausgesetzt, was sonst? Den kann man ja schließlich nicht verkaufen. Und so müssen wir ihn nicht durchfüttern."  
>Die Frau murmelte etwas, das der Junge nicht verstehen konnte. Doch etwas anderes hatte er sehr wohl verstanden: Diese Menschen hatten den Welpen ausgesetzt, den er gerade auf dem Arm hatte. Er betrachtete den Hund genauer. Es sah zwar etwas faltig aus, aber definitiv nicht verkrüppelt. Er hatte vier Beine, die er alle bewegen konnte. Und zu klein war er auch nicht. Seine Pfoten waren sehr groß, was wahrscheinlich bedeutete, dass er noch wachsen würde.<br>Nein, dieser Hund war vollkommen in Ordnung. Aber wenn diese Menschen das nicht so sahen, dann brauchte er wenigstens kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, wenn er den Welpen behielt. Sein Onkel würde das schon verstehen.  
>Während dieser Gedanken hatte der Welpe angefangen, an den Fingern des Jungen zu knabbern. Das waren nicht die spitzen Welpenzähne, die er erwartet hatte.<br>Er stand auf und hob den Welpen, der wieder freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelte, auf Gesichtshöhe.  
>„Du has' ja schon richtige Fangzähne. Ich glaub', ich nenn dich Fang."<br>Der Welpe schleckte dem Jungen über die Wange.  
>„Is' ja gut, ich nehm' dich mit, Fang."<br>Und so verließ der Junge mit seinem neuen Hund die Seitengasse. Er übersah das Schild an dem Haus, aus dem die Stimmen gekommen waren:  
>Harold &amp; Mary Agrippa<br>Zerberuszucht

**Making-Of****  
><strong>  
>Dieser Oneshot ist eine Premiere. Er ist nämlich als der erste, der in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Mutter entstanden ist.<br>Sie wollte unbedingt etwas über „Viecher" lesen. Bei einem Spaziergang mit den Hunden gab es dann ein seeeeehr phantasievolles Brainstorming (das unter anderem Unterwasser-Zentauren, Narwale im schwarzen See und verschiedene Drachenarten hervorbrachte) und schnell war klar, dass ein solcher Text auch Hagrid beinhalten sollte.  
>Sie hat auch das Betalesen übernommen und ich musste dann nur noch das Making-Of schreiben.<p> 


	3. Hals und Bein, Albus!

Viel Spaß mit unserem Rennpferd Kaky und ihrer unglaublichen Story!

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Kakyuu

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere der Rowling, Frankel gehört sich selbst und seinen Besitzern, ich habe ihn mir, wie die Protagonisten dieser Geschichte, nur geborgt und bringe ihn genau so wieder zurück. Goose Aufgabe – Der große Preis von Hogwarts. Nur ohne Pokal, da es illegal ist. Ich weiß, dass es laut HP. Jahreszahlen unmöglich ist, dass Frankel in dieser Geschichte vorkommt, aber mir ist das Wurst! Ich wollte ein aktuelles Pferd, kein ausgedachtes. Also pfeifen wir heute mal auf Rowlings Vorgaben!

..::~::..

**Hals und Bein, Albus!** von **Kakyuu**

..::~::..

Albus Severus Potter wartete bereits seit drei Stunden. Er hatte sich, wie versprochen, nicht vom Fleck bewegt und spähte unbehaglich nach allen Richtungen. Was, wenn Rose erwischt worden war? Daran mochte er gar nicht denken. Die pfiffige Rose ließ sich doch gar nicht erwischen. Nie und nimmer. Und seitdem sie ihre Prüfung im Apparieren abgelegt hatte, hatte ihr Plan konkrete Formen angenommen. Sie durfte einfach nicht versagen. Es waren nur noch zwei Tage.  
>Etwas raschelte im Geäst nahe des verbotenen Waldes und Albus zuckte zusammen. Warum hatte er sich auch zum Schmiere stehen verleiten lassen? Dabei war diese ganze Schnapsidee doch auf ihrem Mist gewachsen? Sie hatte sich doch mit Scorpius Malfoy angelegt, nicht er. Und Lily war ebenfalls Feuer und Flamme gewesen. Ja und wo war die? Im Schlafsaal und schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten.<br>Es fröstelte ihn und er zog den Tarnumhang seines Vaters enger. Vielleicht hätte er zustimmen sollen, als Rose ihn um den Umhang gebeten hatte, das hätte sicherlich Einiges erleichtern, aber da das Mädchen einen nahezu perfekten Desillusionierungszauber beherrschte, machte er sich eigentlich keine großen Sorgen darum. Dennoch, Sorgen machte er sich schon. Man brach nicht mal eben so in eine Scheune ein und stahl ein Pferd.  
>Ja, ein Pferd. Aber warum eigentlich?<br>Scorpius hatte vor einigen Wochen auf dem Pausenhof damit angegeben, dass sein Vater ihm einen Hippogreif geschenkt habe, der angeblich 37 Meilen die Stunde schaffen würde. Das Tier sei teuer und edel gezogen gewesen... bla, bla, bla.  
>Typisches Geschwätz von einem Malfoy eben und Albus hatte es als eben solches auch abgetan. Aber Rose hatte Steif und fest behauptet, dass es Pferde gäbe, die 43 Meilen die Stunde laufen könnten und dass sein blöder Hippogreif gar nichts dagegen wäre. Warum hatte sie da nicht schon den Mund gehalten? Rose konnte das sowieso nicht beweisen und jeder wusste doch, dass Scorpius gerne angab. Aber Rose fühlte sich in ihrer Ehre gekränkt, als Malfoy sie auslachte und behauptete, sie hätte so viel Ahnung von Pferden und Hippogreifen, wie eine Schnecke von Zaubertränken, also sprach sie die bösen Worte: „Dann beweise ich es dir eben."<br>Und das nur, weil Rose Pferde so gerne mochte, seitdem Albus' Mutter sie nur ein einziges Mal mit in den nahen Reitstall gebracht hatte, wo es ein paar Ponys zum streicheln gab.  
>Es raschelte erneut und Albus sah sich um. War Rose zurück gekommen?<br>Der Mond schien hell über den Ländereien von Hogwarts und tauchte Hagrids Hütte in sein silbriges Licht, als Albus die Gestalten bemerkte, die sich näherten. Die eine war ihm wohlvertraut, die andere versetzte seinen Magen in hellen Aufruhr. Die kleine Rosy hatte tatsächlich ein Pferd gestohlen. Oh, nein... wenn man sie jetzt erwischte... seine Eltern würden ihn umbringen. Sie waren Diebe! Gemeine Diebe. Aber noch war es nicht zu spät, noch konnten sie das Pferd zurück geben...  
>Ein warmer Frühlingswind frischte auf und trieb das Geräusch des nahenden Hufschlags zu ihm hinüber. Das Tier war zumindest nicht der letzte Klepper, das konnte Albus durch seine verschmierten Brillengläser und seine Unwissenheit dennoch erkennen. Es wirkte athletisch. Vielleicht hatte Rose ja mehr Ahnung von Pferden als er und hatte wenigstens ein passables Exemplar mitgebracht.<br>„Hier rüber", wisperte sie in die Nacht und Albus setzte sich in Bewegung.  
>Rose zog an dem Strick des Tieres und schleifte es hinüber zur Baumgrenze des verbotenen Waldes. Der schwere Frühlingsduft der Magnolienbäume hing in der Luft und alles roch süßlich. Außer das Pferd. Es verströmte einen herben Geruch nach Wildheit und Tier.<br>„Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft", sagte er stolz, vergessend, dass er sich vorhin noch gewünscht hatte, sie möge es nicht schaffen.  
>„Natürlich", erwiderte Rose, sichtlich beleidigt, weil er daran gezweifelt hatte. „Ich darf dir vorstellen: Frankel."<br>„Frankel?"  
>„Ja, so heißt das Pferd."<br>„Woher weißt du das?"  
>„Das habe ich in der Zeitung gelesen. Außerdem stand es auf seiner Boxentür."<br>„In der Zeitung? Ist das ein berühmtes Pferd?"  
>Rose nickte, sichtlich stolz.<br>„Du hast ein berühmtes Pferd geklaut? Die Muggel werden ausflippen! Warum hast du das getan?"  
>„Na, es musste doch ein gutes Pferd sein", antwortete sie ein wenig kleinlaut, ob seines Ausbruches.<br>„Ja, aber doch keins, was teuer ist... ich dachte du klaust irgendeinem Bauern das Pferd aus der Scheune und bringst es in drei Tagen brav wieder zurück", stammelte Albus fassungslos.  
>„Mit einem Bauernpferd würden wir aber nicht gewinnen", erwiderte Rose und streichelte die seidigen Nüstern des Tiers. „Also habe ich ein Rennpferd genommen."<br>Albus stöhnte auf. Viel wusste er nicht von Pferderennen, nur dass diese Tiere unwahrscheinlich teuer waren und meistens irgendwelchen Damen mit Hut gehörten.  
>„Du hast also irgendein Rennpferd geklaut..."<br>„Nein, nicht irgendein Rennpferd. Das Beste!"

..::~::..

Den Hengst zu verbergen stellte sich als schwerer heraus, als Rose und Albus angenommen hatten, denn das verschreckte Tier wieherte unentwegt nach seinen Artgenossen und Rose musste all ihren Mut zusammennehmen, das Pferd wieder einzufangen, nachdem es sich zu tief in den verbotenen Wald gewagt hatte.  
>„Toll. Wir können froh sein, dass er nicht gefressen wurde. Weißt du wie wertvoll dieses Pferd ist?", murrte Albus am nächsten Abend.<br>„Ich weiß wie teuer er ist. Ich bringe ihn ja auch gleich nach dem Rennen zurück. Er ist nur geborgt, okay?", fauchte sie gereizt und fütterte den nun wieder friedlichen Frankel mit ein paar mitgebrachten Karotten.  
>Albus jüngere Schwester, Lily, beäugte den Hengst neugierig. Auch sie liebte Pferde über alles, war aber noch zu schüchtern, den drahtigen Hengst mit dem Stern und den vier weißen Beinen zu streicheln.<br>„Wann triffst du dich mit den Slytherins?"  
>„In zwanzig Minuten am Kürbisfeld", verkündete Rose. „Wir gehen die Rennstrecke ab und stellen die Regeln klar. Ich lass mich von den Slytherins nicht bescheißen."<br>Sie errötete ob ihrer eigenen Wortwahl.  
>„Das werden sie aber versuchen, Rose", gab Albus zu bedenken. „Und überhaupt, wer soll das Tier reiten? Keiner von uns kann reiten, geschweige denn Rennreiten."<br>„Lily kann ein bisschen reiten, nicht wahr? Du machst das schon", antwortete Rose überzeugt.  
>Lily wurde bleich. „Ich kann den nicht reiten. Hast du schon mal gesehen, wie Jockeys im Sattel sitzen? Das habe ich noch nie gemacht."<br>„Oh, komm schon", jammerte Rose. „Das ist sicher gar nicht so schwer."  
>„Nur über meine Leiche. Albus kann reiten. Der ist in den Ferien am Strand geritten."<br>„Aber nur einmal", verteidigte sich Albus rasch.  
>„Dann reitet eben Albus. Jockeys sind sowieso immer Männer. Und dich kann Scorpius nicht so schnell vom Pferd schubsen", entschied Rose über seinen Kopf hinweg.<br>Moment, er sollte an dem Rennen teilnehmen? Ganz sicher nicht!  
>„Mit dir gehen wohl die Pferde durch", versuchte er zu scherzen. „Ich kann das nicht."<br>„Doch sicher. Komm, wir probieren es mal", behauptete Rose eigenwillig und reichte ihm Frankels Strick.  
>„Ohne Sattel und so etwas? Ich kann mich doch keine Meile auf diesem Rücken halten."<br>„Ach, Blödsinn. Reiten lernt man am besten ohne Sattel", sprang nun auch noch Lily auf diesen verdammten Zug auf.  
>„Warum macht ihr es dann nicht?", versuchte er sich herauszureden.<br>„Na, Rose hat es schon gesagt. Echte Jockeys sind nun mal Männer."  
>Albus gab sich geschlagen. Aber nicht ohne einen bösen Blick auf die zwei Mädchen.<br>„Wenn ich mir den Hals breche, verzeihe ich euch das nie", knurrte er böse.  
>„Damit können wir gut leben, weißt du?", kicherte seine Schwester. „Komm, ich helfe dir hoch."<br>Frankel tänzelte nervös.  
>„Da hinten ist der Weg nach Hogsmeade. Führ ihn bis dahin. Das ist etwas mehr als eine Meile, das sollte doch langen für einen guten Aufgalopp", entschied Rose, die ein paar Worte Rennbahnjargon aufgeschnappt hatte.<br>Albus warf ihr erneut einen Todesblick zu und ließ sich von dem Mädchen auf das Pferd helfen.  
>„Wenn du das nächste Mal ein Pferd klaust, dann klau ihm auch das Sattelzeug", sagte er frostig.<br>Das Pferd trippelte nervös auf der Stelle und Albus krallte sich in der Mähne fest. Hoffentlich ging ihm das Pferd nicht vollends durch...  
>„Hals und Bein, Albus", rief Lily fröhlich und schnalzte mit der Zunge.<br>Frankel schoss wie ein Pfeil aus dem Stand los und Albus hatte alle Mühe sich auch nur irgendwo festzuhalten. Er bekam ein kleines Stück der schwarzen Mähne zu fassten, klammerte seine Beine fest und hoffte nur, dass das Pferd den Weg kannte und nicht über den nächsten Graben sprang. Seine Augen begannen zu tränen und die Umgebung verschwamm vollends. Hilflos schloss er die Augen schließlich ganz.

..::~::..

„[Newmarket] Frankel wird vermisst!  
>Wie Sir Henry Cecil gestern durch seinen Pressesprecher bestätigen ließ, haben Unbekannte das Wunderpferd Frankel entführt, Sohn des Weltklasse Stallions Galileo und derzeit Gewinner von über 1,3 Millionen Pfund. Der vierjährige Hengst ist in der Nacht vom 03. April aus seiner Box in Newmarket entwendet worden, obwohl die Stallungen des Trainers über höchste Sicherheitsstandards verfügen. Die Polizei ermittelt nun in sämtliche Richtungen. Für sachdienliche Hinweise, zur Ergreifung des Täters, wird ein Lösegeld von 50.000 Pfund geboten. Bisher wollte der Championtrainer sich zu den vielen Gerüchten, die derzeit grassieren, nicht äußern, man nimmt aber an, dass[...]"<p>

..::~::..

„2000 Meter", wiederholte Scorpius Malfoy halsstarrig.  
>„Meter? Im Rennsport rechnet man in Meilen", schnaubte Rose. „Aber meinetwegen. Der Pfad nach Hogsmeade sollte dafür genügen. Aber dein Hippogreif darf nicht fliegen, Malfoy."<br>„Was kann ich dafür, dass euer Vieh da nicht fliegen kann? Wo ist es überhaupt, ich habe es noch nicht gesehen. Oder verzauberst du den blöden Potter und reitest auf ihm zum Ziel?", keckerte der Slytherin gemein.  
>Lily streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und machte Anstalten einen Stein nach ihm zu werfen, doch Terence Zabini versperrte ihr mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck den Weg.<br>„Arsch", murmelte sie leise, zu niemandem bestimmten.  
>„Heute Nacht wird Celine Lovegood aus Ravenclaw das Ziel markieren und sie wird auch Schiedsrichter sein", gab Rose ihre nächste Bedingung kund.<br>„Schön, meinetwegen", antwortete Scorpius augenrollend.  
>Es dämmerte bereits, als die Rivalen sich zur morgigen Startstelle begaben.<br>Wo wohl Albus abgeblieben war? Hoffentlich war ihm das Pferd nicht weggelaufen, dachte Rose entsetzt.  
>„Gestartet wird mit der Glocke. Lily wird sie schlagen und wir starten aus dem Stand."<br>„Was immer du willst. Vor einem blöden Gaul hat meine Silberschwinge sicherlich keine Angst. Und wenn das Vieh sie ärgert, dann frisst sie es einfach."  
>Malfoy lachte meckernd und Zabini und sein anderer, gorillaartiger Kumpan Derek Goyle stimmten mit ein.<br>„Wir tragen außerdem Schutzkleidung", erklärte Rose, mit einem Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen, als sie an Albus dachte. Hoffentlich war ihm nichts zugestoßen. Er müsste schon längst zurück sein.  
>„Pfff... das kannst du vielleicht machen, Weasley, aber ich nicht."<br>„Auch gut", grollte sie. „Aber Albus wird welche tragen. Du kannst dir aber gerne den Hals brechen."  
>„Keine Peitschen", stellte der Slytherin die nächste Bedingung, als habe er ihren Einwand gar nicht gehört."<br>„Und keine Lehrer", fügte Lily schnell hinzu. „Wenn ihr in letzter Sekunde petzen geht, und Professor McGonagall informiert, dann zählt das Rennen automatisch für Slytherin als verloren."  
>„Keine Behinderungen und keine faulen Tricks. Celine und ihre Helfer stehen am Weg und werden das überwachen. Die Zauberstäbe werden vor dem Rennen bei Celine abgegeben."<br>Scorpius schnaubte nur amüsiert und streckte Rose die Hand entgegen.  
>„War es das?"<br>Rose schlug ein. „Das war's."

..::~::..

Albus war mehr schlecht als recht am Abend zurückgekehrt, schlammbespritzt, mit einem sichtlich zufriedenen Frankel an der Hand und war wortlos unter der Dusche verschwunden. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Pferd so schnell sein konnte und es graute ihm wirklich davor, noch einmal auf dieses Höllentier zu steigen, doch Rose hätte nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen, wenn er jetzt verzagte. So zog er sich nun eines der abgetragenen Quidditchtrikots der Gryffindors an, das wenigstens Arme, Beine und Schultern schützte. Doch einen Helm hatte er nicht.  
>In letzter Sekunde hatte Lily ein Zaumzeug aufgetrieben, Albus wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, woher sie das nun schon wieder hatte, aber wenigstens hatte er nun Zügel, an denen er sich festhalten konnte, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass Frankel sich davon nicht beeindrucken ließ.<br>Schließlich hatte er bei seinem Höllenritt nacheinander beinahe eine Katze, ein Eichhörnchen und eine alte Dame umgemäht, die das Pech gehabt hatten, seinen Weg zu kreuzen.  
>Rose musste schon unten auf dem Gelände sein, ebenso die meisten Schüler der rivalisierenden Häuser. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass die Lehrer bisher nichts davon mitbekommen hatten, denn das Rennen war Thema Nummer eins in Hogwarts.<br>Draußen begann ein strahlender Frühlingstag mit lautem Vogelgezwitscher und hellen Sonnenstrahlen.  
>„Auf geht's", sagte er sich selbst. Oder wie sagten die Jockeys immer? „Hals und Bein..."<br>Ein letztes Mal musterte er sein Spiegelbild und machte sich auf den Weg zur provisorischen Rennstrecke. Jeder Schritt viel ihm schwer und seine Knochen und Muskeln schmerzten höllisch. Vielleicht hätte er sich seine Kraft für das Rennen bewahren sollten. Hoffentlich war Frankel nicht genau so müde wie er...  
>„Albus", rief Lily am Fuß der Treppe „Komm schnell, bevor Professor Longbottom dich sieht. Der läuft hier irgendwo herum."<br>Albus beeilte sich, Lily hinterher zu kommen und stand bald im Freien. Tatsächlich hatte Lily als Organisatorin erstaunliche Arbeit geleistet, denn kein Lehrer, der nur einen flüchten Blick aus dem Portal warf, würde bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Auffällig wenige Schüler befanden sich draußen, aber allgemein war die Gegend um den verbotenen Wald sowieso nicht so beliebt und die meisten Schüler verbrachten ihre Zeit lieber am Seeufer und sahen dem Kraken beim spielen zu, doch heute war auch am See keine Menschenseele zu finden. Aber dazu musste man erst einmal auf die andere Seite des Schlosses.  
>„Bist du bereit?", fragte Lily.<br>„Mehr oder weniger", murmelte Albus. Welche Wahl hatte er denn schon?  
>„Ich habe Malfoys Hippogreif gesehen", flüsterte sie ihm zu, als sie sich der Startstelle näherten. „Sie sieht zwar angsteinflößend aus, aber Frankel lässt sich davon nicht beeindrucken, er steht ganz ruhig neben ihr. Also lass du dir auch nichts anmerken."<br>„Eine sie? Er hat ein Weibchen?"  
>„Warum denn nicht?", fragte Lily erstaunt und strich sich durch das rote Haar.<br>„Nur so", nuschelte Albus und wünschte sich ganz weit weg.  
>Je näher sie der Startstelle kamen, desto lauter wurde es um sie herum.<br>„Ich glaube fast, dass die ganze Schule gekommen ist. Ein paar Hufflepuffs haben sogar Wetten auf euch angenommen, die ganze Klasse hat eine Menge Geld auf dich gewettet."  
>Super, dachte Albus. Jetzt verlor seine Klasse auch noch Geld wegen ihm... er wünschte sich noch ein bisschen weiter weg.<br>„Frankel ist fertig", verkündete seine Schwester.  
>„Es ist ja scheinbar egal, ob ich es bin", erwiderte er nachdenklich.<br>„Richtig!", lachte Lily vergnügt und zerrte ihn weiter.  
>Als sie um die Ecke bogen, staunte Albus nicht schlecht. Mehrere Dutzend Schüler hatten sich am Start aufgereiht, wobei er vermutete, dass die Meisten sich um das Ziel herum aufgestellt hatten, aber dennoch waren es auch hier mehr als genug. Hier und da brandete sogar Applaus auf, aber auch einige Pfiffe der Slytherins.<br>Frankel wartete an der Startlinie auf ihn, erstaunlich gelassen für so viel Trubel um ihn herum. Aber vielleicht war er das auch gewohnt, auf der Rennbahn gab es schließlich auch genügend Krach.  
>Neben Frankel stand jedoch sein Gegner, ein Hippogreif mit auffälliger weißer Färbung und die scharfen Krallen ließen Albus' Herz in die Hose rutschen. Gegen dieses Monster sollte der kleine athletische Hengst antreten? Sie waren verloren. Und Malfoy hatte sicher noch einige gemeine Tricks in petto.<br>„Zauberstäbe her!", kommandierte Celine Lovegood, die in das unparteiische blau der Ravenclaws gehüllt war.  
>Albus zögerte keinen Moment, ihr seinen Zauberstab zu überreichen, Malfoy wand sich wie ein Aal, plapperte einiges an Ausflüchten daher, doch Celine blieb unerbittlich und nahm ihm den Zauberstab schließlich ab.<br>„Wehe du machst ihn kaputt", fauchte er der Ravenclaw zu und stapfte zu seinem Hippogreif.  
>„Ich habe ihm die Trense schon angelegt", erklärte Rose Albus nun und reichte ihm Frankels Zügel.<br>Das Pferd schien viel weniger aufgeregt als er zu sein. Es schwitzte nicht, es tänzelte nicht, es wartete nur. Hoffentlich vermasselte er jetzt nichts.  
>„Du bringst ihn gleich nach diesem Rennen zurück zu seinem Stall, oder?", nahm Albus seiner Freundin das Versprechen ab.<br>Rose kreuzte die Finger. „Ich verspreche es hoch und heilig. Aber erst, wenn du gewonnen hast. Und das wirst du, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Du sitzt auf dem besten Pferd der Welt."  
>„Ich kann es trotzdem nicht reiten", murmelte Albus und hoffte, das niemand seine feigen Worte gehört hatte.<br>„Das ist ihm egal. Der würde auch mit einem Müllsack auf dem Rücken gewinnen", erwiderte Rose lächelnd.  
>„Hast du mich gerade mit einem Müllsack verglichen?", rief Albus entrüstet.<br>Rose grinste nur und zupfte an seinem Quidditchumhang, der ihm ein wenig zu klein war.  
>„Die Starter bitte", tönte Hugo Weasleys magisch verstärkte Stimme durch den Frühlingsmorgen.<br>Albus zuckte zusammen. Hoffentlich hörte keiner der Lehrer diese Durchsage. Aber die schienen schon den ganzen Morgen wunderlich taub zu sein. Wenn Rose da mal nicht ihre Hand im Spiel hatte, dachte er.  
>Drei Jungs in den Ravenclawfarben kamen auf ihn und Malfoy zu.<br>Der Hippogreif mit den silbrigen Federn scharrte auf der Stelle und klackerte bedrohlich mit dem Schnabel. Frankel musterte den Hippogreif Silberschwinge mit wachsendem Interesse und begann auf der Stelle zu tänzeln und seinen Kopf hoch zu schmeißen, sodass Albus alle Mühe hatte, ihn festzuhalten.  
>„Besteigt eure Reittiere", kam das nächste Kommando.<br>Albus, der ohne Hilfe nicht auf Frankel aufsteigen konnte, sah sich hilfesuchend um, während Malfoy galant auf Silberschwinges Rücken kletterte, als der Hippogreif die Vorderläufe einknickte.  
>„Lily", zischte er.<br>Zum Glück reagierte seine Schwester noch rechtzeitig, bevor es peinlich wurde – die Slytherins lachten aber trotzdem darüber, dass er sich von einem Mädchen aufs Pferd helfen lassen musste.  
>Vorsichtig ergriff er die Zügel und Frankels Körper spannte sich merklich unter ihm an. Hoffentlich lief ihm das Tier nicht schon vor dem Start auf und davon, die Bremse hatte er schon gestern nicht gefunden, das Pferd schien nur aus einem einzigen großen Gaspedal zu bestehen...<br>„Zur Erinnerung!", wiederholte Hugo für alle noch einmal die Regeln. „Erstens: Keine Zauberei. „Zweitens: Keine unfairen Tricks, keine Hiebe gegen den anderen Jockey. Drittens: Der Hippogreif darf nicht fliegen!"  
>Celine Lovegood hatte sich bereits davon gemacht, um als Zielrichter zu agieren und die Menge hatte sich merklich verteilt, vermutlich weil niemand das Ende dieses ungleichen Rennens verpassen wollte. Nur noch wenige waren an der Startstelle geblieben, vor allem aber Celines Helfer – die Starter.<br>Erst jetzt merkte Albus, wie sehr er schwitzte, immer wieder glitten ihm Frankels Zügel aus der Hand.  
>„Fertig?", rief Jason Davis, einer der Ravenclaws, die beim Starten helfen sollten.<br>Albus nickte nur, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass wenn er jetzt den Mund öffnete, er sich auf der Stelle übergeben müsste.  
>Ob Scorpius eine Antwort gegeben hatte, wusste er nicht.<br>Davis hatte eine Ravenclaw und eine Hufflepuff Fahne, vermutlich noch von der letzten Quidditchsaison, erhoben.  
>„Der Starter steht bereit", verkündete Hugos magisch verstärkte Stimme.<br>„Wenn die Flagge unten ist geht es los", erklärte Jason.  
>Frankel tänzelte unruhig und auch das Hippogreifweibchen beäugte das Geschehen nervös.<br>„Hals und Bein, Albus", hörte er Lilys Stimme aus dem Tumult.  
>Dann trat Stille ein und ganz abrupt, senkten sich die Flaggen.<br>Frankel schoss aus dem Stand los, während Silberschwinge holpernd auf die Beine kam, als die ungleichen Beinpaare versuchten auszuholen.  
>„Der Start ist erfolgt", schrie Hugo Weasley, doch die Worte die danach kamen, verschluckte der Wind und Albus hatte mehr als genug damit zu tun, Frankel auf Kurs zu halten und dabei nicht herunter zu fallen.<br>Doch Silberschwinge kam nun in Fahrt und schloss zu ihnen auf. Jetzt lief Albus zumindest nicht mehr Gefahr, mit Frankel in Silberschwinges Spur zu geraten und dafür disqualifiziert zu werden.  
>„Niedliches Kinderpony, Potter", hörte er Malfoys Sticheleien und wünschte sich in diesem Moment sehnsüchtig eine Peitsche herbei, nicht um Frankel anzuspornen, sondern um Malfoy von seinem Reittier zu schlagen.<br>Die Hufe und Krallen erzeugten ein schauriges Geräusch auf dem Sand, mehr wie eine Horde Dinosaurier, als wie edle Rennpferde.  
>Frankels schnaubte und seine Galoppsprünge wurden länger, er schien entschlossen zu sein, Silberschwinge abzuschütteln und drängelte nach innen.<br>Albus hing an den Zügeln und betete darum, dass sein Pferd nicht ausbrach, während es Malfoy keine Mühe machte, seinen Hippogreif zu kontrollieren.  
>Hier und da hörte er vereinzelte Jubelschreie doch er konnte bei der Geschwindigkeit keine Gesichter mehr erkennen, seine Augen tränten und er bekam kaum Luft, so sehr musste er sich festklammern.<br>Frankel legte sich in die Zügel und machte einige große Sätze und schob sich nun vor Silberschwinge, die dunklen Nüstern bebten vor Anspannung.  
>Dann sah Albus es: Etwa hundert Meter vor ihnen, gleich hinter der Kurve, ragte ein gefällter Baum auf die Strecke und nun geschah genau das, was er von Malfoy erwartet hatte, Silberschwinge schüttelte sein Gefieder und breitete die Flügel aus, sodass Frankel zur Seite gestoßen wurde. Einen kurzen Moment hatte Albus das Gefühl, dass das Pferd unter ihm stolpern und stürzen würde, doch Frankel fing sich wieder und setzte unbeirrt seine raumgreifende Galoppade fort.<br>Silberschwinge stieß sich ein Stück hinter ihm vom Boden ab und machte seine ersten Flügelschläge. Natürlich lag der Baum an einer Stelle, die keiner der Richter beobachtet hatte, da war sich Albus ganz sicher, auch wenn er sowieso nicht mitbekommen hatte, wo sich die Zuschauer befanden, aber die Slytherins hatten diese kleine Überraschung sicherlich vorausschauend geplant.  
>„Ich hoffe du kannst springen", schrie er Frankel zu.<br>Das Tier drehte ihm ein Ohr zu, als wolle es sagen: „Schrei nicht so 'rum, ich hab' dich verstanden."  
>Ein triumphierender Schrei erklang von oben, als Malfoy, weit einteilt, hinter dem Baum zur Landung ansetzte. Weit konnte es zum Ziel nicht mehr sein.<br>Albus traute sich nun zum ersten Mal, Frankel anzuspornen, erschrak aber fürchterlich vor dem Ergebnis. Hatte er vorhin gedacht, das Pferd sei schnell, dann musste er das revidieren. Vorhin musste das Tier geschlafen haben, denn erst jetzt schien es zu erwachen.  
>Der Körper schien flacher zu werden, die Galoppsprünge hektischer und schneller, wie das Stakkato eines Pianisten, mit einem riesigen beherzten, wenn auch nicht schönem Satz passierte Frankel den Baum und schloss zu Silberschwinge auf, die langsam zu ermüden schien.<br>Die Hufe des Hengstes donnerten über den Sand und mit zwei weiteren Sätzen hatte er den Vorsprung Silberschwinges vernichtet, der Hippogreif zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln seinen wiedererstarkten Kontrahenten kommen sah und geriet einen Moment aus dem Tritt, was bei zwei so ungleichen Beinpaaren ein schwerwiegender Fehler ist.  
>Mühelos zog Frankel über Silberschwinge hinweg, die strauchelte und um ein Haar gestürzt wäre, während Scorpius Malfoy sich nur mit letzter Kraft im Gefieder des Hippogreifs festklammern konnte.<br>Als Albus das nächste Mal den Blick von Frankels braunem Fell hob erkannte er in der Ferne das Ziel. Slytherins und Gryffindors schwenkten ihre Fahnen im Wind und mit einem Mal hörte er den Lärm um ihn herum. Irgendwo weit hinter ihm lag Malfoy mit Silberschwinge weit zurück und mit wehenden Haaren und erhobener Hand galoppierten Frankel und Albus als Erste ins Ziel.  
>Und wie durch ein Wunder hielt Frankel hier tatsächlich auch an, seine Galoppsprünge wurden kürzer und langsamer, dann verlangsamte er das Tempo erneut und verfiel in einen leichten Trab, der Albus völlig durchschüttelte. Erst dann hielt das verschwitzte Tier an und senkte den Kopf.<br>Zitternd stieg Albus ab und sah schon die ersten Gryffindors auf sich zustürmen, die mit ihren Glückwünschen nicht warten wollten.  
>Schon war Rose an seiner Seite und nahm ihm Frankels Zügel ab. „Ich führe ihn trocken. Lass du dich nur feiern", raunte sie ihm zu.<br>Seine Schwester war die Erste, die ihn erreichte und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
>„Gratulation, Albus", kreischte sie. „Du bist ein echt guter Jockey!"<br>„Danke", stammelte er.  
>Dann waren auch die anderen Gryffindors heran, umarmten und beglückwünschten ihn und sparten auch nicht mit Schmähungen gegen die Slytherins, die ziemlich entgeistert zusahen, wie Silberschwinge ins Ziel trottete, denn Malfoy hatte den Hippogreif durchpariert.<br>„Denen habt ihr's gezeigt", rief jemand zu Rose hinüber, während Hugo Weasley das Ergebnis des Rennens verkündete.  
>Albus sah zu Frankel hinüber, der immer noch fit wirkte, aber dennoch schwer atmete. Selbst für ein Rennpferd war ein Hippogreif schon ein ziemlicher Brocken.<br>Jetzt aber spielte er mit den Ohren und wieherte schrill, als Silberschwinge in sein Blickfeld kam. Seine Nüstern blähten sich und er warf den Hals auf und stolzierte neben Rose einher.  
>Zähneknirschend stieg Malfoy von seinem Hippogreif und reichte Terence Zabini die Zügel. Dann stand er neben Albus.<br>„Gutes Rennen, Potter", sagte er und nestelte an seinem slytheringrünen Umhang.  
>Albus überlegte einen kurzen Moment, ob er von Malfoys Betrugsversuch erzählen sollte, doch schließlich schwieg er nur und reichte dem Slytherin die Hand.<br>„Das Endergebnis steht damit fest – Frankel mit Albus Potter gewinnt sicher gegen Silberschwinge. Gryffindor ist damit Gewinner dieses Match Races."  
>„Nächstes Mal, Malfoy, solltest du es dir zweimal überlegen, ob du mogelst", raunte Albus ihm in einem unbeobachteten Moment zu.<br>Der Slytherin zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, wandte sich dann aber zu Derek um, um etwas mit ihm zu besprechen, als ein Aufschrei durch die Menge ging und Albus Roses hysterische Stimme hörte.  
>„Frankel! Um Himmels Willen, nein!"<br>Hinter den beiden Jockeys entstand ein Tumult und Albus und Scorpius mussten einige Leute bei Seite schieben, um sehen zu können, was da vor sich ging.  
>Albus glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen und einige Mädchen neben ihm, schlugen entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund.<br>Unwillkürlich hielt er seiner Schwester die Augen zu.  
>„Holt ihn von meinem Hippogreif runter!", tobte Malfoy neben ihm, während die völlig entgeisterte Rose nur hilflos daneben stehen konnte, als der Hengst eben das tat, was Hengste so mit Stuten tun...<p>

..::~::..

[Newmarket] Frankel ist wieder da!  
>Noch ist ungeklärt, wie das englische Wunderpferd Frankel wieder in seine Box kam, doch fest steht, es geht dem Hengst gut und der Ausflug hat ihm nicht geschadet, wie Sir Henry Cecil heute Nachmittag verlauten ließ.<br>„Wir sind alle froh, dass ihm nichts passiert ist, er ist bereits tierärztlich durchgecheckt worden und ihm fehlt rein gar nichts." [...]  
>Die Entführer haben sich per Brief für ihre Aktion entschuldigt:<p>

„Lieber Mr. Cecil,  
>wir entschuldigen uns sehr für den Schrecken, den wir Ihnen eingejagt haben, seien Sie aber versichert, dass wir keine bösen Absichten hatten und ihrem Hengst nicht schaden wollten oder ähnliches. Bitte nehmen Sie unsere aufrichtige Entschuldigung an und vergeben sie ein paar Teenagern einen dummen Scherz.<p>

Hochachtungsvoll,  
>die Unbekannten.<p>

Ps. Frankel kann jetzt auch springen, aber vielleicht sollten Sie ihn in nächster Zeit von Stuten fern halten..."

..::~::..

Ende

Making Of:

Ich wurde gegoost! Und zwar von atty. Das macht aber nichts, da jeder mittlerweile mein Faible für Galopprennen kennt, war das Thema mehr als passend. Ich habe mal bewusst auf schwere Rennsportbegrifflichkeiten verzichtet und ebenfalls auf wirklich „bekannte" Charaktere, eigentlich schreib ich eher kein Next Gen. Zwingend vorgegeben waren Canon Rivalen, ein Rennpferd und ein Hippogreif. Also woher das Rennpferd nehmen? Da nimmt man eben mal das Beste, was derzeit auf dem Markt ist. Also musste Frankel irgendwie nach Hogwarts und ich glaube Zauberer haben da mehr Möglichkeiten, als wir Normalsterblichen, um mal eben so ein Rennpferd zu klauen Vielleicht schreibe ich eines Tages für den nächsten Kalender mal, was aus Silberschwinges und Frankels Kindern wurde. Wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es ja nun auch Galopprennen für Zauberer?, jetzt wo der erste Stein zum Greifenvollblut gelegt wurde.


	4. Frozen

Heute ist unser Igelhorn an der Reihe.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Fantasygirl98

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Frozen** von **Fantasygirl98**

Beta: Drarrys Lintu (*knuddel*)

Disclaimer: Wie immer; alles nix meins. Danke an...  
>Lintu für's betalesen,<br>Ling~Ling für die Motivation und das Gespräch, das mich wieder aufgebaut hat und in dem mir dann doch die Idee kam, es einfach niederzuschreiben  
>und alle, die das hier reviewen und lesen werden.<p>

Los geht's!

Es donnerte und blitzte gewaltig, der Regen klatschte in Strömen an die Fensterscheibe und der Wind heulte um die Häuserecken. Seit Stunden rechneten die Menschen in dem beschaulichen alten Dörfchen im Herzen Englands mit einem Stromausfall. Hermine saß alleine in ihrem Zimmer, den Zauberstab mit einem „Lumos!" entzündet, und starrte öfter aus dem Fenster als auf das Buch. Sie war jetzt beinahe achtzehn Jahre alt und sollte sich nicht mehr so einschüchtern lassen, dass sie in ihr Zimmer flüchtete, von absolut gar nichts. Sie war eine Kriegsheldin und eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin, die so typisch Gryffindor war, dass es schon wieder nervte. So hatte Professor Snape sie beschrieben. Aber diese Stimmung zwischen ihren Eltern da unten wollte sie sich nicht antun, nicht nach allem was sie durchgestanden hatte. Sie konnte Stille manchmal nicht ertragen und dann wollte sie nur noch Ruhe haben, denn Stille bedeutete für sie Trauer, Ratlosigkeit und Angst, aber gleichzeitig Erholung von der Anspannung der Schlacht und aufatmen. Aber jetzt war es ein reiner Fluchtreflex, den sie sich blöderweise angewöhnt hatte.

Sie hatte beim Abendessen gesessen und schweigend auf ihren Teller gestarrt, die Stimmung war wie eingefroren gewesen und keiner wollte das Gespräch eröffnen. Ihre Familie gab es nicht mehr, da waren nur noch ihre von ihrer Tochter enttäuschten Eltern und sie selber mit ihren Schuldgefühlen. Und wann immer es zu viel wurde, eskalierte die Situation und es gab gewaltig Zoff. Am Ende weinten sowohl Hermine vor Zorn und ihre Mutter aus Verzweiflung. Aber ihr Vater schrie dann immer, regte sich fürchterlich auf, knallte mit Türen und schloss sich schließlich in seinem Büro ein. Seit Australien war nichts mehr wie vorher und Hermine hatte sich noch nie so sehr gewünscht, dass sie zurück nach Hogwarts gehen konnte. Sie vermisste Harry und Ron fürchterlich, den Schulstoff des siebten Jahrs hatte sie auch schon zur Hälfte durchgearbeitet und sie würde lieber ihre Trauer um die vielen Toten in einem Kampf ausleben als weinend hier in ihrem Zimmer zu sitzen. Und damit nicht genug; die Beziehung ihrer Eltern brach langsam nach fast zwanzig Jahren Ehe und Hermine litt darunter. Der schlimmste Alptraum ihrer Kindheit schien wahr zu werden: die Trennung ihrer Eltern Paul und Jane Granger. Manchmal stritten sie auch über ihre Erziehung und was sie falsch gemacht hatten, dass Hermine Magie gegen sie angewandt hatte, wenn auch zu ihrem eigenen Schutz.  
>Jedenfalls herrschte das ganze Abendessen lang drückendes Schweigen, während draußen der Himmel seinen Zorn auf die Erde losließ.<p>

Hermine spielte zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal ihr Lieblingslied ab, das ihr in ihrer jetzigen Situation die Tränen in die Augen trieb.  
>Sie wollte weg, nach Hause nach Hogwarts, weg aus der Muggelwelt. Das hier war nicht mehr ihre Welt, definitiv nicht.<br>Innerlich war sie am Schreien, Verzweifeln und Weinen, äußerlich schwieg sie hartnäckig.  
>Es tat weh, so schrecklich weh... Wenn sie doch wenigstens einen großen Bruder oder Cousin gehabt hätte, an den sie sich hätte lehnen können, wenn sie zu kollabieren drohte, aber nein; ihre Eltern waren beide Einzelkinder, genau wie Hermine selber. Sie hatte ihre Mutter gefragt, ob sie Dad noch liebte. Aber sie hatte ihre Tochter nur damit vertröstet, dass sie ihr das nicht sagen könne. Wenn sie es noch tun würde, hätte sie es Hermine doch gesagt, oder?<p>

Verdammt, sie hatte doch nicht schon wieder weinen wollen! Ärgerlich wischte sie sich die Tränen weg, steckte ihren Zauberstab ein und schnappte sich ihre leichte Regenjacke.  
>„Wo willst du hin, Darling?", fragte ihre Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer.<br>„Raus hier!", rief Hermine plötzlich wütend zurück, riss die Tür auf und rannte hinaus in das tobende Gewitter. Ihr war es egal, dass sie sofort nass bis auf die Haut wurde, auch dass sie sich mit einem einfachen Zauber hätte trocken halten können, war ihr vollkommen gleichgültig. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken, als würde sie keine Luft mehr bekommen. Drinnen war die Atmosphäre wie eingefroren, hier schien irgendetwas irgendwen wirklich sauer gemacht zu haben, so sehr regnete und blitzte es. Der nächste Donner erschien wie ein Kanonenschuss und Hermine vermutete, dass irgendwo der Blitz eingeschlagen hatte. Von wegen Frieden und Voldemort tot; sie spürte gar nichts davon! Eigentlich hatte sie in Hogwarts bleiben und die Aufbauarbeiten vorantreiben wollen, aber das Schloss hatte sich letztendlich selbst repariert aus uralter Magie heraus, die die Gründer anscheinend beim Bau eingewebt hatten. Sie hatte bleiben wollen, gemeinsam mit Harry dort den Rest des Schuljahres verbringen und für die Sommerferien dort wohnen. Hinterher wollte sie ihr Schuljahr wiederholen, aber jetzt war sie ganz alleine und auf sich gestellt. Harry hatte sie immer gehalten, immer verstanden und umarmt, wenn sie es nötig hatte. Schließlich hatte sie ihr Herz an ihn verloren und war mit ihm kurz nach der Schlacht zusammengekommen.  
>Noch nie hatte sie ihn so vermisst wie jetzt. Da war der brennende Wunsch nach einem Neuanfang der Dinge in ihr, zusammen mit Harry, ohne ihre Eltern und der Wunsch nach Schutz und Halt. Aber sie konnte ja noch nicht zurück, wegen zu vieler freien Todesser, möglicher Rachegelüste und der Presse, die nur so nach frischem Stoff dürstete.<br>Pah, dass sie nicht lachte! Sie hatte Voldemort und Bellatrix widerstanden, Menschen sterben sehen, den Krieg überlebt und auch noch gewonnen, so schnell schockte sie nichts mehr!  
>Aber tief in ihrem Herzen war da diese Stimme, die ihr die Wahrheit zuflüsterte: Sie konnte ganz einfach nicht mehr...<p>

In der darauf folgenden Woche, die vierte Ferienwoche, wurden die allnächtlichen Stürme und Unwetter nicht besser. Tagsüber schien die Sonne und abends ging es dann los. Das gab so ungefähr Hermines Gemütszustand wider: Am Tag war sie die lernbegierige und aufgeweckte junge Frau, die einfach nur verdammt gut schauspielern konnte, und abends erdrückte das Schweigen und die Kühlschrankatmosphäre sie wieder. Das, beschloss sie, war ihre persönliche Hölle. In einem Anflug von Aufsässigkeit legte sie den ganzen Tag ihren Stab nicht mehr weg und zauberte sich alles zurecht, was auch nur ging. Ihre Eltern machte das natürlich halb wahnsinnig, aber das war ihr in diesem Moment herzlich egal.  
>Später, als sie in ihrem Bett darüber nachdachte, bereute sie diese Frechheit. Nun kehrten auch die bekannten Kopfschmerzen wieder zurück und ihre Nerven lagen blank. Sie musste mit ihren Eltern reden, anders ging es nicht. So lange würde sie es nicht mehr aushalten, niemals.<br>Also sagte sie am nächsten Vormittag kurz und knapp zu ihren Eltern: „Wir müssen dringend reden."

„Also, Kind, was hast du auf dem Herzen?", fragte ihre Mutter sie fürsorglich, als sich die kleine Familie – Haha, ein schlechter Scherz von Familie, wie sich Hermine in einem Anflug von schwarzem Humor dachte – ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt hatte. Und wieder war da diese Kühlschrankstimmung, die Hermine so fertig machte.  
>„Da fragst du noch? Mum, wirklich, bist du so blind oder tust du nur so?", fauchte sie zurück und blockte so jegliche Art von Zuneigung ab. Es war purer Selbstschutz, nichts anderes. Ihre Mutter sah etwas verletzt aus, aber diesmal gab Hermine nicht nach. Ihr Vater sah sie mahnend an, aber sie ignorierte es. Alle aufgestaute Wut entlud sich nun, und eine Hermine Granger sollte man besser nicht wütend machen.<br>„Seit Wochen geht das so, hier ist doch irgendwas eingefroren! Ihr beide liebt euch nicht mehr, ich kann langsam einfach nicht mehr und ich will nach Hogwarts zu Harry zurück, ich fühle mich als würde ich hier drin ersticken und ihr habt jeden Abend nichts Besseres zu tun als euch über Nichtigkeiten zu streiten!", rief sie aufgebracht und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Ihr Vater sah aus, als würde er gleich wieder ausrasten. 'Nein, bitte nicht schon wieder!', flehte sie gedanklich und wusste doch, dass sie mit dieser knappen Lagebeschreibung zu weit gegangen war. Jane Granger stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und sah sie traurig an, sagte aber nichts dazu. Paul dagegen sehr wohl.  
>„Wie kommst du denn darauf, Hermine? Bei uns ist alles wie immer und wenn du so unbedingt zurück nach Hogwarts willst und es darauf anlegst, von diesen schwarzmagischen Terroristen angegriffen zu werden, dann geh doch!" Das war zu viel für Hermine. Sie sprang auf und bemerkte nicht, dass sie viel zu hektisch und flach atmete vor Wut.<br>„Hör auf es zu leugnen, Dad! Außerdem wäre ich in Hogwarts sicherer als irgendwo anders, vor allem, weil mein Freund der Retter unserer Welt ist, sowohl eurer als auch meiner!" Gut, diese Karte hatte sie nicht ausspielen wollen. Aber jetzt war sie grade ausnahmsweise dabei, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
>„Und genau deshalb wird er auch verfolgt und gejagt werden, Kind. Er ist nicht gut für dich, wenn er noch so gefährlich lebt", warf ihr Vater sehr viel lauter ein und Hermine wäre am liebsten auf ihn losgegangen.<br>„Aber ich liebe ihn, verdammt nochmal! Eure Beziehung bricht auseinander, leugne es erst gar nicht. Ich habe Heimweh nach Hogwarts und meinem Freund und ich trauere auch um Freunde, die in der Schlacht umgekommen sind! Mum, du leidest doch auch, ich sehe es doch. Du willst wieder zurück nach Irland in die Abgeschiedenheit der Wiesen, hier gehören wir beide nicht her. Ich gehöre in die andere Welt und du auf die Insel. Warum muss das alles auch so verdammt kompliziert sein?", zählte Hermine auf und ließ sich zurück in den Sessel fallen.  
>„Du solltest zum Psychologen gehen, Kind. Du hast eine Schlacht hinter dir und kommst damit nicht klar", stellte Paul trocken fest und erntete damit einen verzweifelten Aufschrei von seiner Tochter.<p>

„Ihr versteht es einfach nicht! Ach, ihr könnt mich doch alle mal!" Und damit sprang sie wieder auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer, schon liefen die Tränen und ihr Kissen musste dran glauben. Die Sonne, die draußen mit ihrer Wärme den Sommer erblühen ließ, erschien ihr wie eine Beleidigung. Sie konnte nicht mehr, innerlich stürzte sie und es war ihr, als würde ehemals funkelndes Eis langsam Risse bekommen und dann komplett zersplittern. Die Splitter bohrten sich in ihr Herz und ließen es bluten, das altbekannte Gefühl der zerquetschenden Traurigkeit kam noch hinzu und ihre Nerven brachen endgültig zusammen. Sie hatte vieles durchgestanden – aber das war zu viel.

Am nächsten Tag holten ihre Eltern Hermine an den Küchentisch und eröffneten ihr, dass sie sich trennen würden. Wenigstens hatten sie den Anstand, reumütig auszusehen. Hermine nickte, sie hatte es geahnt. Keine Tränen, kein Wutausbruch, kein 'Ich will mich aber nicht entscheiden!'. Sie würde gehen – nach Hogwarts. Und niemals wieder hierher zurückkommen.  
>„Dann soll es wohl nicht sein. Macht was ihr wollt, aber lasst mich in Ruhe!" Das war das Einzige, was sie dazu sagte, und verschwand auch schon wieder in ihr Zimmer. Sie musste packen, Gefahr da draußen hin oder her. Bald würde sie wieder in Harrys Armen einschlafen können, er würde sie auffangen und ihre Tränen trocknen...<p>

Nur wenige Stunden danach verließ sie ihr Elternhaus, ihre vielen Sachen in ihrer magisch vergrößerten Perlenhandtasche verstaut und innerlich am Boden, aber sie war fest entschlossen, nicht mehr zurück zu kommen. Sie trauerte um ihre Familie, aber die hatte sie vor etwa einem Jahr selber auseinander gerissen, indem sie ihren Eltern das Gedächtnis genommen hatte. Sie fühlte sich an eben jenen Tag erinnert, als sie zu Fuß das Dorf verließ, um dann zu apparieren – aber diesmal nicht zum Fuchsbau sondern nach Hogwarts, ihrer ersten magischen Heimat. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass sie nicht in beiden Welten leben konnte, und ihre Entscheidung hatte sie nun getroffen. Und sie würde keinen Tag davon bereuen, das schwor sie sich.

Making-Of: Mir ging's grade richtig dreckig, eine gute Freundin hat gesagt ich soll meine Gedanken aufschreiben und das kam dabei heraus. Es hat noch geregnet wie blöde und ich hab dazu Musik von Within Temptation gehört (Frozen)- fertig war der Oneshot.^^


	5. Rache ist süß…

Lasst Euch von unserer ZauBaerin verzaubern.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/ZauBaerin

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Rache ist süß…** von **ZauBaerin****  
><strong>  
>Vermutlich war ihr Schrei bis in den letzten Winkel von Hogwarts zu hören. Aber das war ihr egal. Ungläubig starrte Hermione Granger ihr Spiegelbild an. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein… Wie konnte es nur dazu gekommen sein? Mit größter Anstrengung versuchte sie, nicht hysterisch zu werden.<br>Die aufsteigende Panik unterdrückend, bemühte sie sich ruhig ein und aus zu atmen. Die Augen hielt sie jetzt fest geschlossen. Eine Hand presste sie auf ihren Mund, um nicht noch einmal laut zu schreien. Ganz tief einatmend nahm sie jetzt eine ihrer langen Haarsträhnen in die Hand und öffnete langsam ein Auge.  
>Bei Merlin… es war keine Sinnestäuschung. Ihr Haar war grün. Leuchtend grün, um es genau zu sagen. Ein leuchtendes Grasgrün, um es noch genauer zu sagen. Schnell schloss sie wieder das Auge und holte noch einmal tief Luft. Jetzt riss sie beide Augen auf und schaute hoffnungsvoll in den Spiegel. „Ahh… verdammt, verdammt!", zischte sie wütend. Natürlich war es kein Alptraum. Immer noch leuchteten ihr aus ihrem Spiegelbild heraus grasgrüne Haare entgegen.<br>Und sie wusste, wem sie diese extravagante Haarfarbe zu verdanken hatte. „Snape…", knurrte sie.  
>Nur, wie hatte er es gemacht? Sie war doch so vorsichtig gewesen. Hatte nichts gegessen und getrunken, ohne es vorher zu überprüfen. Sich immer umgesehen, wenn sie im Schloss unterwegs war. Im Lehrerzimmer hatte sie ihn immer im Auge behalten.<br>Trotzdem hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, dass ihr Spiegelbild heute Morgen im Badezimmer aussah, als hätte sie einen großen, langbeinigen Laubfrosch auf dem Kopf.  
>Na warte! Sie würde ihm auf die Schliche kommen… oh ja… das würde sie. Und ihre Rache würde fürchterlich sein!<br>Aber jetzt musste sie erst mal einen Gegenzauber finden, denn so konnte sie nicht unter die Leute gehen.  
>Eine halbe Stunde später musste sie einsehen, dass sie ihm keinesfalls auf die Schliche gekommen war und auch, dass sie keinen Gegenzauber kannte. Sich zur Ruhe zwingend, ließ sie die letzte Stunde noch einmal Revue passieren. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass ihre Haare direkt nach dem Aufstehen noch ihre natürliche Farbe hatten. Ihr heiß geliebter Kater Krummbein hatte schnurrend neben ihr gelegen, wohingegen er sie nun, seit sie mit den laubfroschgrünen Haaren aus dem Bad gekommen war, nur noch anfauchte. Dann hatte sie geduscht und ihre Haare gewaschen, und danach war es dann passiert. Also hatte sie ihr Shampoo, das Duschgel und sogar den Duschkopf untersucht, war aber zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.<br>Wie, bei Merlins eingeschlafenen Füßen, war es ihm nur gelungen?

o0o0o

Währenddessen stand Professor Severus Snape in seinem Badezimmer ebenfalls vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete selbstgefällig sein Spiegelbild. Es war sich sicher, dass sie es inzwischen entdeckt hatte. Und dass sie rasend wütend sein würde. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und grinste dann.  
>Das war seine Rache für das, was sie ihm angetan hatte! Er hatte geduldig auf eine Möglichkeit gewartet, sich zu rächen. Und dabei musste er mindestens so viel Geduld aufbringen wie eine Katze vor dem Mauseloch. Aber darin hatte er ja Erfahrung und er wusste, seine Stunde würde kommen und der Erfolg würde für ihn sprechen.<br>Er hatte sie beobachtet und belauscht und irgendwann hatte sie ihm selbst den Hinweis gegeben.  
>Und da hatte er zugeschlagen! Genauso wie die lauernde Katze. Und, wie er grinsend feststellte, sogar mit Hilfe einer Katze.<p>

Jetzt freute er sich diebisch auf ihr erstes Zusammentreffen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie seinen Zauber nicht allein rückgängig machen konnte. Genauso wenig wie er ihren hinterhältigen Zauber, mit dem sie ihn schon vor ein paar Tagen reingelegt hatte. Er verzog das Gesicht grimmig, knurren konnte er ja zurzeit nicht. Oh warte, dieser vermaledeiten Gryffindor würde er es schon zeigen!

Mit freudiger Erwartung nahm er seinen Umhang von der Garderobe und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, um zu frühstücken und auf seine Kollegin Professor Hermione Granger zu warten. Um nichts auf der Welt wollte er ihren Auftritt verpassen und so saß er mit einem klitzekleinen Lächeln, na gut, einem klitzeklitzeklitzekleinem Lächeln, er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu wahren, auf den Lippen am Lehrertisch und beobachtete die Eingangstür.

o0o0o

Und dann war es soweit. Fast alle Schüler waren schon versammelt, als die Tür aufschwang und eine sichtlich angepisste Hermione Granger die große Halle betrat. Aufrechten Ganges und mit wehenden Haaren durchquerte sie mit Riesenschritten, das Getuschel und Gelächter der Schülerinnen und Schüler ignorierend, den Saal und stürmte in Richtung Lehrertisch.  
>„Oh… Hermione! Was ist denn mit deinen Haaren passiert?", ertönte da auch schon Minervas Stimme. Die alte Hexe versuchte eindeutig ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.<br>„Nun", säuselte Hermione. „sagen wir mal so, irgendein Witzbold meinte wohl, mir täte mal eine Veränderung gut."  
>Sie hörte ein Schnauben, das eindeutig von ihrem Zaubertrankkollegen kam. „Hast du was dazu zu sagen, Severus?"<br>„Ich?", fistelte dieser unschuldig und deutete dabei fragend auf sich. „Wie könnte ich?"  
>Hermione hatte sich bereits vor ihm aufgebaut und sah ihn scharf an.<br>„Vielleicht wollte dir jemand damit klarmachen, dass du noch grün hinter den Ohren bist, Gryffindor!" Er lispelte leicht beim Sprechen.  
>„Wer mag das wohl gewesen sein, Schlange?", knurrte sie und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.<br>„Nun ja, vielleicht der Gleiche, der meinte, ich solle mich still und leise verhalten, Löwin?", zischelte Severus.  
>„Gut möglich, Slytherin!", schnappte Hermione und ging dann um den Tisch herum, um auf ihrem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen.<p>

„Minchen", dröhnte Hagrids Stimme durch den Saal. „Die Haarfarbe steht dir gut. Erinnert mich an einen Riesenfrosch."  
>„Danke, Hagrid!", säuselte Hermione und warf einen bissigen Blick auf Severus, der sich grinsend hinter seiner Kaffeetasse versteckte. „Ich hoffe, du amüsierst dich gut!"<br>Der schaffte es doch tatsächlich, völlig unschuldig aus der Wäsche zu schauen und lispelnd zu flüstern „Grün steht dir übrigens ausgezeichnet, Gnädigste." Dadurch, dass er seit einigen Tagen mit einer hohen Fistelstimme sprach, kam die Gehässigkeit in seiner Stimme allerdings nicht so richtig zur Geltung. Und das ärgerte ihn gewaltig, wie Hermione an seiner gerunzelten Stirn erkennen konnte.  
>Frech kniff sie ihm ein Auge zu. „Auf jeden Fall besser, als dir dieses Stimmchen", quiekte sie, ihn nachäffend.<br>Severus wollte gerade wütend aufspringen, als Minervas Stimme energisch erklang. „Es reicht jetzt, ihr beiden. Das ist ja unglaublich mit euch. Ich will euch nach dem Mittagessen in meinem Büro sehen. Euch alle beide, wohlgemerkt." Sie sah streng von Hermione zu Severus. „Und jetzt benehmt euch gefälligst. Sich so kindisch zu verhalten… Und das vor den Schülern! Das hätte ich niemals von euch erwartet."  
>Grummelnd fügten sich die beiden Kontrahenten und wandten sich ihrem Frühstück zu.<p>

Während der nachfolgenden Unterrichtsstunden sah sich Hermione immer wieder der Belustigung ihrer Schüler ausgesetzt. Ihre außergewöhnliche Haarfarbe war das Thema des Tages.  
>„Ich finde Ihre Haare klasse, Professor Granger! Sie sehen total toll aus!" Dieser Spruch musste ja von Kenneth Catherwood kommen. Der junge Ravenclaw hatte eine Schwäche für Hermione und warf ihr immer wieder bewundernde Blicke zu. Von seinen Mitschülern wurde er deswegen schon ein wenig gehänselt, aber der junge Mann war dickfellig genug, sich dadurch von seiner Schwärmerei für seine Lehrerin nicht abhalten zu lassen.<br>„Danke, Ken! Das ist lieb gemeint von dir. Eigentlich mag ich die Farbe Grün ja auch, aber weniger mag ich es, mit einem Frosch verglichen zu werden", entgegnete Hermione.  
>Die Schüler lachten. „Sie waren ja auch gehörig wütend", warf Brooke Lennox, eine Hufflepuff ein.<br>„Oja, das ist wohl wahr!", bestätigte Hermione. „Und das hat sich auch noch nicht geändert."  
>„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Professor Snape dahinter steckt?" Nathan Ocklay, ebenfalls ein Hufflepuff, sah sie mit fragendem Blick an.<br>„Na klar war er es!", mischte sich Brooke ein. „Das war seine Rache für die Fistelstimme, die Professor Granger ihm angehext hat."  
>„Das fand ich richtig toll!" „Ich auch!" „Ziemlich mutig von Ihnen!" Verschiedene Rufe wurden in der Klasse laut. „Damit haben Sie ihn richtig lächerlich gemacht, Professor Granger!"<p>

Hermione sah nachdenklich auf ihre Schüler. Was hatte sie da nur angerichtet? Sie schob sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Dabei dachte sie wieder an ihre derzeitige Haarfarbe und spürte erneut die Wut in sich hochsteigen. Schnell verdrängte sie das aufsteigende schlechte Gewissen.

„Herrschaften, ich bitte um Ruhe. Wenden wir uns doch wieder dem Unterricht zu!", rief sie deshalb lautstark in die Klasse. Den Rest des Vormittags ließ sie sich auf keine weitere Diskussion bezüglich ihrer neuen Haarfarbe ein.  
>Ihr Mittagessen schlang sie schnell herunter und verschwand dann in der Bibliothek, um dort nach einem Gegenmittel oder Zauber zu suchen. Natürlich hatte sie keinen Erfolg, sodass sie sich nach dem Ende der Mittagspause auf den Weg in Minervas Büro machte. Dicht gefolgt von Severus, der sie auf dem Flur fast einholte.<br>Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es sich nur einbildete oder ob sie ihn wirklich leise kichern hörte. Als sie sich spontan zu ihm umdrehte, konnte sie nichts feststellen und er sah grimmig wie immer aus.

o0o0o

Minerva McGonagall hatte in ihrer gesamten Zeit in Hogwarts, sei es jetzt in ihrer Funktion als Direktorin oder vorher auch als Lehrerin und genauso wenig als Hauslehrerin der Gryffindor, so etwas Kindisches erlebt, wie das Verhalten der beiden Kontrahenten, die gerade vor ihrem Schreibtisch saßen.  
>Sie schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete die zwei Kindsköpfe genervt. Sowohl Severus, als auch Hermione, hatten die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrten verbissen vor sich hin. Keiner sprach auch nur ein Wort.<p>

Minerva wurde es jetzt wirklich zu bunt. Sie holte aus und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf ihren Schreibtisch.  
>„So! Jetzt reicht es mir endgültig!", donnerte sie los. „Habt ihr nichts dazu zu sagen?"<br>„Ich wüsste nicht, wozu ich etwas sagen sollte!", schnarrte Severus. Das heißt, er wollte schnarren, doch seine Stimme hörte sich momentan bestenfalls an, wie die eines kleinen Wieselmuffs, dem man kräftig auf den Schwanz getreten hatte. Das machte ihn sofort wieder fuchsteufelswild und er fuhr zu Hermione herum. „Dafür könnte ich dir den Hals umdrehen!"  
>„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast, Slytherin? Du hörst dich doch an wie immer!", ätzte sie zurück. „Erklär du mir lieber, welchen Zauber du angewandt hast, um meine Haare grün zu färben!"<br>„Was hast du denn an der Farbe auszusetzen? Grün ist die Hoffnung! Was willst du mehr?" Severus räusperte sich gereizt, weil er mehr als ein Kieksen nicht herausbekam. Wütend sprang er auf und zückte gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab. Drohend richtete er ihn auf Hermione.  
>Die hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und stand gerade aufgerichtet vor Severus. „Was hast du jetzt vor?", fauchte sie ihn an. „Willst du mich ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen?"<br>„Besser ins nächste Jahrtausend, da ist die Gefahr nicht so groß, dass du Hexe wiederkommst", zischte er.  
>Minerva verdrehte die Augen und ließ mit einer Handbewegung Severus Zauberstab blitzschnell zu sich herüberschweben. Sie war es jetzt endgültig leid.<br>Wieder hob sie ihren Zauberstab und aus dem Handgelenk heraus zeichnete sie einige kompliziert aussehende Muster in die Luft und richtete den Stab dann auf Severus. Der fasste sich spontan an den Hals und hustete.  
>„Warum, bei Merlins stinkenden Socken, hast du das nicht schon längst gemacht, Minerva?", donnerte er mit volltönender Stimme los. „Lässt mich tagelang mit dieser erbärmlichen Stimme rumlaufen, um mich zum Gespött der Schüler zu machen, und dann kannst du innerhalb weniger Sekunden meine Stimme wieder herstellen! Was habe ich dir getan, Minerva, dass du mir so in den Rücken fällst?"<br>„Verflixt noch mal, Severus! Du hast mir gar nichts angetan", schnaubte diese unwirsch zurück. „Ich habe nur keine Lust, mich mit diesem Kinderkram zu befassen. Denn genau so benehmt ihr euch doch. Wie die Kinder! Und das nervt! Und zwar nicht nur mich, sondern auch das gesamte Kollegium!"

Minerva konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah. Vor ihr standen die beiden Kontrahenten mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und beäugten sich gegenseitig mit misstrauischem Blick, gerade so, als warteten sie darauf, dass sich der andere in irgendetwas ekelig Schleimiges verwandeln würde.  
>„Ohhhh, heiliger Merlin!" Minerva warf die Arme in die Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es reicht...! Auf der Stelle schließt ihr Frieden miteinander! Ich sperre euch jetzt so lange in dieses Zimmer, bis ihr euch vertragen habt, oder meinetwegen auch gegenseitig beseitigt. Aber ich flehe euch an... tut irgendetwas!"<br>Sie schritt in Richtung Tür, blieb dort aber noch einmal stehen und sprach „Accio Hermiones Zauberstab." Und als sie diesen in der Hand hatte, verschwand sie blitzschnell, so schnell, wie man es einer Hexe in diesem stattlichen Alter gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

Fassungslos sahen sowohl Hermione als auch Severus der Schulleiterin hinterher.  
>„Also wirklich!", meckerte Hermione. „Was ist das denn für eine Aktion? Hast du gesehen, wie sie einfach meinen Zauberstab geacciot hat? Was...? Nun gut, um es schnell hinter uns zu bringen, mache ich folgenden Vorschlag." Sie sah Severus flüchtig an. „Du sagst mir, wie ich meine eigene Haarfarbe zurückbekomme, entschuldigst dich bei mir und wir vergessen die ganze Angelegenheit."<br>„Pfft... wofür soll ich mich wohl entschuldigen? Du bist doch schuld an dem ganzen Ärger, den wir jetzt haben!", grummelte Severus.  
>„Ich? Du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle, wie du es geschafft hast, meine Haare grün zu färben?", fuhr Hermione ihn an.<br>Severus schaffte es tatsächlich immer noch, völlig unschuldig zu schauen. „Was du nur immer hast, Granger. Wieso denkst du nur, ich wäre der Verursacher? Überleg doch mal, ob du mit deiner bekannt liebenswürdigen Art nicht irgendeinen deiner Verehrer verärgert hast und der sich jetzt rächen will?" Er grinste süffisant und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh, halt! Ich vergaß, bis auf das rothaarige Wiesel hast du ja gar keine Verehrer. Und dem traue ich so einen Zauber auf gar keinen Fall zu. Mein Fehler!"  
>„Du bist und bleibst ein arroganter Mistkerl, Snape!" gifte Hermione ihn an. „Und ich habe sehr wohl Verehrer. Nur weil du noch nie einen von ihnen gesehen hast, heißt es ja nicht, dass es sie nicht gibt! Was glaubst du, wohin ich an den Wochenenden verschwinde?" Für einen Moment meinte sie, Betroffenheit in seinem Blick zu entdecken, doch sie war zu wütend, um diese Erkenntnis näher an sich heran zu lassen. „Was sagst du jetzt, Professor *ich pfeife auf soziale Kontakte* Snape?"<p>

„Pah, das kannst du einem Einfaltspinsel wie Mister Weasley erzählen!", schnarrte Severus.  
>„Wenn du meinst!" Hermine nahm auf der Lehne eines der Stühle, die vor Minervas Schreibtisch standen Platz. „Also gut, Severus. Um die Sache jetzt mal abzukürzen, denn ich habe noch anderes zu tun, als mich hier mit dir zu streiten, würde ich sagen, du nennst mir jetzt den Gegenzauber. Ich habe die Nase gestrichen voll von dir."<br>„Ach, du von mir?", knurrte Severus. „Schließlich musste ich doch tagelang mit der Stimme eines Wieselmuffs rumlaufen und war dem Spott der Schüler und der Kollegenschaft ausgesetzt. Wohingegen du erst einen halben Tag grüne Haare, die dir wirklich ausgezeichnet stehen, hast. Außerdem, hätte Minerva mir nicht wieder zu meiner normalen Stimme verholfen, du hättest mich doch weiterhin noch nicht von dem Fluch befreit. Gib es doch ruhig zu, Hermione." Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und sah auf sie hinab. „Deshalb bin ich der Meinung, du kannst ruhig noch ein paar Tage als riesengroßer Laubfrosch rumlaufen."

„Verdammt, Severus!" Hermione sprang auf und packte ihn am Arm. „Langsam gehst du mir gehörig auf die Nerven!", fauchte sie ihn an.  
>„Übertreib es nicht, Madam!" zischte Snape wütend. „Ich gehe dir auf die Nerven? Das sagt ausgerechnet eine nervige, aufdringliche, besserwisserische Klugscheißerin! Was glaubst du, wie du mir erst auf die Nerven gehst!" Er kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. „Und jetzt lass sofort meinen Arm los, du… du…"<br>„Ich was? Schlammblut?" Hermione ließ sofort ihre Hand sinken und sah ihn verletzt an.  
>Severus war blass geworden und packte sie jetzt bei beiden Oberarmen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das denken oder sagen würde, Hermione?", fragte er leise.<br>Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", flüsterte sie. „Natürlich nicht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so etwas Dummes gesagt habe, Severus. Es ist unverzeihbar und hätte mir trotz meiner Wut nicht herausrutschen dürfen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ungeschehen machen!" Sie sah ihm gerade in die Augen. „Ich entschuldige mich bei dir, Severus."  
>Er holte tief Luft und sah sie an. Sagte kein Wort, sondern sah ihr nur tief in die Augen.<br>„Sag etwas, Severus!", bat sie leise und senkte den Blick. Langsam beugte sie sich vor und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Brust. Irritiert bemerkte sie, dass sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Und als seine Hände ihre Arme losließen und stattdessen anfingen ihren Rücken zu streicheln, war sie vollkommen verwirrt. Sie atmete zitternd aus und sah zu ihm hoch, um dann in seinem Blick zu versinken.  
>Als Minerva dann kurz darauf ihr Büro betrat, war sie erstaunt darüber, es leer vorzufinden. Natürlich hatte sie vergessen, dass Severus als stellvertretender Schulleiter den Kamin im Direktorenbüro benutzten konnte.<p>

o0o0o

Tief unten in den Kerkern lagen die beiden Kontrahenten eng aneinander gekuschelt in Severus Bett und strahlten sich leicht verwirrt, vor allem aber glücklich lächelnd, an.  
>Schwungvoll drehte Hermione sich auf den Bauch und stützte ihre Arme auf Severus Brust. „Ich denke, wir sollten dieses Herumgezanke in der Öffentlichkeit endgültig lassen, Severus. Nicht dass ich nicht gerne mit dir streite, aber da wir beide ja dazu neigen, bei unseren Streichen ein wenig zu übertreiben, finde ich, wir sollten das Ganze nur noch im privaten Rahmen austragen. Alles andere untergräbt unserer Autorität, meinst du nicht auch?"<br>„Da hast du nicht ganz unrecht, Gryffindor!" Er schmiss sie schwungvoll von sich runter und schwang seine langen Beine aus dem Bett. „Und aus diesem Grund werden wir jetzt gemeinsam Minerva aufsuchen, um unsere Zauberstäbe zurückzuholen."  
>„Halt, vorher möchte ich noch wissen, wie du das mit meinen Haaren angestellt hast? Ich habe so aufgepasst, nichts gegessen oder getrunken, bevor ich genau wusste, ob es in Ordnung war und alles in meiner Wohnung habe ich untersucht. Es ist mir ein Rätsel!" Hermione sah ihn fragend an, während sie gleichzeitig in ihre Kleidung schlüpfte.<br>Severus lachte, als er beobachtete, wie sie sich mit ihrer Bluse abmühte, die völlig verdreht war. „Es war dein Kater!", gestand er.  
>„Krummbein?", fragte sie fassungslos. „ Aber wie…?"<p>

„Wie ich das gemacht habe? Nun, es war eigentlich ganz einfach. Zuerst habe ich meine Ohren ein wenig gespitzt und zugehört, was du über deinen Tagesablauf erzählst. Dann musste ich nur das Vertrauen deines Katers gewinnen, was ziemlich unproblematisch war. Der Kerl treibt sich sowieso ständig hier bei mir im Kerker rum. Und dann musste ich nur noch auf eine Gelegenheit warten." Severus grinste, als er Hermiones Ungeduld bemerkte.  
>„Ja und… was dann?", wollte sie auch schon wissen.<br>„…dann habe ich ein wenig von dem Pulver, das ich eigens für dich angefertigt habe auf sein Fell gestreut und darauf gehofft, dass du deinem Tagesablauf treu bleibst!"  
>„Meinem Tagesablauf? Was…?", Hermione war sprachlos.<br>„Morgens vor dem Aufstehen mit deinem Kater zu kuscheln und danach zu duschen und deine Haare zu waschen", erklärte er weiter. „Das Pulver enthält tatsächlich Farbpigmente aus der Haut des europäischen Laubfrosches. Ich habe es so modifiziert, dass es, sobald es mit Wasser in Berührung kommt, seine volle Farbpracht entfaltet. Es hat mich einige Mühe gekostet, aber das war es mir wert."  
>Er schmunzelte. „Rache ist süß…"<br>„Oh, du… grrr… du hinterhältiger Slytherin!", schimpfte Hermione und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand auf die Brust. Blitzschnell schnappte er ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her zur Tür. „Dann komm, du Hexe. Holen wir unsere Zauberstäbe."

Kurz darauf klopften sie an Minerva Bürotür und traten ein, nachdem sie sie dazu aufgefordert hatte.  
>„Na, da schau mal an!", begrüßte die Direktorin sie. „Und ihr lebt noch. Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass ihr euch gegenseitig ins Jenseits befördert hättet."<br>„Nun, Direktorin", schnarrte Snape. „Viel hat nicht gefehlt, lediglich unsere Zauberstäbe! Und die hätten wir jetzt gerne wieder!" Er streckte fordernd seine Hand aus.  
>Minerva sah ihn schockiert an. „Was…?"<br>„Das ist seine Art Scherze zu machen, Minerva. Es wird schon nichts passieren!", beschwichtigte Hermione die Schulleiterin.  
>„Das du mir auch jeden Spaß verderben musst, Hermione!", knurrte Severus.<br>„Also wirklich, Severus!", sprach Minerva konsterniert, händigte aber beide Zauberstäbe aus.  
>Hermione baute sich vor Severus auf. „So, nun mach schon. Lass dich bloß nicht hetzen, mir reicht es, wenn die Sache in dreißig Sekunden erledigt ist."<br>Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, sah er auf sie hinab. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn an ihr Haar. Dann sprach er leise einen Spruch. Hermione spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln und fuhr dann herum, weil sie Minerva aufstöhnen hörte. „Severus!"  
>„Ups…", er sah sie unschuldig an.<br>Hermione nahm eine ihrer Haarsträhnen und war nicht mal erstaunt, als sie blaue Haare sah. „Sehr witzig", knurrte sie. „Also bitte, Severus!"  
>Der hob wieder seinen Zauberstab und wollte gerade einen Spruch murmeln, als Hermione ihn anfuhr. „Ich mag weder gelbe noch violette Haare, Severus. Bitte nur meine eigentliche Haarfarbe. Und wehe, du machst mir mein Haar kaputt. Dann würde ich mich böse rächen!"<br>„Huh… jetzt habe ich aber Angst!", brummte er, riss aber sofort seine Augen weit auf, als er Hermiones Zauberstab an seinem Hals spürte. „Ist ja schon gut! Kaum hat man mal… ähm… du weißt schon was, miteinander getan, wird einem jeder Spaß untersagt!", nörgelte Severus.  
>„Ach, und ich dachte, du hättest deinen Spaß gehabt? Jedenfalls hatte ich den Eindruck!", entgegnete Hermione süffisant.<br>„Na ja, es war nicht übel!", gab er großzügig zu, was ihm sofort einen Klaps von Hermione einbrachte.  
>„Au!" Severus rieb sich mit übertriebener Geste die Brust.<p>

Beide fuhren sie zu Minerva herum, als diese sich laut räusperte. Sie sah die zwei tadelnd an, konnte sich aber ein zufriedenes Lächeln kaum verkneifen. Gespielt genervt wedelte sie mit den Händen in Richtung Tür. „Ich finde, ihr solltet jetzt mal so langsam verschwinden. Regelt eure Sachen unter euch. Ich habe jetzt anderes zu tun, als mich mit euch zu befassen." Sie nahm wieder hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz. „Also, husch, raus mit euch!"  
>„Wir gehen ja schon!", tönte Hermione.<br>„Wir merken schon, wenn wir unerwünscht sind!", schnarrte Severus, packte Hermione bei den Schultern und schob sie vor sich her zur Tür.  
>„Halt, warte mal, Severus. Was ist denn jetzt mit meinen Haaren?", wollte sie wissen.<br>„Ich finde, die Farbe steht dir ungemein gut, Fröschlein!", hörte Minerva Severus ausrufen und musste dann über Hermiones empörten Aufschrei lachen.

„Dass die beiden endlich zueinander gefunden hatten, war ja auch längst überfällig", erklang die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore aus dem Bilderrahmen, der direkt gegenüber von ihrem Schreibtisch hing.  
>„Oh ja, da muss ich dir ausnahmsweise zustimmen, Albus!", stimmte sie zu und lehnte sich zufrieden lächelnd zurück.<p>

**Ende****  
><strong>

Mhmm… ich soll hier erklären, wie ich vorgegangen bin, als ich den Kalenderbeitrag verfasst habe. Ein richtiges Konzept hatte ich hierbei eigentlich nicht. Da es sich „nur" um ein Kapitel handelt, habe ich einfach ohne vorherige Notizen losgeschrieben. Alle paar Tage habe ich da, wo ich gerade mal Zeit und Ideen hatte, weitergeschrieben, egal ob auf Laptop, Rechner oder handschriftlich in mein „Schwarzes Buch". Immer mal wieder dann die Abschnitte auf dem Laptop zusammengefügt, aber logischerweise nicht, ohne die bereits fertigen Abschnitte dann auch wieder zu verändern. Es ist ein Kreuz…  
>Na ja, und schließlich habe ich beschlossen: der Kalenderbeitrag ist fertig!. Und hier ist er dann auch…<p> 


	6. Flieg mit mir, Teil 1

Wir möchten euch heute unseren Glasschmetterling vorstellen, und wie das mit Schmetterlingen so ist – ihr kennt das ja -, können die sich nicht kurz fassen. Von daher haben wir ihren Beitrag in zwei Teile getrennt – das heißt, ihr könnt den Karfreitag und den Ostersamstag mit ihr und Ginny und Draco verbringen.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Kuschelkueckchen

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Titel:** Flieg mit mir  
><strong>Rating:<strong> P16  
><strong>Inhalt:<strong> Draco Malfoy ist arrogant und überheblich. Zumindest denkt Ginny das, als er gemeinsam mit ihr und Hermine sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt, und schon bald geraten sie sich in die Haare. Aber schon bald kann sie den Slytherin nicht mehr aus ihren Gedanken verbannen...  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley

**Flieg mit mir** von **Kuschelkueckchen****  
><strong>  
>Teil 1<p>

Ginny rammte ihrer besten Freundin Hermine den Ellbogen in die Seite. „Da ist er", wisperte sie und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die andere Seite der Großen Halle, wo Draco Malfoy – so blass und blond wie immer, aber mit einem deutlich weniger überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck – am Slytherintisch Platz nahm.  
>Hermine folgte ihrem Blick und nickte langsam, bevor sie ein Schaudern unterdrückte, das Ginny nur zu gut verstand. Die Ereignisse auf Malfoy Manor waren zwar jetzt sechs Monate her, doch ein halbes Jahr war bei weitem keine lange Zeit, was traumatische Erlebnisse anging, das wusste die junge Frau aus eigener Erfahrung.<br>„Meinst du, du kommst klar?", fragte sie und ihre Freundin nickte langsam, ein wenig unsicher. „Ich denke schon. Und wenn nicht, kann ich ihn ja noch immer verhexen!"  
>Ginny kicherte. „Guter Plan. Und wenn er uns auf die Nerven geht und sich wieder wie ein arrogantes Arschloch benimmt, auch."<br>Zu Ginnys Überraschung ergab sich die Notwendigkeit, Draco Malfoy mit der Ganzkörperklammer zu belegen und ihn in einen Besenschrank zu stopfen, nicht sofort. Weder in den ersten Zaubertränkestunden bei Professor Slughorn, die Gryffindor und Slytherin gemeinsam über sich ergehen ließen, noch in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, noch bei zufälligen Begegnungen auf den Fluren oder am Eingang der Großen Halle – Ginny konnte ihren Unglauben gerade noch zurückhalten, wenn sie ihm ins Gesicht sah.  
>„Ich bin auch überrascht", wisperte Hermine ihr schließlich zu, während sie sich auf den Weg zu Professor Flitwicks Klassenzimmer machten. Ginny nickte langsam, sie hatte zwar gedacht, dass sie ihr Gesicht besser unter Kontrolle hatte, aber Hermine kannte sie schon seit einer ganzen Weile und war unter ihren Freunden diejenige, die andere am besten lesen konnte. „Ich meine, ich hätte damit gerechnet, dass er wenigstens einen fiesen Kommentar über meine Haare machen würde, vielleicht sogar über das, was in den Osterferien passiert ist... aber nichts? Gar nichts?"<br>Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich? Mich hat es schon überrascht, dass er überhaupt nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen ist. Ich meine, er war im letzten Jahr kaum hier an der Schule, sondern mehr mit Todesseraktivitäten beschäftigt, aber ich hätte gedacht, dass er sich seinen UTZ lieber kauft, als sich noch einmal mit Idioten wie uns abzugeben!"  
>Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist nicht mehr genug vom Malfoy-Vermögen übrig geblieben?"<br>„Vielleicht." Jegliche weitere Diskussion des Themas wurde von Professor Flitwick unterbrochen, der sie in sein Klassenzimmer scheuchte – ein höchst amüsanter Anblick – und seine nächste Stunde Zauberkunst begann.

In den folgenden Wochen stellte Ginny fest, dass es überraschend einfach war, Draco Malfoy zu ignorieren. Wenn sie gemeinsam Unterricht hatten, setzte sie sich ans andere Ende des Klassenzimmers. Wenn sie ihm in den Fluren begegnete, beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt. Wenn er in der Großen Halle auftauchte, wandte sie sich Hermine zu, die meist neben ihr saß. Schon begann sie zu glauben, dass sie das ganze Jahr so hinter sich bringen konnte, ohne über ihn nachzudenken, ohne ihn zu beachten, als er sich wieder energisch in den Fokus ihrer Aufmerksamkeit schob.  
>Mit der Zusammenstellung der Mannschaften hatte die Quidditch-Saison begonnen und Ginny, die Kapitänin der Gryffindors war, hatte gleich nach der Auswahl eine ganze Reihe von Trainings angesetzt. Umso größer war die Überraschung, als sie an einem kühlen, windigen Donnerstagabend Anfang Oktober einem geballten Block aus grünen Umhängen gegenüberstanden, in denen die gesamte Quidditchmannschaft von Slytherin steckte, mit Draco Malfoy vorneweg.<br>„Malfoy." Ginny nahm ihren Besen von ihrer Schulter und bedachte den jungen Mann mit einem frostigen Blick. „Zu dämlich, um die Uhr zu lesen? Wir haben das Feld gebucht!"  
>„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, Weasley. Aber das ist ja kein Wunder – wahrscheinlich könnt ihr euch keine Uhr leisten!"<br>Ginny spürte, wie sich ihre Wut in ihrem inneren zu einem kleinen, feurigen Klumpen zusammenballte. „Lieber keine Uhr als kein Gewissen, Malfoy. Und jetzt verzieh dich von unserem Platz, bevor wir dich rauswerfen."  
>Hermine hätte den gefährlich geduldigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme erkannt, doch der Slytherin schien die Warnung nicht zu bemerken. „Euer Platz, Weasley? Professor Slughorn hat unseren Trainingsplan unterzeichnet, also gilt er auch."<br>„Das will ich sehen." Sie schnappte, das wusste sie, und trotzdem streckte sie fordernd die Hand aus, um ihrer Anordnung Nachdruck zu verleihen.  
>Malfoy musterte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Und was ist mit eurem Plan? Ich meine, könnte ja sein, dass du nicht nur die Uhr nicht lesen kannst..."<br>Bevor sie es verhindern konnte, entkam Ginny ein kleines, wütendes Schnauben. „Schön. Deine Unterschrift für meine Unterschrift."

Obwohl sie gesagt hatte, dass sie ihm ihren Trainingsplan zeigen würde, zögerte sie, als sie in die Tasche ihres Umhanges griff – Malfoy machte ebenfalls keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen, und die Spannung zwischen ihnen steigerte sich. Es war wie bei einem Duell – wer zuerst zuckte, zuerst nachgab, hatte verloren, und keiner von ihnen wollte dem anderen gegenüber Schwäche zeigen. Unter keinen Umständen.  
>Schließlich, als Ginny meinte, dass der Druck zwischen ihnen nicht noch größer werden konnte, schnaubte Malfoy trocken. „Angst, Weasley?"<br>Ginny gab ein kleines, abfälliges Geräusch von sich, und noch bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, hatte sie ihm das Pergament vor die Nase gehalten, nur um einen Moment zu spät zu bemerken, dass sie damit ihren kleinen, unausgesprochenen Wettkampf verloren hatte. Innerlich fluchend sah sie zu, wie Malfoy mit quälender Arroganz seine eigene Genehmigung aus der Tasche seines Umhanges zog und sie ihr betont langsam überreichte. Dieses Arschloch!  
>Doch ihre Wut verflog, zumindest für einen Augenblick, als sie das Datum von Professor Slughorns Unterschrift auf dem Trainingsplan bemerkte. Zu spät! Grinsend wies sie Malfoy darauf hin. „Du magst vielleicht besser stillhalten können als ich, aber spielen könnt ihr deswegen trotzdem nicht. Professor McGonagall hat unsere Zeiten vor euren genehmigt, und Professor Slughorn muss ein tragischer Fehler unterlaufen sein."<br>Es tat gut zu sehen, wie Malfoy seine Antwort hinunterschluckte, und fast noch besser fühlte es sich an zu beobachten, wie sieben in grüne Quidditchumhänge gekleidete Gestalten wutschnaubend zurück zum Schloss liefen.

Ginnys Gefühl der Zufriedenheit stellte sich als sehr kurzlebig heraus. Zwar hatte sie das Quidditchfeld gewonnen, aber dass es Malfoy so mühelos gelungen war, sie zu manipulieren, ärgerte sie noch Tage danach. Und was noch viel schlimmer war – so als ob ihre erste Begegnung einen Damm gebrochen hätte, konnte sie ihm nicht mehr so aus dem Weg gehen wie zuvor. Jetzt beachtete er sie, warf ihr sarkastische Kommentare an den Kopf, versuchte, sie zu jeder Gelegenheit zu provozieren und Ginny wusste manchmal kaum mehr, wie sie sich beherrschen sollte. Die Löwin in ihr tobte und wollte sich verteidigen, und dass sie das nicht durfte aus Angst, Hauspunkte zu verlieren, machte alles nur noch schlimmer.  
>Was Ginny allerdings verwirrte, war, dass Malfoy Hermine in Ruhe ließ. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass er seine Gemeinheiten auch auf sie richten würde – mitgefangen, mitgehangen eben – aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Und Hermine weigerte sich standhaft, sich an den Konfrontationen mit Malfoy zu beteiligen, auch wenn sie gelegentlich gemeinsam mit Ginny über ihn lästerte.<br>Wenigstens in Harry und Ron fand sie Unterstützung, auch wenn die beiden nicht mehr auf Hogwarts waren, schrieben sie einander doch regelmäßig Briefe, in denen sie sich vorzüglich über Malfoys neuste Gemeinheiten und Beleidigungen auslassen konnte. Die wenigen Monate, die seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts vergangen waren, hatten nur wenig dazu beigetragen, die Abneigung der jungen Männer zu mindern, und Ron konnte Malfoy wahrscheinlich sogar noch weniger leiden als Ginny, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.  
>Harry hingegen zeigte sich bedachter, abwägender, was Ginny in manchen Momenten fast in den Wahnsinn trieb – aber so oft er sich auch darauf berief, dass die Malfoys sich von Voldemort abgewandt hatten, zumindest am Ende des Kampfes, es machte sie nur noch wütender. Wieso, hätte sie wahrscheinlich selbst nicht sagen können, wenn jemand sie gefragt hätte, doch eine schäumende Ginny Weasley war niemand, den man um rationale Erklärungen bat.<br>„Das ist so typisch Harry! Immer an das Gute glauben, alles abwägen, für andere sprechen...", murmelte sie wütend vor sich hin, während sie vor ihrer Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste noch einmal seinen letzten Brief überflog.  
>„Ja, das ist typisch Harry", entgegnete Hermine. „Und wenn du gerade nicht so wütend darüber wärst, dass er dir nicht zustimmt, würdest du ihn für diese liebenswerten Eigenschaften loben."<br>„Liebenswerte Eigenschaften? An Potter?" Es schien, dass sie zu laut gesprochen hatten, denn unbemerkt von ihnen beiden war Draco gemeinsam mit Gregory Goyle neben sie getreten. „Vielleicht, dass er sein Mittagessen nicht so widerlich in sich hineinstopft wie dein Bruder, Weasley... aber ansonsten fällt mir nichts ein, fürchte ich. Was denkst du, Gregory?"  
>Da Goyle auch in den letzten Monaten keine mentalen Ressourcen entdeckt hatte, die in den Jahren zuvor verborgen geblieben waren, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern, doch das schien alles zu sein, was Draco an Unterstützung brauchte. „Oh, ja, vielleicht auch noch, dass er gerne vom Besen fällt – hat Slytherin gelegentlich geholfen, würde ich sagen..."<br>„Malfoy!" Ihre Stimme klang heiß vor Wut, doch er hob nur die Augenbrauen. „Was?"  
>„Harry und Ron haben dir das Leben gerettet!"<br>„Und?" Er klang wenig beeindruckt, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem, was Ginny erwartet hätte. „Das bedeutet, ich sollte ihnen dankbar sein, aber nachdem du mir meine Moral schon abgesprochen hast, kann ich diesen Punkt ja getrost übergehen. Dass ich nicht die Wahrheit über sie sagen soll, hat noch niemand erwähnt."  
>Für einen Moment, einen einzigen Augenblick nur, schüttelte die Löwin in ihr die Ketten ab und schlug mit ihren Pranken nach Draco Malfoy. „Fodio!"<br>Der Slytherin schrie auf und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen, versuchte verzweifelt, den stechenden Schmerz loszuwerden, und Ginny beobachtete mit einer wilden Zufriedenheit, wie seine Stirn und seine Wangen anschwollen.  
>„Miss Weasley." Die wütende Stimme riss ihren Blick von Malfoy los und richtete ihn auf Professor Dixon, den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in diesem Jahr. Verdammt verdammt verdammt! „Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?"<br>Bevor sie antworten konnte – und sie hatte eigentlich nicht die Absicht, das zu tun – ließ Malfoy ein leises Wimmern hören. „Mr Malfoy, Krankenflügel." Dixon machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seinen wütenden Schlangenblick – denn er war zu seiner Zeit in Hogwarts ein Slytherin gewesen – von ihr abzuwenden. „Nun, ich höre."  
>Ginny senkte ihren Blick – was sollte sie auch sagen? Dass es gut getan hatte, Malfoy einmal schreien zu hören? Das würde ihren Punkteabzug sicherlich verdoppeln. Dass es ihr leid tat? Erst, wenn Slughorn schlank wäre. Die Stille hing schwer über dem Korridor und Ginny war sich vage Hermines Nähe und der Gegenwart der anderen Schüler bewusst, während sie auf ihre Schuhspitzen starrte.<br>„Nun, da Miss Weasley heute ein ganzes Stück weniger gesprächig ist als sonst, wird sie wohl das Wochenende mit Mr Filch verbringen. Und... ja, fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor werden ausreichend sein."  
>„Fünfzig Punkte!" Sie schrie die Worte fast, obwohl sie wusste, dass das ihre Situation nur noch schlimmer machen würde. „Er hat meine Familie beleidigt, Professor!"<br>„Und wenn Mr Malfoy alle Ihre Vorfahren aus den letzten zwei Jahrhunderten beleidigt hätte, ist das kein Grund, ihn zu verfluchen. Und jetzt halten Sie den Mund und gehen Sie in mein Klassenzimmer, bevor Ihr Haus noch mehr Punkte verliert."

Ginny verbrachte die gesamte Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und zwei sehr lange Tage mit Filch damit, Slytherins im Allgemeinen und Dixon und Malfoy im Besonderen zu verfluchen. Wenn die beiden keine solchen Arschlöcher wären, würde sie jetzt nicht hier sitzen und das gesamte Pokalzimmer auf Hochglanz polieren – und das war noch eine der angenehmeren Aufgaben, die man ihr übertragen hatte. Und wirklich, nach all dieser Zeit, in der sie sich beherrscht hatte – wieso war es so schrecklich, wenn sie diesem arroganten Schnösel einmal gezeigt hatte, was sie von ihm hielt?  
>Hermine sah die Sache – natürlich – anders. „Wirklich, Ginny, ich finde es ja auch unfair, was Dixon mit dir gemacht hat, aber du hättest Malfoy nicht verfluchen dürfen. Egal, was er gesagt hat."<br>„Sagst ausgerechnet du, Hermine." Ginny schnaubte. „Du hast ihn ja nur geohrfeigt."  
>„Da war ich ja auch noch jung und unreif." Trotz Ginnys düsterer Stimmung entkam ihr ein Lachen, in das Hermine mit einfiel.<br>Trotzdem war Hermine nicht die richtige Gesprächspartnerin für Ginny, um ihrem Ärger über den Vorfall Luft zu machen, und so verpackte sie all ihre Wut und all ihren Zorn in einen langen Brief an Harry und griff nach der Karte des Rumtreibers, um ihn in die Eulerei zu bringen. Zwar dufte sie eigentlich nicht mehr auf den Gängen sein, selbst als Siebtklässlerin nicht, doch mit der Karte machte sie sich wenig Sorgen darum, erwischt zu werden – auch ohne den Tarnumhang, den Harry für seine Auroreneinsätze verwendete.  
>„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", murmelte sie, sobald sie das Portrait der Fetten Dame hinter sich gelassen hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg hinauf in den Turm. Alle paar Meter warf sie einen Blick auf die Karte, doch die Geister und Lehrer schienen sich in anderen Teilen des Schlosses aufzuhalten. Besonders Peeves und Dixon behielt sie genau im Blick, denn diesen beiden würde sie besonders ungern begegnen. Doch all ihre Nervosität war vergebens – sie erreichte die Eulerei ohne Zwischenfall und schickte ihren Brief mit einem Waldkauz der Schule auf den Weg, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg in den Gryffindorturm machte, nun weniger vorsichtig und aufmerksam. Und genau das wurde ihr zum Verhängnis.<p>

„Malfoy!", rief sie überrascht, als sie einen Vorhang vor einem der vielen versteckten Durchgänge zur Seite schob und den Slytherin dahinter entdeckte. So überrascht war sie über ihre Entdeckung, dass sie das Stück Stoff fallen gelassen hätte und in die andere Richtung verschwunden wäre, hätte Malfoy sie nicht am Arm gepackt und zu sich gezogen. „Halt die Klappe", zischte er in ihr Ohr, „oder willst du unbedingt erwischt werden, damit Slytherin auch Hauspunkte verliert?"  
>Obwohl der Plan von ihm kam, fand sie den Vorschlag für einen Moment ganz reizvoll, doch als sie an die Reaktion der anderen Gryffindors auf einen weiteren Punkteverlust dachte, krümmte sie sich innerlich zusammen. „Natürlich nicht, du Idiot", entgegnete sie, und weil sie nicht die Initiative in diesem Gespräch verlieren wollte, fügte sie mit einem Zischen hinzu: „Was machst du hier, bei Merlin?"<br>Seine Reaktion überraschte sie – sie hatte mit Wut gerechnet, mit Geringschätzung, mit einer erneuten Gemeinheit, aber nicht damit, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck nachdenklich wurde. Und schon gar nicht mit seiner Antwort. „Ich suche nach Granger."  
>„Nach Hermine?" Wo sie nur Wimpernschläge zuvor noch überrascht gewesen war, schlug nun ihr Beschützerinstinkt durch. „Reicht es nicht, dass sie in deinem Wohnzimmer gefoltert worden ist? Willst du es ihr jetzt auch noch unter die Nase reiben!", fauchte sie und riss sich von ihm los, denn seine Finger waren noch immer in ihren Arm gekrallt gewesen. Die Abscheu in Malfoys Augen ließ sie noch weiter zurücktaumeln.<br>„Ich wollte mich bei ihr entschuldigen. Und zwar genau dafür." Er klang eiskalt, genauso wie der Prinz von Slytherin, als den sie ihn sich immer vorgestellt hatte, und doch löste er dieses Mal keine Wut in ihr aus, sondern Scham. Und zwar mehr, als sie gefühlt hatte, nachdem er wegen ihrem Fluch in den Krankenflügel geschickt worden war.  
>„Ich...", meinte sie hilflos, unsicher, was sie sagen sollte – und dann ergriff sie die erste Option, die sich ihr bat, auch wenn der Gryffindorteil in ihr sich dafür noch mehr schämte. Sie lief davon. Und zwar so schnell und so weit, wie sie konnte, an einen Ort, an den er ihr mit seinem Blick und mit seinen Worten nicht folgen konnte – ihren Schlafsaal. Sie wusste kaum, wie es ihr gelungen war, Hermines besorgte Fragen abzuwehren, bevor sie ihren Kopf unter ihrem Kissen vergrub auf der Suche nach der Sicherheit, die sie vermisste.<p>

Draco Malfoy wollte sich entschuldigen – in den ersten, verzweifelten Momenten tat sie es ab als Lüge, als Gemeinheit, die er sich nur ausgedacht hatte, um Hermine weiter zu quälen und zu triezen, ihre alten Wunden wieder aufzureißen. Doch je länger sie im Bett lag und in die Dunkelheit starrte, desto weniger gelang es ihr, diesen Gedanken festzuhalten, daran zu glauben. Zuerst wunderte sie sich darüber – immerhin war Malfoy ein gemeiner Arsch, dem alles zuzutrauen war – doch dann begriff sie, was sie so irritierte. So unausstehlich er auch ihr gegenüber gewesen war, Hermine hatte er immer in Ruhe gelassen – wieso sollte er jetzt also plötzlich damit anfangen, sie verletzten zu wollen? Und mehr noch, wieso sollte er ausgerechnet dafür nachts auf gut Glück in Korridoren herumlungern? Jemand wie er hatte sicherlich besseres zu tun, es sei denn, die Angelegenheit wäre ihm wirklich wichtig.  
>Zugeben zu müssen, dass es Malfoy vielleicht wirklich wichtig war, sich bei Hermine zu entschuldigen, brachte Ginny fast dazu, sich zu krümmen, aber so sehr sie es auch versuchte – nachdem sie den Gedanken einmal gehabt hatte, schaffte sie es nicht mehr, ihn aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.<br>Und das brachte Ginny sofort zur nächsten Frage. Was sollte sie Hermine erzählen? Zumindest diese Überlegung war aber schnell zu Ende – ihre Freundin hatte das Recht, selbst zu entscheiden, so wenig Ginny in diesem Moment auch geneigt war, etwas zu tun, das man als Gefallen für Malfoy auslegen konnte.  
>Rückblickend betrachtet war das Gespräch mit ihrer Freundin nicht so schlimm ausgefallen, wie Ginny es sich in ihren schlimmsten Momenten erträumt hatte. Sie hatte Hermine erzählt, was geschehen war und was Malfoy gesagt hatte, und sie hatte genickt und beschlossen, dass sie sich gerne mit ihm treffen würde. Ihre Diskussion hatte sich danach darauf verlagert, zu überlegen, wie sie Malfoy benachrichtigen konnten, und schließlich entschlossen sie sich, ihm eine Eule zu schicken und ihn zu bitten, am nächsten Samstag hinunter an den See zu kommen.<p>

An dem Morgen, an dem ihr Brief Malfoy vermutlich erreichen würde, beachtete Ginny ihr Frühstück kaum, so sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, zum Slytherintisch hinüberzustarren und ihn zu beobachten. Selbst Hermine wirkte gelassener als sie, doch ihr Verhalten verwunderte Ginny schon, seitdem sie über das Treffen gesprochen hatten. Sie wusste, welche Albträume Hermine durchmachte, wie oft sie nachts in ihr Kissen weinte, und wie schwer es ihr fiel, keinen Ron in der Nähe zu haben, der sie in den Arm nehmen und festhalten konnte, wenn das passierte. Wenn Ginny das bedachte, war es erstaunlich, wie gefasst ihre Freundin sich bei dem Gedanken an ein persönliches Gespräch mit Malfoy verhalten hatte. Ginny konnte nur hoffen, dass diese Ruhe auch noch bis nach der Entschuldigung anhalten würde.  
>Das Rauschen von hunderten Flügeln ließ sie aufblicken und suchend betrachtete sie die Eulen, versuchte, das Tier zu finden, an dessen Bein Hermine am Vorabend eine kleine Rolle an Pergament gebunden hatte. Sie entdeckte es erst, als es schon fast zur Landung am Slytherintisch ansetzte, während Malfoy überrascht aufsah. Seine Verblüffung nahm noch zu, als er den Brief las – eine ungewöhnlich emotionale Reaktion von ihm – und dann hob er den Kopf und blickte direkt zu ihnen hinüber, bevor er nickte. Ginny war sich nicht sicher, ob er damit sie oder Hermine oder vielleicht sogar sie beide gemeint hatte, doch sie erzählte ihrer Freundin flüsternd, was geschehen war, und Hermine nickte. „Gut. Dann wird er kommen."<br>Die Woche verging schnell, und wenn Ginny auch bemerkte, dass Hermine mit jedem Tag, der verging, nervöser und nervöser wurde, tat sie doch so, als ob nichts besonderes passieren würde – ihr Versuch, Hermine darauf anzusprechen, war nicht besonders erfolgreich verlaufen. Wenn Ginny ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wusste sie, dass auch sie rastlos und unruhig war. Noch immer hatte sie Angst, dass Malfoy irgendetwas sagen oder tun würde, das Hermine verletzten könnte, aber sie unterdrückte das Gefühl so schnell, wie sie nur konnte. Wenigstens eine von uns sollte einen klaren Kopf behalten!  
>Dass das nicht Hermine sein würde, wurde ihr spätestens in dem Moment klar, als sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum See hinunter machten, wo sie sich mit Draco treffen wollten. Die junge Frau schien selbst beim Gehen ihre Hände nicht still halten zu können, prüfte ständig, ob ihr Zauberstab noch da war, zog die Ärmel ihres Pullovers nach unten, strich die nicht vorhandenen Falten in ihrem Umhang glatt.<br>Ihr Benehmen reichte aus, um Ginny ebenfalls unruhig werden zu lassen, doch sie hielt sich mit ihren Kommentaren zurück, da diese allesamt sehr scharf und absolut nicht hilfreich gewesen wären. Wenn es in dieser Situation überhaupt hilfreiche Kommentare gab.  
>Der Novembertag war grau, windig und kalt, eine Tatsache, für die Ginny in diesem Moment sehr dankbar war – nur wenige andere Schüler hatten sich bei diesem Wetter nach draußen verirrt, was dafür sorgen würde, dass sie sich wenigstens mit einem kleinen bisschen an Privatsphäre unterhalten konnten.<br>Malfoy wartete bereits hinter einer Biegung des Uferpfades auf sie, die grauen Augen ausnahmsweise nicht voller Arroganz, sondern unruhig und fast ebenso nervös wie Hermine.

„Hallo."  
>Ginny war so damit beschäftigt, diesen interessanten Wechsel in seiner Ausstrahlung zu betrachten, dass sie fast seinen Gruß verpasst hätte, während Hermine zwar prompt antwortete, aber alles andere ansah außer Malfoy. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war peinlicher als alles, das Ginny jemals erlebt hatte, und schließlich, als sie es nicht mehr aushielt, meinte sie unsicher: „Erm..." Toll, erm. Das ist nicht einmal ein Wort! Und du wolltest deinen Kopf behalten!<br>Obwohl sie damit gerechnet hatte, dass Malfoys nächster Satz ungefähr demselben Gedankengang folgen würde wie die nervige, kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren, schüttelte er nur den Kopf, so als ob er sich selbst daran erinnern müsste, dass er nicht alleine hier unter den kahlen Ästen der Bäume stand.  
>„Ja, ich..." Er unterbrach sich, suchte nach Hermines Blick, die aber entschlossen ihre Fußspitzen betrachtete.<br>In Ginny wallte für einen Moment ein Gefühl auf, das sich im Bezug auf Malfoy so fremd anfühlte, dass sie es zuerst gar nicht identifizieren konnte – Mitleid. Sie hatte unterbewusst damit gerechnet, dass es ihr gefallen würde zu sehen, wie er sich wand, und dass es nicht so war, erschreckte sie fast ein wenig. Was war sie für eine Person, dass sie hoffte, dass sich jemand schlecht fühlen würde, auch – oder gerade – wenn sie es sich nicht einmal eingestand?  
>„Granger, ich..." Malfoy brach ab, so als ob er bemerkt hätte, dass seine Worte Ginnys Gedanken störten, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermine, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte, ich hätte verhindern können, was dir auf Malfoy Manor passiert ist, und es tut mir jeden Tag leid, dass ich es nicht konnte. Ich... ich wollte euch doch helfen, und gleichzeitig hatte ich solche Angst um meine Familie, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte... und dass Bellatrix..." Er sprach nicht weiter, doch ob er das tat, weil er nicht konnte oder weil er die Tränen in Hermines Augen bemerkte, wusste Ginny beim besten Willen nicht zu sagen.<br>„Ich... ich weiß, Draco." Nun hatte sich Hermine doch durchgerungen, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, bevor sie schließlich nickte. „Ich weiß." Für einen Moment stand sie vor ihm, den Kopf hoch erhoben, bevor sie auf dem Absatz umdrehte und in Richtung des Schlosses zurücklief, so schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnte.  
>Ginny hatte ihre Tränen gesehen und spürte für einen Augenblick zwei einander widersprechende Impulse – Hermine hinterherlaufen oder Malfoy eine reinhauen. Schließlich schaffte sie es, beide hinunterzuwürgen, und wandte sich wieder dem Slytherin zu. „Sieh dir an was du angerichtet hast! Und das nur, weil du ein egoistisches Arschloch bist, das ohne seine Entschuldigung nicht schlafen konnte!"<br>Malfoy, der bis zu ihren Worten Hermine hinterhergestarrt hatte, brauchte nur einen Herzschlag, um sich ihr zuzuwenden. „Was?" Das eine Wort hätte fragend klingen können – hätte er es nicht mit all seiner Wut hervorgestoßen.

Ginny war so überrascht, dass sie einen halben Schritt zurück machte, um seinem ungewohnt scharfen Tonfall zu entgehen. In all ihren Wortwechseln war immer sie es gewesen, die vor Wut geschäumt hatte, und es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl zu sehen, wie seine eigenen Emotionen in ihm hochstiegen, um ihren Angriff zu kontern. „In euren Augen können wir Slytherins auch nichts richtig machen, oder? Ein Mal, ein einziges, verdammtes Mal, versuche ich, über meinen Schatten zu springen und das Richtige zu tun – und dann ist sogar das falsch, weil du es dir so zurechtbiegst! Wir Slytherins sind nur dazu da, damit ihr über unsere Fehler lachen könnt, dort oben, in eurem verdammten kleinen Turm! Wir sind nicht wichtig genug, um echte Personen zu sein, wie eure Freunde – wir sind Pappaufsteller, die ihr anspucken könnt, damit ihr euch so viel besser und erhabener fühlt! Damit ihr einmal nicht nachdenken müsst, was andere fühlen, und trotzdem eure ach so tollen, hehren Prinzipien nicht verletzt!"  
>„Wenigstens habe ich nicht dabei zugesehen, wie Unschuldige gefoltert wurden! Hat dir wahrscheinlich Spaß gemacht, du Arschloch! Und als sie meinen Bruder umgebracht haben, hast du dir von deiner Mutter das Händchen halten lassen, weil du ja so arm und klein und unschuldig bist und so sehr gelitten hast!"<br>„Meinst du wirklich, ich habe in diesem Krieg nichts verloren? Wirklich?"  
>„Was? Sag mir, was du verloren hast! Dein Geld? Deine folternde Todessertante? Die Möglichkeit, mit dem Minister auf du und du zu stehen? Die Gelegenheit, Muggel zu foltern?" Sie schnappte nach Luft, versuchte, ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, während ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ich habe einen Bruder verloren, und zwei andere sind für den Rest ihres Lebens entstellt! Colin ist tot! Tonks ist tot! Remus ist tot! Ich werde sie nie wieder sehen! Und du vergleichst das damit, dass du dir nicht alle zwei Tage einen neuen Umhang kaufen kannst?"<br>Malfoy starrte sie an, mit einem Blick, den sie noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte – Schmerz? „Das ist nicht fair..."  
>Seine Stimme klang leise, fast zurückhaltend, doch Ginny nahm seine Worte nur zum Anlass, weiterzusprechen. „Natürlich ist das nicht fair! Warum muss meine Familie auseinanderfallen, während du dich von deiner Mutter tätscheln lässt? Ihr seid die Bösen hier! Ihr habt verloren! Wieso zahlt ihr dann nicht für das, was ihr getan habt? Und wieso muss ich... wieso muss Fred..."<br>All ihrer Wut, all ihrem Zorn gelang es nicht, die Flut an Tränen aufzuhalten, die nun hervorbrach, und während sie schluchzte, wünschte sie sich nur, dass Malfoy verschwinden und den Schmerz mitnehmen würden. Es tat weh, so weh... und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun, was sie fühlen und wie sie ihm jemals wieder in die Augen sehen sollte.

In den nächsten Tagen wusste Ginny kaum, was sie sagte oder tat, so sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, Malfoy aus dem Weg zu gehen und ihn zu ignorieren. Das einzige, was ihr aus dieser Woche klar in Erinnerung blieb, war Hermine – Hermine, die ruhiger wirkte, Hermine, die weniger Albträume hatte, Hermine, die es sogar schaffte, Malfoy mit einem, zugegebenermaßen sehr schwachen, Lächeln sein Messer zu reichen, als es ihm im Zaubertränkeunterricht aus der Hand rutschte und sie zufälligerweise gerade an seinem Tisch vorbeiging. Wenn Ginny zwischen ihren konfusen, beschämten Gedankengängen einen Moment der Zeit dazu fand, bewunderte sie die Ironie, die der Situation innewohnte. Sie hatte Malfoy angebrüllt und ihm Dinge offenbart, die sie sich selbst nicht einmal eingestanden hatte, und das alles, weil sie wütend darüber war, dass er Hermine wehgetan hatte – und dabei hatten seine Worte nach den ersten Tränen ganz offensichtlich das Gegenteil erreicht.  
>Wenn es nach Ginny gegangen wäre, hätte sie Malfoy wahrscheinlich für den Rest des Schuljahres ignoriert, doch diese Möglichkeit ergab sich nicht – eine Woche nach ihrem Streit fand das erste Quidditch-Spiel der Saison, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, statt. Zwar waren sie sich nicht mehr beim Training begegnet, doch nun mussten sie sich die Hand schütteln – und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Malfoy während des gesamten Austausches ihren Blick suchte, tat ihm aber nicht den Gefallen, darauf zu reagieren. Ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen hätte wahrscheinlich nur dazu geführt, dass sie sich zu sehr schämte, um auf das Spiel zu achten, und sie wollte nicht, dass Gryffindor wegen ihr verlor.<br>Auch so war es schon schwer genug, den Bewegungen der anderen Spieler zu folgen, ihre Züge vorherzusehen, sobald sie nach Madam Hoochs Pfiff auf ihren Besen nach oben schossen. Noch nie war es Ginny so schwer gefallen, sich auf Quidditch zu konzentrieren, und sie war froh, dass Gryffindors neuer Sucher das Spiel schon nach wenigen Minuten beendete. Und noch dazu mit einem Sieg.

Die darauf folgenden Wochen vergingen ganz ähnlich wie jene zu Beginn des Schuljahres – Ginny und Malfoy ignorierten sich und wichen sich aus, so gut sie konnten, auch wenn sie manchmal von dieser Tatsache überrascht war. Sie hatte ihm so viel von sich verraten, mehr, als sie eigentlich selbst bewusst an sich wahrgenommen hatte, und nach allem, was Malfoy gesagt und getan hatte... sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er hätte sie verspotten und verletzen können mit den Dingen, die sie ihm in ihrer Wut an den Kopf geworfen hatte, und er hatte es nicht getan, es, soweit sie wusste, keiner Menschenseele gegenüber erwähnt. Das machte ihn zu einem besseren Menschen, als Ginny vermutet hatte, und eigentlich... eigentlich verdiente er eine Entschuldigung von ihr. Zumindest bestand ihr Gewissen darauf, auch wenn Ginny sich nicht sicher war, ob sie jemals danach handeln würde.  
>Erst jetzt begann sie zu verstehen, wie viel Mut eine solche Erklärung wie die, die Malfoy vor Hermine abgegeben hatte, brauchte, und wie schwer es war, seinen eigenen Stolz hinunterzuschlucken. Beides waren Dinge, die sie eigentlich besser können sollte als ein Slytherin, immerhin war sie eine Gryffindor, und trotzdem schob sie es immer weiter vor sich her, auf Malfoy zuzugehen und mit ihm zu sprechen, oder ihm zu schreiben. In jeder Stunde fand sie eine Ausrede, bei jeder Mahlzeit und bei jedem zufälligen Besuch in der Eulerei. In den Momenten, in denen sie nicht jeden Gedanken daran standhaft verdrängte, schämte Ginny sich vor sich selbst wegen ihres Verhaltens.<br>Auch der erste Schnee Anfang Dezember half ihr nicht dabei, ihre konfusen, manchmal widersprüchlichen Gefühle besser zu verstehen, aber er weckte in ihr den Drang, aus dem Schloss zu fliehen und den kalten Wind in ihren Haaren zu spüren. Die Stille und der leise Atem der anderen Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal halfen ihr nicht dabei, Ruhe zu finden, sondern die Geräusche drangen auf sie ein, bis sie sich vollkommen umzingelt fühlte und nur noch den Wunsch hatte, zu fliehen.  
>Leise schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett und suchte in ihrem Koffer nach der Karte des Rumtreibers, die sie seit der Nacht, in der sie Malfoy in den Korridoren begegnet war, nicht mehr benutzt hatte, bevor sie sich anzog und durch das Portraitloch hinaushuschte. Das Schloss wirkte ebenso still und verlassen wie die Winterlandschaft, in die sie hinaustrat, als sie die Eingangshalle hinter sich ließ. Die dünne Schneedecke, fast nur ein Flaum auf dem graubraunen Gras, schmolz unter ihren Schuhsohlen dahin, wenn sie auftrat, und kleine, leichte Flocken verfingen sich in ihrem Haar und landeten auf ihrem Winterumhang. Es war ruhig. Es war kalt. Es war still. Und Ginny meinte, dass ein kleines bisschen von diesem Gefühl auch auf sie übersprang.<br>Einem Impuls folgend zogen ihre Schritte sie immer näher und näher zum Quidditchfeld, die hohen Tribünen ragten wie Säulen vor ihr in der Dunkelheit auf und sie bog ab, lief hinüber zu dem kleinen Besenschuppen. Die Tür war abgeschlossen, natürlich, doch Ginny öffnete sie mit einem schnellen Alohomora und holte ihren Besen heraus. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, hinüber zum Feld zu laufen – sie stieg sofort auf, schoss hoch in die Luft und genoss die Kälte, die in ihre Wangen stach, und den Wind, der ihre Haare zerzauste. Die Dunkelheit störte sie nicht, während sie flog, sie wusste, wo die Tribünen und die Torringe waren, und hätte ihnen auch mit geschlossenen Augen ausweichen können. Sie war ruhig, sie war sicher, sie war frei, und für einen Moment schwiegen auch ihre rastlosen Gedanken.  
>„Weasley!" Ginny erschrak so sehr, dass sie fast von ihrem Besen gefallen wäre, als sie die Stimme aus der Dunkelheit hörte. Eine bekannte Stimme... die Stimme von jemandem, den sie jetzt, in diesem Moment, ganz bestimmt nicht sehen wollte, wo sie ihn doch gerade erst mit Mühe aus ihrem Kopf vertrieben hatte. „Malfoy."<p>

Er steuerte seinen Besen lässig mit einer Hand und sah sie an, so als ob es das normalste auf der Welt wäre, weit nach Mitternacht anderen Schülern zwanzig Meter über dem Quidditchfeld zu begegnen. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen und nur der Wind pfiff in ihren Ohren, doch dann zuckte Malfoy mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wieso der Besenschuppen nicht abgeschlossen war."  
>Er klang ruhig, beherrscht, und Ginny gab sich Mühe, ebenso zu wirken, auch wenn ihr die Röte in die Wangen schoss. „Ja, das war ich." Nicht die intelligenteste Antwort, zugegeben, aber besser als ihn aus großen, verängstigten Augen anzustarren.<br>Die Stille zwischen ihnen nahm zu, wurde intensiver und intensiver, bis Ginny es nicht mehr aushielt – und dann kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie wahrscheinlich nie mehr Mut würde zusammenkratzen können als in diesem Moment. „Estutmirleid."  
>Malfoy hob die Augenbrauen, und wieder wallte die Wut in ihr auf. Wollte er, dass sie es für ihn wiederholte... oder vielleicht hatte er ihre Worte wirklich nur nicht verstanden? Sie schluckte. „Es tut mir leid." Ein Moment der Stille, während sie in sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht blickte, und dann stürzte sie sich nach vorne mit all dem Gryffindormut, den sie aufbringen konnte. „Ich... ich wollte nicht so gemein zu dir sein. Ich meine, bevor ich mit dir gesprochen habe, habe ich selbst nicht verstanden, wieso ich dich so hasse, wieso ich jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, so wütend werde... aber das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich dich so behandelt habe. Und..." Sie zögerte kurz, aber wenn sie schon dabei war, sich vor ihm in den Staub zu werfen, dann konnte sie auch gleich alles hinter sich bringen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verhext habe."<br>Atemlos starrte sie ihn an, während er vor ihr die Stirn runzelte. „Hasst du mich noch immer?"  
>Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Frage, und so wusste sie nicht sofort, was sie darauf antworten sollte. „Ich... ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich..." Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ihren rastlosen Mund dazu bringen, die Klappe zu halten, damit sie in sich hineinhorchen konnte. Erleichterung. Frieden. „Ich denke nicht."<br>Die Stille war Ginny fast willkommen, als sie sich wieder zwischen ihnen breit machte – ein Gedanke, der sie fast lächeln ließ, so leicht fühlte sie sich. Irgendetwas hätte den monumentalen Wandel, der in den letzten Minuten zwischen ihnen stattgefunden hatte, anzeigen müssen, und doch waren sie noch dieselben Personen wie zuvor, sahen gleich aus, betrachteten sich aus denselben Augen, blinzelten sich dieselben Schneeflocken aus dem Gesicht.  
>Schließlich nickte Malfoy. „Gut."<br>Sie wusste nicht, was sie mit diesem einen Wort anfangen sollte, das er ihr vor die Füße geworfen hatte, doch bevor sie Gelegenheit bekam, sich darauf einen Reim zu machen, schoss er in die Dunkelheit davon. Für einen Moment spürte sie den unerklärlichen Impuls, sich auf ihrem Besen nach vorne zu lehnen, um zu beschleunigen und hinter ihm herzujagen, doch er verging ebenso schnell, wie er gekommen war. Sattdessen lenkte sie ihren Flug zurück zu der kleinen Hütte, um ihren Besen abzustellen. Eine Dosis Malfoy war eindeutig genug für eine Nacht.


	7. Flieg mit mir, Teil 2

Und hier der langerwartete zweite Teil.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Kuschelkueckchen

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Titel:** Flieg mit mir  
><strong>Rating:<strong> P16  
><strong>Inhalt:<strong> Draco Malfoy ist arrogant und überheblich. Zumindest denkt Ginny das, als er gemeinsam mit ihr und Hermine sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt, und schon bald geraten sie sich in die Haare. Aber schon bald kann sie den Slytherin nicht mehr aus ihren Gedanken verbannen...  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley

**Flieg mit mir** von **Kuschelkueckchen****  
><strong>  
><strong>Teil 2<strong>

Weihnachten brach nur wenige Tage später über das Schloss herein, mit allem, was dazugehörte – Stechpalmengirlanden, Mistelzweigen, Feenlichtern, Weihnachtsbäumen... Ganz Hogwarts schien die Schlacht vor kaum mehr als einem Jahr vergessen machen zu wollen und entschlossen, sich bezaubernder als jemals zuvor zu präsentieren. So wunderschön die Dekoration auch war, Ginny bemerkte, dass es zunehmend etwas anderes war, das ihre Augen und ihre Gedanken in Beschlag nahm – und zu ihrer Bestürzung war das Draco Malfoy.  
>Seit ihrer nächtlichen Begegnung auf dem Quidditchfeld ertappte sie sich immer wieder dabei, wie sie sich seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ, sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck in Erinnerung rief... kurz und gut, wie sie Draco Malfoys Verhalten aus jeglicher möglichen Perspektive betrachtete. Zu einem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis war sie dabei allerdings noch nicht gekommen.<br>Manchmal fand sie, dass er unerträglich arrogant dreingesehen hatte, als sie sich entschuldigt hatte, dann erinnerte sie sich wiederum daran, dass er sie fast freundlich angesprochen und vielleicht sogar versucht hatte, Smalltalk zu machen. Doch egal, von welcher Seite aus sie ihre Überlegungen auch begann, sie gelangte immer an dasselbe Ende: Er war ein Rätsel, und noch dazu ein äußerst frustrierendes.  
>Obwohl Ginny gehofft hatte, dass die Ferien ihr helfen würden, weil sie Malfoy dann nicht mehr ständig vor Augen hätte, brachte der erste Tag im Fuchsbau auch Harry und mit ihm eine erschreckende Erkenntnis: In den letzten Wochen hatte sie weitaus mehr an Malfoy gedacht als an ihren Freund.<br>Das war... ein Schlag, um es vorsichtig zu formulieren, und nachdem sich der Gedanke einmal eingenistet hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr damit aufhören, ihr Benehmen und ihre Gefühle Harry gegenüber zu analysieren und zu beobachten. Natürlich, sie liebte ihn noch, aber irgendwie... irgendwann, zwischen dem Beginn des Schuljahres und dem Ende des ersten Trimesters, hatte sie aufgehört, jeden zweiten Gedanken ihm zu widmen und ihn jede Sekunde des Tages zu vermissen. Kurzum: Sie hatte alles abgelegt, was zu ihrer schwärmerischen Vorliebe für ihn gehörte, und gedacht, zu einer erwachseneren Art der Liebe hinübergewandert zu sein.  
>Damals, als das passiert war – wann, konnte sie nicht genau bestimmen – hatte sie das eigentlich für eine normale Entwicklung gehalten, und für eine gute noch dazu – immerhin konnte sie es sich nicht leisten, den ganzen Tag krank vor Sehnsucht aus dem Fenster zu starren. Doch jetzt, wo sie an Harry dachte und an Malfoy, hatte die Sache einen schalen Beigeschmack gewonnen, der stärker wurde mit jeder Überlegung ihre Gefühle betreffend.<br>Trotz ihrer Zweifel genoss sie die Stunden, die sei mit Harry verbringen konnte, zumindest die Momente, in denen sie alle Gedanken an den Status ihrer Beziehung hinter sich lassen konnte. Auch die Zeit mit ihrer Familie tat ihr gut, auch wenn das erste Weihnachten seit Freds Tod naturgemäß gedämpfter ablief als in den Jahren davor.  
>Und es trat auch ein, was Ginny zu Beginn der Ferien, als ihre Erkenntnis sie noch erschreckt hatte, nicht gedacht hätte – der Gedanke daran rückte in den Hintergrund. Sie liebte Harry, sie verbrachte gerne ihre Zeit mit ihm, und alles andere war unwichtig. Auch oder ganz besonders Draco Malfoy.<p>

Auch die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts stellte sich nicht so schrecklich dar, wie Ginny das in den ersten Tagen befürchtet hatte. Der Express war voll mit fröhlichen Kindern, die ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke verglichen und von ihren Familien erzählten, was Hermine und Ginny trotz des Abschiedes von ihren Freunden ebenfalls in gute Stimmung versetzte. Auch die ersten Tage des Unterrichts vergingen ruhig und friedlich, und es gelang Ginny sogar halbwegs, Malfoy zu ignorieren, wenn er ihr unter die Augen kam.  
>Ein unerwarteter Vorfall im Zaubertränkeunterricht änderte das. Sie arbeiteten gerade am Felix Felicis weiter, dessen Basis sie zu Beginn des Schuljahres aufgesetzt hatten, und Ginny gratulierte sich gerade dazu, sich endlich konzentrieren zu können, weil sie Malfoy nicht in ihrem Blickfeld hatte, als Slughorns Aufschrei die ganze Klasse zusammenzucken ließ: „Halt!" So schnell seine plumpen Beine ihn tragen konnten watschelte er nach hinten in die letzte Reihe. „Mr Blandwick, wenn Sie uns alle umbringen wollen, sind Sie auf dem besten Weg dazu. Der vierblättrige Klee darf nicht gehackt werden, sondern wird ganz verwendet, so wie es an der Tafel steht."<br>Der Professor wischte sich mit einem großen, seidenen Taschentuch die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. „Kommen Sie, ich lasse Sie nicht mehr aus den Augen. Miss Weasley, wären Sie so freundlich und würden Sie mit Mr Blandwick den Platz tauschen? Bei Ihnen weiß ich, dass Sie nichts Dummes anstellen werden."  
>Ginny fühlte sich taub, während sie ihre Zutaten und ihren Kessel zusammenpackte und in die letzte Reihe auswanderte – denn ihr neuer Sitznachbar war Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, dem in den drei Wochen seit den Weihnachtsferien standhaft ausgewichen war, weil er sie mehr und mehr verwirrte.<br>„Weasley." Ein kurzes Nicken, dann folgte er Blandwick mit seinem Blick bis nach vorne zu dem Tisch, an dem nur noch Hermine saß und nun Platz für ihn machte.  
>„Malfoy."<br>Stille, peinliche Stille, wie auf dem Quidditchfeld, doch hier hatte Ginny wenigstens etwas, mit dem sie sich beschäftigen konnte, und so zupfte sie ihren eigenen Klee fein säuberlich aus dem Blumentopf.  
>Auch Malfoy wandte sich wieder seinem Zaubertrank zu, während Ginny versuchte, ihr Unterbewusstsein davon abzulenken, dass sie viel zu nahe neben ihm saß. Erfolglos – seine Präsenz lenkte sie ab, verwirrte sie, und als er schließlich, nach langen Minuten, zu sprechen begann, zuckte sie so sehr zusammen, dass sie fast ihre Phiolen vom Tisch gefegt hätte.<br>„Wie geht es ihr?" Ginny wusste nicht, wen er meinte, und erst ein Nicken in Richtung Hermine, das sie aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, brachte sie auf die richtige Spur.  
>„Ähm..." Sie zögerte für einen Moment. „Besser, seit du mit ihr gesprochen hast, denke ich. Sie hat weniger..." Sie unterbrach sich. Von ihren Albträumen sollte Hermine selbst erzählen, wenn sie das wollte.<p>

Malfoy betrachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, doch dann nickte er langsam, fast gedankenverloren. „Gut."  
>Ginny war sich nicht sicher, wieso er sich plötzlich für Hermine interessierte – er hatte sich doch nur bei ihr entschuldigt, um sein eigenes Gewissen zu erleichtern, und nicht etwa, weil er sich Sorgen um sie machte? Ihre Neugier war geweckt, aber fragen – fragen konnte sie ihn nicht, aber mit ein bisschen Geschick... „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich jemals dafür verantwortlich gemacht hat, was passiert ist..."<br>Malfoys Kopf schoss so schnell herum, dass nun seine Zaubertrankzutaten in Gefahr waren anstatt die ihren. „Warum sagst du mir das?"  
>Ginny zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern. „Es scheint dir wichtig zu sein, sonst hättest du nicht deinen Stolz hinuntergeschluckt, um dich zu entschuldigen."<br>„Und seit wann schert es eine Gryffindor, was ein Slytherin denkt und fühlt?" Er klang unberührt und kühl, doch ein kurzer Blick in seine Richtung belehrte Ginny eines Besseren, denn was sonst könnte der Grund dafür sein, dass er die Bergamottensamen in seinem Mörser mit so viel unnötiger Kraft bearbeitete?  
>Leider brachte dieser Gedanke sie nicht näher an eine Antwort, denn so ganz verstand sie selbst nicht, wieso sie sich plötzlich für ihn interessierte, wieso sie versuchte, das Rätsel, das er darstellte, zu lösen. Fünf Jahre lang hatte er sich wie ein arroganter, von sich selbst überzeugter Schnösel verhalten – wieso konnte sie sich nicht einfach freuen, dass er damit aufgehört hatte, und es dabei belassen?<br>„Das hast du schon einmal behauptet", entgegnete sie schließlich, als sie fand, dass sie einer Antwort nicht länger ausweichen konnte.  
>„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich daran erinnerst, Weasley."<br>Fast konnte Ginny spüren, wie ihre Gedanken in dieselbe Richtung wanderten, zu jenem Nachmittag am See, an dem ihre Temperamente aufeinandergetroffen waren.  
>„Meine Frage bleibt aber dieselbe: Warum interessiert sich eine Gryffindor plötzlich dafür, was ein Slytherin denkt? Hat doch in den letzten Jahren ganz gut funktioniert, ohne dass ihr euch die Mühe gemacht habt." Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme ließ Ginny zusammenzucken.<br>„Das ist nicht wahr."

Er schnaubte. „Was? Dass sich niemand von euch – den großen, allmächtigen Dumbledore eingeschlossen – für uns interessiert hat, oder dass es gut funktioniert hat."  
>Ginny war schon kurz davor, „Beides!" zu sagen, und das im Brustton der Überzeugung, als sie inne hielt und begriff, dass sie das nicht guten Gewissens tun konnte. Wie oft hatte sie Ron und Harry über Malfoy oder Snape lästern hören, besonders in Ginnys fünftem Jahr, als Malfoy versucht hatte, die Todesser in die Schule zu locken?<br>Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Wenn du unglücklich warst, hast du es ziemlich gut versteckt."  
>Malfoy schnaubte, und es war ein bitteres Geräusch. „Was hätte ich tun sollen? Zulassen, dass ihr wie die Aasgeier über mich herfallt, weil ich einmal Schwäche gezeigt habe? Und jetzt sag bloß nicht, dass ihr das nicht getan hättet – wir beide kennen Potter, und wir beide kennen Weasley."<br>Auch wenn es sich wie Verrat an ihrem Freund und an ihrem Bruder anfühlte, sie nickte. Harry hatte sich geändert in den letzten Jahren, er hatte sogar gesagt, dass er Malfoy respektierte – aber vor zwei, drei Jahren hatte das noch ganz anders ausgesehen.  
>„Damals vielleicht – aber jetzt nicht mehr."<br>Er schnaubte. „Und das ausgerechnet von dir, die die ersten drei Monate des Schuljahres damit verbracht hat, mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen."  
>Ginny war nicht schnell genug, um die Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht zu verbergen, und Malfoy schnaubte. „Was?"<br>„Ich dachte, du hättest mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht."  
>„Du warst nicht diejenige, die im Krankenflügel gelandet ist."<br>Ginny spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss – das war eine Sache, für die sie sich noch immer schämte. Egal, was Malfoy gesagt hatte, es hätte sich nicht so gut anfühlen dürfen, ihm wehztun. Niemals. „Es tut mir leid."  
>Er verdrehte die Augen – eine Reaktion, die sie überraschte. „Meine Güte, manchmal seid ihr Gryffindors wirklich dämlich."<br>Schon wollte sie zu einer scharfen Antwort ansetzen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. „Mein Problem ist nicht, dass du mir einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hast – wenn du meine Familie beleidigt hättest, hätte ich dasselbe getan. Aber weißt du, was der Unterschied zwischen dir und mir ist? Du stehst danach da und behauptest noch immer, Moral und Anstand gepachtet zu haben. Und diese verdammte Selbstgerechtigkeit kotzt mich an."  
>„Und bei dir ist das etwa anders?"<br>Malfoy warf ihr einen Blick zu, der ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schießen ließ. „Ich bin ein Slytherin. Wer von mir Moral und Anstand erwartet, glaubt auch an den Weihnachtsmann."  
>Ginny wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, und wandte sich wieder ihrem stark vernachlässigten Zaubertrank zu in der Hoffnung, dass die letzten fünf Minuten der Stunde schnell vergehen würden.<p>

Vier davon taten das auch, doch als sie schon ihre Sachen zusammenpackte, beugte sich Malfoy zu ihr hinüber: „Bald ist Hogsmeadewochenende."  
>Sie nickte.<br>„Wenn du ernst meinst, was du sagst, dann würdest du dich auch mit mir treffen, oder?"  
>Die Überraschung traf sie so hart, dass sie für einen Moment nichts erwidern konnte. „Aber ich... ähm, ich wollte mich mit Harry treffen."<br>Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Du wirst schon noch genug Gelegenheit haben, mit ihm in irgendeiner Ecke zu verschwinden. Oder trinkst du deinen Tee so langsam?"  
>„Ich... ähm..."<br>„Also?"  
>Für einen Moment war sie versucht, abzulehnen, doch dann spürte sie, wie ihr Gryffindorinstinkt sich der Herausforderung stellte. „Ja."<br>Es klingelte, und er war verschwunden, bevor Ginny die Frage stellen konnte, die sie in den nächsten Tagen beschäftigen würde: „Wieso machst du das?"

Zu Ginnys großer Überraschung begannen weder Hermine noch Harry einen Aufstand, als sie ihnen von ihrem Treffen mit Malfoy erzählte. Hermine stand der Sache relativ neutral gegenüber, und Harry wirkte in seinem Brief sogar recht zufrieden mit der Entwicklung. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass du dich ihm gegenüber in etwas hineinsteigerst, und es tut gut zu hören, dass ihr euch jetzt besser versteht. Dafür kann ich sicher für eine Stunde auf dich verzichten.  
>Auch wenn ihre Freunde – minus Ron, dem sie nichts erzählt hatte – der Angelegenheit positiv gegenüberstanden, hatte Ginny ein wenig Angst vor ihrer eigenen Courage, als sie in der Eingangshalle stand und sich auf Zehenspitzen reckte, um den ersten Blick auf Draco Malfoys weißblonden Haarschopf zu erhaschen. Nach ihrer ersten, impulsiven Zustimmung hatte sie einfach viel zu viel Zeit gehabt, um sich selbst und ihre Entscheidung zu hinterfragen, und außerdem konnte sie seit der Zaubertränkestunde nicht aufhören, über seine Motive nachzudenken. Wieso hatte er sie eingeladen? Noch immer hatte sie keine zufriedenstellende Antwort darauf bekommen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass dahinter irgendein slytherin'scher Plan steckte, der ihm zum Vorteil gereichte.<br>„Weasley." Sie riss ihren Kopf hoch, als sie seine Stimme hörte, und entdeckte ihn, wie er die letzten Schritte auf sie zu machte.  
>„Malfoy." Für einen Moment hielt sie inne, doch dann fügte sie, um ein erneutes, peinliches Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu vermeiden, hastig hinzu: „Wollen wir?"<br>Er nickte und bedeutete ihr, voranzugehen, auf die großen Schlosstore zu und über die Ländereien hinweg. Es war kalt, eine Tatsache, an der auch die Sonne und der strahlend blaue Himmel nicht viel ändern konnten, und jedes Mal, wenn der Weg nach Hogsmeade in den Schatten von Bäumen eintauchte, fröstelte Ginny.  
>Nach einigen Minuten der Stille, in denen sie nur nebeneinander her gegangen waren, schnaubte Malfoy. „Ist deine Neugier jetzt plötzlich eines kurzen, schmerzhaften Todes gestorben?"<br>Fast gegen ihren Willen musste Ginny lachen, obwohl seine Worte eigentlich genau auf den Punkt getroffen hatten. „Nein – ich kann mich nur nicht entscheiden, welche Frage ich zuerst stellen soll."  
>„Dann solltest du dir vielleicht ein Ordnungssystem überlegen. Alphabetisch? Chronologisch? Nach Wichtigkeit? Und wenn du das gemacht hast, könntest du vielleicht anfangen, sie nach der Reihe zu stellen."<p>

„Würdest du sie denn auch ehrlich beantworten?"  
>Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der den Eisprinzen von Slytherin wieder zu neuem Leben erweckte. „Vielleicht. Das komm auf die Frage an."<br>Ginny schluckte eine scharfe Antwort hinunter, bevor sie tief Luft holte – etwas anderes, als es einfach zu versuchen, blieb ihr ohnehin nicht übrig. „Wieso hast du mich eigentlich eingeladen?"  
>Er lachte auf. „Die typische Frage eines Gryffindors, aber eine von denen, die ich beantworten werde. Vielleicht sogar ehrlich, wenn du Glück hast."<br>Die Spitze war nicht an sie verloren und sie versuchte, die Löwin in ihrem Inneren zu beruhigen – mit mäßigem Erfolg. „Ich höre."  
>Man musste ihr angehört haben, wie unzufrieden sie war, denn Malfoy wandte ihr den Kopf zu und musterte sie mit fragendem Blick. Als sie keine Anstalten machte, auf seine unausgesprochene Aufforderung zu reagieren, schüttelte er den Kopf und sprach seinerseits: „Du hast dir wahrscheinlich schon gedacht, dass ich sicherlich irgendein verstecktes, dunkles Motiv habe, oder etwa nicht?"<br>Ginnys ehrliche Ader nickte, bevor der Rest ihres Gehirns etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, und Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Ist es so schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass ich einmal Zeit mit jemandem verbringen möchte, der nicht fürchterlich langweilig ist?"  
>„Was?" Hatte er ihr gerade – bei Merlin! - ein verstecktes Kompliment gemacht?<br>„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, gelegentlich bin ich es leid, nur mit Mädchen zu reden, die jedem meiner Worte zustimmen. Du bist zwar fürchterlich anstrengend, aber wenigstens eine Herausforderung."  
>Selbst wenn es ein Kompliment gewesen war, seine nächsten Worte hatten dieses merkwürdige Gefühl der Zufriedenheit in ihrer Magengegend erfolgreich getötet. „Das ist doch sicherlich nicht alles, oder?"<br>„Ich bin ein Slytherin, natürlich ist das nicht alles." Er ließ seine Worte für einen Moment wirken, während Ginny zähneknirschend feststellte, dass er ihre Schlussfolgerungen und Gedanken wieder einmal nach seiner Pfeife hatte tanzen lassen. „Aber wenn wir schon einmal hier sind, können wir ja etwas für die Beziehungen zwischen den Häusern tun, oder etwa nicht? Ich wette, Hogsmeade hat seit Jahren keine Gryffindor gesehen, die mit einem Slytherin zwischen den Häusern entlangspaziert ist."  
>Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich. Und dass du noch dazu etwas für deinen eigenen Ruf tust, ist natürlich vollkommen nebensächlich. Ich meine, wer würde es noch wagen, dich anzugreifen, wenn sogar eine Weasley dir vergeben kann."<br>„Der Gedanke könnte mir ein oder zwei Mal durch den Kopf gegangen sein, ja." Er klang eher amüsiert als ertappt, was Ginny fast zur Weißglut brachte. „Also nutzt du mich eigentlich nur aus, und es geht nur um dich!"  
>„Wenn du es ausnutzen nennst, wenn jemand seine Zeit gerne mit dir verbringt, dann nutze ich dich aus, ja. Das tut dann aber auch Potter, würde ich sagen." Irgendetwas lag da in seiner Stimme... sie riss ihren Kopf so schnell herum, dass es fast wehtat. Hatte sie ihm gerade... wehgetan, mit ihren Worten? Draco Malfoy? Ginny war sich nicht ganz sicher. Natürlich klang er verletzt... aber sie wusste, dass er ein guter Schauspieler war, sonst hätte er die Jahr seit der Rückkehr von Du-weißt-schon-wem niemals überlebt.<br>„Es tut mir leid."  
>Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was du gesagt hast, vielleicht. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass dir dein Misstrauen leid tut."<br>„Es ist schwierig, jemandem zu vertrauen, der sich dein ganzes Leben lang nicht um deine Gefühle geschert hat."  
>Seine Finger kämmten in einer Geste der Frustration durch seine Haare. „Ich weiß."<p>

Vielleicht hätte er noch mehr zu dem Thema gesagt, wenn sie nicht die Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade erreicht hätten, die bevölkert war von Schülerinnen und Schülern. „Wohin möchtest du?", fragte er nach einer kurzen, nachdenklichen Pause. „Die Drei Besen? Oder doch lieber Madam Puddifoot?"  
>Ginny schnitt eine Grimasse. „Bloß nicht... ich bekomme Albträume, wenn ich daran nur denke."<br>„Eine vernünftige Frau – ich bin beeindruckt." Er ließ sich sogar dazu hinreißen, zu lachen.  
>Sie tranken gemeinsam Butterbier und unterhielten sich, über Quidditch, über die Abschlussprüfungen, über Professor Dixon, den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, den sie, zu Ginnys Überraschung, beide nicht ausstehen konnten. Und als sie sich verabschiedete, um sich mit Harry, Ron und Hermine zu treffen, spürte sie einen kleinen Stich des Bedauerns, dass sie nun gehen musste – und zwar ohne ihn.<p>

Zu Ginnys Überraschung blieb die Welle an Gerüchten darüber, dass sie sich mit Malfoy getroffen hatte, aus. Natürlich, sie erntete ein paar merkwürdige Blicke, aber die meisten Schüler schienen froh darüber zu sein, den Krieg und alles, was dazugehörte, in die hintersten Ecken ihres Geistes zu verdrängen. Manchmal beneidete Ginny sie für diese Fähigkeit, denn sie wurde unweigerlich jedes Mal an die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre erinnert, wenn sie an ihre Familie dachte.  
>Der Gedanke an Gerüchte wanderte über die Wochen allerdings immer weiter in den Hintergrund, denn nun, wo sie Zeit hatte, über ihr und Dracos Gespräch aus dem Weg nach Hogsmeade nachzudenken, schlich sich eine unwillkommene Vermutung in ihren Kopf: Mochte Draco sie vielleicht?<br>Zwar hatte Ginny nicht viel Erfahrung damit, wie Draco Malfoy normalerweise mit Mädchen umging, aber so kühl und zurückgezogen, wie sie ihn einschätzte... da war das, was er gesagt hatte, doch eigentlich ziemlich eindeutig gewesen, oder? Und es schien ihm wichtig zu sein, was sie über ihn dachte, zumindest glaubte sie das nach allem, was er gesagt hatte. Natürlich, da war noch immer die Möglichkeit, dass das alles ein falsches Spiel war, aber er schien sich... geändert zu haben in den letzten Wochen. Und jetzt, wo sie über alles nachdachte, das seit dem Beginn des Schuljahres zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, fiel ihr auch auf, dass er sie eigentlich in Ruhe gelassen hatte, bevor sie auf dem Quidditchfeld verbal auf ihn losgegangen war.  
>Erst dann hatten seine Gemeinheiten angefangen, erst dann hatte er sie ausgelacht – aber vielleicht hatte er das nur getan, um sich vor ihr zu schützen? Die Absurdität der Situation war nicht an sie verloren – dass sie sich fast drei Monate lang an den Hals gesprungen und gegenseitig unglücklich gemacht hatten, und das nur, weil sie sich gegen den jeweils anderen mit einem Präventivschlag verteidigen wollten?<br>„Draco?", wisperte sie, um Slughorns Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich zu lenken, und er wandte ihr den Kopf zu. „Hm?"  
>„Du warst erst gemein zu mir, als ich dich angefahren habe." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, und er nickte langsam.<br>„Willst du wissen, wieso ich dich angefahren habe?"  
>Er nickte ein zweites Mal.<br>„Weil ich Angst hatte, dass du gemein zu mir bist."  
>Für einen Moment schien er über ihre Aussage nachzudenken, und dann grinste er trocken. „Wir sind manchmal schon ein wenig... dämlich, oder?"<br>„Ja", entgegnete sie lapidar und wollte sich schon wieder ihren Zutaten zuwenden, als er leise meinte: „Wo wir gerade bei Quidditch sind... hast du Lust auf ein wenig außerplanmäßiges Training heute Abend?"  
>Fast augenblicklich nickte sie – Draco war ein würdiger Gegner, was das Fliegen anging, auch wenn sie auf verschiedenen Positionen spielten. „Klingt gut, treffen wir uns nach der Ausgangssperre auf dem Feld?"<br>Er nickte, bevor er weiter an seinem Felix Felicis arbeitete.

Die Nacht war kalt, dunkel und windig – nicht gerade die idealen Voraussetzungen für eine Runde auf dem Besen, doch Ginny hatte viel zu viel Spaß an der Idee, um wegen einer Kleinigkeit wie dem Wetter abzusagen. So sehr sie das Training mit ihrer Mannschaft auch mochte, manchmal fehlte ihr ein wenig die Konkurrenz ihrer Brüder, die sie zu Hause angespornt hatten, im Geheimen härter und härter zu trainieren, nur damit sie besser als sie werden würde. Mit Draco hatte sie keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Wettbewerb hart und gnadenlos werden würde.  
>Sie erreichte das Feld dank der Karte des Rumtreibers ohne Zwischenfälle und öffnete den Schuppen mit den Rennbesen – wer dachte eigentlich, dass dieses Schloss irgendjemanden aufhalten würde? - bevor sie die ersten Runden drehte, während sie auf Malfoy wartete. Er erreichte das Feld wenige Minuten später, wie sie an dem fahlen Licht seines Lumos erkennen konnte, und sie landete neben ihm. „Hey."<br>„Hey." Er nickte ihr zu und stieg dann gemeinsam mit ihr in die Lüfte, wo sie einige Runden drehten, um sich aufzuwärmen – nicht unwichtig bei dem eisigen Wind, der ihr Gesicht und ihre Ohren einzufrieren drohte.  
>„Was möchtest du zuerst machen?", fragte er, und Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatten weder einen Schnatz noch einen Quaffel, da Madame Hooch die Kiste mit ihnen in ihrem Büro einschloss und mit Bannen versehen hatte.<br>„Trockentraining für Sturzflüge?", schlug sie unsicher vor, und er lachte. „Hier."

Bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte er ihr etwas kleines, goldenes in die Hand gedrückt, das mit seinen Flügelchen wild gegen ihre Finge schlug, um sich zu befreien. „Ein Schnatz?", fragte sie atemlos und er nickte. „Er leuchtet im Dunkeln, sonst könnten wir nicht besonders viel mit ihm anfangen... lass ihn los, wenn du möchtest."  
>Für einen Moment betrachtete sie den fahlen Schimmer, der durch den Stoff ihrer Handschuhe glomm, dann ließ sie los und sah zu, wie der kleine Ball davonflog, in die Richtung der Torstangen. Ein kurzer Blick zwischen ihnen reichte aus, dann schossen sie beide nach vorne, auf der Jagd nach dem Schnatz.<br>Das Duell zwischen ihnen war anders als jedes Quidditchmatch, das Ginny je als Sucherin gespielt hatte. Da sie den Schnatz auf dem dunklen Feld immer sahen, fiel der Teil, in dem sie nach ihm suchten, vollkommen aus, und sie mussten ihn nur fangen und den anderen aus der Bahn werfen. Es war hart, es war anstrengend, sie musste sich in jedem Moment konzentrieren – und sie liebte es. Zu ihrer Überraschung machte es ihr auch nichts aus, öfter gegen Draco zu verlieren als zu gewinnen – immerhin trainierte er immer als Sucher, während sie den größten Teil der Zeit versuchte, den Quaffel durch die Torstangen zu werfen.  
>Nach dem zehnten Fang – Draco, der damit mit sieben zu drei führte – ließ er den Schnatz allerdings nicht wieder frei, sondern kehrte zu ihr zurück, wo er meinte: „Der Wind wird stärker, und ich glaube, wir sollten langsam nach drinnen gehen."<br>Ginny nickte, sie spürte ihre Finger und ihre Wangen schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr, war aber zu stolz gewesen, um das zuzugeben. „Lass uns noch ein wenig aufwärmen, bevor wir ins Schloss gehen, ja?"  
>Schweigend landeten sie in der Nähe der Umkleidekabinen, und nach einer kurzen, stummen Diskussion folgte Ginny ihm durch die Tür der Slytherins nach drinnen, wo Draco sich auf eine der Sitzbänke fallen ließ, ganz offensichtlich erschöpft. Sie folgte seinem Beispiel und streckte ihre schmerzenden Beine aus, während sie ihre Finger aneinanderrieb in der Hoffnung, dass sie dadurch auftauen würden.<br>Zu ihrer Überraschung war die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht peinlich, wie früher, sondern eher erschöpft, und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Fast jeder ihrer Körperteile schmerzte, aber sie war... zufrieden.  
>„Hier", meinte Draco leise und sie öffnete die Augen, nur um zu sehen, dass er zu ihr gerückt war und ihr einen Flachmann unter die Nase hielt.<p>

Vorsichtig griff sie danach und roch daran, bevor sie leise auflachte. „Feuerwhiskey? Deswegen spielt Slytherin also immer so konfus!"  
>Trotzdem nahm sie einen kräftigen Schluck und genoss, wie der Alkohol sie von innen heraus erwärmte, bevor sie den Flachmann an ihn zurückreichte.<br>„Du spielst gut", bemerkte Draco schließlich, und diesmal bestand kein Zweifel – es war ein Kompliment, ganz eindeutig. „Bist du sicher, dass du Jägerin bleiben möchtest?"  
>„Glaub mir, ich hab lange darüber nachgedacht... aber das Spiel mit dem Team liegt mir mehr, als einsam über dem Feld meine Kreise zu ziehen."<br>Er schien mehr aus ihren Worten herauszuhören, als sie beabsichtigt hatte, denn er starrte nachdenklich auf die gegenüberliegende Bank mit den Haken, an denen die Quidditchroben seiner Teamkameraden hingen. „Manchmal... manchmal denke ich das auch über mich."  
>Sie wusste nicht, ob er jetzt über den Sport sprach oder über sein Leben, aber er klang so unglücklich, dass sie spürte, wie sich etwas in ihr zusammenkrampfte. „Du bist nicht alleine... du hast Familie, du hast Freunde..."<br>„Ich weiß", seufzte er leise. „Aber manchmal fühlt es sich anders an..."  
>Fast von alleine fand ihre Hand ihren Weg zu seiner Schulter, doch zu ihrer Überraschung zuckte er unter der Berührung zusammen und brachte Abstand zwischen sie. „Ginny, nicht..."<br>Seine Stimme klang rau und sie spürte, wie die Sorge in ihr aufwallte. „Was ist...", fragte sie und folgte ihm, vorsichtig, wie sie sich einem verletzten Tier genähert hätte. „Ist alles...", setzte sie erneut an, und im nächsten Moment spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren, kalt und weich und fast verzweifelt.  
>Für einen Moment erstarrte sie, erschrocken über ihn und erschrocken über die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht augenblicklich geohrfeigt hatte, doch dann brach etwas Instinktives, Urtümliches in ihr hervor und ihre Lippen bewegten sich fast ohne ihr Zutun. Er schmeckte nach dem Feuerwhiskey, denn sie getrunken hatten, und seine Haare fühlten sich kalt und weich an unter ihren Fingern, während sie ihn näher an sich heranzog und ihr schlechtes Gewissen entschlossen zur Seite schob. Was gewesen war, zählte nicht, nur dieser eine Moment war wichtig, in dem sie in der Umkleidekabine der Slytherins saßen und sich küssten, so als ob es das letzte wäre, das sie in ihrem Leben tun würden.<br>Seine Hände wanderten mit einer fast verzweifelten Intensität über ihren Rücken und ihre Schultern, vergruben sich in ihren Haaren, und Ginny glaubte schon, dass sie niemals aufhören würden, sich zu küssen, als ein leises Stöhnen – ob von ihm oder von ihr, konnte sie nicht sagen – sie auseinanderfahren ließ. Die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen, schwer atmend und mit zerzaustem Haar starrte sie ihn an, und in seinem Blick konnte sie dieselbe Fassungslosigkeit über das entdecken, was sie getan hatten.

Ginny brauchte all ihren Mut, um den Wunsch zur Flucht zu unterdrücken, und der Moment dehnte sich zwischen ihnen aus, während sie mit den widersprüchlichen Gefühlen in ihrem Inneren kämpfte. Was hast du getan? Harry! Wie kannst du jemals wieder in den Spiegel sehen? Harry! Draco! Es hat sich gut... das darfst du gar nicht denken!  
>Draco schaffte es zuerst, sich aus seiner Starre zu befreien, und sein tiefer, unregelmäßiger Atemzug klang laut in ihren Ohren. „Ginny...", seufzte er und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare in dem vergeblichen Versuch, ein wenig Ordnung in seine Frisur zu bringen, wo doch der Rest der Welt aus den Fugen geraten war.<br>Das eine Wort ließ sie zusammenzucken, doch damit war der Bann gebrochen und sie sprang auf. „Ginny, nicht."  
>Seine Hand auf ihrem Arm brannte wie Feuer, doch sie hielt ihren Wunsch, zu fliehen, auf, bevor sie noch einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken gefasst hatte. „Es tut mir leid... ich wollte nicht..." Er brach ab und sah sie nur an, mit einem Blick, in dem so viel Verzweiflung lag, dass Ginny sich noch elender fühlte als zuvor. „Mir auch... mir auch..."<br>Für einen Moment schien er in ihrem Gesicht lesen zu wollen was sie dachte und fühlte, doch dann schüttelte er leicht, fast unmerklich den Kopf und schloss die Augen, bevor er seine Finger widerwillig von ihrem Arm löste. Ginny brauchte nur Sekunden, um nach draußen in die kalte Nachtluft zu stürzen.

An Schlaf war nicht zu denken in dieser Nacht, und Ginny war nur froh, dass die anderen Schüler schon in ihren Betten gewesen waren, als sie in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehrte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass das, was sie getan hatte, in großen, magischen Buchstaben über ihrem Kopf stand, und dass jeder, dem sie begegnete, es sehen musste. Und Hermine... alleine schon bei dem Gedanken daran, ihr am Morgen gegenübertreten zu müssen, krampfte sich alles in ihr zusammen. Was sollte sie sagen? Ich hab gestern Nacht mit Draco Malfoy rumgeknutscht, und es hat mir gefallen!  
>Noch immer konnte sie seine Finger auf ihrem Rücken fühlen, an ihrem Hals, in ihrem Haar, während sie im Bett lag und in die Dunkelheit über ihrem Kopf starrte. Ich hab gestern Nacht Harry betrogen, es macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?<br>Der Zynismus ihrer eigenen Gedanken überraschte sie, brachte sie allerdings nicht näher an die Antwort auf die Frage, was sie tun sollte. Mit Harry Schluss machen? Harry alles erzählen? Hermine alles erzählen? Meinen Mund halten und jeden Morgen wegsehen, wenn ich mir die Haare kämme?  
>Sie wusste nicht einmal, was sie fühlte, wie sollte sie da herausfinden, was sie tun sollte? Dass Ginny etwas gefühlt hatte, als Draco sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, konnte sie nicht leugnen... aber was? Verlangen? Mitleid?<br>Schon vor diesem Abend hatte sie gewusst, dass Draco mehr und mehr ihrer Gedanken einnahm, doch bis jetzt hatte sie es immer darauf geschoben, dass er sie verwirrte und dass sie herauszufinden versuchte, was er dachte und fühlte. Steckte wirklich mehr hinter diesen Gedanken? Fühlte sie auch etwas für ihn? Sie wusste es nicht, genauso wenig, wie sie sich entscheiden konnte, was sie tun sollte.

Und Harry... sie seufzte lautlos in ihr Kissen, während ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie ihn liebte, und so froh, als die letzte Schlacht vorbei gewesen war... konnte sie jetzt wirklich hingehen und alles, was sie hatten, kaputt machen für ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das sie nicht bestimmen konnte und das vielleicht in ein paar Tagen wieder verflogen war?  
>Ich weiß es nicht... ich weiß es nicht... ich weiß es nicht...<br>Schließlich, als sie kaum mehr damit gerechnet hatte, brachen sich die Tränen ihren Weg und sie weinte, bis die Müdigkeit schließlich Überhand nahm und sie doch noch einschlief.

Ginny erwachte spät am nächsten Morgen, mit geschwollenen Augen und noch immer genauso ratlos wie im Abend zuvor. Auch wenn sie sich schlecht dabei fühlte, sie war froh, dass Hermine schon zum Frühstück gegangen war, denn so konnte sie die Beweise für ihre Tränen in der Nacht verschwinden lassen, bevor irgendjemand sie sah. Während des ganzen Tages vermied sie jeden Blick in die Richtung des Slytherintisches, und sie war dankbar, dass Draco in den Stunden, die sie gemeinsam hatten, ungewöhnlich still war. Sie wusste nicht, was seine Stimme mit ihr angestellt hätte, die gestern so rau und verzweifelt geklungen hatte.  
>In den nächsten Tagen schleppte sie sich durch den Unterricht, eine Tatsache, die auch an Hermine nicht verloren war, die sie fragte, was mit ihr los war. Ginny wehrte ab und erklärte, dass sie sich nicht gut fühle, und Hermine war feinfühlig genug, um nicht nachzubohren – sehr zu ihrer Erleichterung. Aber während sie versuchte, den Worten der Lehrer zu folgen, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen von dem Chaos abzulenken, das in ihrem Inneren tobte, schlug eine andere Erkenntnis ein wie eine Bombe: Sie vermisste Draco, und das nur, weil sie nicht mehr ein oder zwei Worte zwischen den Stunden wechselten, und sich in Zaubertränke nun ignorierten, anstatt leise, geflüsterte Unterhaltungen zu führen.<br>Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte und sie zu einer Entscheidung trieb – am nächsten Abend nahm sie Pergament und Feder mit ins Bett und schrieb den einen Brief, vor dem sie sich eigentlich seit Weihnachten gefürchtet hatte, wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war. Sie erklärte in so vorsichtigen Worten wie möglich, dass sie sich nicht mehr sicher war, was ihre gemeinsame Zukunft anging, und dass sie ein wenig Abstand brauchte, um in Ruhe zu entscheiden.  
>Ein Teil von ihr fühlte sich wie eine Lügnerin, während sie das tat – sie wusste nicht, ob es fair von ihr war, Harry Hoffnungen zu machen, dass sie wieder zusammen sein konnten... aber in diesem Moment hätte sie es nicht geschafft, sich endgültig von ihm zu trennen, zu sehr schmerzten ihre verwirrten Gefühle, und zu wichtig war er ihr noch.<p>

Mit zitternden Fingern rollte sie ihren Brief zusammen und huschte noch einmal nach draußen, um ihn in die Eulerei zu bringen, wo sie ihn einer Schuleule anvertraute, die sich vertrauensvoll an ihre Hand schmiegte. Die kleine Geste war zu viel – Tränen sprudelten hervor und sie presste ihre Hand vor ihren Mund, damit ihre Schluchzer sie nicht verraten würden.  
>Zwei Arme schlangen sich um sie und sie zuckte zusammen, bevor sie Dracos leises, beruhigendes „Schhhh!" hörte. So sehr seine Berührung ihre innere Unruhe auch verstärkte, sie hatte nicht die Kraft, sich zu wehren, und stattdessen kuschelte sie sich näher an ihn an auf der Suche nach der Geborgenheit, die sie in ihrem Bett nicht gefunden hatte.<br>Seine Hände streichelten über ihren Rücken, so ganz anders als an dem Abend, als sie sich geküsst hatten, und sie spürte, wie ihre Tränen langsam versiegten und der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren sich zurückzog, um ihren Gedanken Platz zu machen.  
>„Wieso bist du hier?", fragte sie leise, als sie sich sicher war, ihre Stimme wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu haben, und sie spürte, wie seine Arme sich enger um sie schlangen. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet."<br>Sie spürte, wie Überraschung in ihr aufwallte, wagte es aber nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Aber wieso...?"  
>Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, langsam, traurig, so als ob sich diese Frage eigentlich selbst beantworten müsste. Ginny schluckte. „Ich... ich habe an Harry geschrieben."<br>Wo seine Finger zuvor über ihren Rücken und über ihre Haare gewandert waren, spürte sie jetzt, wie er erstarrte. Er atmete nicht einmal mehr, nur sein pochender Herzschlag dröhnte in Ginnys Ohren. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich eine Auszeit brauche, weil ich mir nicht mehr sicher bin, ob ich mit ihm zusammen sein kann..."  
>Sie spürte, wie er seine angehaltenen Atem ausstieß und er seine Nase an ihrem Nacken vergrub. „Ginny..."<br>Die Art, wie er ihren Namen sagte... sie blickte auf, mit roten, geschwollenen Augen und laufender Nase. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."  
>Für einen Moment sah er auf sie hinunter, und die Sehnsucht in seinem Blick schnürte ihr das Herz zusammen – vielleicht gerade weil sie wusste, wie schrecklich sie gerade aussah. „Ich weiß, was ich will, Ginny... und das könnte vielleicht dir helfen, es herauszufinden..."<br>Er griff in die Tasche seines Umhanges und reichte ihr ein kleines Fläschchen, das mit flüssigem Gold gefüllt zu sein schien. Sie keuchte auf. „Woher...", fragte sie leise, doch dann erinnerte sie sich dunkel, dass sie in ihrer letzten Zaubertränkestunde endlich den Felix Felicis, an dem sie in den letzten sechs Monaten immer wieder gearbeitet hatten, fertiggestellt hatte. Nun, zumindest einige von ihnen – sowohl Ginny als auch Draco hatten fürchterliche Resultate produziert.  
>Er grinste, und sah plötzlich aus wie ein kleiner Junge, der gerade die Keksdose gestohlen hatte. „Slughorns Banne waren noch nie besonders gut."<br>„Du hast es gestohlen?"  
>„Zählt es als gestohlen, wenn ich es zurückgeben möchte?"<br>Sie lachte – trotz allem, was passiert war, trotz der fast schmerzhaften Enge in ihrer Brust lachte sie, und sie spürte, wie ein Teil des Gewichtes von ihr abfiel und sie besser atmen konnte. „Und was soll ich damit machen?"  
>Seine Finger schmiegten sich um die ihren, die die Phiole festhielten, und vorsichtig, um keinen Tropfen zu verschütten, zog er den Korken heraus. „Riech daran...", flüsterte er und bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, hatte sie sich nach vorne gebeugt und ihre Nase über die Öffnung gehalten.<p>

Leder... frischer Wind, der durch ihre Haare strich... und ein Geruch, der sie sich geborgen fühlen ließ, der sie umfangen wollte...  
>Vorsichtig nahm sie den Korken aus seiner Hand und verschloss das kleine Fläschchen wieder, bevor sie ihre Arme um sie schlang und ihre Nase an seinem Hals vergrub. Perfekt.<br>Sie wusste kaum, wie lange sie dort in der Eulerei gestanden hatten, ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen, seine Arme um sie geschlungen, doch schließlich drang seine sanfte Stimme an ihre Ohren. „Weißt du jetzt, was du möchtest?"  
>Fast widerwillig löste sie sich von ihm, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, bevor sie vorsichtig nickte aus Angst, den Moment damit zu zerstören. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie die Reaktion ihrer Familie ausfallen würde, oder die der seinen, oder ihrer Freunde, oder Harrys, aber sie wusste, dass sie alle Schwierigkeiten überwinden konnte, wenn sie nur zusammen waren. Und das war alles, was zählte. Das, und seine Lippen, die die ihren gefangen nahmen und alle unangenehmen Gedanken vertrieben, bis nur noch einer übrig blieb: Draco.<p>

**Vorgaben**

Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Ginny Weasley  
>Rating: P16<br>Genre: Romantik  
>Auf jeden Fall erwünscht: sarkasmus,<br>Auf keinen Fall erwünscht: Songfic  
>Grundidee: ginny überspinrgt eine klasse und geht so mit draco in eine stufe, zunehmend fällt ihr auf, das der slytherin doch nicht so gefühlsklat ist und sie sich doch nach und nach gefühle für ihn eingesteht.<p>

**Making of****  
><strong>  
>Am Anfang war eine Idee – in diesem Fall nicht meine Idee, sondern die von Lynnii, die ihren Wunsch im Wünsch dir was-Thread von gepostet hat. Ich mochte sie von Anfang an – ich mag Pairings und Pairingvorgaben, wie man vielleicht an meinem Harry Christmas Everyone-Projekt merkt – und Draco Malfoy x Ginny Weasley hatte ich davor weder geschrieben noch richtig gelesen, nur ein paar Andeutungen in Stories, in denen es eigentlich um andere Dinge ging. Also Neuland für mich – und bei Stories ist das für mich meistens unwiderstehlich, es sei denn, dieses Neuland besteht aus Dingen wie... ähm... Dobby x Winky-Lemon. Oderso.<br>Danach kam der Teil, in dem ich die Idee eine ganze Weile – eine ziemliche Weile – eher ein paar Monate – in meinem Kopf rumoren ließ. Der grundlegende Plot ist ja durch die Vorgaben ziemlich klar, aber trotzdem gibt es fünf Millionen Möglichkeiten, ihn umzusetzen. Von Anfang an stand für mich fest, dass die Geschichte nach Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes spielen sollte und Ginny daher nicht ein Jahr übersprungen hat, sondern Draco ein Jahr wiederholt. Ich mag einfach Szenarien, die in diesem „letzten" Schuljahr für Hermine und Ginny spielen, und Draco dort hinzuzufügen war dann nur die logische Folge.  
>Meine kleine Änderung an den Vorgaben wurde von Lynnii großmütig angenommen und kurz darauf hatte ich schon die Idee für die erste Szene, den ersten Blick, den Ginny auf Draco wirft und der die Ausgangssituation ihrer Gefühle deutlich klarmacht. Die hab ich dann sofort aufgeschrieben – und danach kam wieder gähnende Leere. Es kommt erstens immer anders und zweitens als man denkt, und eine zeitige Abgabe wanderte aus der Kategorie „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!" in „Wenn du in der Hölle Schlittschuhlaufen kannst, dann gibst du zeitig ab!"<br>Irgendwann haben mich dann aber doch mein schlechtes Gewissen und die Tatsache, dass ich in der Nähe der Deadline eine große, fiese Klausur habe, eingeholt, und da ich keine Motivation hatte, an einem meiner anderen Projekte weiterzuschreiben, lag doch nichts näher, als sich um einen kleinen, süßen One-Shot zu kümmern. Kleinen süßen One-Shot, von dem ich schon zu dem Zeitpunkt das Gefühl hatte, dass er zwar vielleicht süß wird, aber definitiv nicht klein. Und wieder kamen ein paar Zeilen dazu, und dann herrschte wieder gähnende Leere.  
>Irgendwann kam dann die unerwartete Feststellung, dass die Deadline dann doch näher ist als gedacht und dass das mit der Prokrastination langsam nicht mehr gutgehen kann. Und dann fing der große Schreibmarathon an, vier Tage vor der Abgabefrist. Stand zu diesem Zeitpunkt: 570 Wörter<br>Erster Tag... naja, hast ja noch Zeit, kannst dich ja entspannen, und außerdem wird die Story ja doch nicht so lang. 717 Wörter.  
>Zweiter Tag... also langsam solltest du dann schon, nach heute sind nur noch zwei Tage übrig und eigentlich wolltest du doch schon letztes Wochenende anfangen, für die Klausur zu lernen. 1609 Wörter.<br>Dritter Tag... Oh, also dein Satzbau ist doch ziemlich englisch angehaucht, da musst du nochmal mit ein wenig Distanz drüberlesen... äh, Distanz? Heißt das, ich schreibe heute fertig und lese es morgen Abend nochmal? Hm, jetzt hast du schon neun Seiten und die beiden haben sich noch nicht einmal mit verliebten Kuhaugen angesehen... dabei sollte die Story doch eigentlich kurz werden! 3550 Wörter.  
>Vierter Tag... krank, toll. Hast du mal wieder super hingekriegt... aber schreiben musst du trotzdem. Also: Schreiben, schreiben, schreiben, essen, dösen, weiterschreiben! Und obwohl das Ende viel zu kitschig ist und man eigentlich noch fünf Millionen Szenen hätte schreiben können... endlich ist es vorbei. 5823 Wörter.<br>Und wenn es euch nach diesem Making of ein Rätsel ist, wie ich eigentlich meine anderen Stories geschrieben bekommen habe, ohne dass ich Angst vor Atty haben musste – ist es mir auch.


	8. Frühlingserwachen

Der rudeleigene Eulster irm öffnet Euch das heutige Türchen.

http:/www. fanfiction .net/u/1349400/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Frühlingserwachen** von **irm63****  
><strong>  
>Der Frühling kam spät in den Highlands, aber dieses Jahr kam er ungewöhnlich spät und nur einzelne krokusbestandene dunkle Flecken unterbrachen die verharschte Schneedecke.<p>

Minerva McGonagall bahnte sich leise fluchend einen Weg über den Pfad zum Friedhof, der nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts auf dem Schulgelände angelegt worden war.

Der Jahrestag der Schlacht um Hogwarts war zwar erst Morgen, aber Morgen wäre der falsche Tag.  
>Morgen würde es hier von Vertretern des Ministeriums wimmeln.<br>Von amtlich bestellten Trauerbeauftragten.

Heute war der Tag, um in Ruhe zu trauern, zu bedauern.  
>Und zu fluchen.<br>Warum konnte Albus Niemandem vertrauen?

Sie war angekommen, hier war Dumbledores Grab und hier waren auch die anderen Gräber.  
>Bis auf eines.<p>

Severus hatte nur ein Grabmal, kein Grab.  
>Und die Worte, die sie ihm sagen wollte, sie würden ungehört verhallen.<br>Sie hatte ihn Feigling genannt.

In ihrer Trauer hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass sie verfolgt wurde.  
>Bis Filius ihr tröstend an die Hüfte klopfte.<p>

Sie wandte sich um, nicht allzu überrascht, Pomona und Horace Hand in Hand zu sehen.  
>Die beiden passten zueinander.<br>Pomona war ein beruhigender Gegenpart zu Horaces Ambitionen und sie wusste, wie man Ananas kandierte.

„Ich habe ihm Unrecht getan", sagte sie seufzend.

„Dabei hätte ich es wissen können, … wenigstens ahnen, … als er den Carrowes Strafarbeiten untersagte, …"

Minerva wurde rüde unterbrochen.

„Wie rührend, …"

Vier erschrockene Augenpaare starrten fassungslos auf die schwarzgewandete Gestalt, auf deren Schulter Fawkes saß.

Scheinbar unberührt vom Gesang des Phönix fuhr Snape fort: „ … aber ich lebe noch."

The End

**Anmerkung der Autorin:****  
><strong>  
>Das hier ist die offizielle Version der Ereignisse, die auch Eingang in die neueste Ausgabe der „Geschichte Hogwarts" fand.<p>

Inoffiziellen Quellen zufolge verpasste Minerva Mcgonagall Severus Snape eine heftige Ohrfeige und umarmte ihn dann tränenüberströmt, woraufhin er sie tröstete.

**Making of:****  
><strong>  
>Ich arbeite sehr intuitiv, vorgegeben war das Thema Frühling.<p>

Zum Frühling ist mir erstmal nichts eingefallen, ich bin ja auch eher der snapische Typ und ich betrachte den Frühling als die unliebsame Unterbrechung zwischen unangenehmer Winterkälte und ebenso unangenehmer Sommerhitze.

Kürzlich habe ich mich wieder einmal mit Zombies befasst, und da hatte ich die Assoziation mit Gräbern, …

Grab-Frühling, … die Schlacht von Hogwarts fand am 2 Mai statt, … Bingo, jetzt noch Snape wieder beleben und gut issses. :D


	9. ASAP: Eine MCISStory

Bitte anschnallen!

Heute beglückt uns atty mit einer MCIS-Story.

http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1442324/attack09

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Diese Story ist meinem Illing gewidmet, die sich wieder einmal Zeit für mich nahm und all den Schmarren und die Fehler ausgebügelt hat, die sich hinterlistig bei mir einschleichen und mich auslachen. Alles, was ihr jetzt noch an Unsinn findet, ist mein eigener – da hat sich mein drogenumnebeltes Gehirn geweigert, ihre vernünftigen Vorschläge umzusetzen.**

**A/N****:** Ein Glossar unbekannter Wörter findet sich am Schluss der Story.

SSHGSSHG

**ASAP: Eine MCIS-Story** von **attack09**

„Wir müssen mit aller gebotenen Vorsicht, doch trotzdem außerordentlich schnell handeln", sagte Albus Dumbledore leise.  
>Ach, wirklich? Der Teamleiter verkniff sich ein genervtes Augenrollen. Immerhin hatte er in den letzten Jahren gelernt, den Mund zu halten und den Direktor nicht bewusst zu provozieren. Der alte Mann mochte das Aussehen eines gütigen Großvaters haben, und möglicherweise hatte er nach dem Stunt, den sie beide vor acht Jahren auf dem Astronomieturm von Hogwarts abgezogen hatten, nicht mehr ganz die Agilität seiner früheren Jahre, aber er war noch immer einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt und es wäre dumm, ihn zu reizen.<p>

Severus Snape, Ex-Lehrer, Ex-Oberhaupt der Slytherins, Ex-Spion und jetzt Chef der Einsatztruppe des MCIS, war alles andere als dumm. Er nickte also und wartete darauf, dass sein Vorgesetzter in die Gänge kam. Obwohl Albus immer darauf beharrte, dass sie alles ASAP erledigten, war er derjenige, der Ermittlungen am meisten verzögerte, weil er ewig brauchte, um alle Details darzulegen. Alte Gewohnheiten starben nur langsam, dachte Severus manches Mal. Albus hatte immer gern Fakten zurückgehalten, und er zierte sich und zauderte und rückte sie nur widerwillig raus. Doch die Zeit des Fädenziehens war vorbei. Der Weltenretter hatte Riddle einen Tritt in die Unendlichkeit verpasst, Albus war so freundlich gewesen, aus der Deckung zu kommen und sich von Fawkes in die Heulende Hütte und zu seinem sterbenden Spion tragen zu lassen, und Severus hatte sich die Sache mit dem Sterben noch einmal überlegt.

Trotz ihres Sieges war das Ministerium nicht sonderlich erfreut gewesen über ihre „gefährlichen und saudummen Spielchen, die auch genauso gut alles hätte zerstören können", wie Kingsley im Mordswütend-und-stinksauer-Modus brüllte. Der damals noch designierte Zaubereiminister hatte ihnen den Merlinorden angeheftet und gleichzeitig verboten, jemals wieder in den Schuldienst zurückzukehren Wenn sie unbedingt Helden spielen wollten, konnten sie gern die soeben gegründete Abteilung des Ministeriums übernehmen, die unabhängig von den Auroren agierte und sich nur um Verbrechen magischer Missetäter gegen Muggel kümmerte. Severus war zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal richtig ansprechbar gewesen, weil er unter Schmerztränken und heilenden Mitteln stand, und im Nachhinein fand er es ziemlich hinterhältig von Shack, diesen Zustand auszunutzen und ihm einen Vertrag unter die Nase zu halten, der ihn verpflichtete, ausgerechnet mit diesen Menschen zu arbeiten, die er jetzt tagtäglich um sich hatte. Doch der Herr Minister war nicht umsonst ein Slytherin; er hatte auf seine Beschwerde nur gegrinst und ihn mit dem besten Alkohol abgefüllt, den seine Auroren in Malfoy Manor gefunden hatten.

Und wenn Severus ehrlich war, störte ihn der Job mittlerweile nicht mehr. Er war allemal interessanter, als Hohlköpfen Wissen in die Schädel zu bläuen, welches diese überhaupt nicht haben wollten, oder einem Irren vorzugaukeln, er wäre voll und ganz seiner Meinung. Besser bezahlt wurde er außerdem, und Adrenalinkicks hatten schon immer einen gewissen Reiz auf ihn ausgeübt, sonst hätte er sich nie mit Tränken beschäftigt. Nein, im Großen und Ganzen war er zufrieden, und er gierte regelrecht danach, endlich wieder auf eine Spur gesetzt zu werden und einem weiteren Möchtegernwelteroberer die magischen Handfesseln anzulegen. Wenn nur Albus endlich zur Sache käme! Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und seufzte lautlos, als der alte Mann endlich anfing.  
>„Vor vierzig Minuten hat sich der Premier der Muggel bei Kingsley gemeldet. Er berichtete von einer Reihe ungewöhnlicher Morde, die sich in Ostsussex zugetragen haben. Alle Toten hatten gemeinsam, dass man ihnen nicht ansah, woran sie gestorben waren. Sie wurden weder erschlagen, erstochen, erschossen, vergiftet…"<p>

Severus wurde allein bei der Ortsangabe anders, doch er schwieg und hoffte wider besseres Wissen, dass er sich irrte. Natürlich tat er das nicht. „Ostsussex, Severus", wiederholte Albus bedeutungsvoll, nahm seine halbmondförmige Brille ab und begann sie zu putzen. „Sieben tote Menschen, Muggel, die auf einem Hügel etwas außerhalb der Ortschaft auf einem alten Friedhof gefunden wurden.  
>„Die Ortschaft heißt nicht zufällig Little Hangleton?", warf Severus trocken ein.<br>Albus setzte seine Brille wieder auf. „Zufällig schon. Miss Granger müsste eben jetzt, da wir uns unterhalten, sämtliche aufgefundenen Beweise bekommen haben und dabei sein, sie zu untersuchen." Der alte Mann seufzte. „Es sieht nicht gut aus, mein Junge. Wir haben so lange dafür gekämpft, dass sich solche Dinge nicht wiederholen und müssen feststellen, dass wir wieder und wieder von vorn anfangen müssen. Erledigt diese Sache, und zwar ASAP. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass die Muggel in Panik ausbrechen, denn der Premier wird sich sonst irgendwann gezwungen sehen, uns preiszugeben, um seinen Stuhl zu behalten. Bevor wir das zulassen, müssen wir ihn obliviaten, und zu welchen Konsequenzen das führen kann, ist momentan noch nicht einmal ansatzweise absehbar. Ich verlasse mich auf euch, Severus."

Der Teamleiter erkannte das Ende einer Besprechung, wenn er es sah, und erhob sich. Wortlos verließ er den Raum und ging mit großen Schritten die Galerie entlang, die sich um das Herzstück der MCIS-Zentrale wand. Noch während er die Treppen hinunterlief, blaffte er los.  
>„Potter!"<br>„Ja, Sir?" Der junge Mann mit den schwarzen, verstrubbelten Haaren hob den Kopf und unterbrach den Bericht, den er gerade schrieb.  
>„Wir brauchen jede magische Bewegung, die sich in und um Little Hangleton in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden ereignet hat."<p>

„Wird erledigt, Boss." Harry eilte in die linke Ecke des großen Raumes und beschrieb mit seinem Zauberstab einen großen Kreis. Eine pulsierende, durchsichtige Kuppel erhob sich über ihn und schloss ihn vollständig ein. Feine Linien entstanden im Inneren, bildeten die graphische und geografische Darstellung Englands. Mit dem Zauberstab vergrößerte er Südengland, fokussierte sich auf Sussex, berührte es so lange, bis er Little Hangleton und Umgebung deutlich vor sich sah und konzentrierte sich auf magische Spuren. Er musste sich beeilen, denn in spätestens fünf Minuten würde Snape Ergebnisse fordern. Harry lächelte unbewusst. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal für seinen ehemaligen Tränkeprofessor arbeiten würde, doch er bereute es nicht. Schließlich wurde es nie langweilig. Gedämpft durch die Kuppel konnte er Snapes barsche Stimme hören.

„Weasley, was stehen Sie da noch herum und halten Maulaffen feil? Los, kümmern Sie sich!"  
>„Ja, aber was soll ich denn machen? Sie haben ja noch gar keine Anweisungen gegeben!" Ron klang verwirrt.<br>„Potter!" Snape stand vor der Kuppel, und trotz der plastischen Darstellungen in ihrem Innern erkannte Harry, dass der Teamleiter ihn anfunkelte. „Sie haben sich dafür verbürgt, dass Ihr Freund unserem Job gewachsen ist!"  
>„Er ist doch erst seit drei Tagen dabei, Sir", warf Harry milde ein.<br>„Er ist schon drei Tage dabei und weiß nicht, dass er sich ans WWWTN wenden und Erkundigungen einziehen soll?" Snape schnaubte.  
>Ronald sprang hastig auf und rannte fast zu der Bildergalerie, die drei Seiten der Zentrale einschloss.<br>Severus wandte sich um und sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue das dritte Mitglied seiner Agenten an, das bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür war. „Ich werde Flohgespräche führen und Expressfalken losschicken, Sir", sagte Luna Lovegood träumerisch. „Wir haben unglaublich klare Nächte gehabt, und ich bin überzeugt davon, dass sämtliche Nargelsucher draußen waren. Bestimmt hat jemand etwas bemerkt – gerade in Sussex gibt es im Frühling viele Wissenschaftler. Sie wissen schon, die Geburt des Jahres und die magische Kraft desselben."  
>Severus nickte nur und ersparte sich einen Kommentar. Natürlich gingen die Expressfalken an Aurorenzentralen und Eingreiftruppen in Südengland mit der Frage, ob in den letzen Tagen etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen war, aber Luna hatte ihre eigene Art, etwas zusammenzufassen, und er war der Letzte, der sich darüber beschwerte. Sie war eine kompetente und effektive Agentin, und er konnte gut mit ihrer seltsamen Art leben.<p>

„Ich bin in der Forengic", teilte er niemandem Bestimmten mit und sprang in den Paternoster, um tief in den Abgrund des Ministeriums zu gelangen. Dort unten, wie im Bauch eines Walfisches, teilten sich Hermione Granger und Remus Lupin das unterirdische Reich. Ihre Fachabteilungen, die Forengic und die Pathologic, grenzten aneinander, und Severus hatte sie gelegentlich bei gemeinsamen Pausen angetroffen. Der erste Raum in dem hell erleuchteten Flur jedoch gehörte ganz allein ihm und war ein nach den modernsten Erkenntnissen ausgestattetes Tränkelabor. Severus machte einen kurzen Abstecher dorthin – so kurz, dass er nur Sekunden später im Eingang der Forengic stand und innehielt, um Hermione bei der Arbeit zu beobachten. Von irgendwoher dröhnte Musik, mal lauter, mal leiser, und die Forengicerin bewegte sich unbewusst im Takt, während sie einen Kupferkessel aufheizte, Sachen hineinschweben ließ und fast gleichzeitig ein Pulver in ein offenes Feuer warf, das munter in einer silbernen Schale vor sich hinflackerte.

Severus fand sich immer wieder am gleichen Punkt seiner Überlegungen: Er fragte sich, wie eine Frau, die als Kind eher unbeholfen und linkisch, wenn auch hochintelligent war, sich jetzt mit einer Leichtigkeit und tänzerischem Anmut bewegen konnte, dass er jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, aufpassen musste, um sie nicht anzustarren. Innerlich zuckte er mit den Schultern und näherte sich ihr. Hermione schob sich die Omnibrille in die Stirn, als plötzlich vor ihr ein riesiger Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit erschien, griff danach und drehte sich herum. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du jeden Moment hier auftauchen würdest, Severus." Sie lächelte ihn an, aber das Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht. Zuviel Sorge stand in ihnen.  
>Er lehnte sich an den Tisch. „Was hast du für mich?"<br>„Jede Menge, und nichts davon wird dir gefallen, fürchte ich." Severus machte eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung. Mit ihrem Zauberstab deutete sie auf die Flammen in der Silberschale, und ein dunkles Stück Holz schwebte empor und drehte sich vor ihnen. „Erkennst du diesen Zauberstab?"

Für eine Sekunde schloss er die Augen und weigerte sich zu antworten. Doch die Vergangenheit ließ ihn nicht los, ob er sich ihr mit offenen oder geschlossenen Augen stellte. „Sollte ich?"  
>„Ich denke, du tust es."<br>Er presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. „Er sieht aus wie der Zauberstab des Dunklen Lords", stieß er hervor.  
>Hermione setzte die Omnibrille ab, grub ihre Zähne in den Becher und musterte ihn ernsthaft. „Ich habe mehrere Tests durchlaufen lassen", erklärte sie leise. „Er sieht nicht nur so aus, weißt du?"<br>„Aber der Dunkle Lord ist tot!" Severus hasste sich für seine anklagende und schwache Stimme.  
>„Das weißt du, das weiß ich, doch die Toten wissen das nicht."<p>

„Die Toten?"  
>Sie deutete auf den Kessel. „Ich habe ihre Sachen untersucht. Sie stinken nur so nach schwarzer Magie, sind regelrecht getränkt damit. Und den Zauberstab konnte ich nur mit Drachenlederhandschuhen anfassen, doch der Priori Incantatem hat die Energie der Toten so mächtig entlassen, dass ich mit einem von ihnen reden konnte."<br>„Hermione!", donnerte Severus. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich mit Erweckungsmagie beschäftigst. Das ist dunkle, bösartige Magie, die dich schneller in ihren Bann zieht, als du blinzeln kannst!" Er griff nach ihrer Schulter und schüttelte die junge Frau, die ihm kaum bis unter das Kinn reichte.

Sie ließ es sich gefallen und wartete, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. „Du bist mein Boss, Severus, doch hier unten entscheide ich selbst, wie weit ich gehe", erklärte sie ihm. „Für einen normalen Fall wäre ich das Risiko nicht eingegangen, doch hier liegt der Sachverhalt anders. Sieben Muggel, alles Dorfbewohner aus Little Hangleton, sind tot. Fünf Erwachsene und zwei Kinder, und du machst dir Gedanken darum, ob ich mich von der schwarzen Magie anziehen lasse? Hältst du mich für so schwach?"  
>Hermione sah ihn trotzig an, und er wandte sich um, grub seine Finger in den Tisch, bis sie schmerzten, und atmete tief durch. „Es sind immer die Starken, die sich verführen lassen", sagte er leise.<br>„Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du dir Sorgen machst", murmelte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Möchtest du jetzt trotzdem hören, was der tote Familienvater zu sagen hatte?"

Severus straffte sich. „Ich bitte darum", antwortete er.  
>Ihre Hand glitt über die gesamte Länge seines Unterarms, bevor sie sich entfernte, und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Hermione legte ihren Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe und zog einen silbernen Faden hervor, ließ ihn mehrmals auf und niederfahren wie einen Jojo, bevor sie mit einer knappen Handbewegung ein Bild aus ihrer Erinnerung schuf. Es war eine schlechte Qualität, körnig wie ein alter Film und nur schwach erleuchtet. „Tote können nur in schwarz-weiß sehen und alles in Negativqualität", entschuldigte sie sich und trat dann einen Schritt zurück.<p>

Severus betrachtete die Szene. Das war eindeutig der Friedhof von Little Hangleton – er hatte nicht nur eine Nacht dort verbracht. Vor ihm liefen sechs Leute, die sich wie in Trance bewegten, und er begriff, dass er sie aus der Perspektive der letzten Person sah, die getötet wurde. An den unsicheren und zögernden Schritten erkannte er, dass sie sich nicht freiwillig dort befanden; ganz offensichtlich standen sie unter dem Imperius. „Da ist ein Mann", sagte eine unwirkliche und raue Stimme, und Severus zuckte zusammen. Anscheinend hatte Hermione dem geistigen Abbild desjenigen, mit dessen Augen er sah, eine Frage gestellt. „Ein großer, schlanker Mann. Er hat etwas mit uns gemacht, und obwohl ich es nicht will, tue ich alles, was er sagt. Oh, mein Gott, er tötet die Kinder und die Frauen, und ich kann nichts dagegen unternehmen! Nein, nein, nein… Jetzt dreht er sich um und zeigt mit einem Stock auf mich…" Alle Härchen in Severus' Nacken stellten sich auf, als das Bild vor ihm wackelte und er eine verschwommene, nebelartige Gestalt mit langen schwarzen Haaren und einem hellen Umhang erblickte. Das Gesicht lag im Schatten, als würde er den Kopf nach unten neigen, doch dann fuhr ein dunkler Blitz aus seinem Zauberstab und das Bild verschwand. Severus atmete schwer, und Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.

„Hatte Tom Riddle lange schwarze Haare, als er noch nicht wie ein leprakranker Irrer aussah?", drang Hermiones Stimme in seine Gedanken.  
>Er nickte langsam und schluckte. Die Gestalt in der verschwommenen Erinnerung kam ihm schmerzhaft bekannt vor, und doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er konnte den Finger nicht darauf legen, aber etwas nagte an ihm. Und dieses Etwas war nicht gut, nicht einmal im Vergleich zur möglichen Wiederauferstehung des Dunklen Lords. Ein Gefühl, welches er lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte, setzte sich in ihm fest und ließ Naginis Narbe schmerzhaft pochen. Angst. Grübelnd strebte er zur Tür.<br>„Severus?" Er blieb stehen, ohne sich umzudrehen und wartete stumm. „Hast du den Energiedrink selbst gebraut?" Sie pustete laut in ihren Becher.  
>„Ja", murmelte er.<br>„Er ist super!" Ein Lächeln schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und wärmte ihn selbst dann noch, als er einige Räume weiter war.

„Lupin", grüßte er und trat in den gekühlten, chromblitzenden Raum. Remus, der mit seinem Kopf nur wenige Millimeter über einer der Leichen schwebte, schrak zusammen.  
>„Verdammt, musst du dich so anschleichen, wenn ich arbeite?", grollte er.<br>Severus' Lippen kräuselten sich. „Bist du ein Werwolf oder was? Moment mal… Hast du eben tatsächlich an dem Toten geschnüffelt? Das ist widerlich – bekommst du zuhause nicht genug zu essen?"  
>Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Sehr lustig", sagte er säuerlich. „Doch falls du an Fakten interessiert bist: Todesflüche verbreiten einen untrüglichen Gestank, den normale Menschen nicht wahrnehmen können." Er bedachte ihn mit einem ruhigen Blick und konnte sich einen Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen. „Nicht einmal normale Menschen, die so einen Zinken im Gesicht tragen wie du."<p>

„Wie schlagfertig", sagte Severus gleichmütig. „Übst du abends mit Nymphadora und Lupin junior?" Remus' Augen blitzten auf, und da es nur wenige Tage vor Vollmond war, trat ein wilder Ausdruck in sie, doch bevor er wirklich ärgerlich werden konnte, machte Severus eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Und was ist jetzt? War es der Avada?" Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, da Hermione bereits mithilfe des gefundenen Zauberstabs herausgefunden hatte, dass sie mit dem Unverzeihlichen getötet wurden, doch er wollte es von Lupin offiziell bestätigt haben.  
>„War es", sagte Remus resigniert. „Severus…"<br>Der Teamleiter des MCIS sah den Werwolf ausdruckslos an. Selten hatte Lupin so erschüttert geklungen. „Ist er wirklich wieder zurück?"  
>Im ersten Moment wollte Severus ihn höhnisch darauf hinweisen, dass es unmöglich war, weil Potter-ich-rette-jede-Welt seinen Job erledigt hatte. Doch dann hob er nur leicht die Schultern. „Man sollte niemals nie sagen. Vieles deutet darauf hin. Ein Zauberer, der Unverzeihliche Flüche anwendet. Ein Zauberer, der tötet. Ein Zauberer, der sieben Morde begeht. Sieben wie sieben…"<br>„Horkruxe." Remus' Flüstern klang fast wie das hilflose Winseln eines einsamen Welpen.

Severus begab sich wieder nach oben, sprang aus dem Paternoster und wollte Ergebnisse. „Potter, wie sieht's mit schwarzer Magie aus?"  
>„Abnorm große Ansammlung auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton", gab Harry sofort zurück und schauderte. Er kannte diesen Ort, er kannte ihn viel zu gut. „Allerdings nichts Aktuelles mehr, Sir. Letzte Aktivität vor sieben Stunden. Die magische Spur zieht sich Richtung Norden und verliert sich an der Grenze zu Leicestershire. Das bedeutet allerdings auch, dass…"<br>„Jemand mit Absicht den Zauberstab des Dunklen Lords hinterlassen hat. Jemand, der auch ohne diesen Zauberstab noch so sehr mit schwarzer Magie getränkt ist, dass man ihn oder sie noch über mehr als 300 Meilen verfolgen kann."  
>„Genau. Sie glauben also nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord wiederauferstanden ist?" Harrys Stirn legte sich in tiefe Falten.<p>

Hielten ihn neuerdings alle für ein Orakel? Severus ignorierte die Frage. „Was sagen die Schwätzer vom WWWTN?", fragte er den Rotschopf, der noch immer vor den Bildern stand.  
>„Es gibt unterschiedliche Ansichten", sagte Ron sachlich. „Machiavelli ist der Überzeugung, innerhalb von einhundert Jahren sei es nicht möglich, in ein und demselben Gebiet zum zweiten Mal seine Seele zu spalten. Mit ein und demselben Gebiet meint er übrigens England. Da beim ersten Mal soviel Bosheit auf die Welt losgelassen wurde, bräuchte sie mindestens vier bis fünf Generationen, bis sie sich erholt hätte und das kosmische Gleichgewicht wiederhergestellt wäre." Er rümpfte die Nase, offensichtlich anderer Meinung. „Rasputin sagt, Machiavelli sei ein Idiot und der Welt ist es sch… völlig egal, was die Menschen auf ihr treiben, solange sie sich selbst kaputt machen und nicht auf den Erdkern losgehen. Und vor einer Minute habe ich die Meldung hereinbekommen, dass es eine Prophezeiung über rothaarige Zwillinge gibt, die die Welt entweder retten oder zerstören werden."<p>

Severus rieb sich über sein Kinn. „Wissen Sie über den Aufenthalt Ihrer Brüder Bescheid, Weasley?"  
>„Nein, Sir, aber ich denke, Fred und George sind zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Geld zu scheffeln, als dass sie sich um die Zerstörung oder Rettung der Welt Gedanken machen würden."<br>„Da ist was dran", gab Severus zu und drehte sich um seine eigene Achse. „Luna?"  
>Sie schwebte herein, als hätte sie auf ihr Stichwort gewartet. Er hielt es nicht für völlig abwegig. „Das Schicksal ist uns hold", verkündete sie und lächelte breit. „Neville befindet sich gerade in Sussex und hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er etwas gesehen hat, das er für Wetterleuchten hielt."<br>„Und weiter?", forschte Severus.  
>„Nichts weiter", erwiderte sie leichthin. „Er hat sich nicht darum gekümmert, weil er auf der Suche nach Noctikraut war, und das wächst ja nur in tiefster Dunkelheit. Aber…" Er holte tief Luft, um nicht zu explodieren und übte sich in schwer erzwungener Geduld. „…als ich ihn fragte, ob ihm auffiel, dass es irgendwann zu einer absoluten Stille kam, sagte er „ja"".<p>

„Hä?" Ron begriff offensichtlich nicht.  
>Sie schenkte ihm ein mildes Lächeln. „Eine absolute Stille bedeutet die Abwesenheit jeglichen Lärms. Nicht nur Stadtlärm, Autobahnen, Maschinen, sondern auch Tiergebrüll, Wasserrauschen, Blätterrascheln – nichts davon findet statt. Und das wiederum heißt, jemand hat in der Nähe mit einem Unverzeihlichen gemordet, mehrmals."<br>„Um wie viel Uhr war das?" Severus fühlte sich wie ein Jagdhund.  
>„Zwei Uhr nachts, Sir." Luna drehte eine Haarspitze um ihren Finger.<br>„Potter?" Severus wirbelte herum. „Geben Sie Granger die Daten. Sie soll uns ausrechnen…"

„…wohin der Mörder unterwegs war? Hab ich schon", sagte Hermione und sprang aus dem Paternoster. „Zumindest grob."  
>Severus starrte sie an. „Woher weißt du, was ich wissen will? Hast du heimlich bei Trelawney Stunden genommen?"<br>Sie grinste spitzbübisch. „Nein, oh Boss. Ich war nur so frei, dort und dort" – sie deutete über ihre Köpfe -, „Zweiwegespiegel anzubringen, damit ich auf dem Laufenden bleibe, worüber ihr euch unterhaltet. Je schneller ich arbeite, desto schneller könnt schließlich ihr loslegen, oder?"  
>„Du plapperst, Hexe. Fakten interessieren mich!" Er würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen als zuzugeben, dass er beeindruckt war.<br>Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Kuppel, die noch immer lautlos vor sich hinwaberte und öffnete sie, so dass sich eine große Tafel mit dem Abbild Englands bildete. „Wir wissen, dass die Morde um zwei Uhr passierten", erklärte sie, während sie eine Linie von Little Hangleton aus nach Norden zog. „Noch jetzt ist die schwarze Magie dort so dick, dass sie messbar ist. Sie verliert sich erst hier, in Gaddesby, einem ziemlich winzigen und völlig unbedeutenden Ort. Ich möchte euch nicht mit den arithmantischen Berechnungen langweilen, aber wenn wir von Nicholas Flamels Formeln ausgehen, dass sich schwarze Magie in nicht regelmäßigen Wellen ausbreitet und…"  
>„Hermione!", blaffte Severus. „Sag uns einfach, wo der Mistkerl steckt!"<p>

Sie schob ihre Unterlippe vor und kaute darauf herum, und er wusste, sie schmollte mit ihm. Schon seit ihrer Jugend hatte sie sich bemüht, ihm zu beweisen, dass sie die schlaueste Hexe der Welt war, und obwohl sie jetzt nicht mehr mit ihren Armen vor seinem Gesicht fuchtelte, gab sie die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass er sie anerkennen würde. Sie hob ihr Kinn. „Beeston Castle", sagte sie kühl. „Eine Burgruine in Cheshire. Rein von der Theorie her befindet er sich noch immer dort."  
>„Woher weißt du das?", wagte Potter zu fragen.<br>Sie tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Ansicht der Burgruine, und eine schwarze Welle lief über das Bild.  
>„Puh, da stinkt's gewaltig nach schwarzer Magie", bemerkte Ron.<p>

Severus kontrollierte, ob sein Zauberstab im Schnellziehholster saß, warf einen Blick in die Runde und gab seine Befehle. „Weasley, Sie und Luna apparieren nach Little Hangleton und untersuchen den Friedhof. Ziehen Sie Kreise und finden Sie heraus, was die Auroren übersehen haben. Außerdem will ich wissen, warum gerade diese Opfer ausgewählt wurden. Halten Sie Ausschau nach geplünderten Gräbern oder fragen Sie in der Gemeinde nach, ob die Kirchen im Umkreis ausgeraubt oder geschändet wurden. Wenn jemand tatsächlich Horkruxe herstellen wollte, wird er nach Artefakten zum Aufbewahren der Seelensplitter gesucht haben. Schicken Sie eine allgemeine Anfrage für das gesamte Königreich aus. Wenn Sie aus Little Hangleton zurückkommen, untersuchen Sie jeden Museumseinbruch, jeden Diebstahl wertvoller Gegenstände und alles andere, was für unseren Mann in Frage käme."  
>Ron öffnete den Mund, um Fragen zu stellen, doch Luna stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Alles klar, Sir", sagte sie, fasste den Rotschopf an der Hand und zog ihn aus der Zentrale.<p>

„Potter, wir beide kümmern uns um Beeston Castle. Ich hoffe, Sie sind bewaffnet und einsatzbereit?"  
>„Bereit, wenn Sie es sind, Sir!", murmelte Harry.<br>„Dann los." Auf dem Weg hinaus berührte Severus Hermiones Schulter. „Gut gemacht", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.  
>Sie packte seine Hand. „Ich weiß, dass meine Berechnungen stimmen", sagte sie ohne falsche Bescheidenheit. „Trotzdem ist da etwas, das mich stört. Seid vorsichtig, ja?"<br>„Wir sind immer vorsichtig", sagte er und griff in seine Innentasche. „Doch falls dir noch einfallen sollte, was genau dich stört, abgesehen davon, dass vielleicht der größte schwarzmagische Verrückte wieder auferstanden ist, kannst du mich per Spiegel erreichen." Er klappte den kleinen Zweiwegespiegel auf, kontrollierte, ob seine Oberfläche sauber und ohne Kratzer war und verstaute ihn wieder.

Sie nickte. „In Ordnung." Noch Minuten später, nachdem die anderen die Einsatzzentrale verlassen hatte, stand sie vor dem Bildschirm und starrte grübelnd darauf. Wieder berührte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab Beeston Castle und blinzelte dann. Keine Wellen liefen über die weiche Oberfläche, im Gegenteil. Alles blieb völlig unberührt. Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, dass der magische Bildschirm nicht reagierte. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Wenn sich überhaupt keine Magie mehr messen ließ, konnte das nur zwei Sachen bedeuten: Erstens, es hatte dort in den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden keine Magie gegeben, und sie wusste, dass das nicht der Fall sein konnte, da sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, dass schwarzmagische Aktivität vorhanden war. Oder…

…jemand hatte sämtliche Magie im Umkreis eingefroren.

Eigentlich sollte es das nicht geben. Das Einfrieren von Magie war genau so eine Legende wie der Elderstab oder der Stein der Auferstehung. Hermione war Wissenschaftlerin und glaubte nur an Dinge, die sie berechnen oder beweisen konnte. Aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Heiligtümer des Todes existierten, warum also sollte es unmöglich sein, Magie einzufrieren? Sie schrak aus ihren Überlegungen und riss ihren eigenen Zweiwegespiegel aus der Hosentasche. Sie klopfte leicht dagegen. „Severus? Severus, komm schon, kannst du mich hören?"  
>Der Spiegel blieb dunkel.<p>

Sie stürmte los, in Richtung ihres Labors. In ihrer Eile bemerkte sie nicht, dass der Direktor aus seinem Raum kam und ihr verblüfft nachsah. Sie rannte Remus direkt in die Arme. „Hermione, was ist passiert?" Seine warmen, braunen Augen musterten sie ernsthaft.  
>„Da übermorgen Vollmond ist, gehe ich davon aus, dass du Kraft hast, jede Menge Kraft?", keuchte sie. Er neigte zustimmend den Kopf. „Gut, möglicherweise brauche ich dich. Warte hier einen Moment!"<p>

Remus kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf, als sie an ihm vorbeischoss und in ihre Räume raste. Nur wenig später stand sie wieder neben ihm. „Wir apparieren nach Cheshire!", erklärte sie hastig. „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein und in Deckung bleiben – möglicherweise sind Harry und Severus in großer Gefahr!"  
>Seine Augen weiteten sich, doch falls er noch Fragen hatte, kam er zu spät. Sie hatte ihn bereits an der Hand gepackt und war mit ihm disappariert. Sie kamen wirbelnd am Fuß eines Hügels an, und Hermione taumelte, drückte jedoch Remus sofort hinunter und kauerte sich neben ihn. Sie deutete nach oben. „Das da ist Beeston Castle", erklärte sie wispernd. „Vor ein paar Minuten war es voller schwarzer Magie, doch jetzt ist dort überhaupt keine Magie mehr messbar. Ich vermute, jemand hat sämtliche Magie in den Ruinen eingefroren und nimmt sich Harry und Severus auf Muggelart vor."<p>

Der Werwolf knurrte leise, und dann zuckten sie gleichzeitig zusammen, als von oben drei Schüsse ertönten. „Ich fürchte, du hast Recht. Was machen wir jetzt?"  
>„Wir nähern uns von zwei Seiten", haspelte sie und wandte immer wieder ihren Kopf, um nach oben zu sehen. „Du kannst bedeutend schneller laufen als ich, also wäre es sinnvoll, wenn du von hinten kommst. Wer auch immer diese Falle gebaut hat, wird nicht damit rechnen, dass Hilfe im Anmarsch ist. Magische Warnsignale funktionieren nicht, und ich bezweifle, dass er Muggelalarmanlagen aufgebaut hat." Sie blinzelte zu der steinernen Ruine hoch. „Wirst du das tun, Remus?"<br>„Natürlich", flüsterte er. „Aber du solltest hier bleiben. Wenn Zauberstäbe nicht mehr funktionieren, bist du unbewaffnet. Es wäre Irrsinn, dich in die Gefahr zu stürzen – im Gegensatz zu mir kannst du nicht mal eben ein paar Kugeln abfangen und hoffen, sie zu überleben."

Sie schob ihn fort. „Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht unbewaffnet", versicherte sie und huschte bereits geduckt davon. „Beeil dich, ja?"  
>Ihr Herz hämmerte, als sie sich bergauf arbeitete, immer in Deckung und zitternd. Was war mit Harry und Severus passiert? Die Schüsse bedeuteten nichts Gutes, doch es nützte nichts, wenn sie kopflos in die Ruine polterte und sich selbst einem gewaltbereiten Mehrfachmörder aussetzte. Sie zerkratzte sich Arme und Beine, als sie sich durch dichtes Gestrüpp schob und es schließlich wagte, sich an die kalte Mauer des zerfallenen Schlosses zu pressen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, weil sie Angst hatte, dass man ihr Klappern hören konnte und riskierte einen Blick in den Innenhof. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, doch sie blinzelte sie energisch fort.<p>

Ihre Freunde befanden sich am Boden. Harry krümmte sich und presste die Hände an den Bauch. Seine Finger waren blutüberströmt. Severus kniete neben ihm und drückte seine linke Hand auf Harrys Finger. Sein rechter Arm hing nutzlos herunter und sein Ärmel glänzte vor dunkler Nässe. Hermione wurde es schwindelig, und sie atmete tief durch. Sie konnte ihnen nicht helfen, wenn sie ohnmächtig wurde. Wo war der Mörder? Sie brauchte nicht lange zu suchen. Er hatte seine Opfer anscheinend umkreist und war dabei aus ihrem Blickwinkel verschwunden, doch jetzt tauchte er nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt wieder auf. „Ich liebe es, euch da unten zu sehen", sagte er näselnd. „Ich habe so lange auf meine Rache gewartet, und geduldig gewartet. Rache, so heißt es, ist ein Gericht, das am besten kalt serviert wird, und ich wusste, ich würde euch beide nur allein erwischen, wenn man euch in dem Glauben ließe, der Dunkle Lord wäre zurück. Es war ja schon beschämend einfach!" Er lachte.

Hermione schluckte und tastete in ihrer Innentasche herum. Sie hatte den Mann auf Anhieb erkannt, obwohl er eine Kapuze und einen weiten Umhang trug. Und sie verfluchte sich für ihre Dummheit. Sie, die schlaueste Hexe der Welt, hatte einen unverzeihlichen Anfängerfehler begangen. Wäre ihr bewusst geworden, was vorher an ihr genagt hatte, hätten sie den Mann einfach in seinem Heim abfangen können und Severus und Harry wären nicht in seine Falle getappt. Lautlos zog sie ihre Waffe aus der Tasche und zielte auf niemanden anders als Lucius Malfoy, zögerte jedoch, als Severus den Kopf hoch und seinen Peiniger ansah. „Wie hast du die Magie stoppen können, Malfoy?", fragte er heiser.  
>Malfoy hockte sich in einiger Entfernung von ihm auf die Fersen und spielte mit seiner Automatik. „Ich hätte gemeint, du würdest mich fragen, warum ich auf Muggelwaffen zurückgreife, wo ich doch so stolz darauf bin, reinblütig zu sein, aber nein… Unser Severus geht immer strikt aufs Wesentliche. Wie geht's Potter, lebt er noch?"<br>„Ja", sagte Severus kalt. „Also, wie?"

„Das war ein Geniestreich von mir, findest du nicht?", prahlte Malfoy. Er grinste und bleckte die Zähne. „Eigentlich ist es eine Erfindung dieser Blutsverräter, der Weasleyzwillinge. Einer ihrer Scherze, wahrscheinlich, um Schülern die Gelegenheit zu geben zu schwänzen. Denn wenn Magie nicht funktioniert, kann man in Verwandlung auch nicht viel machen. Nimm jetzt deine Hand da weg, Severus, ich will Potter sterben sehen!" Als Severus auf seine Aufforderung nicht reagierte, schoss er ihm lächelnd in den linken Arm. Der Aufprall der Kugel warf den Teamleiter der Agenten zurück, und er stöhnte. „Musik in meinen Ohren!", sagte Malfoy. „Dieser kleine Scherz hält genau eine Stunde." Er sah auf seine Uhr. „Das heißt, ich habe noch fast vierzig Minuten, in denen wir ein bisschen miteinander plaudern und spielen können. Ich hoffe nur, Potter hält noch ein bisschen durch – wäre doch unhöflich, wenn er zu schnell geht, oder?"

„Was versprichst du dir mit der Aktion?", presste Severus hervor. „Was hast du davon, Muggel zu töten, nur um uns in eine Falle zu locken?"  
>„Wie ich sagte, Rache. So simpel, so profan. Ich hasse dich, Severus, ich hasse Potter, und ich hasse Muggel. Es war mir also ein Vergnügen, darüber nachzudenken, wie ich euch töten könnte, und als die Weasleys dieses kleine Spielzeug erfunden hatten, wusste ich, meine Zeit ist endlich gekommen. Ich bekomme nicht nur meinen Spaß und meine Rache, ich zerstöre auch auf einen Schlag fast deine gesamte Abteilung. Brillant, möchte ich meinen."<p>

Severus wälzte sich auf seine Knie. „Du bist und bleibst ein degenerierter, inzestuöser Hohlkopf, Malfoy. Dumbledore braucht nur mit den Fingern zu schnippen, und schon ist sein Team wieder vollständig. Und Granger wird herausfinden, was hier passiert ist, und dann gnade dir Merlin."  
>„Ach, ja, Dumbledore und Granger. Die nehme ich mir als nächste vor, versprochen, Severus. Ich…"<br>Ein schabendes Geräusch über ihm ließ ihn herumwirbeln, die Pistole im Anschlag. Remus Lupin kauerte über ihm auf einem abgebrochenen Teil der Wehrmauer, bereit zum Sprung. Malfoys Zeigefinger krümmte sich, ein scharfer Knall ertönte…

…und im Hinterkopf des blonden Mannes erblühte ein Zyklopenauge voll blutiger Tränen.

Remus erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als Lucius Malfoy unspektakulär nach vorne auf sein Gesicht fiel. Severus ächzte und sah sich um. Hermione stand wie auf einem Schießplatz: Füße schulterbreit auseinander, beide Hände an der Waffe, die Arme gerade nach vorn ausgestreckt. Sie rührte sich nicht; ihr Gesicht war eine Maske des Grauens, um Jahre gealtert und bleich. Severus atmete zischend aus und versuchte, den Schmerz und seine nutzlosen, blutigen Arme zu ignorieren. „Wolf! Lauf los, bis du irgendwohin kommst, wo die Magie funktioniert. Besorge Medihexen, und zwar ASAP!"  
>Remus nickte und ließ sich von der Mauer fallen. Glücklicherweise reichte die Magiesperre nur bis zum Fuß des Hügels, was bedeutete, dass in wenigen Minuten Hilfe hier sein würde. Solange musste Harry einfach noch durchhalten!<p>

Severus kniete sich wieder neben den schwer verletzten jungen Mann und versuchte, aus seiner Jacke zu schlüpfen. Er schaffte es nicht und hatte das Gefühl, gleich ohnmächtig werden zu müssen. Kein Wunder, wenn drei Kugeln in einem steckten. „Hermione!", sagte er so ruhig wie möglich. „Komm her." Er drehte sich nicht um, um nachzusehen, ob sie seinem Befehl folgte, und knirschte mit den Zähnen, als sie nicht augenblicklich neben ihm stand. Doch dann teilten ihm leise Schritte mit, dass sie sich näherte.  
>„Severus!" Ihre Stimme war tonlos. „Severus, es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich… Wenn ich nicht so dumm gewesen wäre. Ich habe es total übersehen, ich bin schuld."<br>„Zieh deine Jacke aus und press sie auf Potters Wunde!", zischte er. „Beeil dich!" Sie hielt noch immer ihre Waffe in der Hand, als hätte sie vergessen, dass sie sie überhaupt besaß, und stand unschlüssig da. „Los, Hexe, verdammt noch mal! Willst du, dass dein Freund stirbt?"

Das riss sie aus ihrer Lethargie. Der langläufige Revolver polterte zu Boden, und Severus zuckte zusammen aus Angst, dass sich ein Schuss lösen könnte. Doch nichts passierte, und dann kniete Hermione auf der anderen Seite Potters, drückte ihre Jacke an seinen blutigen Körper, strich mit ihrer Hand über seine Stirn und murmelte irgendwelche beruhigenden Belanglosigkeiten. Endlose Minuten verstrichen so, dehnten sich aus und schien in ihnen wie in einem Uhrwerk zu ticken, die Zeit zu zerteilen und zerhacken und das Leben des Mannes, der das magische England gerettet hatte, zu einem Ende zu bringen. Im Nachhinein wusste Severus, dass es nicht halb so lange gedauert hatte, wie es ihm erschienen war, und die Medimagier nur wenig später, nachdem Remus losgelaufen war, eintrafen, doch in diesen endlosen Augenblicken kam es ihm unerträglich vor. Wie die Geier waren sie plötzlich um ihn und Potter herum, und er stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als er das zerfurchte Gesicht seines Chefs plötzlich vor sich auftauchen sah.

„Mein Junge…" Der alte Mann war offensichtlich erschüttert, als er das viele Blut sah, und Severus war fast froh, dass die Medimagier ihn auf eine Trage legten und mit ihm disapparierten. Dumbledores Geplapper war das Letzte, wonach ihm jetzt der Sinn stand, und fast dankbar ließ er sich in die Schwärze des Vergessens fallen, die ihm ein Trank bescherte.

Als er wieder erwachte, waren zwei Tage vergangen und seine Wunden kaum mehr als feine Narben. Nicht die ersten und höchstwahrscheinlich nicht die letzten, aber immerhin waren sie nicht blitzförmig, was man als positiven Punkt bewerten konnte. Ebenso positiv war, dass man ihn nach einigen abschließenden Tests entließ mit der Auflage, mindestens drei Tage nicht zu arbeiten und sich von jeglichem Stress und anstrengender körperlicher Tätigkeit fernzuhalten. Er nickte, ohne überhaupt hinzuhören und apparierte schnurstracks zur Zentrale des MCIS. Obwohl es bereits Abend war, saß Luna an ihrem Schreibtisch und sah zu Ron, der mit großen Schritten auf und ab lief. Sie wirbelten herum, als Severus aus dem Nichts auftauchte. „Sir!" Luna lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin so froh, dass es Ihnen gut geht." Sie neigte den Kopf und musterte ihn von oben nach unten. „Es geht Ihnen doch gut, nicht wahr? Ich kann zumindest keine Schatten von Schnurzenschnieken um Sie herum erkennen."  
>„Schnurzenschnieken?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue, winkte jedoch im gleichen Moment ab. „Nein, ich möchte es gar nicht wissen. Mir geht es gut. Was wissen Sie von Potter?"<p>

„Er hat's auch geschafft", sagte Ron hinter ihm erleichtert. „Und Hermione ist seit zwei Tagen nicht aus ihrem Labor herausgekommen, weil sie denkt, irgendwie hätte sie die Sache verhindern können. Dumbledore hat ihre Kündigung übrigens weggeworfen", fügte er nachträglich hinzu.  
>Severus zuckte zusammen. „Kündigung?" Er war so schnell im Paternoster verschwunden, dass Ron und Luna blinzeln mussten.<br>„Also, ich möchte jetzt nicht in Miones Haut stecken", murmelte Ron.  
>Luna zeigte ein geheimnisvolles Madonnenlächeln. „Warum nicht? Ich glaube, Severus' Donnerwetter wird nicht halb so bösartig, wie du denkst."<br>Ron zog seine Jacke an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst… Hast du Lust, noch in einen Pub zu gehen und was zu trinken? Ich finde, das haben wir uns verdient."  
>„Ja, warum nicht?", wiederholte Luna.<p>

Severus hielt einen großen Becher in der Hand, aus dem heiße, duftende Schwaden senkrecht nach oben stiegen, als er Hermiones Labor betrat. Sie saß vornüber gebeugt an ihrem Arbeitstisch, und er blieb stehen, um sie zu beobachten. Seine Stirn bildete zwei senkrechte Falten, als er bemerkte, dass sie schlief. Lautlos näherte er sich und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches nieder, schob den Becher bis vor ihr Gesicht und wartete. Ihre Nase begann zu zucken wie die eines Hasen, und dann öffneten sich ihre Augen und fokussierten sich auf den Becher. Hermione riss ihren Kopf hoch und starrte Severus an. Sie wurde rot und wandte den Blick ab. „Ich habe gekündigt", sagte sie erstickt.  
>„Deine Kündigung wurde verweigert", antwortete er ruhig.<br>Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Aber ihr versteht nicht! Es ist meine Schuld, dass es soweit kam. Ich selbst habe dir noch erklärt, dass Tote nur ein Abbild der Wirklich sehen, nur ein Negativ. Da hätte mir sofort auffallen müssen, dass die Haare des Mörders hellblond waren und nicht tiefschwarz. Mein dummer Fehler hätte Harry und dich das Leben kosten können!"

„Malfoy hätte uns ebenso gut in seinem Heim auflauern können. Das Spielzeug der Weasleyzwillinge ist schließlich überall anwendbar. Außerdem hast du zu mir über die Negativbilder gesprochen und ich selbst habe es auch nicht gemerkt, obwohl ich mit einem Vater aufgewachsen bin, der begeistert fotografiert hat." Severus senkte seine Stimme. „Zumindest, solange er noch das Geld dafür hatte. Wie auch immer…" Er räusperte sich. „Mein Fehler ist sogar noch größer als deiner, denn ich wusste, dass mir die Körpersprache des Mörders vertraut vorkam, und ich hätte wissen müssen, dass der Dunkle Lord sich ganz anders bewegt hat. Soll ich jetzt also auch kündigen?"  
>„Nein!" Ihr Schrei war entsetzt. Rote Flecken bildeten sich auf ihren Wangen. „Du darfst nicht kündigen, Severus. Bitte nicht."<br>Er ruckte mit seinem Kopf in Richtung des Bechers. „Trink oder es wird kalt." Sie gehorchte, und seine Lippen kräuselten sich minimal. „Lass uns einen Deal eingehen, Hermione Granger: Ich werde solange nicht kündigen, solange du es nicht tust, einverstanden?"

Sie stöhnte und rieb sich ihre Augen. „Das hört sich nach einem typischen Slytherindeal an, finde ich."  
>„Was erwartest du? Ein Slytherin bleibt ein Slytherin bleibt ein Slytherin…"<br>Hermione nickte. „Ich habe übrigens sofort in die Wege geleitet, dass Fred und George ihre Erfindung vom Markt ziehen. Ihnen war nicht bewusst, dass man dieses „Spielzeug" eher für Verbrechen als für Streiche nutzen könnte."  
>Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „So ist es doch immer. Die Menschheit neigt nun einmal dazu, großartige Erfindungen ins Gegenteil zu verkehren. Wo hast du eigentlich diesen uralten Revolver hergehabt?"<br>Sie errötete. „Das ist ein Erbstück meines Urgroßvaters und stammt noch aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg."  
>„Ein Wunder, dass er nicht in deiner Hand explodiert ist", erwiderte Severus trocken. „Übernachtest du deshalb hier, weil du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast, Malfoy erschossen zu haben?"<br>Hermione verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Was denkst du denn? Das Schlimmste an der Sache weißt du ja noch gar nicht…"

Sanft zog er ihre Hände hinunter. „Was ist denn das Schlimmste an der Sache?"  
>„Ich hatte gar nicht auf seinen Kopf gezielt", flüsterte sie. „Eigentlich wollte ich seine Waffenhand treffen."<br>Das aufsteigende, spöttische Lachen verbarg er unter einem Schnauben. „Dann haben wir ja Glück gehabt, überhaupt noch zu leben. Wer weiß, was du getroffen hättest, wenn du auf den Kopf gezielt hättest? Aber sieh es positiv: Du hast verhindert, dass ein Soziopath die Erfindung der Zwillinge missbraucht. Damit hätten die beiden tatsächlich die Menschheit dem Untergang weihen können. Wer weiß? Vielleicht trifft die Prophezeiung ja zu?"  
>„Ich halte nichts von Prophezeiungen", murmelte Hermione trotzig, stellte ihr Getränk ab und sah ihn an. „Severus? Ich bin froh, dass Harry und du… dass ihr es überlebt habt. Sehr froh!" Sie zögerte. „Darf ich dich um etwas bitten?"<p>

Er stand auf und umkreiste den Tisch, bis er direkt vor ihr stand. „Wenn es in meiner Macht liegt, werde ich deine Bitte erfüllen."  
>Sie erhob sich ebenfalls und sah ihm in die Augen. „Darf ich dich umarmen?"<br>Seine Augenbrauen wanderten hoch, eine nach der anderen. „Darum brauchst du mich nie zu bitten", sagte er schließlich.

**Ende**

**Making-Of:**

Eigentlich… *hust* Ja, ist schon gut, ich fasse mich kurz, ok? (Muaha!) Also: Eigentlich wollte ich mich vor dem Kalender drücken. Es hatten anfangs so viele begeistert gebrüllt, dass sie mindestens 12 oder mehr Storys schreiben wollten, dass ich dachte, ich könnte mich leise, still und heimlich herauswinden. War natürlich nicht so, also musste ich mir Gedanken machen. Das Dumme ist nur, dass mir nichts einfallen wollte. Da begab es sich zufällig, dass ich im DDG-Thread jemandem etwas erklären musste, und jemand anders das für die Aufforderung hielt, mich zu goosen. Ich hätte mich natürlich nicht drum kümmern brauchen, da ich ja keine Ente gesetzt hatte, aber die Vorgaben reizten mich tatsächlich, also…

…tat ich wieder ein paar Wochen lang nichts in der Hoffnung, ich müsste nichts schreiben. Doch als sich die unumstößliche Wahrheit abzeichnete, begann mein Gehirn zu assoziieren und nur wenige Tage später stand der OS. So funktioniert das übrigens immer bei mir. Assoziationen prallen auf mich ein, der erste Satz wird geschrieben, und wenn ich irgendwann wieder hochschaue, sind mehrere Stunden vergangen und ein paar Seiten voller seltsamer Ideen. Es gibt keine Planung vorher und auch mittendrin nur wenige Grübeleien. Ich kann nicht erklären, wie es funktioniert, aber in dem Moment, in dem ich ein leeres, weißes Wordblatt vor mir habe, fliegen mir auch die Worte zu.

Die Vorgaben: Bitte versuche mir eine Geschichte zu schreiben, wo die Charaktere aus HP als Agenten beim NCIS arbeiten.  
>So sollte Dumbledore der Direktor sein, Snape der Teamleiter, Ron, Harry und Luna die Agenten, Hermine die Forensikerin und Lupin der Pathologe.<p>

Auf jeden Fall müssen Voldemort, Fred und George, Neville und Tonks in der Geschichte vorkommen.

Bis auf Voldemort soll keiner der (genannten) Charaktere sterben.

**Glossar:**

**ASAP** – Kommando aus dem US-Militär: As Soon As Possible  
><strong>MCIS<strong> – Magical Criminal Investigative Service  
><strong>WWWTN<strong>– World Wide Wizard Time Net: Die magische Entsprechung unseres Internets. Funktioniert nach dem Schneeballprinzip. Man spricht einen der Bildinhaber auf ein Problem an, und wenn der einem nicht helfen kann, sorgt er dafür, dass dieses Problem auf der ganzen Welt unter allen Bildern bekannt wird. Irgendein Bewohner irgendeines Bildes hat garantiert irgendwann einmal irgendetwas aufgeschnappt, das zur Lösung des Problems führen kann. Natürlich geht das in der Regel nicht so zügig wie das Internet, aber die magische Welt ist ohnehin nicht für ihre Schnelligkeit bekannt.  
><strong>Forengic<strong>**:** forensische, logische Magie  
><strong>Pathologic<strong>**:** pathologische, logische Magie  
>Als <strong>Negativbild <strong>bezeichnet man ein Bild, das nach seiner Entwicklung Grauwerte oder Farben in den umgekehrten Tonwerten aufweist. Sprich: Was dunkel ist, wird hell dargestellt und umgekehrt.  
><strong>Schnurzenschnieken<strong>**:** Eine unsichtbare, magische Tierart, von der zumindest Luna überzeugt ist, dass es sie gibt.


	10. Ein mieser Tag

Heute beglückt Euch unser rabenmädchen mit einer Story über einen echten Unglücksraben.

Wenn Ihr mehr von ihr lesen wollt, dann schaut doch hier vorbei:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/rabenmaedchen

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Ein mieser Tag** von **rabenmaedchen**

Der Wecker schrillte nach Aufmerksamkeit heischend und eine blasse Hand kroch aus den Laken hervor. Krachend fiel das weckende Gerät zu Boden, als die Finger mit Gewalt auf den Knopf schlugen, ein Grummeln ertönte aus den Untiefen des Bettes, in dem das pure Chaos herrschte. Schon immer war, die sich darin befindliche, Nymphadora Tonks eine Feindin jeglicher Ordnung und Zucht gewesen, stetig herrschte ein Durcheinander in ihrem Leben, obwohl sie selbst es gar nicht darauf abgesehen hatte. Doch wenn man sich selbst nicht mehr wieder fand, weil die fern bleibende Ordnung einem bereits auf der Nase herumtanzte, war das auch nicht die Lösung, diese einfach zu ignorieren. Für Nymphadora schien es jedoch ein Weg zu sein, was manche mit einem Naserümpfen begutachteten. Die Zeit verging, nichts rührte sich mehr in dem dunklen Zimmer, während langsam die Sonne aufging. Leise tickte der Wecker auf dem Boden weiter, als sich der Haufen namens Tonks, eingewickelt in Bettzeug und Stoff, erhob, einen müden Blick auf den Muggelgegenstand warf, vor Schreck aus dem Bett rutschte und krachend AUF eben jener Gerätschaft landete, die springend zu Bruch ging. „Verdammt …"

In Panik erhob sich die Hexe, fiel erneut, als sie in wildem Gehetze aufzustehen versuchte, knallte mit dem Knie an die Bettkante und blieb für einige Augenblicke mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sitzen. „Das ist wieder einer dieser Tage …" murmelte die junge Tonks vor sich hin, rieb sich die pochende Stelle, die bereits blau anlief. Schwankend erhob sich die Frau, blinzelte einige Male. Wiederholt sah sie auf das Ziffernblatt, welches nun eingedellt zu ihren Füßen lag, fluchte erneut. Bereits vor einer halben Stunde hätte sie ihre Arbeit beginnen müssen! Oh, wie sie es hasste, wenn diese schlechten Omen sich bereits vor dem Frühstück bemerkbar machten … Schnell lief Tonks durch das Zimmer, in dem das selbe Chaos herrschte wie einstmals in ihrem Bett, das nun frei war von jeglichen Kissen und Decken, lagen diese doch nun neben dem Schlafplatz, verdeckten das Chaos des zerstörten Weckers. Tonks zog sich in aller Eile an, griff sich ihre Tasche und wollte gerade die Wohnung verlassen, als ihr Blick in den Spiegel fiel und die Hexe bemerkte, dass sie statt ihre Umhanges einen seidenen Bademantel angezogen hatte.

Genervt stöhnte Nymphadora auf, kehrte nochmals ins Schlafzimmer zurück, griff die richtigen Sachen, trieb sich selbst zur Eile, warf einen erneuten Blick in den Spiegel, ehe sie schlussendlich ihre Räumlichkeiten verließ. Zu ihrem Glück des begonnen Tages gesellte sich die Tatsache hinzu, dass in der Winkelgasse, in deren Nähe sie wohnte, ein solches Treiben herrschte, dass es schwierig war, zu dem nächsten Kamin zu gelangen, war ihr eigener doch, wen würde es noch wundern, durch einen irrational fehlgeleiteten Zauber, unbrauchbar gemacht. Ihr Netzflohwerk konnte sie somit nicht nutzen, was ihr den Arbeitsweg etwas erschwerte.

Bei diesem Gedanken schnaubte Tonks, fragte sich, was heute noch alles passieren würde, gelangte endlich in die Gringottsbank, in der es eine direkte Kaminverbindung zum Ministerium gab. Schnell lief die Hexe in das Gebäude, rannte fast in eine Gruppe von Kobolden, die schwere Akten von einem Schreibtisch zum nächsten transportierten, kam schlitternd vor den Kaminen zum stehen, griff in ihre Jackentasche, zog eine Dose mit Flohpulver hinaus und war mit den Worten „Zaubereiministerium" endlich an dem gewünschten Ort. In der Eingangshalle des Hauptsitzes der arbeitenden Zaubereigemeinschaft herrschte ein genauso fülliges Treiben, sodass Tonks sich mehr schlecht als recht durch die Massen kämpfte und letztendlich in den nächsten Lift sprintete, um ihre Verspätung, die sich bereits auf eine Dreiviertelstunde zog, nicht zu verlängern. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde, die ihr seltsame Blicke zuwarf, ließ sie skeptisch die Augenbrauen nach oben ziehen, doch niemand sagte etwas. Niemand wies sie auf das hin, was der Auslöser für diese musternden Blicke war. Niemand merkte an, dass Tonks Haarfarbe einen seltsamen gräulich-schwarz-gelben Ton angenommen hatte, der dazu führte, dass es aussah, als hätte sie gerade eine Explosion überlebt und wäre anschließend dann noch in ein Regal voller Schwefel gerannt. Einige der Kollegen schnupperten sogar unauffällig, zogen die Stirn irritiert kraus, beließen es aber dabei.

Endlich gelangte sie in den zweiten Stock, endlich war sie in der Aurorenabteilung und somit auch ihrem Arbeitsplatz. So unbemerkt wie möglich versuchte sich Tonks auf ihren Büroplatz zu schleichen, sah prüfend nach hinten …. Und rannte in einen Zauberer, der gerade aus einer Seitentür trat. Überrascht blieb Tonks stehen, blickte in das Gesicht von Gawain Robards, der sie skeptisch musterte. „Finden Sie sich auch endlich auf ihrer Arbeit ein, Miss Tonks?" Deren Haare nahmen einen bläulichen Ton an, die Haut ihrer Wangen errötete vor Scham. „Guten Morgen, Mr. Robards, ich …nun ja …." Dieser ließ sie nicht weiter zu Wort kommen. „Sparen Sie mir ihre Ausflüchte, Miss Tonks. Begeben Sie sich unverzüglich an ihren Platz. Heute soll dies nur eine Verwarnung sein … Sollten Sie sich noch einmal verspäten, dann …" Er ließ die Warnung unausgesprochen, doch Tonks wusste, dass ihr der Rauswurf drohte, sollte sie es jemals wieder wagen, zu spät zur Arbeit zu kommen. Mit raubtierartigem Schritt ging der Zauberer von dannen, während Nymphadora es sich nicht nehmen konnte, ihm die Zunge heraus zu strecken, sich schließlich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schreibtisch machte, der sich im Großraumbüro der Aurorenzentrale befand. Einige Memos schwirrten über ihren Kopf hinweg, denen sie nachsah …. Und diesen kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit bezahlte sie mit dem Zusammenstoß eines kleinen Aktenrollis, der ihren Wag gekreuzt hatte, prallte zurück, riss eine der Trennwende um, was wiederum zu einem Dominoeffekt führte und innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren alle armen Seelen, die sich auf ihrem Platz befunden hatten, unter dem Sichtnehmer begraben. Man hört hier und da ein Fluchen, während Tonks rot wie eine Tomate wurde, dem nächstgelegenen Zauberer eine Entschuldigung stammelte, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zog, einen Saubermach-Zauber sprechen wollte, jedoch von einem der anderen Auroren aufgehalten wurde, der ihre Künste in Sachen Reparierungs- und Ordnungszauber kannte. „Lass nur, Nymphadora. Wir machen das schon …" Der Zauberer wandte sich ab, sah nicht mehr, wie die Haare Tonks einen gefährlichen roten Ton annahmen, hasste sie doch ihren Vornamen und verschwand in dem Getümmel der Kollegen, die von ihren Schreibtischen geflohen waren. „Merlin verabscheut mich …" murmelte die Hexe, ging nun, ohne Zwischenfälle, zu ihrem Platz, ließ sich nieder und starrte auf eine weiße Fläche, welche sie irritiert blinzeln ließ. Erschrocken stieß sie sich von ihrem Tisch zurück, rollte ein Stück weg von dem Ungetüm, was auf eben jenem hockte, blinzelte noch mal. „Was zum …Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" Dieses weiße Ungestüm stellte sich als Papierstapel der übelsten Sorte heraus, der sie überragte wie eines dieser Muggelhochhäuser, dessen Ende im Himmel endeten. Ein Seufzen entfuhr der Frau. Das würde ein wirklich prickelnder Tag werden ….

Müde reckte sich die Hexe, hatte sie doch endlich einen Teil dieser langweilig trockenen und abgelaufenen Fälle erledigt, zugeordnet und sortiert, während der größere Teil darauf wartete, noch bearbeitet zu werden. Viele gingen in der Annahme, Auroren würden den ganzen Tag spannende Dinge tun, Häuser durchsuchen, Verbrecher verfolgen, wahnwitzige Verfolgungsjagden durch London machen … Doch die Realität sah anders aus. Papierkram, das war es, was momentan den Alltag von Nymphadora Tonks in Anspruch nahm. Papierkram und völlig überstärkter Kaffee. Es war weit nach Mittag und die Arbeit schien einfach nicht schrumpfen zu wollen. Zu allem Überfluss stieß Tonks ihren Federkielhalter um, sodass der Inhalt sich auf dem Boden ergoss. Genervt beugte sich die Hexe ab, stützte sich am Schreibtisch ab, rollte unbewusst nach hinten, rutschte vom Stuhl, während auch ihre Finger vom Tisch glitten, die Unterlage und somit auch die kompletten Unterlagen mit sich zogen. Und die ganze, wunderbare sortierte Arbeit … lag plötzlich als wunderbar unsortierter Papierhaufen auf dem Boden und inmitten saß Tonks, deren Haare ein fast teuflischen Rot annahmen. Mit einem Satz sprang sie auf, griff nach ihrem Kaffeebecher, ging zu dem magisch veranlagten Kaffeautomaten und goss sich neuen ein. Grübelnd stand sie eine Weile so da, traute sich in, in ihren Bürobereich zu sehen, blickte nur weiter in ihre Tasse, wollte, dass der Tag endlich endete. Manchmal fragte sich die junge Hexe, was sie eigentlich verbrochen hatte, dass das Leben sie so bestrafte. Hatte sie vielleicht eine höhere Macht verärgert, die ihr nun stetig Felsbrocken in den Weg warf? Ein Seufzen. Es war keine Zeit, um sich den Kopf über die Ungerechtigkeit dieser Welt zu zerbrechen. Es galt, die Akten neu zu sortieren und zu hoffen, dass dieses eine Mal nichts schief ging …

Zwei fein säuberlich sortierte Stapel offenbarten sich vor Tonks, die sie misstrauisch musterte, als könnten sie wiederholt und ohne Grund plötzlich aufspringen und sich absichtlich wieder durcheinander bringen. Vorsichtig erhob sich die Aurorin, hatte der Feierabend für sie doch längst begonnen, nahm angespannt ihre Tasche und verließ mit bedachtem Schritt den Arbeitsplatz. Erst als sie einige Meter zwischen sich und der geordneten Arbeit gebracht hatte, atmete die Hexe erleichtert auf. Es war nichts passiert, was hieß, sie konnte morgen da weiter machen, wo sie bereits aufgehört hatte. Froh darüber wandte sich die junge Frau ab, als plötzlich ein magisch manipulierter Ball an ihr vorbei sauste, dem sie nur knapp ausweichen konnte, einige Zauberer folgen und ein Poltern erklang. Die Hexe traute sich kaum, sich dem Lärm zu zu wenden, doch als sie es tat, war der Tag endgültig für Tonks gelaufen. Der Ball war in ihr Büro gekracht ….

Und einige lose Blätter segelten ihr schadenfroh entgegen. Nymphadora war kurz davor, zu explodieren und die ganze Aurorenabteilung in Schutt und Asche zu legen, machte einfach auf dem Absatz kehrt, verließ den 2. Stock der Ministeriumsabteilung. Sollte sich jemand anderes um den Schaden kümmern. Sollte heute noch irgendetwas schief gehen, würde die junge Frau sich in ihrer Wohnung verbarrikadieren und die nächsten zehn Jahre nicht mehr verlassen. Ihr Weg führte in den Eingangsbereich, über den Kamin zurück zur Gringottsbank, durch die Winkelgasse hindurch, hinaus ins Muggellondon. Nur noch die Straße überqueren und sie würde an der Haustür zu ihrer Wohnung sein, nur noch diese paar Meter. Nur noch …. Tonks kam plötzlich ins Stolpern, hatte die Bordsteinkante übersehen, konnte ihr Gewicht gerade noch durch das Rudern ihrer Arme halten, machte somit einer Ente bei ihren ersten Flugversuchen Konkurrenz und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie wieder sicher stand. Doch ehe sie sich weiter darüber freuen konnte, dass nichts geschehen war, ertönte ein erbärmliches RATSCH … und ihre Tasche knallte zu Boden, der Henkel war gerissen und der Inhalt des Lederbeutels ergoss sich über dem Weg. Nymphadora schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, machte innerlich bereits eine Einkaufsliste für die Dinge, die sie brauchte, um zehn Jahre in ihrer Wohnung überleben zu können, sammelte schlussendlich die fröhlich verteilten Gegenstände ein und zog sich in ihre Wohnung zurück, mit der festen Vornahme, diese heute nicht mehr zu verlassen. Erleichtert, dass auf den Stufen zu eben jener nichts geschehen war, schmiss die Hexe alles von sich, schmiss sich auf die Couch ihrer Drei-Raum-Wohnung, sah zum Fenster, wünschte sich insgeheim, dass der Tag schon vorbei sein möge, ehe sich die junge Frau aufraffte, um etwas Ordnung zu schaffen. Da diese Aktion sie unmittelbar ins Schlafzimmer führte und somit zu dem zerstörten Wecker, den sie kritisch betrachtete, ehe sie ihren Zauberstab hervorzog und leise „Reparo" flüsterte …

Vielleicht, sollte sie einen Fehler gemacht haben, hörte es die Magie nicht und übersah diesen, machte ihren Wecker vielleicht sogar wieder ganz? Gespannt sah Tonks auf die Gerätschaft, bei der sich nichts rührte. Noch einmal sprach die Hexe den Spruch, wieder nichts. Ungeduld, mit leichter Wut gepaart konnte sie nicht an sich halten. „ReparoreparoREPARO!" WUMM … Die Einzelteile explodierten plötzlich, verteilten sich im ganzen Raum, während Tonks perplex auf ihr Wunderwerk starrte. Ein Brandloch war nun im Teppich, was ihr ein entnervtes Grummeln abrang. Völlig fertig mit der Welt setzte sich die Hexe auf das Bett, machte aus den 10 Jahren Hausarrest 20 Jahre und fragte sich, warum es gerade sie traf, wen sie wohl verärgert hatte, dass alle schlimmen Dinge an EINEM Tag passierten. Während der Verstand arbeitete, meldete sich ihr Magen. Hunger war ein mieses Gefühl, wenn man mit der Befürchtung lebte, in die Küche zu gehen und nichts vorzufinden. Nymphadora würde genau aus diesem Grunde NICHT in den bereits genannten Raum gehen, erhob sich stattdessen, beschloss, im „Tropfenden Kessel" etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Doch ehe sie auch nur annähernd die dazu benötigten Dinge zusammen gesucht hatte, erregte ein leises Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Eine Eule saß auf dem Fensterbrett, sah sie aus bernsteinfarbenen Augen an und Tonks öffnete das Fenster, bekam sofort ein Bein ausgestreckt, an dem sich ein Zettel befand. Schnell entrollte die Hexe diesen, las. ´Gleicher Ort, gleiche Zeit.´ Mehr Informationen gab es nicht, doch Nymphadora wusste, dass mit diesen vier Worten das nächste Treffen des Ordens angekündigt wurden war. Das wiederum bedeutete, dass Tonks zum Grimmauldplatz musste und zwar in … Die Hexe seufzte, hatte sie doch keine Ahnung, wie spät es war.

Das hieß wohl, dass sie einfach so los laufen und hoffen musste, dass sie sich weder verspätete, noch zu früh dort war. Mit einem letzten, wehleidigen Gedanken an ihren bisherigen Tag. Der einzige Lichtblick bei dieser Aktion war, dass die junge Hexe apparieren konnte, was am heutigen Morgen leider nicht möglich gewesen war. Und so stand sie wenige Augenblicke später im Park am Grimmauldplatz, im Gesicht die kratzigen Blättern eines Busches, die sie unwirsch zur Seite schob. Vorsichtig durchstreifte sie das grüne Gelände, öffnete das eiserne Tor, trat auf die Straße und sah zum Haus der Blacks. Unscheinbar lag es da, von Muggelaugen nicht sichtbar. Ein Rascheln ertönte, doch ehe Tonks reagieren konnte, klebte ihr schon eine Zeitung im Gesicht, die sie wütend packte, zerfetzte. Missmutig stiefelte sie zum Haus, ging hinein, lief den Gang entlang, zur Küche, aus der sie Stimmen hörte.

„Hey Tonks …" Das grinsende Gesicht Sirius schob sich in ihr Blickfeld, was diese irritiert blinzeln ließ. „Hallo …" murmelte sie, immer noch vom Griesgram gepackt, dass der Tag heute gegen sie spielte. „Du siehst mies aus." Sprach der Black weiter, was Tonks seufzend hinnahm, sich setzen ließ. „Ich habe ja auch …" Ihr Magen knurrte, während Sirius Augenbrauen in die Höhe wanderten. „ …Hunger?" Nymphadora nickte. „KREACHER?" Eben jener erschien, verbeugte sich, wurde mit der Versorgung der Hexe beauftragt. Diese sackte auf ihrem Sitzplatz zusammen, färbte unbewusst ihre Haare blau, was ihren Cousin sichtlich erheiterte. „War dein Tag so schlecht?" Grummelnd kam Tonks Antwort, fast knurrend. „JA!" Der Black lachte. „Kein Grund, bissig zu werden, Tonks." Diese lächelte schwach. „´Tschuldigung …" Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, die Zeit verstrich. Lange blieben die beiden nicht allein, kamen doch stetig neue Mitglieder des Ordens, um sich auf das Treffen vorzubereiten. Tonks versuchte, Geduld zu bewahren, während sie auf Kreacher wartete, doch das wurde mit Mal zu Mal schwerer. Als dieser endlich mit dem Essen da war, stürzte sich die junge Hexe förmlich darauf. Dass sie sich dabei mit Wucht zu dem Teller vor ihr umdrehte und diesen damit vom Tisch stieß, kündigte das Klirren an. Perplex starrte Tonks auf die Scherben und das heruntergefallene Essen, ihre Haare nahmen einen teuflischen Rotton an. „Tonks, gaaaaaaanz ruhig …" Sirius legte seiner Cousine die Hand auf die Schulter. „Pass auf, du gehst nach Hause, kochst dir was schönes …" „Bei meinem Glück, EXPLODIERT die Küche …" Sirius seufzte. „Na schön …" Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes beseitigte er das Chaos. „Warum gehst du nicht einfach Essen?" Tonks knurrte. „Am Ende werde ich noch von einem Muggel überfahren …" Siruis gab es schlussendlich auf, ließ seine Cousine allein mit ihrer Wut, wollte er doch nicht Opfer dieser werden. Der Abend verging, während die Mitglieder über neu aufgetauchte Probleme debattierten, sich stritten, einigten, neue Vorschläge brachten. Tonks war zu müde, hungrig und angesäuert, um einen aktiven Beitrag hatte abgeben zu können und so war die Hexe froh, als die Versammlung endlich geschlossen und sie nach Hause gehen konnte …

Sicher kam sie zu Hause an, sehr zum Wunder von Tonks selbst. Ihr Haus stand noch und auch die Zimmer sahen nicht aus, als wäre jemand eingebrochen, als hätte ein Fluch sich durch den Kamin hier her verirrt, als sei ein Meteorit oder gar Nymphadora selbst eingeschlagen. Und so machte sich Tonks ohne Umschweife, mit knurrendem Magen bettfertig, landete schließlich in jenem. Ihr Schlafzimmer sah noch immer so aus wie am Morgen, unordentlich. Doch sie war froh, wenigstens den letzten Abschnitt dieses be*****en Tages hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Die Stille beruhigte die Hexe, ließen sie erleichtert aufatmen, langsam in die Träume sinken … Als plötzlich ihre Hand gegen die Stirn klatschte. Sie hatte keinen Wecker gekauft …

**Making-Of, attackstyle**(Ich hatte es oft genug angedroht für die Leute, die es auch nach Wochen nicht schaffen, mir ein M-O zu schicken):

Wann hatte es das je gegeben, dass es so spät im Jahr noch Schnee gab? Das war die Macht von Mordor, dachte Ivy aka Rabenmädchen an einem Tag im Februar, als der böse Wolf im Forum alle anknurrte, weil sie sich nicht ASAP freiwillig für den Kalender meldeten. Schüchtern, ja fast ein wenig zaghaft hob sie ihre Hand – ja, hier, ich die Rabengeflügelte, ich mach mit -, und erschrak fürchterlich, denn sie starrte in ein riesiges Wolfsmaul voller scharfer Zähne. Sie erholte sich jedoch schnell von ihrem Schrecken, als sie erkannte, dass das ein freundliches und dankbares Wolfsgrinsen war und machte sich daran, eine Geschichte über Tonks zu schreiben.


	11. Frühlingserwachen?

Heute ist sasa an der Reihe. Und auch bei ihr lohnt es sich, mal vorbeizuschauen.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/sasa+ray

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

_. __Ildiko verfasst am 23.06.2009 __  
><em>_Was ich mir wünsche ist ein kleiner, aber schöner Oneshot der ein wenig auf die Tränendrüse drückt ;) __  
><em>_Pairing: Keines __  
><em>_Rating: Egal __  
><em>_Genre: Drama, Allgemein __  
><em>_Auf jeden Fall erwünscht: Ein Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Snape, oder ein Dumbledore der sich Gedanken um Snape macht __  
><em>_Auf keinen Fall erwünscht: ein verweichlichter, hysterisch heulender, unslytherinmäßiger Snape ;) __  
><em>_Grundidee (bitte nur ein Satz): Dumbledore hat Severus sooft ausgenutzt -das muss ihm doch bewusst sein, oder? Und vielleicht hat er sich ja auch mal Gedanken gemacht... oder ihn sogar nur ein einziges mal um Verzeihung gebeten (vielleicht auch erst nach dessen Tod)?__  
><em>  
>Na, klein ist der OS, ich hoffe, daß er irgendwie auch schön ist ...<br>Vielen Dank an attack09 auf jeden Fall für's Probelesen und Mut machen und überhaupt! Und an das tollste Rudel der Welt für die Sternchendiskussion ...

**Frühlingserwachen?** von **sasa ray**

"Aber das ist rührend, Severus", sagte Dumbledore ernst.  
>"Sind Sie nun so weit, daß Sie sich um den Jungen sorgen?"<br>"Um ihn?", rief Snape. "Expecto Patronum!"  
>Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs brach die silberne Hirschkuh hervor: Sie landete auf dem Boden des Büros, sprang mit einem Satz durch den Raum und rauschte aus dem Fenster. Dumbledore beobachtete, wie sie davonflog, und als ihr silberner Schimmer verblasste, wandte er sich zu Snape um, dessen Augen voller Tränen waren.<br>"Nach all dieser Zeit?"  
>"Immer", sagte Snape. *<p>

Im selben Moment ertönte leises aber unüberhörbares Kichern von einem der Ölschinken, die keinen der verblichenen Schulleiter von Hogwarts zeigten.  
>Es handelte sich um das Portrait von Rübezahl dem Verschrobenen, das eher durch Zufall hier in Dumbledores Büro gelandet war.<p>

"Sollte ich wirklich Schulleiter werden, dann verschwindet als Erstes dieses abartige Bild", fauchte Snape.  
>"Als ob ich das nicht schon versucht hätte —", entgegnete Dumbledore nachsichtig.<br>"Lässt es sich etwa nicht entfernen?", fragte Snape konsterniert und wischte sich fahrig mit den Händen über's Gesicht.  
>"Doch, natürlich", gluckste Dumbledore, "aber der lustige, kleine Kerl hat mir anschließend immer gefehlt."<br>Snape verdrehte die Augen. Lustig? Seltsame Art von Humor. Er atmete tief ein und registrierte erleichtert, daß die eben noch verspürte Enge in der Brust gewichen war, dem bekannten, vertrauten Gefühl des Ärgers und des Unwillens.

"Gut", sagte Snape kühl, "ich habe verstanden. Sonst noch etwas?"  
>"Ich kann mich also auf Sie verlassen?", fragte Dumbledore.<br>Snape nickte steif und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er konnte es offensichtlich kaum erwarten, der Unübersichtlichkeit des Schulleiterbüros zu entkommen.  
>Von dem alten Portrait ertönte wieder dieses charakteristische, keckernde Lachen und Snape war froh als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und den einsamen Weg in seine Kerker einschlagen konnte.<p>

Albus Dumbledore und Rübezahl der Verschrobene waren nun allein. So verklang das "Danke", das Albus gegen die nun geschlossene Tür hauchte, nicht ungehört.

Rübezahl saß feixend in seinem Bild, das einen Apfelbaum zeigte, der prachtvoll und frühlingshaft in einem hellrosa Blütenkleid erstrahlte. Rübezahl selber, klein und dick, mit roten Haaren auf dem Kopf und im Gesicht, trug verschlissene Muggelkleidung. Er war zu Lebzeiten kein überragender Zauberer gewesen. Manche sagten, er habe sein Talent verschleudert. Ertränkt in billigem Fusel. Vertan mit den falschen Leuten, Dirnen, Spielsüchtigen, kleinen Kriminellen.  
>Rübezahl selber hingegen war zufrieden mit dem, was war und gemütlich hockte er unter dem Baum in der warmen Frühlingssonne und genoss den Apfelwein vom vergangenem Jahr. Seine Knopfäuglein funkelten wissend und unerbittlich.<p>

"Das nennst du also Vertrauen. Sehr interessant. Meinst du nicht, er hat Recht, wenn er sagt, daß du verdammt viel für selbstverständlich nimmst?"  
>Rübezahl streckte die Beine aus und nahm einen weiteren, großen Schluck aus der Flasche. Wischte sich dann mit dem Ärmel über den klebrigen Bart.<br>Dumbledore zuckte irritiert und erwog wieder einmal, das Portrait doch aus seinem Büro zu entfernen.  
>Endgültig diesmal.<br>"Severus hat aus freien Stücken angeboten, Harry zu schützen", entgegnete er schwach.

Den kleinen Mann im Bild schien das nun ehrlich zu erheitern. Geräuschvoll spratzte er einen weiteren Schluck Wein durch die Gegend und kugelte brüllend lachend unter dem Apfelbaum hin und her. Sehr plötzlich hielt er inne und das Lachen erstarb. Ein Funkeln in den Augen.  
>"Wenn du einem Ertrinkenden eine Hand hinhältst und er greift danach, dann hat das doch nichts mit freiwillig zu tun. Also ich bitte dich."<br>Dumbledore schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Das Gespräch entwickelte sich in eine völlig irrwitzige Richtung.  
>Er fühlte sich in die Defensive gedrängt. Das gefiel ihm nicht. Daß er sich überhaupt zu einer Diskussion bemüßigt fühlte, gefiel im nicht. Das ganze Thema war blödsinnig.<br>Und unangenehm.

"Das ist ungerecht", protestierte Dumbledore, "er hätte keine andere Möglichkeit gehabt, damals. Er wäre nach Askaban gekommen ohne meine Hilfe."  
>"Hilfe?", feixte Rübezahl.<br>"Was hätte er denn tun sollen, deiner Meinung nach?"  
>Rübezahl war mittlerweile aufgestanden und vollführte Kniebeugen, die er selbst mit lautem Schnaufen kommentierte.<br>"Vom Astronomieturm springen wäre eine interessante Option gewesen."  
>"Da ist er nicht der Typ für", konterte Dumbledore sofort.<br>"Ach nein?"  
>Rübezahl lächelte fein, wobei sehr spitze Eckzähne zum Vorschein kamen. Er hielt inne in seinen Gymnastikübungen.<br>"Was weißt du denn von ihm?"  
>Dumbledore schwieg.<p>

"Es hat dich überrascht, daß er noch immer dieser Frau hinterherhängt?"  
>Dumbledore sagte noch immer nichts, sah aus dem Fenster, durch das Snapes Patronus entschwunden war.<br>"Was dachtest du denn, wofür er es tut?"  
>Rübezahls Stimme klang jetzt beinahe sanft. Dumbledore holte tief Luft, schüttelte fast unwirsch den Kopf als wolle er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen. Rübezahl grinste wieder gehässig.<br>"Hauptsache, er funktioniert so wie du dir das vorstellst ..."  
>"Es gibt nun mal keinen anderen Weg, Tom zu vernichten. Wir alle bringen Opfer."<br>Dumbledore war aufgebracht, er fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt. In seinen eigenen Räumen. Das passte ihm gar nicht.  
>Das keckernde Lachen von Rübezahl ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Fraß sich in sein Hirn. Unauslöschlich.<br>Ja, er wusste wirklich nicht viel über Snape. Aber war es nicht der Junge selber, der abweisend ihm immer wieder hatte wissen lassen, daß er keine Anteilnahme an seinem Leben wünschte? Ja, daß er Anteilnahme noch nicht einmal dulden würde?

Rübezahl trabte nun laut schnaufend auf der Stelle, wobei der imposante Bierbauch beängstigend durchgeschüttelt wurde. In der Hand hielt er seine halbvolle Apfelweinflasche, deren Inhalt der kleine, dicke Mann auf seiner Kleidung und im Bild verteilte.

"Vielleicht sollte ich noch mal mit ihm reden", sagte Dumbledore ohne es wirklich zu wollen.  
>Rübezahl reagierte nicht. Das bestärkte nun wieder den Direktor.<br>"Doch", sagte er, "ich werde nochmal mit ihm reden."

Rübezahl probierte nun, mit den Fingerspitzen seine Zehen zu erreichen, was ihm nicht gelang, aber dafür seine Stimme eigenartig dumpf klingen ließ.  
>"Wenn nur die Zeit nicht so rasend schnell vergehen würde. Ein Wimpernschlag und es ist schon vorbei, so ein Leben. Wirklich schade — und man hätte noch so viel zu tun gehabt."<p>

Dumbledore stutzte.  
>"Gleich morgen werde ich mit ihm reden. Oder nein, morgen ist schlecht. Übermorgen oder am Wochenende ..."<br>"Oder nächstes Jahr ..."  
>Dumbledore betrachtete wie erstaunt seine schwarz verdorrte Hand. Ein schmerzliches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge.<br>Dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Zögerlich erst, dann sicheren Schrittes verließ er sein Büro und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.  
>Rübezahl blieb feixend zurück.<p>

_* __[Original aus den Heiligtümern des Todes — Die Geschichte des Prinzen]_


	12. Freunde für immer!

Heute ist unser schwarzer Jaguar Savenia an der Reihe:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Savenia

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

Disclaimer:  
>Die bekannten Personen und Orte aus dem HP-Universum gehören JKR und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld - wär ja noch schöner. Ein großer Dank geht an meine Beta. Danke, atty!<p>

**Freunde für immer?** von **Savenia**

„Freunde für immer!", schallte es aus dem Kinderzimmer. Susan Bones schüttelte ob dieser Worte ihrer kleinen Tochter den Kopf.

Freunde für immer! Wenn sie das schon hörte! Ein spöttisches Lachen schlich sich ihre Kehle entlang, doch sie konnte diesem Impuls widerstehen. Wie oft hatte sie diesen Schwur in ihrem Leben schon gehört? Zweimal um genau zu sein – beide Male von derselben Person. Einmal im Kindesalter und einmal im Alter von 15 Jahren. Sie seufzte. Das war alles schon so lange her und trotzdem konnte sie nicht verwinden, was damals passiert war. Konnte nicht verzeihen – nicht dieser Person und auch sich selbst nicht.

Alles hatte Mitte der 1980er Jahre angefangen. Diese Frau war mit ihrem Sohn in die Nachbarschaft gezogen. Der Junge war ungefähr in ihrem Alter und er hatte noch mehr mit ihr gemein, als auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen war. Er war nämlich magisch, genau wie seine Mutter und Susan selbst. Seine Mutter versuchte zwar immer, ihre Magie zu verbergen, aber er konnte das noch nicht. Er war ja erst fünf Jahre alt. Da passierten schon mal Magieausbrüche. Sie kannte das aus eigener Erfahrung. Manchmal flogen ihnen ihre Spielsachen einfach in die Hände und manchmal räumten sich ihre Zimmer wie von Zauberhand alleine auf.

Die Mutter wollte erst nicht, dass Blaise mit dem Nachbarsmädchen spielte. Doch als Susan Bones unabsichtlich ihre eigenen magischen Fähigkeiten offenbart hatte, verlor Mrs Zabini nach und nach ihre ablehnende Haltung.  
>Bald darauf waren die Kinder unzertrennlich. Schon am frühen Morgen stand Susan vor der Tür und fragte nach Blaise. Spätestens um zehn Uhr lief dieser hinüber und verlangte zu erfahren, wo Susan blieb.<p>

Mit sieben Jahren schworen sie sich das erste Mal ewige Freundschaft – so wie Kinder in dem Alter das halt taten. Keiner von ihnen ahnte, dass die größte Prüfung ihrer Freundschaft nicht der Umzug der Zabinis im Jahre 1989 sein würde. Den nahmen die beiden Kinder überraschend gut auf. Sie konnten sich ja schreiben und mit Flohpulver gab es so etwas wie große Entfernungen nicht. Natürlich erlaubten die Eltern nicht, dass die Kinder jeden Tag zueinander reisten. Aber einmal im Monat und zu besonderen Tagen, zum Beispiel dem Geburtstag oder rund um Weihnachten und Ostern, durften sie sich besuchen. Später durften sie auch mal gemeinsame Wochenenden verleben. Besonders wenn Familie Bones einen Camping-Ausflug machte, lud sie Blaise dazu ein und Mrs Zabini konnte ihrem Sohn beruhigt die Erlaubnis geben, da sie wusste, dass er bei ihnen in guten Händen war.

Das alles tat der Freundschaft keinen Abbruch, ganz im Gegenteil. Die wenigen Besuche und vielen Briefe vertieften die Verbundenheit zwischen Susan Bones und Blaise Zabini.  
>So vergingen die Jahre in glücklicher Freundschaft.<p>

1991 bekamen beide Kinder ihre Hogwartsbriefe und mussten sofort ein Flohgespräch führen, um einander davon zu berichten. Ihre Eltern erlaubten dieses Gespräch ausnahmsweise.  
>Voller Freude sahen sie ihrer Schulzeit entgegen. Sieben Jahre, in denen sie miteinander lernen würden. Sieben Jahre, die sie fast ausschließlich miteinander verbringen wollten. Sieben Jahre, um ihre Freundschaft aus Kindertagen zu festigen und zu einer echten, tiefen, starken, unzerstörbaren Verbindung zweier Erwachsener zu formen.<br>Zwei Worte eines alten, zerschlissenen Hutes drohte all diese Wünsche, Pläne und Träume zu zerstören.

Es war der 1. September 1991 und sie hatten soeben Hogwarts betreten. Um sie herum drängten sich viele andere Erstklässler, einige blickten zuversichtlich, andere eher ängstlich drein. Nur ein einziger Schüler zeigte eine gewisse Arroganz: Draco Malfoy. Blaise und Susan beschlossen, dass es besser sei, sich von diesem Schüler fernzuhalten.  
>Kurz nach diesem Entschluss betrat Professor McGonagall den kleinen Warteraum, um die neuen Schüler in die Große Halle zur Auswahlzeremonie zu führen. Dort standen sie nun, Schulter an Schulter mit vielen Fremden und nur einander als Halt.<br>Doch dann nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf. Professor McGonagall rief „Bones, Susan" auf und das Mädchen ging zu dem Hocker, auf dem der Sprechende Hut thronte. Sie setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf und wartete auf dessen Entscheidung. Wenige Sekunden dauerte es bis der Hut verkündete, dass sie nach Hufflepuff gehörte.  
>Sie lief zu ihrem Tisch und wartete angespannt auf die weitere Aufteilung.<br>Eine ganze Stunde lang beteten und hofften zwei Kinder, dass auch das zweite von ihnen ein Dachs würde.  
>Jedoch waren ihre Hoffnungen vergebens. „SLYTHERIN!", hatte der Hut gerufen.<br>Noch heute konnte Susan dieses eine Wort hören, es verhöhnte sie und ihre Gedanken und Gefühle von damals.

Wie oft hatte sie seit diesem Tag gefleht, dass alles nur ein schlechter Traum war? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nur eins: Ihr bester, engster und liebster Freund war eine Schlange!

Die Jahre auf Hogwarts verstrichen und beide bauten sich einen eigenständigen Freundeskreis auf. Zwar versuchten sie noch, sich regelmäßig zu sehen, doch meistens blieb es bei dem Versuch oder bei kurzen Augenkontakten während der Mahlzeiten oder Unterrichtsstunden.  
>Blaise und Susan litten unter dem wenigen Kontakt, das sahen sie sich an. Vor ihren Hauskameraden konnten sie vielleicht so tun, als litten sie nur unter Heimweh oder Lernstress, aber nicht vor einander.<p>

In den Sommerferien vor ihrem fünften Schuljahr verbrachten die beiden Freunde nach langer Zeit wieder einmal mehrere Wochen zusammen. Familie Bones hatte einen Campingausflug an die südenglische Küste geplant und Blaise war eingeladen. Er hatte die Einladung mit Freuden angenommen, so konnten er und Susan endlich wieder Zeit gemeinsam verbringen ohne sich vor ihren Hauskameraden verstecken und verstellen zu müssen.

So hatten sie einige sehr schöne und unbeschwerte Wochen verbracht – trotz des Todes von Cedric Diggory. Im Gegensatz zu den begleitenden Erwachsenen glaubten die beiden Teenager auch nicht so recht an die Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts, selbst die Ermordung Diggorys war für sie kein Beweis – zumindest nicht in diesen Ferien.

Am Tag der Abreise nach Hause hatten sie ihren Freundschaftsschwur erneuert. Sie hatten geglaubt, dass sie jetzt als 15-Jährige reifer waren und wirklich verstanden, was eine ewige Freundschaft bedeutete.  
>Hätten sie doch damals schon gewusst, was sie erst Monate später erfahren sollten.<p>

Als Fünftklässler hatten sie mehr Freiheiten als die jüngeren Jahrgänge. Zwar durften sie noch immer nicht zu jeder Zeit außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume angetroffen werden, aber ihre Ausgangszeit hatte sich um einige Stunden verlängert - so mussten sie wenigstens nicht mehr um 20 Uhr in den Räumen ihres Hauses sein. Dadurch konnten sie sich tatsächlich wieder öfter sehen und sogar Zeit miteinander verbringen. Blaise freute sich jedes Mal ganz besonders auf die Abende, an denen das Slytherinteam Quidditch trainierte. Da war er für ein paar Stunden aus den Fängen seines so genannten besten Freundes Draco Malfoy befreit und konnte tun und lassen, was immer ihm beliebte. Oftmals beneidete er die Mitglieder der anderen Häuser (besonders natürlich die Hufflepuffs) um deren laschen bis nicht vorhandenen Hausgemeinschaftsregeln. Susan hatte außer in der Prüfungsphase immer Zeit für ihn, während er sie montags und donnerstags wegen der Slytherintreffen vertrösten musste und selbst die Wochenenden standen nicht zu seiner freien Verfügung, da sogar diese Tage von den älteren Slytherins für ihr ganzes Haus verplant wurden. Seit zwei Jahren hatten sie nicht die Gelegenheit gefunden, wenigstens ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende miteinander zu verbringen. Der jeweils eigene Freundeskreis hatte immer seinen Anspruch darauf eingeklagt, wenn nicht das Haus Slytherin vorher dazwischen gefunkt hatte. Doch in diesem Jahr wollten sie unbedingt diesen einen ersten, gemeinsamen, freundschaftlichen Besuch im magischen Dorf machen.

Sie hatten alles perfekt geplant. Niemand konnte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Susan hatte ihren Freunden erzählt, dass sie keine Lust auf den Besuch hatte und Blaise hatte sich angeblich erkältet und wollte nicht in die kühle Winterluft hinaus.  
>Niemand außer Professor Dolores Umbridge machte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie verdonnerte Susan nämlich zu Nachsitzen an eben diesem Wochenende, da sie es gewagt hatte, in der Nachmittagsstunde Verteidigung nicht mit akkuratem Aussehen zu erscheinen. Ihre Krawatte hatte sie während des Mittagessens etwas gelockert und vergessen sie wieder festzuziehen und ihre Haare waren auch zum Teil aus ihrem Zopf gerutscht. Das war Grund genug für Professor Umbridge die Hufflepuff-Schülerin für diese Tage zu sich zu beordern und Sätze („Mein gesamtes Auftreten muss meiner Stellung als Hogwarts-Schülerin entsprechen.") schreiben zu lassen.<p>

Nach und nach glaubten beide – vor allem Susan -, dass sich ganz Hogwarts gegen sie verschworen hatte. Sie ahnten ja nicht, wie falsch sie damit lagen. Bis auf die Slytherins samt Hauslehrer und Professor Umbridge gab es niemanden im ganzen Schloss, der nicht erfreut wäre, wenn sich ein Slytherin einmal außerhalb der Kerker nach Freunden umgesehen hätte.  
>In diesem Jahr wurden viele der intoleranten Slytherins zu einem Inquisitionskommando unter Professor Umbridge berufen - Blaise gehörte nicht dazu. Seine Jahrgangskameraden der anderen Häuser schlossen sich unter der Führung Harry Potters zu Dumbledores Armee zusammen – was außer den Mitgliedern niemand wissen durfte.<br>Die Wochen vergingen und Susan wurde immer schweigsamer in Blaise Gegenwart. Sie fühlte sich einfach unwohl bei dem Gedanken, ihren besten Freund dauerhaft belügen zu müssen. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht sagen, womit sie ihre Freizeit verbrachte und wodurch ihre ohnehin knappe gemeinsame Zeit noch mehr verkürzt wurde. Einerseits war sie durch ihre Unterschrift zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet, andererseits war Blaise in nahezu ständiger Begleitung von Draco oder anderen Slytherins.

Für die Osterferien war sie bei Blaise und seiner Mutter eingeladen. Diese zwei Wochen waren Susans persönlicher Alptraum. Die ganze Zeit war Blaise bei ihr und doch konnte sie nicht sagen, was sie bedrückte.

„Hey, Sus, was ist los mit ihr?", fragte er sich mehrmals in dieser Zeit. Ihre Ausreden wurden von Mal zu Mal schlimmer und unglaubwürdiger. Erst ging es um schulische Probleme, die ZAGs, Umbridge, Tränkekunde. Dann vermisste sie ihre Eltern und ihre Freundinnen von daheim. Er glaubte ihr irgendwann kein Wort mehr in der Hinsicht.  
>Am Tag vor der Abreise nach Hogwarts hatte er beschlossen, sie zur Rede zu stellen.<br>„Susan, ich weiß, dass du mich anlügst. Ich kenne dich besser als du dich selbst kennst. Wenn du ein Geheimnis vor mir haben willst, dann kann ich damit leben. Aber hör auf zu lügen, Sus. Bitte." Seine Stimme war eine einzige Enttäuschung. Er hasste es belogen zu werden, auch wenn er es durch seine Hauskameraden gewöhnt war. Aber seine beste Freundin sollte ehrlich zu ihm sein.  
>„Du hast Recht, Blaise. Aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Es geht einfach nicht", beschwor sie ihn und verließ das Zimmer. Sie ertrug es nicht diese Enttäuschung in seinen Augen zu sehen und entschied sich für die Flucht.<p>

Sie machte einen langen Spaziergang durch die Umgebung. Man hatte ihr solche Ausflüge zwar explizit verboten, aber sie konnte nicht mehr länger in diesem Haus bleiben. Es schien sie einzuengen. Sie musste raus. Einfach weg. Nur für eine Weile.  
>Stumme Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab.<p>

Zwei Stunden später kehrte sie zurück zum Haus und wurde von einer wütend-besorgten Mrs Zabini erwartet.

„Susan Bones, was fällt dir ein, einfach so wegzugehen? Ich hatte euch beiden klare Regeln für euren Aufenthalt hier auferlegt."  
>„Ja, Mrs Zabini. Es tut mir auch leid, aber ich brauchte einfach ein bisschen frische Luft", murmelte Susan.<br>„Dann hättest du Bescheid sagen können. Wir hätten dich doch begleitet."  
>„Ich weiß. Bringt es etwas, wenn ich sage, dass ich allein sein wollte?"<br>„Nein!"  
>Das Mädchen nickte. „Hab ich mir gedacht."<br>„Susan, mach so etwas nie wieder, ja? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, als du einfach weg warst."  
>„Das wollte ich nicht, Ma'am."<br>„Das weiß ich doch."  
>Mrs Zabini schloss ihren jungen Gast fest in die Arme, froh, dass sie wohlbehalten wieder im Haus war.<p>

Mitten in der Nacht stand Susan vor Blaise Tür. Sie klopfte leise.  
>„Ja?", hörte sie seine leise Stimme.<br>„Blaise, darf ich rein kommen?"  
>„Natürlich."<br>Der Junge setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und klopfte einladend auf die Matratze. „Setz dich doch zu mir, Sus."  
>Langsam nahm die junge Hufflepuff auf dem Bett Platz.<p>

„Blaise, weißt du, wen oder was das Inquisitionskommando sucht?", begann sie das Gespräch weit genug vom eigentlichen Thema entfernt und doch nah genug dran, um einen Bogen schlagen zu können.  
>„Vermutlich Schüler, die sich offen mit Potter verbrüdern oder gegen die Ministeriumsmeinung sprechen."<br>„Nein, Blaise. Um Harrys Verbündete zu finden, braucht man so ein Kommando nicht. Seine Freunde sind doch sowieso britannienweit bekannt und außer ihnen hat niemand offen gegen Umbridge oder Fudge gesprochen bis…"  
>„Bis?"<br>Susan schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund.  
>„Mist, soviel wollte ich gar nicht sagen. Darf ich nicht sagen", stammelte sie.<br>„Aha, da liegt also dein Geheimnis. Du weißt, warum so viele Schüler plötzlich anfingen, sich gegen die Umbridge aufzulehnen."  
>Susan nickte. Sie hoffte, wenn Blaise von allein darauf käme, dass sie dann ihr Versprechen nicht brach.<p>

Blaise überlegte angestrengt.  
>„Das alles fing nach dem ersten Hogsmeade-Wochenende letztes Jahr an. Als alle Mannschaften und Lerngruppen und so verboten wurden."<br>„Richtig", bestätigte die Hufflepuff.  
>„Es gibt auf Hogwarts eine illegale Lerngruppe?", fragte er erstaunt.<br>„So etwas in der Art", meinte Susan und erzählte noch ein wenig mehr über die DA. Sie nannte keinen Namen – weder von den Mitgliedern noch den Gruppennamen. Doch sie verriet ihm, dass sie sich regelmäßig im siebten Stock trafen. Sie sagte natürlich nichts über die verzauberten Galleonen oder über den Raum der Wünsche direkt, doch war sie froh, dass sie endlich mit Blaise sprechen konnte.  
>Nach einigen Minuten strich sie sich die wirren Haare aus der Stirn. „Ich brauche einen Spiegel, schnell!"<br>„Was? Wofür?"  
>„Frag nicht, gib mir einfach einen Spiegel. Ich weiß, dass du immer einen im Nachtschränkchen hast."<p>

Grinsend lehnte Blaise sich zu besagtem Möbelstück herüber und holte einen kleinen Handspiegel hervor. „Ich muss schließlich auf mein Aussehen achten, sonst könnte mir ja ein gutaussehendes Mädchen entgehen."  
>„Du Spinner. Denkst du eigentlich auch mal nicht an irgendwelche Betthäschen?"<br>„Selten."  
>Selbst Susan musste jetzt schmunzeln. Doch richtig befreit konnte sie erst wieder lächeln, als sie ihr unversehrtes Gesicht im Spiegel sah. Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Hermines Fluch galt nur für direkte Offenbarungen.<br>„Du musst mir noch etwas versprechen, Blaise", bat Susan ernst.  
>„Alles, was du willst", lächelte der Slytherin.<br>„Niemand darf je etwas von diesem Gespräch erfahren. Nicht deine Mutter und schon gar nicht deine Slytherin-Freunde. Versprich es mir."  
>„Ich schwöre es dir sogar, wenn dir so viel daran liegt."<br>„Nein, nein. Dein Wort reicht mir."

Im Nachhinein ärgerte sie sich, dass sie so vertrauensselig war. Ein magischer Schwur ist bindend und kann nicht gebrochen werden.  
>Harry hatte beschlossen, dass sich die DA von nun an wöchentlich treffen sollte, selbst wenn er einmal verhindert war, könnten andere Schüler als Lehrer für die Gruppe fungieren. Doch bereits in der zweite Woche nach den Ferien hatte sich jede dieser Überlegungen in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst, denn Professor Umbridge mitsamt ihrem Inquisitionskommando stand plötzlich im Raum der Wünsche. Jemand hatte die Gruppe verraten!<p>

Für Susan stand fest, dass es nur eine Person gewesen sein konnte. Kein DAler war in ihren Augen zu so einem Verrat fähig. Nur sie allein trug die Schuld an dieser Misere. Die DA konnte nicht mehr zusammen kommen und alle beteiligten Schüler mussten sich stattdessen den unfairen Verhören von Professor Umbridge stellen. Hätte sie doch nur geschwiegen.  
>Ihre Selbstvorwürfe schlugen noch am selben Tag in Wut auf Blaise Zabini um. Wie konnte er ihr Vertrauen nur so missbrauchen?<p>

Auch wenn sie nie gedacht hätte, dass er sich so mies verhalten könnte, ließ die rasche Entdeckung der DA nach den Osterferien nur einen Schluss zu. Blaise hatte getratscht!  
>Susan selbst gehörte zu den ersten Schülern, die zu dieser Gruppe befragt wurden, doch sie schwieg beharrlich. Sie stellte auch keine eigenen Fragen, auch wenn es sie brennend interessierte, wem Blaise den Tipp gegeben hatte. Eigentlich konnte es nur Malfoy gewesen sein, doch sie wollte diese Gewissheit nicht haben. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass es überhaupt so weit gekommen war.<p>

Direkt nach dem Verhör wollte sie sich nur noch in ihrem Schlafsaal verkriechen. Doch sie lief Blaise regelrecht in die Arme.  
>„Sus, ich habe gehört, was…"<br>„Du hast gehört? Du elender Lügner! Du warst es doch, der uns alle verraten hat. Ich dachte, dir wäre unsere Freundschaft etwas wert. Aber immer, wenn ein Slytherin gepfiffen hat, bist du gesprungen. Hast du überhaupt einen Tag geschwiegen oder hast du es deinem tollen Freund Malfoy noch während der Zugfahrt gesteckt?"  
>„Ich habe nie…"<br>„Ach, hör doch auf, Blaise. Ich habe dir vertraut, auf dein Wort vertraut. Mein Schicksal und das vieler unserer Klassenkameraden lag in deinen Händen und du hast dein Wissen eiskalt ausgenutzt, um uns alle ans Messer zu liefern. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen. Das war's mit unserer Freundschaft!", rief sie aufgebracht und rannte davon. Stumme Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.

Ein trauriger und verständnisloser Blaise blickte noch Minuten später den Gang hinunter, durch den Susan sich von ihm entfernt hatte. Seine gemurmelte Worte, dass er sie nie im Leben verraten hätte, hörte sie schon nicht mehr.  
>In ihren Augen hatte er sich nach fünf Jahren endlich zwischen seinem Haus und ihrer Freundschaft entschieden. Sie hatte dabei verloren und nun mussten sie beide mit seiner Entscheidung leben.<p>

Nach diesem Treffen verkroch Susan sich in ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie verließ ihn nur für den Unterricht und die Mahlzeiten. Zum Frühstück kam sie als Erste und zum Abendessen ging sie als Letzte, nur das Mittagessen nahm sie zwangsläufig zusammen mit den restlichen Schülern ein, doch sie hatte keinen Blick für ihre Mitschüler. Sie wollte es auch gar nicht. Immer hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die Leute über sie tuschelten oder dass die DAler schon herausgefunden hatten, dass sie unfähig gewesen war, ein einziges Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. Jedem Gespräch ging sie aus dem Weg. Nicht einmal mit Hannah Abbott sprach sie noch, obwohl gerade sie eine gute Freundin geworden war in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Hufflepuff.

Eine Woche später kam Susan aus der großen Halle, als sie die schnarrende Stimme Malfoys aus dem Gang in die Kerker hörte.  
>„Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wer alles bei dieser so genannten Dumbledores Armee mitmachte, Blaise."<br>„Hmm", gab Blaise mehr als desinteressiert von sich.  
>„Klar, Gryffindors Goldjunge und seinen beiden Kumpane und im Grunde auch der Rest aus diesem dummen Haufen Löwen unseres Jahrgangs und deren nicht mehr vorhandenen Quidditch-Team. Wie auch immer er es geschafft hat, aber da waren auch Ravenclaws bei. Die hätte ich gar nicht für so dumm gehalten", lachte Malfoy.<br>„Wenn du das sagst, Draco."  
>Susan schüttelte den Kopf bei dieser Erwiderung. Wie Blaise diesem aufgeblasenen Schnösel nach dem Mund redete war einfach nicht zu fassen.<br>„Aber das Beste kommt erst noch."  
>„Aha."<br>„Ja, sogar die feigen Hufflepuffs haben mitgemacht. Diese Susan Bones – mit der hattest du doch mal was, oder? Ich hab euch auf den Ländereien gesehen."  
>„Nee, wir waren nur Freunde", murrte Blaise.<br>So schnell hat er unsere tiefe Freundschaft also aufgegeben, dachte Susan bitter. Ich hatte also doch Recht. Ich war ihm nie so wichtig wie er mir.  
>Rasch drückte sie sich in eine Nische, um nicht von den beiden Slytherins gesehen zu werden.<br>„Freunde? Erzähl keinen Müll, du bist mit keinem Mädchen befreundet, du willst alle nur ins Bett kriegen", stichelte Malfoy.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Draco. Ich kann auch mit einem Mädchen befreundet sein, ohne sie flach legen zu wollen. Susan war so jemand. Sie war die beste Freun…"  
>Den weiteren Verlauf der Unterhaltung konnte Susan nicht verfolgen, da die Slytherins schon die große Halle erreicht hatten und die Tür hinten ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war.<p>

Durch ihre zurückgezogene Haltung seit diesem unheilvollen Tag zwei Wochen nach Ostern bemerkte Susan weder, dass eine Schülerin wochenlang mit dem pickeligen Schriftzug „Petze" im Gesicht durch Hogwarts lief noch dass eben jene Schülerin schon lange vor dem Ende des Schuljahres von ihrer Mutter abgeholt wurde, da sich der Schriftzug einfach nicht entfernen ließ und Marietta Edgecombe immer öfter das Opfer von gemeinen Streichen und magischen Übergriffen von einigen unbekannten DA-Mitgliedern wurde.

Susan erfuhr erst nach den Sommerferien davon, als Professor Dumbledore verkündete, dass Miss Edgecombe aus persönlichen Gründen nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde. Dies war die erste Nachricht, die es schaffte Susan aus ihrer mentalen Lethargie zu reißen und sie ließ sich von Hannah Abbott berichten, was denn mit Marietta geschehen sei. Dies war der Moment, in dem sie ihren Fehler geschockt erkannte. Doch sie konnte noch immer nicht über ihren Schatten springen. Zu sehr schämte sie sich für die haltlosen Anschuldigungen, die sie Blaise an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Ihre Schulzeit in Hogwarts lag mittlerweile 20 Jahre hinter ihr und noch immer hatte sie sich nicht bei Blaise entschuldigt oder zumindest eine Kontaktaufnahme versucht. Sie hatte zusammen mit Justin Finch-Fletchley und anderen Schülern des Jahrgangs im Ministerium für Zauberei gearbeitet, um auch die letzten Todesser aus diesen Hallen zu vertreiben. Später hatte sie dann wie ihre Tante in der magischen Strafverfolgungsabteilung gearbeitet und hatte viele Protokolle über die Verhandlungen gegen Todesser geführt. Justin und sie hatten nach einigen Jahren der engen Zusammenarbeit geheiratet und auch Kinder bekommen.  
>Julie, ihre Älteste, hatte gerade den Schwur der ewigen Freundschaft geleistet.<br>„Mach bitte nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich", murmelte Susan und ging in ihr Arbeitszimmer, um endlich einen Brief zu schreiben, der schon viele Jahre überfällig war.

**Making-Of:**

Es begab sich vor einigen Wochen, dass attack09 nicht nur diesen Kalender ins Leben rief, sondern auch einige mögliche Anregungen bekannt gab, von denen wir uns inspirieren lassen durften. Wie es nun einmal so weit war, dass ich feststellen musste, dass ich allein zu keinem Ergebnis kommen würde, suchte ich mir diese Anregungen heraus, kopierte sie in meinen Block und nahm sie mit auf die Arbeit. Dort las ich mir die Ideen durch, meine Muse kehrte pünktlich zu diesem Tag mit einem Pairing im Gepäck aus dem Urlaub zurück und ließ sich herab, mich mit Sätzen, Ideen, Problemen und anderem mehr oder weniger sinnvollem Zeug zu bombardieren und ich schrieb alles auf. Bis zu dem Moment, als meine Muse sich wieder vom Acker machte. Da stand ich also mit einem halbgeschriebenem Oneshot, mehreren glorreichen Ideen und keinen Worten dafür. Die Zeit verrann mir wortwörtlichen zwischen den Fingern. Nach einigen Tagen ohne einen Blick in diese Datei hatte ich meinen Kopf wieder so weit von unnötigen Sachen geklärt, dass ich meinen Oneshot doch noch zu einem vernünftigen Ende bringen konnte. Es folgten noch einige Korrekturen seitens meiner Beta und voilá: „Freunde für immer?" war beendet.


	13. How to save a life, part one

Hillie beglückt uns heute mit einer spannenden Story und damit es noch spannender wird, gibt es den zweiten Teil erst morgen.

Noch mehr von Hillie findet Ihr hier:

http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1505755/Hillie_Berta

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**How to save a life, part one** von **Hillie**

Severus Snape schlenderte gemächlich durch den Korridor des St.-Mungo-Hospitals und studierte das Klemmbrett, das er in seiner Hand hielt. Er musste noch einen Patienten aufsuchen und mit dessen Heiler sprechen, bevor er seine Schicht beenden konnte.

Als er das Zimmer betrat, sah er den limonengrünen Umhang des Heilers schon vor sich aufblitzen. Severus war überrascht, dass es sich um den Stationsheiler Asclepius Smith handelte, der ihn mit bedrückter Miene ansah. Severus erkannte schnell warum: Der Patient war ein kleiner, dünner Junge, höchstens zwölf, der ruhig und teilnahmslos in seinem Bett lag. Alles, was von seiner Haut sichtbar war, war grünlich verfärbt und mit kleinen Bläschen übersät.

„Merlin", entfuhr es Severus. „Das habe ich noch nie gesehen!"

Heiler Smith nickte nachdenklich. „Wir wissen noch nicht genau, was es ist. Irgendeine Art Ausschlag. Wir haben ihn sicherheitshalber isoliert, da wir nicht wissen, ob es ansteckend ist."

Severus griff nach seinem Klemmbrett, das er fallen gelassen hatte und das nun ruhig neben ihm in der Lust schwebte. „Sie haben verschiedene Parallelen zur normalen Griselkätze festgestellt. Ich schlage vor, dass wir ihn erst wie üblich behandeln, in geringen Dosen, und seine Reaktion beobachten. Was meinen Sie?"

Asclepius Smith nickte zustimmend. „Das sind die einzigen Anhaltspunkte, die wir haben. Achten Sie für seinen Trank nur bitte auf die Angaben, die ich gemacht habe, er reagiert allergisch auf sehr viele tierische Substanzen." Dann seufzte er. „Wenn der Junge wenigstens reden würde. Aber er reagiert überhaupt nicht auf seine Umwelt, und keiner seiner Mitschüler wusste, wie der Ausschlag aufgetaucht ist."

Severus machte sich eine Anmerkung auf dem Klemmbrett und warf dem stillen Jungen einen letzten Blick zu. Er kam ihm vage bekannt vor, klein und schmächtig, mit dem schmalen Gesicht… Severus schaute auf das Namensschildchen am Krankenbett: Evan Braddock. Braddock? Hatte er den Namen schon einmal gehört?

Severus konnte den Gedanken nicht fassen, wandte sich ab und folgte dem Heiler hinaus auf den Flur. „Ich mache mich sofort an die Arbeit", gab er dem Heiler zu verstehen und nickte ihm grüßend zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg ins Tränkelabor machte.

o0o0o

An diesem Tag beendete Severus seine Schicht um einiges später als sonst, die Modifizierung des Heiltrankes hatte einige Arbeit gekostet. Aber es machte ihm nicht viel aus. Severus mochte seinen Job und bereute es nicht, dass er im St.-Mungo angefangen hatte.

Nach dem Ende des Krieges hatte er bereits geraume Zeit im Hospital verbracht, bis er die Nachwirkungen von Naginis Biss überstanden hatte. Die Prozesse der übrigen Todesser, mit denen nach Kriegsende aufgeräumt wurde, hatte er dabei größtenteils verpasst. Und auch sein eigener Prozess war bis auf wenige Formalitäten, die einige Aussagen von ihm forderten, reibungslos über die Bühne gegangen. So sah er sich kurz nach der Entlassung aus dem Hospital von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen und mit einem Merlinorden Zweiter Klasse versehen, mit einem komplett freien Leben konfrontiert.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.

Zuerst hatte er sich damit beschäftigt, sein altes Haus in Spinner's End zu entrümpeln und von sämtlichen schlechten Erinnerungen zu befreien. An Geld fehlte es ihm nicht, doch irgendwann wurde ihm das Nichtstun zu ärgerlich und er nahm den erstbesten Job an, mit dem er dank seinen Kenntnissen als Tränkemeister etwas anfangen konnte: Eine Arbeit im Tränkelabor des St-Mungo.

Die Arbeit machte ihm Spaß und forderte ihn, und schnell wurde ihm die Position des Leitenden Tränkemeisters angeboten. Severus war beschäftigt und die meisten seiner Kollegen ließen ihn in Ruhe, was ihn zufrieden machte. Es gab nur einen kleinen Wermutstropfen…

Severus holte gerade seine Sachen aus dem Büro des Tränkelabors, in Gedanken noch ganz bei dem kleinen grünhäutigen Jungen, als er plötzlich ihre Stimme hörte.

Oh. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich.

Severus drehte sich um und sah Hermione begeistert auf sich zukommen.

„Tag, Severus", rief Hermione gut gelaunt. „Kommst du mit? Wir haben alle Mittagspause und wollten in den Tropfenden Kessel." Sie schlug ihn leicht auf den Arm und lächelte ihm zu. „Komm schon, du warst lange nicht mehr dabei!"

Hermione.

Er seufzte. Wie konnte er nein sagen?

o0o0o

Alles hatte angefangen, als die junge Frau eines Tages plötzlich im Krankenhauskiosk vor seiner Nase saß und ihn förmlich begrüßte. Sie würde jetzt im St.-Mungo die Lehre als Heilerin anfangen, sie habe einige Zeit im Ausland verbracht, um sich in einer renommierten Zaubereruniversität mehr Vorwissen anzueignen, denn nur eine dreijährige Lehre wäre ihr nicht genug Basis für einen derartigen Beruf. Und sie habe gehört, dass er jetzt hier arbeite und sie kenne ja niemanden sonst hier, also hatte sie ihm doch mal guten Tag sagen müssen…

Severus hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was mit den meisten seiner ehemaligen Schüler passiert war. Die Zeitungen überflog er nur, um auf dem neuesten Stand zu bleiben, und ließ die Klatschspalte gewissenhaft aus, nachdem er mehrmals lobhudelnde Artikel über Potter darin entdeckte hatte, der seine Karriere als Auror offenbar hervorragend meisterte.

Severus hatte das Ziel seines Lebens erreicht, den Dunklen Lord gestürzt und dabei Lilys Sohn am Leben gehalten, und er war froh, endlich mit dem ganzen Kram abgeschlossen zu haben.

Und dann saß Hermione vor ihm, erwachsen geworden, der einzige Anker zu seiner Vergangenheit, und erzählte lebhaft von ihren Plänen.

Es ließ sich nicht ändern, dass sie eine Menge miteinander zu tun hatten. Hermione machte den Großteil ihrer Ausbildung in der Abteilung für Verletzungen von Tierwesen, eine Abteilung, die besonders häufig die verschiedensten Heiltränke benötigte. Severus bekam es oft mit den Patienten zu tun, die sie betreute und für die er spezielle Tränke braute, und Hermione besaß zudem ein fundiertes Wissen über Zaubertränke, das sie im Ausland erworben hatte. Die beiden harmonierten und arbeiteten gut zusammen.

Severus war recht zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit und der Freundschaft, die sich zwischen den beiden entwickelte. Aus der wissbegierigen, aber nervigen Schülerin war eine intelligente junge Frau geworden, mit der er sich stundenlang unterhalten konnte. Irgendwann überzeugte Hermione ihn, in der gemeinsamen Mittagspause zum Essen in den Tropfenden Kessel zu gehen, und von da an sah man die beiden oft zusammen dort an einem ruhigen Ecktisch sitzen, mal über zahlreiche Ordner gebeugt und in die gemeinsame Arbeit vertieft, mal in hitzige Diskussionen verwickelt, die rein gar nichts mit dem St.-Mungo zu tun hatten.

Hermione fand schnell Anschluss zu den anderen lernenden Heilern und Kollegen, und schließlich ergab sich Severus ihren Bitten und begann, sich ihr und den anderen anzuschließen. Manchmal, mitten in ein interessantes Gespräch mit einem Kollegen vertieft, überfiel ihn die Verwunderung, dass er auf einmal eine Art sozialen Umgang hatte, der ihm sogar gefiel.

o0o0o

Hermione brauchte nie lange, ihn zu überreden. Auch jetzt protestierte er nur aus Gewohnheit, und kurz danach folgt er ihr und den anderen die klapprigen Treppen hinunter.

„Und, was gibt es Neues in den anderen Abteilungen?", fragte Hermione neugierig. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, dessen Dienste in allen Stockwerken gefragt waren, kam sie selten aus ihrer Abteilung heraus.

Severus erzählte von dem kleinen Evan mit dem merkwürdigen grünen Ausschlag.

„Hast du mal etwas davon gehört?", fragte er Hermione. Es war in jeder Gelegenheit nützlich, Hermione zu fragen. Obwohl sie in einer anderen Abteilung arbeitete und noch nicht fertig ausgebildet war, konnte sie oft mit überraschendem Fachwissen aufwarten.

Hermione schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es klingt bisher wirklich wie eine Art Griselkrätze", gab sie zögernd zurück.  
>Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Kann sein", erwiderte er mürrisch.<p>

Sie sah ihn forschend an. „Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst dem Kleinen helfen können", sagte sie, drückte seinen Arm und lächelte ihn tröstend an. Wie so oft schien sie seine Gedanken erraten zu können.

An der Schwingtür zur Eingangshalle ließ Severus sie vorgehen, hielt den Atem an, als ihre springenden Kringellocken seine Wange streiften und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Er konnte nicht anders, als sie zu beobachten, wie ihre schlanke Gestalt durch die Menschenmenge der Wartenden schlüpfte. Und dann hörte er ihren freudigen Ausruf, sah, wie sie die Arme ausstreckte… und fühlte hässlichen, brennenden Schmerz in seiner Brust.

Oh nein. Er war heute mit dabei.

o0o0o

Severus erinnerte sich gut an den Tag, der alles verändert hatte.

Er war gerade auf dem Weg hinaus, als er von hinten angesprochen wurde. Überrascht erkannte er eine Person, von der er gedacht hatte, sie nie wieder zu sehen. „Viktor Krum", sagte Severus erstaunt.

Krum verwickelte ihn rasch in ein Gespräch, da er sich an Snape aus seiner Zeit aus Hogwarts erinnerte. Severus war überrascht, dass sich nicht nur das Englisch des Bulgaren stark verbessert hatte, sondern dass der andere ein erstaunlich interessanter Gesprächspartner war. Krum arbeitete im Ministerium in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, und da er momentan darum bemüht war, internationale Richtlinien für Hospitäler zu erstellen, war er oftmals im St.-Mungo anzutreffen.

Die beiden setzten sich für eine Tasse Tee in die Cafeteria und unterhielten sich. Severus hätte nie gedacht, dass der beliebte, umschwärmte Quidditchspieler Verstand besaß.

Als sie gerade in eine heftige Debatte zu Shacklebolts neuestem Gesetzesvorschlag vertieft waren, kam Hermione auf sie zu und winkte lachend.

Severus begrüßte sie und musste lächeln. Ihre Anwesenheit schien die Umgebung immer zu erhellen.

Und dann beugte sie sich zu Krum, schlang die Arme um ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Schön, dass ihr zwei euch versteht", sagte sie strahlend. „Sollen wir drei etwas essen gehen?"

Plötzlich erkannte Severus das Gefühl genau, das in ihm tobte und wütete und ihn wünschen ließ, Krum wäre auf einem anderen Planeten.

Von da an bemühte er sich, Krum zu ignorieren, was nicht so einfach war wie gedacht. Hermione nahm offenbar an, dass die beiden sich gut verstanden, weshalb Krum sich immer häufiger der kleinen Gruppe Krankenhausmitarbeiter anschloss. Seine Anwesenheit war Folter für Severus, sein Innerstes zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, wann immer er die beiden in seiner Nähe reden und lachen hörte.

Es war grausam und bitter. Severus hatte nicht gedacht, dass ihn so etwas noch einmal passieren würde, nachdem seine erste Liebe so heftig und unglücklich verlaufen war. Und dann war Hermione in sein Leben getreten und hatte unbemerkt, heimlich, den wichtigsten Platz darin eingenommen… und im gleichen Augenblick, wo er sich seiner Gefühle klar wurde, hatte er sie verloren.

Seine Gefühle zu verbergen war nicht schwer für Severus – darin hatte er zuviel Übung. Leider sprach Hermione auch in Krums Abwesenheit häufig von ihm, und Severus' einzige Maßnahme dagegen war, komplett abzuschalten und nicht zuzuhören. Er wollte nicht noch mehr wissen; die wenigen Informationsfetzen, die ihn erreichten – wie sie ihn beim Studium in Bulgarien getroffen hatte; dass er nach England zog; dass er entschied, seine Quidditchkarriere an den Nagel zu hängen und auf internationaler Ebene zu arbeiten – waren schmerzhaft genug.

o0o0o

Severus bereute schnell, dass er dieses Mal mit in dem Tropfenden Kessel gekommen war.

Hermione saß auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, neben Krum. So sehr Severus es auch versuchte, er konnte sich kaum davon abhalten, zu den beiden hinüberzustarren.

Krum hatte sich zu Hermione geneigt, sie redeten leise. Etwas, das Hermione sagte, zauberte ein Lächeln in Krums Gesicht, sein Mund verzog sich schief und er lachte sie an. Dann hob er seine Hand und strich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.

Severus riss seinen Blick los und starrte auf seinen Teller. In ihm brodelte es.

Während die anderen sich lebhaft unterhielten, versuchte Severus, sich auf den Stapel Unterlagen zu konzentrieren, den er mitgenommen hatte. Aus praktischen Gründen braute er manche Tränke in seinem Labor zuhause, und er überschlug in Gedanken, was er an diesem Tag noch erledigen konnte. Einige Stärkungstränke, die er auf verschiedene Weise modifizieren musste, ein Gegenmittel für den Amortentia – Hermiones Lachen klang hell durch den Raum und Severus blickte auf.

Atemlos vor Lachen lehnte Hermione sich auf ihren Stuhl zurück und strahlte Krum an.

Severus zerfetzte das Fleisch auf seinem Teller.

So war es immer, einfach immer. Wäre Krum doch wenigstens ein bisschen anders, wäre er wie James Potter, den er immer guten Gewissens gehasst hatte. Oder wäre er etwas hübscher und etwas dümmer, wie ein jüngerer Lockhart, für den er immer nur Verachtung übrig gehabt hatte.

Aber nein, Krum war dunkel, hakennasig und unattraktiv. Er war intelligent, schüchtern und sozial unfähig. Und trotzdem hatte er Hermione.

Severus schnaubte verbittert und beschloss, sich zuhause sofort tief in Arbeit zu vergraben.

o0o0o

„Was haben Sie denn da in der Hand? Gegengift für Amortentia, nicht wahr? Ja, das glaube ich gerne, dass Sie es mit Liebestrank versucht haben, so frustriert, wie Sie aussehen!", rief eine kleine Hexe gackernd aus ihrem Portrait, als er durch den Korridor hastete.

Severus schnaubte unwillig und versuchte das Geschrei der Portraits auszublenden. Die Vermutung des Portraits war richtig, das Gegengift hatte er gestern für einen der neuen Lehrer von Hogwarts gebraut, dem eine Gruppe Schülerinnen einen gemeinen Streich gespielt hatte. Der junge Lehrer hatte sich regelrecht lächerlich gemacht bei dem Versuch, gleich mehrere Schülerinnen gleichzeitig zu umwerben.

Aber was wussten diese Portraits schon? Ja, es war frustrierend, er hatte sich gestern etwas gehen lassen, Hermiones und Krums Verhalten hatte ihm heftiger zugesetzt als sonst. Aber er hatte sich weiterhin im Griff, er würde seine Freundschaft zu Hermione nicht mutwillig durch lächerliche Eifersuchtsattacken zerstören.

Kurz danach war er mit seinem Rundgang fertig. Der bedauernswerte Professor war geheilt, etliche weitere Patienten waren versorgt, bei dem kleinen Evan Braddock jedoch war leider keine Verbesserung eingetreten.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrat Severus den Pausenraum. So ein Unfug; dass es keine normale Griselkrätze war, dass konnte doch jeder sehen.

„Severus!"

Er wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Hermione war von ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa aufgesprungen, schmiss einen Stapel Unterlagen zu Seite und eilte auf ihn zu, das Gesicht verzerrt vor Trauer. Sie zerrte heftig an seinem Arm.

„Severus, wie gut, dass du da bist! Du musst uns helfen… ich habe keine Ahnung…" Sie schluchzte auf und warf sich seine Arme.

Severus sah verblüfft auf das Häufchen Elend, das sich an seinen Hals klammerte. Automatisch drückte er Hermione fest an sich.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er erstaunt.

Hermione schluchzte noch ein paar Mal, dann löste sie sich von ihm. „Entschuldige", seufzte sie. „Ich bin vollkommen fertig." Sie nahm eine Mappe vom Stapel ihrer Unterlagen und hielt sie ihm hin, dann ließ sie sich wieder aufs Sofa fallen und strich sich müde übers Gesicht.

Severus versuchte, Hermiones Überfall zu verarbeiten und blickte auf die Mappe. Erschrocken erkannte er den Namen.

„Minerva? Was ist mit ihr?" Er ließ sich neben Hermione aufs Sofa sinken und blätterte schnell durch die Mappe.

„Sie ist vor ein paar Stunden eingeliefert worden. Professor Flitwick hat sie in ihrem Büro gefunden, sie lag auf dem Boden, keiner weiß, wie lange schon", berichtete Hermione stockend. „Sie hat Bisswunden, die keiner genau identifizieren kann, sie ist bewusstlos, ihr Zustand ist sehr bedenklich. Ich bin natürlich nicht allein für sie zuständig, ich bin ja noch in der Lehre, aber ich habe jetzt schon ein paar Stunden recherchiert und werde nicht fündig." Hilflos wies sie auf die Stapel von Büchern, die ringsumher lagen.

Severus nickte langsam und las aufmerksam den Bericht durch. Dann legte er den Ordner zur Seite. Die Gedanken rasten ihm durch den Kopf. Er hatte mit Minerva lange nicht mehr gesprochen. Es musste schon ein paar Jahre her sein, dass er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte, bei den Schlussverhandlungen seines Prozesses. Sie hatte für ihn ausgesagt und maßgeblich zu seinem Freispruch beigetragen, er aber war ihr danach aus dem Weg gegangen. Und jetzt lag sie hier mit einer vielleicht tödlichen Verletzung im St.-Mungo.

Severus stand ruckartig auf. „Ich werde sie mir ansehen und mit ihrem Heiler sprechen. Und dann versuchen wir unser Möglichstes, um ihr zu helfen", sagte er entschieden. Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

Hermione kam ihm nachgehastet. „Ich komme mit!", rief sie und lud sich einen Stapel der Unterlagen auf.

Minerva McGonagall war im Moment die einzige Patientin der Dai-Llewellyn-Station für sehr gefährliche Bissverletzungen. Als Hermione und Severus in den Raum stürmten, sahen die beiden limonengrün gekleideten Heiler an ihrem Bett auf.

„Ah, Mr Snape", sagte Heiler Smethwyk, mit dem Severus schon mehrmals zusammengearbeitet hatte. „Ich wollte gerade nach jemanden aus dem Labor schicken, das trifft sich gut."

Die Heiler tragen zur Seite, als Severus langsam auf das Krankenbett zuging. Minerva lag auf dem Rücken, reglos und still. An der Seite ihres Halses und entlang des rechten Armes waren eine Reihe kleiner Bisswunden oder Stiche zu sehen, die die Haut leicht zerfetzt hatten. Offenbar waren die Bisse giftig, denn die Wunden heilten nicht, und immer wieder quollen kleine Rinnsale schaumigen, bräunlichen Blutes hervor.

Das wirklich Erschreckende an ihrem Anblick aber war das Geflecht ihrer Adern, die sich überdeutlich sichtbar und stark geschwollen über fast ihren ganzen Körper zogen wie ein Netz aus purpurn leuchtenden Schnüren.

Severus stand stumm da und sah auf die gealterte Frau, die so verletzlich aussah. Früher war sie so etwas wie eine Freundin gewesen, bevor der Krieg ihm auch das weggenommen hatte. Hermione neben ihm schniefte leise.

Heiler Smethwyk unterbrach das Schweigen. „Wir haben einen einfachen Zauber vorgenommen, der das Gift zurückhält und es daran hindert, sich komplett auszubreiten. Sie befindet sich jetzt in einer Art Stasis, sämtliche Körperfunktionen sind erheblich verlangsamt.", erklärte er ruhig. „Es ist problematisch, da wir nicht wissen, woher die Verletzungen kommen. Bisher konnten wir nur feststellen, dass das Gift ihre Adern beansprucht und zudem lähmend wirkt. Aber wir vermuten, dass es tödlich wirkt, sobald es das Herz erreicht hat."

Severus nickte. Das hatte er schon aus dem Bericht erfahren, offenbar kamen die Heiler mit ihren Untersuchungen nicht wirklich gut weiter.

„Ich schlage einen modifizierten Stärkungstrank vor, den Sie ihr heute Abend verabreichen, damit ihr Körper mit den Entbehrungen des Stasiszaubers umgehen kann", sagte Severus knapp.

Heiler Smethwyk nickte und machte sich eine Notiz auf seinem Klemmbrett.

Hermione machte sich bemerkbar. Sie wandte sich an ihren Vorgesetzten. „Ich habe jetzt die letzten Stunden in allen gängigen Nachschlagewerken recherchiert, aber habe immer noch nichts Passendes gefunden. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, von welchem Tier die Verletzungen stammen." Obwohl ihr die Verzweiflung anzumerken war, hielt sie sich gefasst. „Ich werde weiter recherchieren, wenn Sie es erlauben, und meine anderen Projekte zurückstellen."

Der andere Heiler, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, nickte. „Ich werde deine anderen Patienten übernehmen.", erwiderte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Wir wissen alle, dass du die Beste bist, wenn es um eine ausgiebige Rechercheaktion geht."

Hermione nickte kurz, dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte hinaus, ihr Umhang flatterte ihr hinterher. Die Heiler blickten ihr besorgt nach.

„Die beiden sind recht gut befreundet", sagte Severus erklärend. „Ich werde ihr helfen, auch ich kannte Minerva sehr gut."

o0o0o

„Das kann nicht wahr sein", stöhne Hermione und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Wie kann es sein, dass noch nirgendwo so eine Verletzung festgestellt wurde?"

Der ganze Tisch des Büros von Hermiones Station war mit Stapeln von Büchern und Akten bedeckt. Seit Stunden brüteten Hermione und Severus über Akten und Aufzeichnungen verschiedener Zaubererhospitale in ganz Europa, wühlten sich durch Nachschlagewerke gefährlicher Tierarten und suchten vergeblich auch nur den allerkleinsten Hinweis.

Severus warf verärgert das Buch auf den Tisch, das er gerade durchgeblättert hatte. „So wird das nichts, sagte er bitter. „Wir brauchen eine Strategie."

„Ja, schon", gab Hermione zurück. „Leider haben wir keine Ahnung, wo wir anfangen können, denn niemand scheint je etwas von einem solchen Wesen gehört zu haben." Sie starrte nachdenklich in die Luft. „An irgendetwas erinnern mich diese Bisse… ich glaube irgendwie, so etwas schon mal gesehen zu haben."

Severus beobachtete sie gespannt, aber nach einer Weile schüttelte Hermione nur unwillig den Kopf. „Ach, wer weiß, ich habe schon das Gefühl, dass ich durchdrehe!", sagte sie resigniert und klappte die vor ihr liegende Mappe zu. „Das Problem ist, dass es ein gänzlich unerforschtes Tier sein kann, oder eines, das alle für komplett harmlos halten."

Severus nickte zustimmend. „Und außerdem ist hier nicht gerade der günstigste Ort", sagte er und deutete mit einem Kopfrucken auf den Raum.

„Nein, das stimmt", erwiderte Hermione mit bedrücktem Lächeln. Die wenigen anderen, die sich in den Büro trauten, um ihre Sachen zu holen oder Kleinigkeiten zu erledigen, schlichen vorsichtig um die beiden herum, die sich auf dem Tisch eine kleine Festung aus Unterlagen gebaut hatten.

Severus schob unwillig die Bücher zurück. „Ich werde jetzt den Stärkungstrank für Minerva ansetzen und bei der Gelegenheit noch mal die Wunden untersuchen. Wer weiß, ob die Heiler nicht irgendetwas übersehen haben."

Hermione musterte ihn, während er die Bücher und Unterlagen stapelte. „Ich habe bei mir zuhause noch einige Bücher mehr, die sich mit unerforschten und gefährlichen Tieren beschäftigen", erklärte er ihr. „Ich nehme den Kram jetzt mit und mache zuhause weiter."

Hermione sah zu ihm auf. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Kann ich mit zu dir kommen? Ich besorge noch mehr Bücher, die wir brauchen könnten, und komme nach." Schon begann sie, stapelweise Bücher zu verkleinern und in ihre Tragetasche zu packen.

Rasch tat Severus es ihr nach. Hermione bei ihm zuhause, das war neu.

o0o0o

Severus kam sich unglaublich lächerlich vor.

Es war ja nicht so, dass er noch nie Frauenbesuch in seinem Haus gehabt hatte. Und es war ein ganz und gar unpassender und trauriger Anlass. Aber eine gewissen Nervosität bei dem Gedanken, dass Hermione ihn jetzt zuhause besuchen würde, konnte er nicht unterdrücken.

Um sich von dem Gedanken abzulenken, dass Hermione bald in seinem Wohnzimmer sitzen würde, setzte er eine große Kanne Earl Grey auf, untersuchte noch einmal die verschiedenen Stapel Bücher und stocherte im Kaminfeuer herum, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte.

Schnell eilte er zur Tür und ließ Hermione herein, die ihn anstrahlte und dann mit ihren voll gepackten Taschen an ihm vorbeiwankte.

„Ich habe eine Menge neues Material", rief sie ihm zu, während sie ihre Last auf dem Tisch ablud, stapelweise winzige Bücher hervorholte und vergrößerte. „Ich bin extra noch kurz nach Hogwarts gegangen und habe mit Filius gesprochen. Und Madam Pince hat mir geholfen, sie hat mir ein paar seltene Bände über magische Tierwesen gegeben und über Krankheiten, die diese übertragen können."

Hermione plapperte ein wenig vor sich hin, während sie Severus' kleinen Wohnzimmertisch mit Bücherstapeln bedeckte. Severus war kurz abgelenkt von ihrem Anblick, wie sie sich über den Tisch beugte – definitiv, Jeans hatten zumindest einen auffälligen Vorteil gegenüber Umhängen – dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen und räusperte sich verlegen. Schnell holte er die Teekanne aus seiner kleinen Küche.

Hermione hatte sie sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin gekuschelt und nahm dankend die dampfende Tasse Tee von Severus entgegen.

Severus berichtete von seiner Untersuchung, die er noch einmal mit Heiler Smethwyk durchgeführt hatte. „Es ist uns immer noch nicht ganz klar, ob es sich um Bisswunden oder Stiche handelt", sagte er stirnrunzelnd und schob Hermione seine Mitschrift hinüber. „Aber ganz sicher ist es tierischen Ursprunges, es wurden keine magischen Einwirkungen auf Minerva festgestellt."

Routiniert begannen die beiden, das Material zu sichten und ihre Arbeit einzuteilen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie zusammen an einem scheinbar unlösbaren Problem arbeiteten, und sie harmonierten gut. Rasch hatten sie verschiedene Theorien aufgestellt – sei es, dass Minervas Zustand gar nicht das Gift eines Tieres war, sondern nur eine durch den Biss übertragene Krankheit, sei es dass es sich um ein gänzlich unerforschtes und seltenes magisches Wesen handelte.

Die Zeit flog dahin, während die beiden sich durch Berge von Berichten, Lexika und Fachzeitschriften ackerten. Die Auswahl war ungeheuer groß. Von alten Übersetzungen aus dem Lateinischen über ganze Fachenzyklopädien bis hin zu einigen Ausgaben des Klitterers – die Severus mit gerümpfter Nase überflog – war alles vertreten.

Hin und wieder holte Severus Nachschub an Tee aus der Küche. Irgendwann knurrte Hermiones Magen so laut, dass die beiden sich in seiner Küche aus seinen spärlichen Vorräten ein paar Sandwiches zusammenstoppelten.

So wie Hermione hier in seiner Küche herumlief und sich im Wohnzimmer ihren Arbeitsplatz einrichtete, sah es aus, als würde sie hier hingehören. Es wäre nur passend, sie auch in sein Schlafzimmer einzuladen. Merlin! Severus verfluchte sich für seine lasterhaften Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die gemeinsame Arbeit.

Einträchtig saßen die beiden inmitten ihrer Bücherstapel und lasen, machten sich Notizen und tauschten hin und wieder Gedanken aus.

Severus war gerade in ein Buch über magische Giftschlangen vertieft, als ihm auffiel, dass das gleichmäßige Rascheln von Hermiones Buchseiten fehlte. Er blickte auf.

Das Buch war ihr aus der Hand geglitten und auf ihren Schoß gefallen, ihr Kopf zurückgesunken. Leises und gleichmäßig klang ihr Atem, während sie ruhig schlief, dem Feuer zugewandt, mit leicht geröteten Wangen.

Einige Zeit sog Severus ihren Anblick in sich auf, dann riss er sich los und blickte auf die Uhr. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht.

Er räumte seine eigenen Unterlagen zusammen und beugte sich über Hermione, um sie vorsichtig zu wecken. Als er ihr die Hand auf den Arm legte, blinzelte Hermione, räkelte sich und blickte zu ihm auf. „Severus?", murmelte sie.

„Du bist eingeschlafen", sagte er leise. „Es ist schon sehr spät. Wir machen lieber morgen weiter."

Hermione gähnte. „Kann ich hier schlafen, Severus?", fragte sie. „Nach Hause zu apparieren wäre jetzt arg umständlich." Sie blickte sich um. „Ich kann auch auf dem Sofa schlafen."

Severus zögerte. Dann riss er sich zusammen. „Ich habe oben ein unbenutztes Schlafzimmer, mein altes Kinderzimmer. Wir können es dir schnell herrichten."

Als sie hintereinander die steile Treppe hinaufstapften, konnte sich Severus kaum davon abhalten, Hermione auf den Hintern zu starren, der sich in den engen Jeans direkt vor seinen Augen bewegte. Perverser Lustgreis!, schimpfte er sich in Gedanken. Gut, dass Hermione nichts davon wusste, sie würde sich furchtbar ekeln. Immerhin war er nicht nur zwanzig Jahre älter als sie, sondern auch sechzehn Jahre älter als ihr jetziger Freund.

Diese frustrierenden Gedanken ernüchterten ihr schnell. Rasch richtete er Hermione das Bett in seinem alten Kinderzimmer her, ohne ihr zu verraten, dass auch der abscheuliche Wurmschwanz darin gelebt hatte. Egal, das war lange her, jede Spuren an diese Vergangenheit waren ausgelöscht.

„Willst du nicht noch Krum Bescheid sagen?", fragte Severus, bevor er den Raum verließ.

„Was? Viktor?", sagte Hermione abwesend. „Nein, nein…"

Mit einem Lächeln wünschte sie ihm eine gute Nacht und Severus ließ sie allein. An diesem Tag dauerte es lange, bis er endlich einschlief.

o0o0o

Severus wurde früh wach, wie immer. Er war ein wenig unschlüssig, was er tun sollte – wäre es merkwürdig, wenn er ein Frühstück machen würde?

Er ging ins Bad und ließ sich ein wenig Zeit, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Als er fertig bekleidet, frisch rasiert und mit nassen Haaren hinaustrat, erblickte er Hermione, die unschlüssig mit ihrer Tasche in Flur stand.

Sie wurde rot, als sie ihn sah, und schlenkerte mit ihrer Tasche hin und her. „Guten Morgen, Severus", sagte sie und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich schnell zu mir nach Hause fahre. Ich habe nichts von meinen Sachen hier. Und wenn ich mich dann schnell fertigmache, bin ich noch rechtzeitig auf der Arbeit."

Severus nickte stumm.

Hermione packte im Wohnzimmer eilig ihre Sachen zusammen, während er sich in der Küche Tee aufsetzte. Ihre voll gepackte Tasche auf den Rücken geladen winkte sie ihm zu, rief „bis nachher" und war verschwunden.


	14. How to save a life, part two

Und hier ist der langerwartete zweite Teil.

http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1505755/Hillie_Berta

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**How to save a life, part two** von **Hillie**

Auf der Arbeit bekam Severus Hermione erst später zu Gesicht. Er machte am Morgen seine übliche Tour, verteilte Tränke und besprach sich mit Heilern.

In Gedanken war er hauptsächlich noch bei dem Problem von Minervas unerklärlicher Bissverletzung˛ er wurde nur kurz von der Mutter des kleinen grünhäutigen Evan abgelenkt, die sich an seinem Bett die Augen ausweinte. Die Bemühungen der Heiler schienen noch keine Erfolge zu erzielen.

Er stattete auch noch einmal Minerva einen Besuch ab. Heiler Smethwyk und sein Kollege waren gerade bei einer Untersuchung, als er eintraf, und sahen besorgt auf.

„Das Gift lässt sich durch den Stasiszauber nicht ganz stoppen", sagte Heiler Smethwyk bekümmert. „Es breitet sich um einiges langsamer aus als vorher, aber trotzdem. Die Uhr tickt, und wenn wir nicht schnell eine Behandlungsmöglichkeit finden, sieht es schlecht für sie aus."

Severus schluckte. Das Schicksal schien es nicht gut mit seiner alten Freundin zu meinen.

Kurz berichteten die Heiler von verschiedenen allgemeinüblichen Behandlungsmethoden, die leider kein Ergebnis erzielt hatten.

„Außerdem hat mein Kollege, Heiler Pye, vorgeschlagen, es noch einmal mit diesen barbarischen Muggelmethoden zu versuchen", Heiler Smethwyk warf seinem Kollegen einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Das hat ja vor ein paar Jahren bei diesem anderen Muggelverrückten nicht geklappt. Wunden zunähen, pah!"

Severus hatte keine Ahnung, worüber die beiden Heiler sprachen, und zog sich zurück.

Als er gerade mit seinem Rundgang fertig war und den Mitarbeitern des Tränkelabors einige Anweisungen gab, erreichte ihn ein Memo von Hermione. Der kleine Papierflieger kam raschelnd angeflogen und drehte ein paar Runden über seinem Kopf, bevor er ihn sich schnappen konnte.

Hermione bat ihn, in den Tropfenden Kessel zu kommen, wo sie offenbar eine ruhige Ecke gesichert hatte. Eine gute Idee, fand Severus.

Im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen fand er Hermione an ihrem üblichen Ecktisch, hinter Stapeln von Unterlagen verschanzt.

„Dieser andere Heiler, Pye, hat vorgeschlagen, Minervas Wunden zuzunähen", sagte er zur Begrüßung.

„Ach ja", Hermione kicherte. „Heiler Pye ist recht muggelverrückt, genau wie Mr Weasley. Als Arthur vor ein paar Jahren wegen Naginis Biss im St.-Mungo war und die Wunden nicht heilten, haben die beiden beschlossen, es mit Muggelmethoden zu versuchen. Molly war ganz schön sauer, nachdem, was die anderen erzählt haben…"

„Verständlich", sagte Severus und wiegte den Kopf. „Bei so einer Bissverletzung mit Muggelkram herumzupfuschen ist ganz schön gefährlich."

Severus registrierte erleichtert, dass die merkwürdige Stimmung, die am Morgen zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, anscheinend verflogen war. Schnell stürzten die beiden sich wieder auf die Arbeit.

Es war genauso frustrierend wie am Tag zuvor. Nach ein paar Stunden hatte Severus genug.

„Merlin", rief er wütend und schob das Buch von sich. „Während wir hier schwachsinnige Berichte über irgendwelche Tiere lesen, läuft Minerva die Zeit davon. Die Bisse sind so winzig, nicht größer als die einer Doxy; wie können die solchen Schaden anrichten?"

Verärgert packte er sich ein anderes Buch und blätterte es halbherzig durch. „Magische Insektengifte in Europa", zitierte er den Titel. „Wie soll uns das helfen?"

Dann blickte er auf.

Hermione starrte abwesend in die Luft; ihre Lippen formten lautlose Worte. „Ich muss etwas nachsehen", hauchte sie, dann sprang sie auf, verkleinerte wahllos einige Stapel Bücher und stopfte sie in ihre Tasche. „Ich melde mich bei dir", rief sie Severus noch zu, dann verschwand sie zur Tür hinaus.

Severus sah ihr verblüfft nach.

Gut, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie kopflos davonrannte, wenn sie einen zündenden Gedanken gehabt hatte. Severus wagte zu hoffen, dass diese Idee sie zum Ziel führen konnte; also packte er die Sachen zusammen und ging hinüber zum Hospital, um sich etwas abzulenken und andere Patienten zu versorgen.

o0o0o

Gegen Abend begann er sich Sorgen zu machen. Keine Nachricht von Hermione, und das seit Stunden. Was machte sie so lange?

Severus stellte ein paar Tränke fertig, sorgte dafür, dass sie zu den Patienten gebracht wurden und übergab die Kontrolle über das Labor einem Kollegen. Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach Hermione.

Im ganzen Krankenhaus war sie nirgends aufzufinden. Er klapperte alle Stockwerke ab, während die unsinnigen Rufe der Portraits seine ohnehin schon zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven strapazierten. Niemand schien seit Stunden mit ihr geredet zu haben.

Nach Hogwarts war sie nicht gegangen, auch im Tropfenden Kessel sah er vergebens nach ihr. Grübelnd stand Severus in der Winkelgasse und überlegte, was er tun sollte.

Es war nicht typisch für sie, ihn so lange im Unklaren zu lassen, wenn es um eine so ernste Sache ging. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, ganz sicher. Er wollte nicht genauer darüber nachdenken, was ihr zugestoßen sein konnte – allein der bloße Gedanke nahm ihm den Atem.

Severus beschloss, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und Hermiones Wohnung aufzusuchen.

o0o0o

Es war nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen, in den Akten des St.-Mungo Hermiones Adresse herauszufinden. Jetzt stand Severus vor dem massiven Häuserblock in Muggellondon und drückte auf den Klingelknopf mit der Aufschrift „Granger".

Nur Granger, fiel ihm auf. Nun, er hatte vermutet, dass sie und Krum zusammenlebten, aber vielleicht war er auch später dazu gezogen… und jetzt war sowieso nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, über so etwas nachzudenken.

Als nach einigen Minuten nichts passierte, öffnete Severus ohne Gewissensbisse die Tür mit einem Zauber und betrat den Hausflur.

Das Treppenhaus war klein, aber sauber. Severus stieg mit zunehmendem Keuchen einige Stockwerke empor, bis er zu Hermiones Wohnungstür gelangte.

Während er erneut klingelte, überlegte er, wie er die zahlreichen Schutzzauber durchbrechen könne, die deutlich zu spüren waren.

Nachdenklich legte er seine Hand auf das Holz der Tür – und wurde zu seiner Überraschung geradewegs durch das Holz gezogen. Er war erstaunt. Ein Erkennungszauber, vielleicht gepaart mit einem Notfallzauber, der nur dann wirkte, wenn Hermione in Gefahr war, mutmaßte Severus anerkennend. Was jedoch ebenfalls darauf hindeutete, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

Die Wohnung lieferte keinen Hinweis auf einen Überfall oder ähnliches. Mit einem etwas unangenehmen Gefühl – es war merkwürdig, so ohne Einladung durch Hermiones private Räume zu spazieren – schaute er sich ein wenig um. Nichts war verdächtig.

Da erkannte er die Ausgabe des Klitterers, die er gestern nur überflogen und zur Seite gelegt hatte, aufgeschlagen auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Das offene Tintenfass daneben war umgestoßen und verschmutzte einen Teil der Seite, doch die Sätze, die Hermione hastige eingekreist hatte, waren noch deutlich zu lesen:

Ein weiteres unterschätztes, gefährliches magisches Wesen ist die wilde Verwandte der Doxy, die grünhaarige Wilddoxy.  
>Sie kommt nur sehr selten vor und wurde bisher nur in Osteuropa gesichtet. Sie lebt bevorzugt in kalten Gebieten und nähert sich selten bis nie Zauberersiedlungen. Vom Aussehen ähnelt sie stark der herkömmlichen Doxy, nur ist ihr Körper nicht wie gewohnt mit schwarzem, sondern mit leuchtendgrünem Fell bedeckt.<br>Ihr Biss ist um einiges giftiger als das ihrer harmlosen Verwandten. Ein einziger Biss des kleinen Geschöpfes genügt, um den gesamten Blutkreislauf zu infizieren, wodurch nicht nur die Adern von innen beschädigt werden, sondern auch in allen befallenen Körperteilen Lähmungen auftreten.  
>Eine weitere Besonderheit ist der giftige Atem der grünhaarigen Wilddoxy. Er ist stark reizend, und wer längere Zeit ihren Ausdünstungen ausgesetzt ist, entwickelt einen heftigen Ausschlag am ganzen Körper, einhergehend mit einer grünen Verfärbung der Haut.<p>

Mehr zu Selbsttests mit dem Gift und unseren Behandlungsmethoden auf Seite 8.

Darunter stand in hastig hingekritzelter Schrift ein Name: Evan Braddock.

o0o0o

Sich Hermiones Unterlagen schnappen, zum St.-Mungo apparieren und in Hermiones Abteilung rennen war eins.

Die Heiler Smethwyk und Pye waren erstaunt und skeptisch, als er ihnen als des Rätsels Lösung eine Ausgabe des Klitterers unter die Nase hielt. Aber angesichts der exakt passenden Beschreibung und der Tatsache, dass ein weiterer Patient passende Merkmale aufwies, war es eindeutig, dass der Klitterer tatsächlich einmal einen Treffer gelandet hatte.

Sofort danach eilte Severus zu Heiler Asclepius Smith, dem Heiler des kleinen Evan, um auch ihm von der Entdeckung zu berichten.

Es war ein großes Glück, dass die Herausgeber des Klitterers – offenbar Luna Lovegood und ihr Vater – so wahnsinnig und lebensmüde gewesen waren, das Gift an sich selbst zu testen; sie hatten eine erstaunlich einfache Behandlungsmethode herausgefunden. Eine leichte Modifizierung des normalen Doxy-Gegengiftes kombiniert mit einem Behandlungszauber zum Aufbau der geschädigten Blutgefäße sollte genügen.

Während Severus im Labor Anweisungen gab und den Brau des Gegenmittels überwachte, rotierten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Hermione hatte die gleichen Schlüsse gezogen wie er. Aber was hatte sie danach getan, wohin war sie verschwunden? Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, irgendetwas Schlimmes, das sie davon abgehalten hatte, mit der Lösung Minervas Leben zu retten.

Und was hatte der kleine Evan damit zu tun? Er musste auch – über einen längeren Zeitraum – mit den Wilddoxys in Kontakt gekommen sein. Severus überlegte hin und her – aber egal wie er es auch wendete, die Tatsachen ließen nur eine Möglichkeit zu. Eine Möglichkeit, die Severus eigentlich nicht in Betracht ziehen wollte.

Als das Gegengift fertig gestellt und den Heilern ausgehändigt war, machte sich Severus langsam auf den Weg zu Evan Braddock. Und als das Gegenmittel wirkte, als der Ausschlag verschwand und die Haut den grünen Farbstich verlor, wusste Severus endlich, an wen ihn der Kleine erinnerte. Und er sah seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt.

Warum hatte sich niemand über das merkwürdig gleichgültige und teilnahmslose Verhalten des Jungen Gedanken gemacht? Nach einem Blick in Evans Augen war Severus alles klar.

Er ließ seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel gleiten und beendete den Imperius, der auf dem kleinen Jungen lag.

Evans Augen leuchteten auf, er blickte sich um und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Dann traten ihm Tränen in die Augen.

„Darf ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen?", fragte Severus ruhig.

o0o0o

Das Haus lag in einem kleinen Garten, in einem Vorort von London. Während Severus das Anwesen mit langen Schritten durchmaß, wurde ihm deutlich klar, dass es einmal bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte.

Es war sehr ruhig, kein Ton drang aus dem Haus. Severus klopfte energisch an.

Nach kurzer Zeit wurde die Tür aufgerissen, eine große, hagere Frau stand Severus gegenüber. Er erkannte sie flüchtig, er hatte sie kurz an Evans Bett weinen gesehen.

„Guten Tag, Mrs Braddock", begann er förmlich. „Ich bin im Auftrag von Heiler Smith hier, vielleicht erinnern Sie sich an mich, ich leite das Tränkelabor und habe ihren Sohn Evan behandelt."

Die Frau nickte, wich ein paar Schritte zurück und ließ ihn hinein. Severus entging nicht, dass sie unruhig ihre Hände knetete und dass ein Muskel in ihrer Wange zuckte.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen drehte Severus sich zu ihr um. „Es gibt Neuigkeiten über den Zustand ihres Sohnes. Heiler Smith hat bei ihm eine gefährliche Abart der Griselkrätze diagnostiziert, und wir vermuten, dass Evan nicht wieder gesund wird.", log Severus und beobachtete unauffällig ihre Reaktion.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Erleichterung über das Gesicht der Frau glitt, bevor sie sich die Hände vors Gesicht schlug und anfing zu schluchzen.

„Ich habe nur noch eine Frage an Sie", sagte Severus lauernd. „Wo bei Merlin ist Hermione Granger?" Seine Stimme donnerte durch den Raum.

Es passierten verschiedene Dinge gleichzeitig. Mrs Braddock schrie erschrocken auf und warf einen panischen Blick nach oben – Severus ließ seine Zauberstab hervorschnellen, entwaffnete sie und fing den Zauberstab geschickt auf – und in der gleichen Sekunde verwandelte sich die nervöse, zurückhaltenden Frau in eine Furie.

„Wie können Sie es wagen!", kreischte sie und raufte sich die Haare. „Sie können mir überhaupt nichts nachweisen! Das wird Sie ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Ich habe Kontakte im Ministerium!"

Severus war unbeeindruckt. „Ich denke, wir können Ihnen so einiges nachweisen. Die Tatsache, dass ihr Mann in der letzten Schlacht durch die Hand von Minerva McGonagall gestorben ist, ist wohl ein hinreichendes Motiv für Rache", sagte er ruhig. „Dass ihr Sohn nicht an Griselkrätze leidet, sondern ebenfalls an der Wirkung der Wilddoxys, genau wie Professor McGonagall, ist auch nachzuweisen."

Mrs Braddock machte Anstalten, auf ihn loszugehen. Severus wehrte sie ruhig ab und seine Stimme drang verächtlich durch den Raum. „Aber dass sie Ihren eigenen Sohn mit einem Imperius belegt haben, damit er ihren kranken Rachetrieb auslebt, ist am ekelhaftesten von allem." Angewidert spuckte er ihr die Worte entgegen. „Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen, er hat erzählt, wie er für Sie auf die Doxys aufpassen und sie ins Büro von Professor McGonagall schmuggeln musste. Und er ist bereit, seine Erinnerungen dem Zauberergamot zu übergeben."

Die hagere Frau heulte wütend auf und begann, mit verschiedenen Gegenständen auf Severus zu werfen, die er mit einem beiläufigen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes abwehrte. E belegte sie mit einem schlichten Fesselzauber und drängte sie mit Magie vor sich her. „Und jetzt werden sie mich zu Hermione Granger führen", sagte Severus. „Ich nehme an, sie befindet sich oben, da haben Sie schließlich eben so panisch hingeschaut."

Schnell hatte er eine Treppe gefunden, drängte die zeternde Frau hinauf und folgte ihr. Die Furcht, die er die ganze Zeit über vehement verdrängt hatte, bemächtigte sich seiner nun schonungslos. Was würde er finden? Bei dem Gedanken, dass Hermione vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben war, wurde ihm schlecht.

Am Ende der letzten Treppe befand sich eine Falltür. Er öffnete sie, schubste Mrs Braddock hindurch zog sich selber hoch.

„Severus!" Hermiones Stimme gellte durch den Raum. Severus hatte das Gefühl, noch nie etwas Schöneres gehört zu haben. „Bei Merlin, Severus, du bist gekommen!"

Hermione lag gekrümmt und gefesselt inmitten von Gerümpel in einer Ecke des Dachbodens. Er stürmte auf sie zu.

„Nein, Severus, Vorsicht!", keuchte Hermione und zappelte. Und da er sah er die kleinen Bisswunden an ihrem Arm und das purpurn leuchtende Adergeflecht, das ihren Arm bedeckte. „Sie hat noch eine!" Und Severus begriff.

Als er herumfuhr, sah er gerade noch, wie Mrs Braddock mit ihren gefesselten Händen von einer Kiste zurücktrat. Dann hörte er das Flattern kleiner Flügel, sah einen grünen, wirbelnden Farbfleck und spürte einen heftigen Biss am Hals – und es wurde dunkel um ihn.

Seine letzten Gedanken galten Hermione – er umklammerte ihren Arm, schoss einen Schockzauber in die aufkommende Dunkelheit und versuchte, sich auf der Stelle zu drehen. Dann umschloss ihn die Schwärze.

o0o0o

Das erste, was er spürte, war das weiche, angenehme Gefühl eines gemütlichen Bettes.

Langsam versuchte Severus, seine Gliedmaßen zu bewegen. Alles schien in Ordnung, obwohl sich sein Körper ein bisschen taub anfühlte. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen.

Als er sich an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatte, war ihm sofort klar, wo er war. Lange hatte er nach Naginis Biss in dieser Station des St.-Mungo gelegen.

Aber was war passiert? Die Gedanken jagten sich in seinem Kopf. Minerva, wilde Doxys, der kleine Evan… ohja! Er hatte versucht, Hermione aus den Klauen der wahnsinnigen Mrs Braddock zu befreien.

Hastig versuchte Severus sich aufzurichten, obwohl sein Körper protestierte. Hatte er es geschafft? Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte er versucht, mit Hermione zu apparieren. Sie war doch verletzt, wo war sie?

Die Anstrengungen, sich zu bewegen, waren zu viel für ihn. Er sank zurück und wurde vom Schlaf umfangen.

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, sah er zwei Personen auf sich herabblicken. Heiler Smethwyk und- „Potter", knurrte Severus und richtete sich auf.

„Was ist passiert, wie geht es Hermione, und was ist mit der irren Mrs Braddock?", stieß er hervor.

Hippocrates Smethwyk lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Hermione geht es gut, sie liegt nebenan. Als sie gebissen wurde, konnte sie offenbar selbst durch zauberstablose Magie das Vordringen des Giftes verhindern. Nur deshalb blieb sie am Leben, bis Sie sie gerettet haben."

Unendliche Erleichterung senkte sich auf Severus, und es ließ sich mit einem Seufzer in die Laken zurückfallen. Hermione lebte.

„Apropos Rettung", sagte Potter und versuchte offenbar, streng zu klingen. „Mein Aurorenteam ist ausgerückt, unmittelbar, nachdem wir Ihre Nachricht erhalten hatten. Wir haben Mrs Braddock in ihrem Haus gefunden, sie war gefesselt und geschockt. Aber es war sehr unvernünftig von Ihnen, alleine in das Haus vorzudringen, wo Sie doch wussten, dass die Frau wahrscheinlich hochgiftige Tiere bei sich hat." Die Stimme der Vernunft gerade aus Potters Mund zu hören war irgendwie merkwürdig, fand Severus.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl, Potter", erwiderte er grimmig. „Ihnen vorher Bescheid zu geben und es kurz zu erklären, war alles, was ich tun konnte. Hätte ich gewartet, bis Sie und Ihr Team startklar sind, hätte Hermione sonst etwas passieren können."

Potter wiegte seinen Kopf. „Wie auch immer, jedenfalls haben wir die Frau in Gewahrsam genommen. Wenn der Prozess bald beginnt, brauchen wir Sie als Zeugen."

Severus nickte bestimmt. „Und was wird aus dem kleinen Jungen? Muss er sich auch vor dem Gamot verantworten? Er stand unter dem Imperiusfluch, das kann ich bezeugen. Und jetzt… er hat keinen Vater mehr, und nachdem, was seine Mutter ihm angetan hat…"

Potter schien erstaunt, dass er sich für das Schicksal des Jungen interessierte. „Das ist in der Tat tragisch. Wir haben mit ihm geredet, die Wirkung des Imperius war deutlich nachzuweisen, ihn trifft keine Schuld", erklärte er mit ernster Miene. „Und er würde gerne zu seinen Großeltern. Sein Vater war muggelstämmig, und die beiden klingen vernünftig. Es liegt mir verständlicherweise viel daran, dass der Junge jemanden hat, bei dem er behütet aufwächst."

Also war auch für den kleinen Evan gesorgt. Severus erlaubte sich ein Seufzen, als der Druck von ihm abfiel.

„So, ich denke, das war genug Aufregung für seinen Zustand", rief Heiler Smethwyk fröhlich und machte eine Bewegung mit einem Zauberstab. Müdigkeit senkte sich auf Severus, er versuchte zu protestieren - „Nein, Hermione, sie…" - dann war er auch schon weggedämmert.

o0o0o

Severus hatte jedes Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Als er wieder aufwachte, hatte er keine blassen Schimmer, wie lange er schon auf der Krankenstation lag.

Er reckte sich ein wenig und beschloss, dass er sich fit genug fühlte, um endlich Hermione suchen zu gehen. Mühsam richtet er sich auf.

Im gleichen Moment schwang die Tür einen Spalt auf und Hermione lugte hinein. „Du bist wach!", rief sie freudig aus und kam hineingestürmt.

Severus, der auf der Kante seines Krankenbettes saß, sah ihr perplex entgegen, als sie auf ihn zustürzte und sich ihm um den Hals warf.

„Als du auf den Dachboden gekommen bist…ich bin noch nie so froh gewesen, dich zu sehen…" Hermione schluchzte etwas und drückte sich an ihn. Severus wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, und schlang die Arme fest um sie. „Und dann bist du einfach zusammengebrochen. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

Hermione lehnte sich etwas zurück und sah mit glänzenden Augen zu ihm auf. „Verdammt, Severus!", flüsterte sie.

Und dann küsste sie ihn.

Leere in Severus' Kopf, keine Gedanken, nur Hermiones Kuss zählte, ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen, und sie zurückzuküssen, solange es ging.

Hermione löste sich abrupt von ihm und sah ihn erschrocken an. „Oh nein", sagte sie beschämt und lief rot an. „Entschuldige! Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist… ich weiß ja, dass du… dass du nicht…"

Die bittere Realität traf Severus wie ein Fausthieb in den Magen. Wusste Hermione Bescheid? Und wenn ja, woher? „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde Krum schon nichts davon erzählen", sagte Severus tonlos.

Hermione starrte ihn an. „Was hast du nur immer mit Viktor? Letztens bei dir zuhause hast du auch irgendetwas über ihn gesagt…", fragte sie verwundert.

Bei Merlin. Fiel ihr seine Eifersucht so sehr auf? Severus' Wangen brannten.

„Na, er wäre doch zu Recht eifersüchtig, wenn er hiervon erfahren würde", erklärte er bitter. „Aber keine Sorge. Ich werde euch sicher nicht dazwischenfunken."

„Was… warum sollte Viktor…", Hermione stockte. „Severus! Denkst du etwa… denkst du, Viktor und ich sind… ein Paar?"

Severus starrte Hermione an. Er verstand nicht. „Seid ihr das nicht?", fragte er lahm.

Hermione lachte schrill auf. „Natürlich nicht!", rief sie. „Wir sind nur gut befreundet! Wie kommst du darauf? Hast du uns jemals küssen sehen? Oder sonst, dass wir uns wie ein Pärchen verhalten haben?"

Die Gedanken in Severus' Kopf jagten einander. Ja, der Kuss auf die Wange, der alles in ihm zum Einsturz gebracht hatte. Gelächter, Getuschel, Umarmungen… aber kein Händchenhalten, kein Kuscheln, keine Küsse.

„Nein… naja, schon. Aber… ich schätze, nein", sagte er verblüfft. War er so blind gewesen?

„Viktor ist doch mit Katie Bell zusammen", sagte Hermione leise. „Weißt du, aus Gryffindor, ein Jahrgang über mir. Sie spielt jetzt professionell Quidditch. Das steht doch in allen Zeitungen!"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Den Klatschteil der Zeitungen habe ich nie gelesen", sagte er hilflos.

Sie sah ihn bedrückt an. „Und ich habe dir doch auch öfters davon erzählt… dass Viktor und ich uns wieder angefreundet haben, dass ich ihm Katie vorgestellt habe, dass er wegen ihr nach England gekommen ist…", ihre Stimme erstarb.

Severus hatte das starke Bedürfnis, seinen Kopf gegen die harte Kante des Bettes zu donnern. Er hatte wirklich den Ehrenpreis für den größten Idioten auf Erden verdient. „Ich schätze, da habe ich nicht so genau zugehört", erklärte er lahm.

Hermiones Wangen verfärbten sich rot. „Oh", sagte sie tonlos. „Na ja, dann will ich dich mal nicht länger aufhalten. Gute Besserung!"

Sie strich ihm kurz über den Arm, vermied es dabei, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, und schlich aus dem Raum.

Severus sah ihr verblüfft nach. Woher kam denn dieser Stimmungswechsel? Er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges verpasst zu haben.

Mit schwirrendem Kopf lehnte er sich zurück. Bei Merlin. Hermione war nicht mit dem verdammten Krum zusammen – der ihm jetzt geradezu nett erschien –, er hatte sich vollkommen unnötig als eifersüchtiger Idiot aufgeführt. Hermione hatte ihn geküsst und war dann traurig gegangen.

Oh. Hermione hatte ihn geküsst. Severus stöhnte auf. Die Wunder dieses Tages und seine eigene Blödheit kannte offenbar keine Grenzen.

Severus sprang aus dem Bett, wartete schwankend, bis sein lädierter Gleichgewichtssinn sich einstellte – und verfluchte die ungünstig geschnittenen Krankenhauskittel. Irgendwo hier musste doch… ah, dort lagen seine Umhänge. Er streifte seine schwarze Robe über den kurzen Kittel und eilte mit unsicherem Gang aus dem Raum.

Zum Glück war Hermione nicht weit gekommen. Ein Stück den Korridor hinunter saß sie auf einem der Sessel für Besucher und starrte traurig auf den Boden.

„Hermione", rief Severus erleichtert und holte zu ihr auf. Sie sprang auf und starrte ihn – und seinen merkwürdigen Aufzug – überrascht an.

„Es tut mir Leid", begann Severus und stütze sich an der Wand ab. „Ich hätte dich nicht einfach so gehen lassen sollen-"

„Schon in Ordnung", sagte Hermione und setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf. „Ich habe das halt falsch interpretiert. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, wenn ich dir Sachen erzählt habe, die dich nicht interessieren… ich dachte halt, wir wären so etwas wie Freunde." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, ihr gequältes Lächeln zitterte.

„Hermione", sagte Severus eindringlich. „Ich habe absichtlich nicht zugehört, wenn du über Krum geredet hast, weil ich dachte, ihr seid zusammen. Und weil ich mich dabei immer wie ein armseliger, eifersüchtiger Versager gefühlt habe."

Hermione starrte ihn verwundert an.

Er trat den letzten Schritt auf sie zu, nahm ihr Gesicht vorsichtig in seine Hände und küsste sie auf den Mund. Und Hermione schlang die Arme um ihn, drückte sich an ihn und erwiderte den Kuss.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, strahlte Hermione glücklich zu ihm auf. „Ich hatte schon aufgehört, mir Hoffnungen zu machen", sagte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Wenn ich gewusst hatte, dass du uns für ein Paar hältst…" Sie gluckste.

Severus verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrer Lockenmähne. „Ja, ja, können wir jetzt vergessen, dass ich mich wie ein Volltrottel benommen habe?", grummelte er und atmete tief Hermiones Duft ein. „Wenn wir schon bei Peinlichkeiten sind… wie hast du es überhaupt geschafft, dich von dieser Irren kidnappen zu lassen?"

Hermione wurde rot und spielte verlegen mit den Knöpfen seiner Robe. „Als ich die Sache mit den Wilddoxys herausgefunden hatte, habe ich nicht so weit gedacht wie du. Und ich wusste ja nicht, dass Evans Vater Todesser gewesen ist und seine Frau Rache üben wollte…", seufzte sie. „Ich habe Mrs Braddock vertrauensvoll die ganze Geschichte mit den Wilddoxys erklärt und wollte wissen, ob sie eine Vermutung hat, warum Evan so etwas getan hat. Mitten in meinem Vortrag hat sie mich überfallen."

Sie strich ihm über die Wange. „Ich hatte Glück, dass du es geschafft hast, mich so heldenhaft zu retten", murmelte sie liebevoll. „Es war beeindruckend, wie du trotz deiner Verletzung die Wahnsinnige geschockt hast und mit mir appariert bist."

Severus versuchte zu verbergen, dass er sich von Hermiones Worten geschmeichelt fühlte, und zog sie wieder an sich. Im Kuss ineinander verschlungen sanken die beiden gegen die Wand und stießen gegen ein Portrait, das laut zu protestieren anfing. Andere Portraits wurden davon angesteckt und blökten durcheinander, aber Severus und Hermione ließen sich davon nicht stören. Es war unglaublich, Hermione zu küssen. Nach all den Monaten der Eifersucht und Verzweiflung fühlte er sich wie ein Verdurstender, der endlich Wasser zu trinken bekam, als er Hermione an sich drückte, seine Hände in ihr Haar wühlte und ihre weichen Lippen an seinen spürte. Sie kam ihm ebenso entgegen und drängte sich an ihn, dass ihm schwindelig wurde.

Atemlos lehnte Hermione sich gegen ihn. „Wenn uns hier einer sieht…", kicherte sie. „Die respektablen Kriegshelden Snape und Granger, Mitarbeiter des St.-Mungo-Hospitals, stören Patienten und Besucher, indem sie auf den Fluren herumknutschen…"

Severus lachte leise und genoss das Lächeln, das Hermione ihm zuwarf. Dann lehnte sie sich zurück und klopfte ihm auf die Brust.

„Minerva geht es wieder viel besser. Und sie würde gerne mit dir sprechen…", sagte Hermione und blickte ihn ernst an. „Ich weiß, dass du ihr immer ausgewichen bist, seit Ende des Krieges. In deiner Zeit als Schulleiter war es sicher nicht leicht für euch beide… Minerva hofft, du kannst ihr verzeihen und einen Neuanfang wagen." Sie strich ihm über die Wange. „Wirst du mit ihr reden?"

Severus seufzte. Er hatte gedacht, mit allem abgeschlossen zu haben, aber in Wahrheit hatte er sich nur verschlossen vor den vielen Baustellen, die es in seiner Vergangenheit noch gab. Minerva war eine davon, und es war Zeit, mit ihr zu reden. Sie waren schließlich so etwas wie Freunde gewesen.

„Nur, wenn du mit mir kommst", sagte Severus und griff nach Hermiones Hand.

Sie lächelte ihn an, umschloss fest seine Hand und lehnte sich an ihn. „Ich bin bei dir, Severus."

*Ende*

Making Of – in ein paar einfachen Schritten. (Timing nicht zum Nachahmen empfohlen.)

1. Abgabetermin bekannt gegeben. Grundgedanke formt sich im Kopf: HG/SS. Ich will Eifersucht. Am besten mit… Krum.  
>2. Noch viel Zeit bis zum Abgabetermin. Story im Kopf nimmt genauere Züge an: St. Mungo als Setting. Hermione und Snape retten jemandem das Leben… Minerva! Idee für den Titel: Schöner Song von The Fray – How to save a life. So passend.<br>3. Eine Woche bis Abgabetermin. Ich fange an zu schreiben. Mir fällt ein: Etwas Krimi und Action wäre gut… ja. Jemand wollte Minerva umbringen. Aus Rache. Ein Schüler schmuggelt ein unbekanntes Tier in Minervas Büro. Die wahnsinnige Mutter war's.  
>4. Drei Tage bis Abgabetermin. Es ist langweilig, wenn die Täterin einfach überführt wird. Ich will ein spannendes Ende mit Beinahe-Tod. Snape muss etwas Heldenhaftes tun.<br>5. Wenige Stunden bis Abgabetermin. Ich feile an den Kussszenen. Fertig. Hoffentlich ist das Ende nicht zu kitschig.


	15. Sammlerleidenschaft

Unser Plueschpony wurde gegoost und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, daraus einen sehr unterhaltsamen Kalenderbeitrag zu basteln.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Plueschpony

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

Vorab möchte ich noch ein kleines Dankeschön an die liebe sasa ray richten fürs Betalesen ;) Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen, wünsch ich euch!

**Sammlerleiden(schaft)** von **Plueschpony**

Nein, das konnte nicht sein – oder?  
>Fassungslos verharrte er auf der Türschwelle, seine Schritte hatten so abrupt gestoppt als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen.<br>Man schrieb das Jahr 2003, seit Voldemorts Sturz waren fünf Jahre vergangen und im Großen und Ganzen war Ruhe in der Zauberwelt eingekehrt. Gut, ein paar kleinere Unruhestifter gab es noch immer und auch die Plage Malfoy war nicht auszumerzen gewesen, aber man konnte eben nicht alles haben auf der Welt. Der-Junge-der-lebte hatte – getreu seinem Motto – eben auch den letzten Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord gewonnen und überlebt und nachdem ihm die hochrangigen Positionen und Jobangebote nur so nachgeworfen worden waren sah Hogwarts ihn – Merlin sei Dank – auch nicht mehr. Sehr zu Severus Freude.  
>Wäre ja noch schöner gewesen, wenn er Potter noch einmal ein Jahr lang hätte ertragen müssen. Gerade eben fühlte er sich ohnehin schmerzhaft in das fünfte Schuljahr eben jenes Bengels zurückversetzt, genauer gesagt in das Büro einer gewissen Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts, deren hohe Stimme ihm nach jedem Gespräch mit ihr noch stundenlang in den Ohren geklungen hatte.<p>

Aber halt. Das hier war nicht ihr Büro, das war das Lehrerzimmer. Und dieses schrille, mädchenhafte Gekicher stammte auch nicht von einer rosa Prellwurst sondern (einer blauen) von Belinda Bablitsch, ihres Zeichens Professorin und Lehrerin für Muggelkunde auf Hogwarts. Und es waren auch keine ekelhaft kitschigen Teller und Bilder diverser Katzen zu sehen, lediglich eine enorme Anzahl an Schokofroschsammelkarten. Gut. Fast hätte er erleichtert aufgeatmet.  
><strong>Nur<strong> Schokofroschsammelkarten?  
>Er traute seinen Augen kaum und seinen Ohren dann noch viel weniger, als er sich endlich auf das Gespräch der beiden anwesenden Damen konzentrieren konnte, was ihm zuvor angesichts des Anblicks des überladenen Tisches eher weniger gelungen war.<br>„Nein, Rolanda du hast tatsächlich?", quietschte die Professorin für Muggelkunde soeben und Severus Snape bemerkte mit wachsendem Entsetzen das strahlende, völlig unpassende Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Angesprochenen während sie dabei eine der kleinen, fünfeckigen Karten gegen die Brust presste.  
>„Ja!"<p>

Ach du karierter Niffler, er hatte Hooch noch nie so reden gehört. So…**so** eben. Er beschloss dem Trauerspiel ein Ende zu bereiten. Die strenge Miene wie üblich fest aufs Gesicht gepflastert, der Blick aus schwarzen Augen grimmig auf die beiden Damen gerichtet betrat er nun endlich das Lehrerzimmer in der Hoffnung dem Gegacker hier einen Riegel vorzuschieben, doch weit gefehlt.  
>Sein Eintreten – bewusst lauter als gewöhnlich – führte zu zwei sehr verschiedenen aber nichts desto trotz interessanten Reaktionen. Während Rolandas Gesicht auf einmal eine dezente Röte bedeckte sprang Belinda geradezu aus ihrem Stuhl auf.<br>„Oh, guten Tag Severus! Sieh nur, Rolanda hat ‚Rüdiger von Schlotterstein'!"  
>„Einen was bitte?", schnarrte er und zog mit eindeutig verärgerter Miene seinen Ärmel aus ihrem Griff. Die Frau war verrückt geworden, eindeutig.<br>„Nicht ‚was', Severus, sondern ‚wer'", belehrte sie ihn und zeigte ihm dann stolz die Karte, die Rolanda Hooch ihr gereicht hatte.  
>„Da siehst du – der kleine Rüdiger! Und sag bloß nicht, dass du dich nicht mehr an ihn erinnerst – dabei war er so ein nettes Kind. Sehr höflich und…"<br>„Nein, verflucht nochmal ich erinnere mich nicht an diesen Bengel – woher denn auch?", unterbrach er seine langjährige Kollegin ziemlich rüde.

Er knurrte. Er war gereizt. Sehr gereizt. Nicht genug, dass die beiden… Damen hier gerade den Tisch im Lehrerzimmer vollständig belegten, nein, jetzt musste sie auch noch mit dieser dämlichen Karte vor seiner Nase herumfuchteln und darauf bestehen, dass er sich an dieses Gör erinnerte. Und er konnte sich wirklich nicht an ihn erinnern, immerhin… Er starrte missmutig auf das unnatürlich blasse Gesicht, das breite Grinsen, die spitzen Eckzähne…  
>„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass diese Schule hier einmal einen Vampir beherbergt hat", knurrte er schließlich und schob resolut die Hand seiner Kollegin zur Seite um zumindest wieder etwas mehr zu sehen als das Bildnis des Mini-Vampirs. Wobei… die Aussicht auf Kassandra Wablatschki, Gondoline Oliphant oder Crispin Cronk war nun auch nicht gerade besser, aber zumindest musste er die nicht in Nahaufnahme betrachten und konnte auch komplett desinteressiert den Blick zum Fenster wenden. Aber so einfach ließen die beiden Damen das ganze leider nicht auf sich beruhen.<br>„Jetzt enttäuscht du mich aber doch ein wenig, wo ich doch stets an dein überragendes Gedächtnis geglaubt habe", spöttelte Hooch. Sie war auch wirklich die einzige im Kollegium, der das hin und wieder erlaubt war.

Eine Antwort erhielt sie allerdings nicht, zumindest keine verbale. Seine einzige Reaktion war ein langsames Anheben der linken Augenbraue. Sie fasste es als Aufforderung für eine weitschweifige Erklärung auf. Besagte Erklärung beinhaltete die Ankunft eines jungen, elfjährigen Schülers im Jahre 1982, eine Einsortierung in das Haus der übergroßen Schmusekatzen mit dem Hang zum Raubtiergebrüll und viel heißer Luft, sieben ellenlange Schuljahre, ein mittelmäßiges Abschlusszeugnis und die Beteuerung, dass es dem ‚lieben Jungen' nun endlich nach Jahren gelungen war eine theoretische Rekonstruktion jenes Edelsteins zu entwerfen, die ihn und seine Familie damals von seinem Vampir-Dasein befreit und ihm erneut das Geschenk eines sterblichen Lebens geschenkt haben sollte. Und zum Dank dafür so schien es, hatten die Herren und Damen aus der beschlossen ihm einen, auf vergleichsweise wenige Exemplare limitierten Platz, in ihren Sammelkarten zu schenken. Schließlich geschah es nicht alle Tage, dass ein Vampir zum Menschen wurde, so die Begründung.  
>„Davon weiß ich nichts", entgegnete er brüsk und erntete dafür einen empörten Ausruf von Belinda.<br>„Sag mal Severus, wo lebst du eigentlich?"  
><em>Im Kerker<em>_.  
><em>  
>„Ich bedauere zutiefst, dass mir diese <em>wirklich<em> wichtige Neuigkeit entgangen ist und bitte es euch nachzusehen, sollte ich euren… _ganzen Stolz_ damit beleidigt haben."  
>Er sprach betont langsam und ebenso betont reuevoll, dass eindeutig klar wurde wie seine Worte zu verstehen waren. Die angedeutete Verbeugung und das spöttische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verstärkten diesen Eindruck nur noch.<br>„Oh nein, mein ganzer Stolz ist das hier!"  
>Nun wäre tatsächlich beinahe eine Premiere eingetreten und Severus Snape hätte mit völlig entgleisten Gesichtszügen dagestanden, lediglich jahrelange Übung und eine gehörige Portion Stolz verhinderten dass genau dies nun eintrat – er behielt, wenn auch unter argen Schwierigkeiten, einen unbeteiligten Gesichtsausdruck. Den Spott hatte er schon verloren. Er war beinahe fassungslos.<br>Bis jetzt hatte er der Professorin zwar keineswegs eine überragende Intelligenz zugeschrieben, aber ihr doch zumindest zugetraut Ironie erkennen zu können – vor allem wenn diese schon so offensichtlich vor ihr auf und ab sprang. Und da hieß es immer, Männer verstünden keine Ironie. Ts, also wirklich.  
>„Oh, guten Tag die Damen, guten Tag Severus – ich störe doch nicht gerade eine wichtige Unterhaltung?"<p>

Flitwicks Eintreten und seine Begrüßung unterbanden seine – ohne Zweifel sehr grobe – Bemerkung über die Karte eines gewissen Montague Knightly die Belinda Bablitsch ihm zuvor als ihr ‚ganzer Stolz' präsentiert hatte. Stattdessen erlaubte er sich ein erleichtertes Aufatmen. Endlich ein vernünftiger Mensch. Nun, zumindest vernünftiger als die beiden Hexen hier.  
>In seiner Erleichterung nickte er dem kleinen Lehrer sehr viel freundlicher zu, als er es gewöhnlicher tat und ließ sich sogar zu einer Antwort herab, auch wenn diese erneut ein Seitenhieb in Richtung der beiden Frauen war.<br>„Keineswegs Filius, die beiden Damen hier erleben nur gerade ihren zweiten Frühling."  
>Er grinste süffisant, die bösen Blicke und Rolandas entrüstetes Schnauben vollständig ignorierend.<br>„Gnagnagna", murmelte Belinda und raffte beleidigt ihre Sammelkarten zusammen.  
>„Der ist doch bloß eifersüchtig, weil er noch nicht einmal seinen ersten Frühling hatte."<br>Eigentlich waren die Worte in geflüsterter Lautstärke an Madame Hooch gerichtet, Severus scharfe Ohren hatten es jedoch trotzdem vernommen und als er blitzschnell herumwirbelte und seine Hand mit einem harten Knall auf die Tischplatte sauste entwich der rundlichen Professorin ein spitzer Schrei und die Sammelkarten fiel ihr aus den Händen.  
>„Das, werte Frau Kollegin", zischte er und spie das Wort dabei aus als sei es etwas abscheulich, eklig schmeckendes Etwas, „habe ich gerade zum ersten und zum letzten Mal von Ihnen vernommen!"<br>Es war keine Frage und auch keine ärgerlich ausgestoßene Bitte, nur eine Feststellung in der eine Drohung mitschwang. Unterschwellig zwar aber nicht weniger deutlich. Die Dame nickte und hauchte ein zittriges ‚ja', eingeschüchtert durch sein heftiges Aufbrausen und die plötzliche Nähe. Er zog sich langsam zurück, dann strich er sich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung die Robe zu Recht, glättete die nicht vorhandenen Falten. Gleichzeitig verschwand die flammende Wut aus seinem Gesicht und zurück blieb die üblich desinteressierte Maske mit einem Hauch von Arroganz.

Es herrschte Stille im Lehrerzimmer. Kein Laut war drinnen zu hören und auch von draußen drangen keine Stimmen und keine Geräusche herein. Es war der letzte Tag der Sommerferien und erst morgen wieder würden etliche nervige, lärmende Schüler Schloss und Ländereien befolgen. Trotzdem war die Stille im Moment keineswegs eine angenehme, vielmehr konnte man sie als äußerst angespannt beschreiben, wenn nicht sogar schon eisig. Für eine Weile wagte keiner der drei Lehrer ein Wort zu sagen, auch wenn Flitwick neugierig die Sammlerstücke der Lehrerinnen betrachtete und hin und wieder nickte er anerkennend.  
>In diese Stille hinein erschien Professor McGonagall, die angesichts der angespannten Atmosphäre in dem Raum erst einmal inne hielt, ehe sie ihre Kollegen begrüßte. Kurz nach ihr erschienen Professor Sprout und ein hochgewachsener etwas schlaksig wirkender junger Mann, der Severus unangenehm bekannt vorkam.<br>„Mister Longbottom."

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape", grüßte der junge Mann artig und sehr zu Severus Verdruss zeigte nur ein leichtes, nervöses Flackern in seinen Augen, dass er sich in Gegenwart seines ehemaligen Lehrers noch immer nicht sonderlich wohl fühlte, ja vielleicht sogar noch immer ein wenig Angst vor ihm hatte. Dem Jungen blieb der Kommentare, den Severus aufgrund seines Erscheinens hier schon auf den Lippen gehabt hatte, erspart, denn die untersetzte Hauslehrerin der Hufflepuffs stürzte sich gerade mit einem nahezu fanatischen Schrei auf ein ganz bestimmtes Objekt.  
>„Nein sag bloß du hast tatsächlich einen ‚Rüdiger von Schlotterstein', Rolanda!"<br>Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Das konnte, das _durfte_ doch einfach nicht wahr sein!  
>Den hilfesuchenden, kurzen Seitenblick zur Schulleiterin hätte er sich jedoch sparen können, denn Minervas Miene hatte sich angesichts des Namens aufgehellt und mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln beugte sie sich zu den anderen Frauen hinüber.<br>„Wirklich, du hast eine von den wenigen Karten bekommen?"  
>Nun, wenigstens klang ihre Stimme noch immer normal und hatte lediglich einen kleinen neugierigen Unterton. Das war gerade noch zu ertragen. Was allerdings nicht zu ertragen war, war das sich nun entspinnende Gespräch zwischen den Anwesenden, ihn selbst und Longbottom ausgenommen. Letzterer schien vermutlich nur ein wenig eingeschüchtert, Severus jedoch hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis sich zu diesem lächerlichen, kindischen Thema zu äußern. Wenn es um Trankzutaten gegangen wäre, dann selbstverständlich. Das Gift der Acromantula, das war eine echte Rarität.<p>

„… eine echte Rarität", sagte gerade auch Professor Sprout und hielt die kleine, fünfeckige Karte fast ehrfürchtig in den Händen, so gedreht, dass jeder am Tisch sie ansehen konnte.  
>„Garibald Gargamel", begann Professor Flitwick mit hoher Stimme zu dozieren, „war der erste Zauberer dem es gelang den Schlumpfsumpf zu durchqueren. Man sagt ihm nach, er sei ein großer Sympathisant der Kobolde gewesen, als es im 17. Jahrhundert zum Aufstand kam. Aus dem Grund soll er sich auf diese äußerst gefährliche Reise begeben haben – er wollte angeblich eine friedliche Einigung bewirken."<br>Nun sah Severus sich allerdings doch verpflichtet einzugreifen. Mochte Filius auch noch so viel Partei für alles ergreifen, das mit Kobolden zu tun hatte, seiner Meinung nach war Gargamel aus einem völlig anderen Grund in das abgeschiedene Fleckchen Erde gewandert und ehe der den anderen noch mehr Mythen in die Welt setzen ließ wollte er das Ganze lieber richtig stellen. Vielleicht konnte man ja dann endlich zur Tagesordnung übergehen, die Lehrerkonferenz schnell abschließen und ihn von dem Irrsinn hier erlösen.  
>„Was auch immer man dem Kerl nachsagt, so kann ich versichern, dass es für jeden vernünftigen Zauberer nur einen einzigen Grund gibt die Schlumpfsümpfe zu durchqueren und das ist der ‚Rotkappige Blauling', eine zwar äußerst fragliche aber keineswegs uninteressante Zaubertrankzutat. Auf dem Schwarzmarkt kann man damit bisweilen ein Vermögen verdienen und wenn man mich fragt, dann hat dieser Herr genau das versucht und nur ein Narr glaubt tatsächlich an seine lautere Absicht", schnarrte er mit etwas selbstgefälliger Miene und überheblichem Tonfall.<p>

„Wer nennt mich einen dummen Esel?"  
>Verwirrt starrte das Lehrpersonal einander an, dann wanderte Flitwicks Blick langsam zu der Karte in Sprouts Händen.<br>„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Sammelkarten sprechen können", murmelte der kleine Lehrer sichtlich erstaunt und das Bildnis des dürren Zauberers mit den buschigen Augenbrauen und einer beginnenden Glatze hob drohend die Faust.  
>„Nur nicht frech werde da draußen", rügte er empört, „und nun zeigt mir den Schuft, der es wagte mich ein dämliches Langohr zu heißen!"<br>Jetzt beugte sogar Severus sich etwas vor, ein Funken Interesse in den Augen. Er nahm seiner Kollegin die Karte ab und betrachtete abschätzig den empört vor sich hin meckernden Zauberer.  
>„Ich hieß Sie keinen dummen Esel, sondern denjenigen einen Narr, der an Ihre edlen Absichten glaubte", stellte er richtig, „aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege, so kann man Sie mit Fug und Recht einen dummen Esel nennen – oder einen wahnsinnigen Narr, die Schlumpfsümpfe völlig alleine zu durchqueren zu versuchen."<br>„Aber mir ist es gelungen!"  
>„Tja, es ist ja allgemein bekannt, dass der größte Narr mit dem größten Glück gesegnet ist. Es heißt ja auch nicht umsonst ‚mehr Glück als Verstand'!"<br>Es war eine groteske Situation.  
>Professor McGonagall verkniff sich sichtlich ein Grinsen, die anderen drei Professorinnen sahen ihren Kollegen entgeistert an, Flitwick grübelte noch immer über die Sprachfähigkeit der Sammelkarten und Neville Longbottom fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit seinem Eintreten in das Lehrerzimmer etwas entspannt.<br>**Und Severus Snape? Nun, Severus Snape, Griesgram par excellence, Schülerschreck von Hogwarts und bekannt dafür, jegliche Äußerung die nicht bis ins Letzte fundiert begründet werden konnte, in der Luft zu zerpflücken, diskutierte mit einem Schokofroschsammelkartenbild.****  
><strong>**Unglaublich aber wahr. Und er hörte nicht auf! Weiter und weiter diskutierten die beiden Zauberer, der eine in Lebensgröße, der andere höchstens fünf Inches hoch, und als die Gefahr einer Reise durch die Schlumpfsümpfe abgehandelt worden war ging es weiter über die ‚Rotkappigen Blaulinge', danach über die Erlaubnis stumme Zauberbilder beleidigen zu dürfen und so weiter und so fort.****  
><strong>**Am Ende schob der Tränkemeister die Sammelkarte in eine der unzähligen Taschen seiner Robe und warf einen halb grimmigen, halb abwartenden Blick in die Runde.****  
><strong>**„Ich bin dafür, dass wir nun endlich zum eigentlichen Thema dieser Konferenz kommen, immerhin habe ich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit für solche Kindereien wie Schokofroschsammelkarten. Also, Schulleiterin, was gibt es zu besprechen?"****  
><strong>Minerva räusperte sich leicht und schenkte ihm einen konsternierten Blick.  
>„Aber Severus, das <em>ist<em>doch eine Schokofroschsammelkarte", wagte auch Professor Sprout einen Einwurf, doch Severus zog nur die Augenbraue nach oben und ließ die Mundwinkel sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verziehen ehe er süffisant antwortete: „Keineswegs, Pomona, das ist eine echte Rarität."

o0o0o

Making Of  
><span>Man stelle sich einmal ein kleines Pony vor, das vorsichtig in den duck duck goose Thread im Rudelforum lugt und ebenso vorsichtig dort eine kleine Ente platziert. Dann, noch ehe das Pony wieder nach draußen schleichen kann flattert auf einmal so ein Federvieh rein und lässt ein anderes Federvieh – namentlich eine Gans – auf des Ponys Rücken fallen. Tja, und da stehen und sitzen sie nun, Pony und Gans und das erste Federvieh, auch unter dem Namen ‚Rabenkrähe' bekannt setzt krächzend zur Landung an.

„_Ich bin von den Schokofroschkarten fasziniert. Severus Snape nicht wirklich, aber dafür das restliche Kollegium... wie verhält sich die Sammelleidenschaft, und kann Severus angesteckt werden?  
>Du kannst ein Pairing Deiner Wahl reinbringen, aber bitte kein Slash.<br>Wortvorgabe ist folgende:  
>- Wer nennt mich einen dummen Esel?<br>- Gnagnagna  
>- Schlumpfsumpf<br>- Rüdiger von Schlotterstein (der kleine Vampir, falls dir der Name nix sagt!)_

_Zeit hast du bis... sagen wir, Ende März? Alternativ, wenns recht ist, für den Kalender! Länge und Wortzahl ist mir egal, aber humorig darf es sein!"_

Vorsichtig schielt das Pony so gut es geht zu der Gans auf seinem Rücken.  
>„Hast du da ne Idee?"<br>Aber die Gans bleibt still. Sie hat keine Idee. Nicht einmal eine winzig kleine und so trabt das Pony von dannen. Erst einmal einen Spaziergang machen, mal sehen ob das hilft.  
>Zwei Stunden später ist das Pony fix und alle aber die Gans auf seinem Rücken noch immer mucksmäuschenstill. Es hilft also nichts, Plan B muss her.<br>Plan B beinhaltet Recherche und dabei ist eine wohlbekannte Suchmaschine eine wirklich große Hilfe. Also fängt das Pony an und sucht. Es sucht Hogwartslehrer, Sammelkarten, kleine Schlümpfe, große Schlümpfe, böse Zauberer, Vampire, Ex-Vampire, Steine, Kiesel, Fensterscheiben, Holztische, Farbpaletten und so weiter und so fort.  
>Das wird dann alles schön zusammen in einen riesigen Kessel geworfen und mit einem langen Löffel umgerührt. Und gerührt und gerührt und gerührt, und wenn dann endlich aus den ganzen Namen, Wörtern, Figuren und Farben ein vielversprechend aussehendes Anfangsszenario entstanden ist – oder man zumindest meint, das dem so ist – packt man einen wohlbekannten schwarzhaarigen Zaubertränkemeister am Kragen und stellt ihn ohne auf seine Proteste zu achten in eben dieses Szenario. Tja, und dann… dann schaut man was passiert.<br>Und in dem Fall ist dann eben das da oben passiert…


	16. Urlaub

Der heutige Beitrag stammt von unserem Killermeerschweinchen aka Meniel, das aber heute ausnahmsweise mal ganz brav war.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Meniel.

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Urlaub** von **Meniel****  
><strong>

Die liebe Bookie hat mich gegoost:

GOOSE! :D

_So, liebes Meeri, ich möchte von dir einen OS zu folgendem Thema:_

_Severus und Hermione machen das erste Mal gemeinsam Urlaub. Wo, bleibt dir überlassen. Ob Hotel, Zelt, FeWo... mir egal. Was sie da machen, liegt auch bei dir. Sie müssen lediglich mindestens zwei verschiedene Ausflüge unternehmen und dabei auf Bekannte aus der Zaubererwelt treffen._

_Vorkommen müssen:__  
><em>_- eine Schlange__  
><em>_- ein platter Fahrradreifen _

_- Jogurt __  
><em>_- und ein kleines grünes Männchen mit großen Ohren ;) (nein, nicht Dobby!)_

_Zeit hast du bis zum 6. Oktober. Viel Spaß damit.__  
><em>_Herzlichst,__  
><em>_Bookie_

Es tut mir sehr sehr sehr leid, dass ich es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft habe (bei weitem nicht! *heul*), aber hier dann endlich die Goose-Aufgabe nachträglich in Form meines ersten Kalenderbeitrages!  
>Und ja, ich spoiler ein wenig, aber weil Bookie mich darum gebeten hatte: Ich mache meinem Spitznamen „Killer-Meeri" NICHT alle Ehre… ;)<p>

Vielen vielen lieben Dank an meine Beta Savenia! =) *knuddel*

Hermine sah sich staunend um, während Severus nur die Augen zusammenkniff und hastig seine Sonnenbrille suchte. Als er sie nicht gleich fand, wollte er schon seinen Zauberstab zücken und sich einen Sonnenschutz zaubern, doch Hermine hinderte ihn daran.  
>„Severus, bitte! Denk daran, wo wir sind."<p>

Er schnaubte verächtlich, ließ jedoch von seinem Vorhaben ab und kramte stattdessen weiter in seiner Tasche herum bis er endlich die Sonnenbrille gefunden hatte und sie sich schnell auf die Nase setzte.  
>„Warum musste es unbedingt die Karibik sein, meine Liebe?"<br>Hermine strahlte ihn an. „Na… Weil wir die Flitterwochen schon in Moskau verbracht haben? Wo es so schön dunkel und kalt war?" Darauf erwiderte Severus nichts mehr.  
>Die beiden nahmen ihre Taschen und suchten sich ein Taxi, das sie zu ihrem Hotel fuhr. Immerhin war es dort muggelfrei, sie konnten sich frei bewegen.<p>

Die erste Tat, die Severus im Hotel vollbrachte, war die, dass er seinen schwarzen Umhang aus seiner Tasche heraussuchte und ihn sich anzog, um aus seinem leuchtend grünen Hemd und den Shorts herauszukommen. Wie er doch diese „Tarnung" verabscheute!  
>Hermine ließ ihn gewähren, während sie sich in ein korallenrotes Wickelkleid einwickelte. Severus sah ihr aus dem Augenwinkel dabei zu. Das musste er ihr lassen, sie hatte ein untrügliches Gespür dafür, was ihr stand und was nicht.<p>

Beim Abendessen hatten sie gerade ihren Nachtisch vor sich stehen, als jemand rief „Hermine? Was machst du denn hier?"  
>Verwirrt sahen beide von ihrem Dessert – Mango- und Kiwistückchen an Kirschjoghurt – auf und erblickten… Luna, die aufgeregt zu ihnen herüberkam, eine gigantische Sonnenbrille in allen Regenbogenfarben auf der Nase.<br>„Luna, hey! Ich bin mit Severus im Urlaub, der erste seit unseren Flitterwochen letztes Jahr." Es wirkte als würde Luna erst in diesem Moment erkennen, dass Severus Snape anwesend war. Und anhand der zunehmenden Zahl von Falten auf Lunas Stirn erkannte Hermine, dass Lune erst jetzt ihren alten Zaubertränkelehrer zu bemerken schien.  
>„Hallo Professor Snape…", sagte sie langsam. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Hermine zu – Severus erwiderte nichts, sondern widmete sich stattdessen wieder seinem Dessert. Hermine war klar, dass er sich zusammenriss, um Luna nicht wegen ihrer Sonnenbrille anzufahren.<br>„Ich bin hier, um das Paarungsverhalten von den schnickligen Schluckkrabben zu untersuchen…", erwiderte Luna langsam und bedächtig.  
>Hermine zog für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine Augenbraue hoch – ähnlich wie Severus – dann meinte sie: „Na dann viel Erfolg bei deinen Nachforschungen! Aber sei uns nicht böse, wir würden gerne zu Ende essen, ja?"<br>Luna zögerte kurz, dann nickte sie nur und ging wieder. Severus atmete erleichtert auf als sie wieder außer Hörweite war, sagte aber nichts.

Den Rest des Abends blieben sie glücklicherweise von weiteren Besuchen verschont. Sowohl Hermine als auch Severus hatten gehofft, so wenig Bekannte wie möglich zu treffen um einen möglichst ruhigen Urlaub genießen zu können.  
>Den sich beide auch verdient hatten. Hermine brauchte dringend Ablenkung, nachdem ihre Eltern vor wenigen Monaten bei einem Unfall gestorben waren. Die Beerdigung war vor einem Monat gewesen… Im ganz kleinen Kreis. Es waren nur Hermine und Severus sowie Hermines Großeltern da. So ganz hatte Hermine die letzten Monate noch nicht verkraftet, daher hatte Severus die Idee, in den Urlaub zu fliegen. Endlich einmal raus aus allem Gewohnten, hinein in die Entspannung. Seit der Beerdigung war Hermine schon entspannter geworden, nachdem sie sich wochenlang in die Arbeit gestürzt hatte.<p>

Als sie abends auf ihr Zimmer zurückgingen, fanden sie eine Notiz auf ihrem Nachttisch vor:  
>„Mr und Mrs Snape, morgen findet ein Ausflug auf die Nachbarinsel statt. Dort ist kein einziges Haus gebaut, es gibt dort nur Natur. Sie werden in einer kleinen Gruppe dorthin reisen, es sind lediglich noch 13 weitere Personen incl. Begleiter anwesend. Abends wird es ein kleines Grillfest auf der Westseite der Insel geben. Wir würden uns freuen, sie morgen früh am Steg begrüßen zu dürfen.<p>

Ihre Hotelleitung"

Hermine sah Severus an. „Und? Was meinst du?" Dieser kräuselte kurz die Lippen, dann lächelte er und nickte leicht.  
>„Das klingt doch eigentlich ganz nett. Auf der Westseite? Dort werden wir einen wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang zu sehen bekommen…"<br>Sie sah ihn überrascht an und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Was war denn mit Severus los? Der Urlaub schien ihm schon den Kopf zu verdrehen… Aber sie sagte nichts.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine von Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die sie an der Nase kitzelten. Verschlafen blinzelte sie durch den Spalt im Vorhang. Es war wieder einmal wunderschönes Wetter, ideal für den Ausflug. Sie wandte sich um und ließ ihren Blick für einen Augenblick auf dem schlafenden Severus ruhen, ehe sie ihn mit einem sanften Kuss weckte. Er brummte daraufhin nur missmutig, wandte sich aber zu ihr um und öffnete verschlafen die Augen.  
>„Aufstehen, Schatz", sagte Hermine leise. „Wir müssen uns für den Ausflug fertig machen."<br>Als Antwort kam nur ein Grummeln. Aber Severus stand auf und verschwand im Bad. Hermine sah ihm schmunzelnd hinterher. Morgens ist er ein absoluter Griesgram, dachte sie bei sich selbst.

Eine Stunde später hatten sich alle Teilnehmer am Steg versammelt. Hermine und Severus stellten ein wenig zähneknirschend fest, dass Luna auch da war. Und neben ihr stand… Neville. Das würde ja ein interessanter Tag werden… Einen Lachanfall musste Hermine allerdings unterdrücken, als sie Lucius Malfoy mitsamt seiner Frau unter den Anwesenden entdeckte. Er trug ein Hawaii-Hemd in Slytherinfarben und eine gigantische Sonnenbrille. Ein sehr kurioser Anblick..  
>„Hermine, Liebes, du siehst doch nicht wirklich das, was ich dort auch sehe, oder?" murmelte Severus skeptisch.<br>Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich das Lachen zu verkneifen und nickte nur. Was, bei Merlins Bart, hatte ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy dazu verleitet, ein Hawaii-Hemd zu tragen, wenn selbst Severus heute einen Umhang in dunkelgrün trug?  
>Um nicht doch noch in einem Lachanfall zu zergehen, wandte sie sich ab. Glücklicherweise wurden sie in dem Augenblick angewiesen, auf das Boot zu gehen. Der Ausflug startete also endlich.<p>

Hermine genoss die angenehme Meeresluft und die Sonne auf ihrer Haut. Selbst Severus öffnete während der Fahrt seinen Umhang, sodass ihn die Brise auch ein wenig durchpusten konnte. Sie vermied jedoch krampfhaft, Lucius Malfoy anzusehen.  
>Dieser hatte vorhin ein wenig Smalltalk mit Severus betrieben, während Hermine und Narcissa sich angeschwiegen hatten. Was sollte Hermine auch mit Narcissa Malfoy besprechen? Da gab es wirklich nichts. Und Hermine verspürte keinen inneren Zwang, nutzlosen Smalltalk mit Narcissa zu betreiben.<p>

Als sie auf der Insel angekommen waren, sah Hermine sich staunend um. Sie waren gar nicht so lange unterwegs gewesen und doch war hier ein solches unberührtes Eiland.  
>Überall weißer Sand und Kokospalmen… Und sie konnten Papageien hören, die irgendwo im Unterholz krächzten und riefen.<p>

Severus und sie durchstreiften den ganzen Tag den Dschungel. Es war wirklich schön. Und sie sahen ein merkwürdiges Wesen… Es hatte die Größe eines Hauselfs und eine grüne Hautfarbe. Und riesige Ohren. Was noch dazu kam, war, dass es auf allen vieren lief – und zwar seitwärts wie eine Krabbe. Langsam stakste es auf seinen vier Beinen an ihnen vorbei und kletterte schließlich – unerklärlicherweise – seitwärts eine Palme hinauf und verschwand in ihren Blättern.  
>„Severus… Was ist das für ein Wesen?", fragte Hermine langsam.<p>

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, meine Liebe…", kam es ebenso zögerlich zurück.  
>Na super. Sie beide hatten absolut keine Ahnung, was dies für ein Lebewesen war. Es war auf jeden Fall absonderlich genug, um Luna später zu fragen… Vielleicht wusste sie ja, was es war.<p>

Im Laufe des Tages vergaßen Severus und Hermine das Wesen wieder. Es fiel ihnen erst wieder ein, als sie sich kurz vor Sonnenuntergang wieder am Ufer der Insel versammelten, an dem sie angelegt hatten und Luna sahen.

„Hey, Luna!", rief Hermine und eilte zu ihr hinüber. Luna schob verwundert ihre Sonnenbrille nach oben.  
>„Was gibt es, Hermine?"<p>

„Du, sag mal... Du kannst uns bestimmt helfen. Als wir heute die Insel erforscht haben, ist uns ein merkwürdiges Wesen über den Weg gelaufen… Es lief seitwärts auf allen vieren und hatte große Ohren… Und dazu auch noch war es ganz grün!"  
>Luna fiel Hermine ohne ein Wort um den Hals, dann hüpfte sie aufgeregt auf und ab.<br>„Hermine, ihr habt eine schnicklige Schluckkrabbe gesehen! Wisst ihr, wie unglaublich das ist? Was hat sie gemacht? Ist sie auf eine Palme hinaufgeklettert?"  
>„Ähm…Ja… Warum fragst du?"<br>Luna flippte fast aus. „Hermine, das ist absolut unglaublich! Schnicklige Schluckkrabben klettern auf Bäume, wenn sie sich paaren wollen! Habt ihr zufällig noch eine zweite gesehen? Oder nur die eine?"  
>Hermine sah Luna ein klein wenig verständnislos an. Sie sollen wirklich eine schnicklige Schluckkrabbe gesehen haben? Und auch noch eine, die paarungsbereit ist? Hermine hätte nie gedacht, wirklich mal eines der Wesen zu sehen, von denen Luna immer erzählte… Nun konnte sie auch eher begreifen, wieso Lunas Vater auch schon an diese Wesen geglaubt hat. Wenn man einmal ein solches Wesen gesehen hat, konnte man viel eher glauben, dass es noch mehr davon geben soll…<br>Severus legte den Arm um Hermines Schultern und antwortete auf Lunas Frage. „Es war nur die eine, eine andere war nirgends zu sehen. Danke für die Auskunft, Miss Lovegood!"  
>Und mit diesen Worten führte er Hermine zu den Malfoys hinüber. Hermine seufzte tonlos.<br>Sie konnte bereits das Abendessen riechen, mussten sie das wirklich mit Lucius und Narcissa verbringen? Darauf hatte Hermine wenig Lust… Sie hatte nach Severus' Reaktion von gestern Abend gehofft, dass sie sich gemütlich zu zweit irgendwo in den Sand setzen und den Sonnenuntergang genießen würden…  
>„Lucius!", begrüßte Severus seinen alten Freund. „Wie habt ihr den Tag verbracht?"<br>„Nun, alter Freund", erwidert Lucius im gewohnt hochnäsigen Tonfall. „Narcissa hatte wenig Lust, durch die Wälder zu wandern, ebenso wie ich. Wir sind daher nur hier am Strand spazieren gegangen… Unmögliche Zustände, dass wir nicht anständig verpflegt worden sind…"  
>Hermine verkniff sich den schnippischen Kommentar, den sie auf der Zunge hatte. Allerdings nur Severus zuliebe.<br>Severus zuckte daraufhin jedoch auch nur leicht mit den Schultern. „Ihr hättet ja nicht mitkommen müssen."  
>Lucius sah Severus mit einem ungläubigen Blick an, sagte jedoch nichts. Ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich auf Hermines Züge. Schön, dass Severus Lucius ein wenig in die Schranken wies.<br>„Kommst du, Liebes?", fragte Severus. Hermine nickte und ließ sich von ihm ein wenig an die Seite führen, näher ans Wasser.  
>Dort lag eine Decke im weichen Sand, umringt von Fackeln, damit es nicht völlig dunkel wurde.<br>„Setz dich", sagte Severus leise und verschwand dann. Hermine sah ein klein wenig verträumt hinaus aufs Meer, das im Licht der untergehenden Sonne orange schimmerte. Es war wunderschön hier… Alles, was sie gerade hörte, war das Rauschen des Meeres und ab und an noch ein Papagei, der irgendwo in dem kleinen Urwald rief.  
>In dem Augenblick kehrte Severus zurück, in den Händen zwei Teller mit den feinsten Köstlichkeiten, die von den Hotelbetreibern mit hierher gebracht wurden. Hermine nahm sie ihm ab, damit er sich zu ihr setzen konnte.<p>

Sie genossen das Essen im Schein der untergehenden Sonne. Es war wirklich köstlich.  
>Hermine schmiegte sich an Severus und murmelte leise „Es ist wirklich wunderschön… Der Sonnenuntergang, die Insel, die Zweisamkeit mit dir…"<br>Severus schlang als Erwiderung nur die Arme um sie. Manchmal konnte er wirklich zärtlich sein… Dies hier war einer der wenigen Augenblicke.

Leider konnten sie dieses Glück nicht mehr lange genießen, denn die Begleiter riefen sie zusammen um den Rückweg zum Hotel anzutreten. Es war wirklich schon spät geworden.  
>Glücklich und zufrieden fielen beide todmüde ins Bett als sie zurück waren.<br>Lucius hatten sie den ganzen Abend nicht mehr gesehen, ebenso wenig wie Luna oder Neville. Wirklich leid tat es ihnen nicht. Sie hatten ihren Urlaub eigentlich alleine verbringen wollen, es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie so viele bekannte Gesichter getroffen hatten.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig. Sie unternahmen noch eine Tour mit dem Fahrrad, was für Hermine ein riesiger Spaß war – für Severus jedoch weniger. Er hatte sich einen Platten eingefangen und kam mit dem Reparatur-Set nicht zurecht, sodass Hermine ihm helfen musste, das Loch zu flicken und den Reifen wieder aufzupumpen. Die Tour ging einmal rund um die Insel, auf der das Hotel war. Sie war nicht all zu groß, jedoch groß genug, um einen Tag unterwegs zu sein. Mittags kampierten sie am Rand einer Klippe, von der aus es steil hinab in das glasklare Wasser ging. Die Aussicht war einfach unbezahlbar. Sie hatten einen Überblick über die gesamte Insel und weit hinaus aufs Meer. Hermine meinte sogar, die nächste Insel am Horizont erahnen zu können.  
>Sie genossen in aller Ruhe ihr Mittagessen und saßen dann noch eine Weile auf der Klippe, sahen einfach nur aufs Meer hinaus. Es war alles so schön… So friedlich und ruhig… Sie hatten keine skeptischen Blicke wegen ihres Altersunterschiedes zu befürchten und noch weniger befremdliche Blicke, weil ausgerechnet Hermine Jean Granger den Zaubertränkemeister Severus Snape geheiratet hatte.<br>Lucius und Narcissa hatten sie seit dem Ausflug auf die kleine Insel nicht mehr gesehen, sie waren wohl abgereist. Insgeheim kicherte Hermine in sich hinein. Vermutlich war den beiden die Verpflegung nicht genehm oder sie vermissten ihre Hauselfen so sehr, die ihnen die Füße massierten. Sie wusste es nicht, aber der Gedanke amüsierte Hermine sehr.

Auf dem Rückweg machten sie kurz Rast am Rande eines Palmenhains und tranken etwas, als Severus plötzlich erstarrte.  
>„Severus? Liebling? Was ist los?" fragte Hermine besorgt.<br>Severus winkte nur unwirsch ab und deutete dann auf den Boden zwischen den Palmen. Hermine folgte seinem Blick und sah ein wenig entsetzt eine Schlange, die Nagini zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah… Aber das konnte gar nicht sein, Nagini war tot!  
>„Nicht bewegen, Hermine" murmelte Severus, dann kramte er aus seinem Hemd seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf die Schlange.<br>Diese glitt langsam auf das Ehepaar Snape zu und richtete sich dann mit leicht schiefgelegtem Kopf kurz vor ihnen auf. Sie ignorierte den Zauberstab völlig. Hermine musste sich zwingen, nicht loszurennen. Was war das nur für eine Schlange?  
>Severus murmelte leise „Finite incatatem" und die Schlange verschwand.<br>Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und sank in sich zusammen – sie musste sich an Severus festhalten, um nicht ganz zu Boden zu sinken. Dieser fing sie auf und setzte sie auf die Bank, die im Schatten der Palmen stand.  
>„Was war das?", fragte sie besorgt.<br>„Ich weiß es auch nicht… Fest steht, dass sie jemand zu uns geschickt hat. Und diese Person kann nicht weit weg sein. Das gefällt mir nicht…"  
>Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Voldemort war schon lange tot, die Todesser saßen entweder in Askaban oder hatten sich – scheinbar – bekehrt und ihre Fehler eingesehen. Die Zauberwelt war friedlich seitdem.<br>Sie würden es wohl nie erfahren… Auch wenn Hermine der Gedanke, dass jemand wusste, dass sie hier waren, sehr beunruhigte. Oder war das nur Zufall gewesen?

Der Rest des Urlaubs lief dann wirklich ruhig ab. Eine Woche nach dem Vorfall mit der magischen Schlange reisten Hermine und Severus wieder zurück nach Hogwarts, um ihren Lehrtätigkeiten wieder nachzugehen. Und selbst Severus musste zugeben, dass die Sonne ihm gut getan hatte – auch wenn er die erstaunten Blicke der Schüler über sich ergehen lassen musste. Ein gebräunter Professor Snape? Davon würde man wohl noch eine ganze Weile in Hogwarts reden.  
>Die magische Schlange war schnell aus den Gedächtnissen verschwunden. Niemals fanden Hermine oder Severus heraus, was es damit auf sich gehabt hatte.<p>

Making of:

_Tja, ihr Lieben. Wie habe ich das hier produziert? Die ersten Worte standen bereits Anfang Oktober letztes Jahr – es war ja eine Goose-Aufgabe von Bookie ;) Und dann kam unser Frühlingskalender und ich war quasi gezwungen, wieder etwas zu produzieren. Tja. Es lebe die Musik, hierbei dudelte vor allem ein bestimmtes Klavier-Stück im Hintergrund, aber auch ein paar Stücke von den Ärzten. Dazu Cola-Mix-Getränke und mein Bett, auf dem liegend ich immer wieder schreibe und das Schreiben kann beginnen.__  
><em>_Ich lasse dann immer einfach meine Finger drauf los schreiben und gucke, was meine Phantasie mit meinen Fingern anstellt und produziert._

_Mehr steckt zumindest hier bei der Story nichts dahinter. Ich plane selten das, was ich schreibe, außer, ich hab ein so gutes Plotbunny im Nacken sitzen, dass es mich die ganze Zeit führt und mich mit Ideen überschmeißt =D_


	17. Blickwinkel

Heute präsentieren wir euch eine außergewöhnliche Geschichte unseres Kranichs.

Hier findet Ihr eine weitere ihrer Geschichten:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/s/4e5f545a0000a389067007d0/6

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Blickwinkel** von **Tymalous**

„Mein Beileid. Ich habe gehört, deine Eltern sind gestorben – das muss schlimm für dich sein."  
>„Danke, aber ich habe es bislang ganz gut verkraftet. Mein Freund hilft mir dabei."<br>„Dein Freund? Seit wann hast du einen Freund?"  
>„Seit den Sommerferien. Wir haben uns in der Winkelgasse getroffen, kurz bevor die Schule wieder angefangen hat. Ich bin bisher immer zusammen mit meinen Eltern gewesen, wenn ich meine Schulsachen gekauft habe und als ich an dem Tag alleine war, musste ich anfangen zu heulen. Aber dann ist er plötzlich aufgetaucht und hat mich getröstet und als ich mich beruhigt habe, hat er mir seine Liebe gestanden."<br>„Seine Liebe? Also kanntet ihr euch bereits? Wer ist er?"  
>„Severus Snape."<p>

o0o

Verliebt lächelnd sprach Pansy Parkinson den Namen ihres Freundes und beobachtete amüsiert den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Klassenkameraden Blaise. Seine erste Reaktion war Schock, welcher schnell in Überraschung überging und anschließend in etwas, das sie nicht genau deuten konnte. „Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du normalerweise keine derartigen Scherze reißt, würde ich mich jetzt wohl auf dem Boden rollen vor lachen. Aber wenn du das ernst meinst..."  
>„Ich meine es ernst. Ich wäre gar nicht in der Lage, mir etwas Derartiges auszudenken."<br>„Das ist... krass."  
>Verwundert bemerkte Pansy, dass ihr Gegenüber etwas niedergeschlagen klang.<br>„Was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
>„Hab' nur leichte Kopfschmerzen, dass ist alles. Ich glaub ich leg mich für 'ne Weile in den Schlafsaal und lass dich vorerst alleine in deinem Schulsprecher-Zimmer. Und du solltest deine Koffer auch langsam auspacken und dich für das neue Schuljahr einrichten."<br>„Stimmt. Bis morgen dann, wir sehen uns beim Frühstück."  
>Als Blaise das Zimmer verlassen hatte, blickte Pansy noch eine Weile gedankenverloren auf die Tür, durch die er verschwunden war. Seit dem letzten Schuljahr hatte sich deutlich mehr geändert als ihr Beziehungsstatus.<br>Blaise und sie waren die einzigen Slytherins ihres Jahrgangs, die zurückgekommen waren. Alle Abschlüsse und Prüfungen des vorigen Jahres waren annulliert worden, doch die meisten Slytherins zogen es vor, ihre Schullaufbahn in anderen Ländern zu beenden. Zumindest diejenigen, die nicht in der letzten Schlacht gestorben oder anschließend inhaftiert worden waren.  
>Auch in den Jahrgängen unter ihnen gab es nur noch wenige Slytherins, doch zumindest waren von denen kaum welche in der Schlacht gefallen.<p>

Hauslehrer würde weiterhin Severus sein, er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er das Angebot bereits angenommen hatte, bevor sie zusammengekommen waren. Ansonsten hätte er wohl abgesagt, schließlich würde ihre Beziehung dadurch nicht sehr leicht werden.  
>Sein Prozess nach seiner Genesung war erstaunlich schnell gegangen, anscheinend hatte Potter bei einem Mitglied des Zaubergamots – Dolores Umbridge – ein Druckmittel verwendet und viele weitere durch seinen Kriegsheldenstatus nach einer langen Debatte dazu gebracht, Severus freizusprechen.<br>Pansy hielt nach wie vor nicht viel von Potter, doch sie war froh darüber, dass er ihren Freund freigesprochen hatte.  
>Sie wusste, dass die Geschichte, die Severus diesem Potter erzählt hatte, eine erfundene Geschichte war, um im Falle Potters Sieges als Kämpfer für die gute Seite angesehen zu werden und sie war froh darüber, dass Potter tatsächlich darauf reingefallen war.<p>

Erneut verliebt lächelnd öffnete Pansy einen ihrer Koffer und holte als erstes Severus Taschentuch heraus, welches er ihr an jenem Tag in der Winkelgasse gegeben hatte. Behutsam legte sie es unter ihr Kopfkissen und wusste, dass sie es noch oftmals hervorholen würde. Obwohl Blaise wohl recht hatte mit seiner Aussage, sie solle ihre Koffer auspacken, beschloss sie, dass dies noch warten konnte und kramte vorerst nur ihre Feder sowie ein Stück Pergament heraus. Solange sie noch Severus Schülerin war, konnten sie sich nicht oft treffen, also mussten sie sich Briefe schicken. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie das Risiko einer Absender-Angabe eingehen sollte, doch er würde auch ohne wissen, von wem der Brief kam.

o0o

„Worauf wartest du?" Blaise sah Pansy fragend an.  
>„Ich warte auf seine Antwort. Ich habe ihm gestern einen Brief geschrieben, aber er hat noch nicht geantwortet."<br>„Und du bist dir sicher, dass es kein Scherz von ihm war, um sich über dich lustig zu machen?"  
>Pansy warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, sie hatte erwartet, dass ihr Klassenkamerad ihr glauben würde. Doch er erwiderte ihren Blick erneut mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den sie nicht deuten konnte.<p>

o0o

„Und? Hat er mittlerweile auf deinen Brief geantwortet?"  
>„Nein."<br>„Aber es ist doch bereits eine Woche her, dass du ihm geschrieben hast!"  
>„Stimmt. Aber wir sind uns gestern auf dem Gang begegnet, und er hat mir kurz zugeflüstert, dass er nicht antworten kann, wenn er sich nicht verraten will. Aber ich kann ihm ruhig weiter schreiben, solange ich keinen Absender hinschreibe – was ich übrigens auch schon getan habe."<br>Pansy sah Misstrauen im Gesicht ihres guten Freundes, und glaubte auch etwas Besorgnis zu erkennen. „Und du bist sicher, dass stimmt, was er sagt?"  
>„Ja – ich vertraue ihm. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie anders er sein kann, wenn er nur will. Wenn wir alleine sind, ist er höflich und liebevoll. Und du glaubst gar nicht, wie gut er küssen kann!"<br>„Danke, dass wollte ich gar nicht so genau wissen." Blaise verzog das Gesicht. „Mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Halloweenball?"  
>„Ich gehe alleine. Zu schade, dass Severus mich nicht begleiten kann."<br>„Wenn du willst, gehe ich mit dir! Ich begleite dich gerne."  
>„Nein, nein. Geh lieber mit einem Mädchen, in das du verliebt bist." Pansy lächelte und schrieb es einer peinlichen Berührtheit zu, dass Blaise nicht darauf antwortete.<p>

o0o

Pansy lächelte, als sie sah, wie sich Severus mit Professor Sprout unterhielt. Er war wahrscheinlich gekommen, um sich in ihrem Gewächshaus einige Kräuter zu holen, doch nun redete die Professorin schon seit einer guten Viertel Stunde auf ihn ein, ohne seinem genervten Gesicht und seinen verdrehten Augen Beachtung zu schenken.  
>Pansy war das nur recht, denn so hatte sie Zeit ihn abzuzeichnen. Nur wenige ihrer Mitschüler wussten, dass zeichnen zu ihren Hobbys zählte, doch in ihrer Freizeit verbrachte sie einen Großteil ihrer Zeit damit, Menschen zu porträtieren. Besonders in der letzten Zeit war ihr Motiv immer dasselbe – ihr Freund.<br>Sie hatte nie besonders viel Zeit für eine Zeichnung von ihm, denn Beziehung hin oder her, Severus erlaubte nicht, dass sie in seinem Unterricht zeichnete und an anderen Orten war er selten für eine längere Zeit anzutreffen. So zeichnete sie also – wie jetzt – Skizzen, oder sie zeichnete sein Gesicht aus der Erinnerung heraus. Beides gelang ihr mittlerweile recht gut.

Sie war grade mit der Skizze fertig geworden, als Severus sich von Professor Sprout losreißen konnte. Ein letzter Blick auf die Zeichnung bestätigte ihr, dass das Ergebnis ganz gut geworden war und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ließ sie die Skizze unbemerkt in die Nähe der Tür schweben, damit er sie sehen konnte. Wie erhofft bemerkte er das auf dem Boden liegende Blatt sofort und hob es auf, doch er sagte nichts zu dem, was er darauf sah und steckte das Blatt kommentarlos in eine Tasche seines Umhangs – Pansy wertete es als gutes Zeichen.

Sie beschloss, ihm in Zukunft noch weitere Zeichnungen zukommen zu lassen.

o0o

„Und – wie läuft 's mit Professor Snape? Du hast lange nichts mehr von ihm erzählt; habt ihr euch mittlerweile getrennt?"  
>„Nein, wir sind noch immer zusammen." Pansy verdrehte die Augen. „Wieso kannst du unsere Beziehung nicht einfach akzeptieren und fragst dauernd nach, ob wir noch zusammen sind?"<br>Blaise antwortete nicht und nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens fuhr Pansy leise fort.  
>„Aber ich vermisse ihn. Er darf nicht auf meine Briefe antworten, weil die Gefahr einer Entdeckung zu groß wäre. Und dass ein Treffen noch gefährlicher wäre ist mir auch klar. Aber ich möchte mich endlich wieder mit ihm austauschen können. Selbst im Unterricht beachtet er mich kaum."<br>„Und du bist dir sicher, dass er dir noch treu ist? Manche Männer werden bereits nach kurzer Zeit untreu, wenn sie von ihrer Partnerin getrennt sind. Normalerweise würde ich ja sagen, dass er viel zu hässlich und unbeliebt ist, um überhaupt die Möglichkeit zu bekommen, aber in letzter Zeit habe ich dass Gefühl, dass du Konkurrenz bekommen hast."

„Er ist nicht hässlich! Und unbeliebt ist er nur, weil er sich nicht so zeigt, wie er wirklich ist! Aber... wen meinst du mit 'Konkurrenz'?" Gegen Ende nahm Pansys Stimme einen leicht ängstlichen Klang an."  
>„Naja... also... die Granger zum Beispiel. Hast du denn nicht bemerkt, wie sie ihn im Unterricht anschaut? Als würde sie seine Freundin sein und nicht du."<br>„Was könnte denn ein Schlammblut von Severus wollen?"  
>„Na du weißt doch, dass die meisten davon überzeugt sind, dass Professor Snape wirklich der Held ist, als den Potter ihn dargestellt hat und Granger hat sogar schon mit dem Wiesel Schluss gemacht. Ich bin sicher, dass Snape der Grund ist. Und seit Ende des Krieges ist er den Gryffindors gegenüber nicht mehr so streng. Da läuft garantiert was."<br>„Das... das kann nicht sein!" Pansy schaute ihren Mitschüler geschockt an.  
>„Pansy, vergiss den Typen. Such dir jemanden in deinem Alter, der sich um dich kümmert, statt dich zu ignorieren und von dem du dir sicher sein kannst, dass er dich wirklich liebt."<br>Pansy schüttelte den Kopf, doch statt zu resignieren, funkelten ihre Augen mit einem Mal kämpferisch auf, und in ihrem Kopf machte sich Wut breit.  
>„Nein Blaise. Ich werde mir Severus nicht von dieser Schlampe wegnehmen lassen. Ich werde sie fertig machen, bis sie die Schule freiwillig verlässt."<p>

o0o

Angespannt wartete Pansy in der Nähe des Zaubertränkeklassenzimmers. Seit nun schon drei Wochen versuchte sie alles zu sabotieren, was Granger unternahm: Sie ließ ihre Hausaufgaben verschwinden, lieh in der Bibliothek genau die Bücher aus, von denen sie sicher sein konnte, dass Granger sie sonst fürs Lernen benutzen würde, sie bestach teilweise sogar Quidditchspieler der Gryffindors – wobei das noch nicht viel gebracht hatte, denn Potter fing den Schnatz oftmals noch bevor ein gekaufter Spieler viel Schaden anrichten konnte. Sie hatte sich so sehr in ihre neue „Aufgabe" hineingesteigert, dass sie dafür alles andere vernachlässigt hatte.  
>Doch trotz all dieser Bemühungen, schien Granger nur noch mutiger geworden zu sein, denn am Ende der Stunde hatte sie Severus um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten.<p>

Plötzlich hörte Pansy wie Severus etwas brüllte, was sie nicht genau verstand, gefolgt von einem klatschenden Geräusch.  
>Wenig später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine heulende Granger verließ das Klassenzimmer; sie war anscheinend zu aufgelöst, um Pansy zu bemerken. Dafür bemerkte Pansy einen roten Fleck auf der linken Wange ihrer Mitschülerin, den sie aber schnell wieder vergaß.<br>In ihrem Kopf machte sich nur ein Gedanke breit: „Sie muss ihm ihre Liebe gestanden haben und er hat sie abgewiesen. Er hat sie abgewiesen. Sie abgewiesen. Abgewiesen. Abgewiesen!"

Vor Freude stiegen Pansy Tränen in die Augen. Ihr Freund war vertrauenswürdig!

o0o

„Du hast dich geirrt, Blaise. Severus hat mich nicht betrogen, im Gegensatz – ich habe gestern mitbekommen, dass er Granger meinetwegen hat abblitzen lassen." Pansy strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
>„Na wenn du meinst... Sag mal, wieso öffnest du deine Tür eigentlich nicht ganz? Weshalb willst du nicht, dass ich reinschauen kann?" Seine Augen versuchten misstrauisch an Pansy vorbei zu schauen.<br>„Ach, nichts besonderes, ich hab nur schon 'ne Weile nicht mehr aufgeräumt."  
>„Und wie lang ist diese Weile, wenn ich fragen darf?"<br>„Ist doch unwichtig. Aber ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für dich, ich muss Severus einen Brief schreiben, um mit ihm ein Treffen auszumachen."  
>„Ein Treffen? Nach all den Monaten will er dich ausgerechnet jetzt treffen?"<br>Pansy strahlte noch stärker als zuvor. „Er ist nicht mehr unser Lehrer. Er hat die Schule verlassen, um mit mir zusammen sein zu können!"  
>„Verstehe."<p>

o0o

Pansy wartete nun schon seit drei Stunden. Sie hatte Severus geschrieben, sie sollten sich sofort an dem Ort treffen an dem er ihr ihre Liebe gestanden hatte, doch er war nicht aufgetaucht. Langsam begann sie zu begreifen, dass er gar nicht mehr kommen würde.  
>Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und liefen langsam ihre Wangen hinunter, bis sie bald darauf auf den Boden tropften.<br>Egal was sie gestern gesehen hatte, Blaise hatte Recht gehabt: Severus empfand nichts mehr für sie.

Pansy umklammerte ihren Zauberstab und in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde befand sie sich an der Grenze Hogwarts.  
>Ohne darauf zu achten, wohin ihre Füße sie trugen, lief sie los.<br>Als sie dann eine unbestimmte Zeit später wieder ihre Umgebung wahrnahm, stellte sie fest, dass sie sich vor dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer befand. Schluchzend ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken.  
>Sie glaubte am anderen Ende des Ganges Severus zu sehen, dabei hatte sie doch gesehen, wie er am Morgen das Schulgelände verlassen hatte. Jetzt halluzinierte sie also schon.<br>Ohne über ihr Handeln nachzudenken, griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab.  
>Kurze Zeit später befanden sich zwei tiefe Schnitte an ihren Pulsadern.<p>

o0o

Blaise schaute Pansy mit schockiertem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Tu das nie wieder, klar? Verdammt, weißt du eigentlich, welche Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe? Wehe du versuchst noch einmal, dich... dir das Leben zu nehmen. Der Typ ist es nicht wert! Du hast jemand tausend Mal Besseren verdient, hörst du?"  
>„Keine Angst" Pansy lächelte. „Es war alles nur ein Irrtum. Die Eule hat ihn nicht erreicht, aber er hat sich schon entschuldigt. Wir sind noch ein Paar – er liebt mich wirklich."<p>

o0o

Severus ging langsamen Schrittes auf Hogwarts zu. Er musste mit Minerva sprechen, auch wenn sie ihn momentan wohl kaum sehen wollte. Er wusste allerdings nicht genau, was er am besten sagen sollte, weshalb er in der großen Halle in Gedanken versunken stehen blieb.  
>Ohne auf ein Ergebnis zu kommen ließ er seinen Blick schweifen und blieb dabei in der Richtung hängen, in der sein ehemaliges Klassenzimmer lag. Solange er nicht wusste, wie er das Gespräch mit Minerva am besten anfing, konnte es nicht schaden, dort noch einmal vorbeizuschauen.<p>

Verwirrt stellte er kurz darauf fest, dass vor dem Zimmer Miss Parkinson saß und ihm zwar kurz einen Blick zuwarf, ihn aber nicht richtig wahrnahm.  
>Noch verwirrter war er, als er sah, wie sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihre Handgelenke zielte.<br>Die Verwirrung wandelte sich schnell in Schock um, als er sah dass ihre Handgelenke zu bluten begannen. Kurze Zeit war er wie festgefroren, doch als er endlich realisierte, was grade geschah, rannte er so schnell er konnte auf sie zu, stellte fest, dass sie bereits ohnmächtig geworden war, packte ihre Handgelenke und sprach Heilzauber über sie.  
>Er war rechtzeitig gekommen, sie würde nicht sterben, doch zu Poppy musste er sie trotzdem bringen. Auch, um sicherzustellen, dass sie, sobald sie wieder aus der Ohnmacht erwachte, keinen weiteren Selbstmordversuch unternehmen konnte.<br>Poppy war erstaunt als sie ihn sah, verwundert, als sie sah, dass er Miss Parkinson in die Krankenstation brachte und geschockt, als er ihr erzählte, was passiert war.

Bereits kurze Zeit später war die Slytherin-Schülerin körperlich wieder relativ fit und im Grunde hätte Severus gehen können, doch das Bild, wie sie sich die Handgelenke aufgeschlitzt hatte und blutend zu Boden gesackt war, war noch immer in seinem Kopf und so wartete er, bis Poppy Miss Parkinson aus ihrer Ohnmacht holte.  
>Er schaute ihr noch kurz in die Augen bevor er ging, konnte ihren Blick allerdings nicht einordnen und machte sich nun doch auf den Weg zu Minerva.<br>Sein ursprünglicher Grund war jedoch in den Hintergrund gerückt und so war das erste, was er sagte, eine Berichterstattung des grade Erlebten. Minerva sah ihn dabei mit einem Blick an, der verriet, dass sie noch immer wütend auf ihn war, doch bevor sie nach dem eigentlichen Grund seiner Anwesenheit fragte, wurden sie unterbrochen.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, Mr Zabini stürmte herein und ging dabei direkt auf Severus los.  
>„Wie können Sie es wagen?"<br>Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Das wissen Sie ganz genau! Wie können Sie es wagen Pansy monatelang zu ignorieren, ihr anschließend weismachen zu wollen, Sie würden die Schule für Ihre Beziehung verlassen, sie dann doch so weit zu bringen, dass sie sich umbringen möchte und nun wieder so zu tun, als würden Sie sie lieben? Macht es Ihnen Spaß sie leiden zu sehen?" Er war vor Wut rot im Gesicht, seine Hände zuckten immer wieder und ballten sich schließlich zu Fäusten, als müsste er sie zwingen Severus nicht an den Kragen zu gehen.

„Wovon um alles in der Welt sprechen Sie, Mr Zabini?"

„Stehen sie wenigstens zu ihren Taten, sie herzloses Drecksschwein!" Mr Zabinis feuerrotes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Maske aus Zorn und ehe Severus reagieren konnte, holte er aus und verpasste Severus eine saftige Ohrfeige. Zurück blieb ein tiefroter Streifen .

Severus entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Was erlaubte sich dieser Kerl? Er war noch zu geschockt um ihm eine angemessene Strafe zu geben, aber viel wichtiger war ohnehin, was Mr Zabini ihm unterstellt hatte. Wovon um alles in der Welt hatte er gesprochen?

„Jemand wie Sie hat Pansy nicht verdient. Sie waren sich sogar zu schade, um auf ihre Briefe zu antworten. Und jetzt sagen Sie nicht, es läge daran, dass Sie nicht wollten, dass die Beziehung aufflog."

Erst jetzt mischte sich Minerva ein. „Mr Zabini, erlauben Sie sich nie wieder einen Lehrer zu schlagen! Eine Woche nachsitzen. Melden Sie sich zusätzlich bei Hagrid und helfen ihm die Feuersalamanderställe auszumisten! Aber was sagten Sie gerade von Briefen? Meinen Sie etwa Liebesbriefe?" Ihr Ton wurde weniger wütend, eher scharf.  
>„Ich habe keinen gelesen, aber vermutlich ja. Wieso?"<br>Severus und Minerva wechselten einen Blick und ohne dass einer etwas hätte sagen müssen, liefen sie gemeinsam zum Zimmer der Schulsprecherin.  
>Die Tür öffnete sich der Schulleiterin und das Erste, was sie in dem Zimmer sahen, war Chaos. Anscheinend hatte Miss Parkinson schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr aufgeräumt.<p>

Doch als sie sich genauer umschauten, fand Severus eines seiner Taschentücher auf dem Bett liegen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er es ihr in der Winkelgasse gegeben hatte, als sie in seiner Nähe in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Die Situation war ihm unangenehm gewesen und er hatte sich danach schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub gemacht.

Kurz darauf stieß er auf einige Skizzen die ihn zeigten. Er erkannte den Stil sofort; als er das erste Mal eine solche Skizze gesehen hatte, war er noch verwundert gewesen. Genauso wie er den ersten Liebesbrief für einen Scherz gehalten hatte, schließlich war die Schreiberin fest davon überzeugt gewesen, sie wären ein Paar.  
>Dabei war nicht mal ein Absender auf dem Brief gewesen – genauso wie bei allen späteren, die er erhalten hatte. Alles was man aus den Briefen erfahren konnte, war dass die Absenderin eine seiner Schülerinnen war.<br>Anfangs hatte er die Briefe ignoriert, genauso wie das erste Bild. Doch als er ab da noch weitere Bilder bekommen hatte – nur von nun an mit den Briefen mitgeschickt – hatte er den Zusammenhang begriffen. Doch was ihn viel mehr schockiert hatte war die Tatsache, dass die Bilder ihn an allen möglichen Stellen zeigten: im Wald, auf den Ländereien, an vielen verschiedenen Orten in der Schule. Er hatte begriffen, dass er verfolgt Erkenntnis hatte ihn paranoid werden lassen, noch mehr, als er ohnehin schon war.

Eines Tages hatte dann Miss Granger mit ihm sprechen wollen – sie hatte ihm ihre Liebe gestanden. Doch er war nervlich so sehr am Ende gewesen, dass er ausgerastet war. Er hatte sie angeschrieen, hatte sie gefragt was ihr einfiele und ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst.  
>Keine gute Idee, denn auf ihrem Rückweg war Miss Granger ausgerechnet Minerva über den Weg gelaufen und als diese von der Ohrfeige erfahren hatte und anschließend auch noch die Liebesbriefe fand, hatte sie Severus unterstellt, er hätte eine Affäre mit Miss Granger gehabt und sie dabei schlecht behandelt. Minerva hatte seiner Version des Geschehens keinen Glauben geschenkt, da sie dachte, dass er dann von alleine auf sie zugekommen wäre; innerhalb kürzester Zeit war er suspendiert worden.<p>

Als dann heute ein neuer Brief gekommen war, hatte er sich sofort auf den Weg nach Hogwarts gemacht – denn Miss Granger hätte ihm nach dem gestrigen Tag mit Sicherheit keinen Brief mehr geschrieben und auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass seine Unterstellung ihr gegenüber falsch gewesen war, so bedeutete es doch auch gleichzeitig, dass sie keine Beziehung gehabt hatten, wenn die Briefe von jemand anderem stammten. Severus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Minerva das Zimmer betrat – dabei hatte er nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie es zwischenzeitlich verlassen hatte.

„Ich habe grade mit Miss Parkinson gesprochen. Sie ist fest davon überzeugt, dass sie beide ein Paar waren und immer noch sind."  
>„Das stimmt nicht!"<br>„Ich glaube dir. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir gestern nicht zuhören wollte, ich war schlichtweg wütend, als ich von der Ohrfeige erfahren habe." Die Entschuldigung war ihr offensichtlich unangenehm.  
>„Aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Poppy und ich sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass der Grund für Miss Parkinsons Verhalten Erotomanie ist. Sie bildet sich wirklich ein, dass ihr ein Paar seid, auch wenn wir nicht wissen, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Wir werden sie bald ins Sankt Mungos bringen."<p>

„Verstehe."

o0o

Severus war erleichtert. Endlich wusste er, wer hinter den Briefen steckte und nun, wo das geklärt war, würde er auch wieder unterrichten dürfen.  
>Er würde es wohl nie zugeben, doch er freute sich darüber.<br>Er wollte sehen, wie der Weltenretter Potter, der selbst den Dunklen Lord besiegt hatte, eine Woche vor den Prüfungen in Panik ausbrechen würde. Er wollte sich darüber amüsieren können, wie Weasley weiterhin daran scheiterte, eine Freundin zu finden und wenn er es doch schaffte, keine längere Beziehung zu Stande bringen würde. Er wollte wissen, ob Miss Granger es schaffen würde, seinen Abschluss zu überbieten.  
>Miss Granger...<br>Er musste sich bei ihr entschuldigen, dafür, dass er sie so grob abgewiesen hatte. Kälte zu zeigen, wäre als Reaktion in Ordnung gewesen. Sie zu verspotten, wäre das gewesen, was sie vermutlich erwartet hatte. Doch mit einer Ohrfeige zu antworten, war selbst nach seinen Maßstäben falsch. Er würde erklären müssen, wie es dazu gekommen war, möglicherweise würde sie ihm dann ja verzeihen.

Wie hätte er wohl reagiert, wenn die Umstände normal gewesen wären? Ob er einer Beziehung zugestimmt hätte? Unwahrscheinlich.  
>Und jetzt? Wie sollte er jetzt reagieren?<br>Er war nicht bereit für eine Beziehung. Erst hatte er Lily jahrelang nachgetrauert und jetzt war er von einer liebeskranken Schülerin verfolgt worden. Davon musste er sich erst mal erholen.  
>Und danach? Nun, er musste ohnehin mit ihr sprechen, um sich zu entschuldigen. Da konnte er genauso gut andeuten, dass sie ihn doch nach ihrem Abschluss noch einmal ansprechen sollte. Bis dahin konnten sich beide noch Gedanken machen.<p>

Making Of

Bei meinen letzten Kalenderbeiträgen habe ich einfach nur drauflos geschrieben. Aber da ich bei diesem von Anfang an wusste, dass er deutlich länger werden würde, habe ich vor der Geschichte erst eine Zusammenfassung geschrieben, um später nichts zu vergessen – die Zusammenfassung wurde fast zwei Seiten lang.  
>Während dem Schreiben der eigentlichen Geschichte habe ich fast durchgehend Musik gehört, besonders die Piano Guys haben unbewusst einen Teil zur Geschichte beigetragen: www. youtube. comwatch?v=mJ_fkw5j-t0 [Bitte Leerzeichen entfernen]  
>Bewusst geholfen hat mir dagegen meine Beta und beste Freundin Anna, die sich mir zuliebe nun schon zum dritten Mal einen Kalenderbeitrag von mir angetan hat – obwohl sie sonst fast nie Fanfictions liest! Danke!<p> 


	18. Frühlingswahnsinn

Heute schlägt unser Winzpuma Epo zu.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Eponine

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

_Drei Leuten soll an dieser Stelle mein Dank gelten:__  
><em>_**Marli**__ fürs erste Probelesen.__  
><em>_**Dragonbride**__ fürs zweite Probelesen und die Idee mit der unterschiedlichen DNA.__  
><em>_**EmilyLaing**__ fürs Betalesen und die konstruktive Kritik.__  
><em>

**Frühlingswahnsinn** von **Eponine**

_Es ist die Eifersucht, die mich auffrisst,_

_immer dann, wenn du nicht in meiner Nähe bist._

_(Die Toten Hosen – Alles aus Liebe)_

April 1955

Der Frühling war über Hogwarts hereingebrochen. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen schmolzen Schnee und Eis, alles tropfte und platschte. Die ersten Blumen wagten es, ihre Köpfchen durch die noch kalte Erde ins Freie zu schieben. Doch nicht nur in der Natur konnte man den Frühling bemerken, im Schloss machte sich ebenfalls Frühlingsstimmung breit. Die Hormone schienen mit den Schülern durchzugehen und nicht nur mit ihnen.  
>Auch die Lehrer wurden davon angesteckt. Man sah es an ihrem verträumten Lächeln. An der magischen Rose, die Pomona eines Morgens auf ihrem Platz gefunden hatte. An den Pralinen, die Filius plötzlich heimlich naschte. Am grasgrünen Umhang, den Horace neuerdings trug.<p>

Doch am meisten schien Minerva davon betroffen zu sein.

Dies fiel Albus am Morgen des 5. Aprils mit plötzlicher Heftigkeit auf. Am Abend zuvor hatte er sich mit Minerva verabredet. Doch diese war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen. Sie war weder in ihrem Büro gewesen, noch in ihren Privatgemächern oder in der Bibliothek.  
>Er hatte ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dann war er leise vor sich hin fluchend durch die Gänge von Hogwarts geeilt. Wieso, bei Merlins Bart, hatte ihm Minerva nicht Bescheid gegeben, wenn sie keine Zeit hatte?<p>

Am nächsten Morgen kurz vor dem Frühstück zog der Schulleiter Minerva an die Seite: „Wo warst du gestern Abend?"  
>„Gestern Abend?", wiederholte sie traumverloren. „Oh, unsere Verabredung… es tut mir so leid, Albus, ich hatte plötzlich eine solche Lust, spazieren zu gehen. Es ist mir komplett entfallen. Wir holen unser Treffen heute Abend nach, in Ordnung?"<br>Albus nickte lächelnd. Flüchtig nur nahm er den leicht unfokussierten Blick in Minervas Augen wahr, wunderte sich kurz über das seltsame Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, das so gar nicht ihre Art war. Doch als Horace ihn in ein Gespräch über seine neuesten Erkenntnisse über die Zubereitung von heißer Schokolade verwickelte, vergaß Albus seine Beobachtungen.

Auch an diesem Abend erschien Minerva wieder nicht zu ihrem Treffen mit Albus. Sie blieb erneut unauffindbar, obwohl der Schulleiter das gesamte Schloss durchkämmte. Nichts! Es war zum Aus-der-Haut-fahren! Missmutig kehrte er in seine Räume zurück.

Das Gespräch am nächsten Morgen glich demjenigen vom Vortag: „Unsere Verabredung…? Oh je, Albus, ich bin untröstlich! Aber gestern Abend hatte ich das dringende Bedürfnis nach einem Spaziergang an der frischen Luft. Ich habe nicht mehr daran gedacht. Verschieben wir es auf heute Abend?"  
>„Gut", nickte er. „Ich erwarte dich um Acht."<br>Sie lächelte wieder dieses leicht verwischte Lächeln, das so gar nicht zu ihrem normalen Verhalten passte, und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. Beim Vorbeigehen nahm Albus an ihr einen eigenartigen Geruch wahr… fast wie eine rollige Katze! Darauf konnte er sich keinen Reim machen.

Am Abend wiederholte sich das Spiel. Keine Minerva. Nirgendwo.

Später am Abend klopfte Albus an der Türe seines Lehrers für Arithmantik, von dem er wusste, dass er stets lange wach blieb und dass er außerdem seine Augen und Ohren überall hatte – auch dort, wo sie nichts zu suchen hatten. Professor Hanks öffnete sogleich: „Schulleiter, welch späte Ehre! Treten Sie doch ein!"  
>„Nein, Danke, Morton. Ich habe nur eine kurze Frage: Haben Sie heute Abend Minerva gesehen?"<br>„Minerva?" Der Professor runzelte die Stirn, kurz huschte ein Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, den Albus nicht deuten konnte. „Sie war vor einigen Stunden in Richtung Ländereien unterwegs. Ich hoffe, das hilft Ihnen weiter?"  
>„Danke, Morton." Albus machte kehrt. Dass Professor Hanks ihm mit einem höhnischen Lächeln nachblickte, bemerkte er nicht.<p>

Ländereien… was wollte Minerva spätnachts auf den Ländereien? Bei Merlins Bart, Frau, was treibst du für Sachen?, fluchte Albus innerlich, während er den Gang im ersten Stock entlang eilte.  
>Draußen war Vollmond, seine Strahlen erleuchteten die Eingangshalle so hell, dass die Fackeln an den Wänden überflüssig waren. Von draußen erklang das vielstimmige Miauen der Schlosskatzen, die anscheinend heute alle miteinander dem Vollmond ihren Tribut zahlen und ein Konzert veranstalten wollten.<p>

Der große, dünne Mann ließ mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs das Schlossportal aufschwingen. Dort, auf der mondbeschienenen Wiese, tummelte sich ein ganzer Haufen räudiger Katzen. Sie schienen ihren eigenen Frühling zu feiern.  
>Natürlich, dachte sich Albus, während er über die taunasse Wiese schritt. Die Katzen sind jetzt wohl alle rollig! Kein Wunder, dass die Kater einen solchen Lärm veranstalten! Die Paarungszeit…<p>

Doch noch während er das dachte, fiel sein Blick auf eine kleine, getigerte Katze, die sich inmitten der anderen befand. Würgende Wasserspeier! Der Schulleiter blieb stehen, als sei er gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer gelaufen. Dieses Tier hatte ein viereckiges Muster um seine Augen. Wie oft hatte er schon dabei zugeschaut, wie Minerva sich in ihre Animagus-Form verwandelte? Konnte das möglich sein…? Albus kniff die Augen zusammen und spähten zu dem Katzenpärchen hinüber. Keine Frage: Diese Katze war Minerva. Minerva, die sich gerade… nein. Diesen Satz wollte er nicht zu Ende denken.

Ruckartig drehte Albus sich um und verschwand im Schloss.  
>Doch anstatt zu schlafen, lief er in seinem Büro auf und ab. Die gesamte restliche Nacht. Bis er einen Entschluss gefasst hatte.<p>

o0o0o

Im Morgengrauen verließ Albus sein Büro. Leise klickend öffneten sich die Schlösser an Minervas Türen, die geräuschlos aufschwangen. Die schmale Gestalt schlüpfte durch den Türspalt, dann verriegelte sie sie wieder. Vorsichtig blickte Albus sich um. Minerva war noch nicht wieder zurück. Er seufzte und stellte sich auf eine längere Wartezeit ein.

Ein sachtes Tappen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Das musste sie sein! Rasch trat er einen Schritt zurück und verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit. Das fahle Mondlicht beleuchtete den Bereich der Türe, die nun ein kleines Stück aufschwang. Minerva hatte ihm vor einiger Zeit erst erklärt, wie sie als Katze ihre Türe öffnen konnte: Sie hatte diese so verhext, dass sie auf eine Berührung mit der linken Vorderpfote von Minerva reagierte. Brillant, wie Albus fand.  
>Eine kleine Gestalt huschte herein, dann fiel die Türe wieder ins Schloss. Die Katze begab sich hinüber zur anderen Seite des Raumes, wo sie ihre wahre Gestalt annahm: Minerva McGonagall schüttelte ihre langen, schwarzen Haare, die ausnahmsweise mal nicht zu einem Knoten gebunden waren. Sie waren feucht und verströmten einen schwachen Geruch nach Katze. Die Frau machte einen Schritt in Richtung Badezimmer.<p>

Als die dunkle Stimme aus der scheinbar leeren Ecke kam, zuckte sie so heftig zusammen, dass ihr beinahe die Brille herabrutschte.

„Nun, endlich zurück, Minerva?"

Sie griff sich ans Herz. „Albus", murmelte sie schwach. „Was…?"

Er trat auf sie zu, bis er so nahe war, dass er sein eigenes Spiegelbild in ihren weit aufgerissenen, grünen Augen sah. „Du hast mich heute Abend schon wieder versetzt." Ganz ruhig.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich…" Dann verstummte sie. Kaute erneut auf ihren Lippen herum, von denen Albus' Blick nun wie magisch angezogen war. Wie sehr verlangte es ihn danach, diese Lippen zu küssen! „Bei Merlin, Albus, ich weiß nicht, was in letzter Zeit mit mir los ist!"

„Ich schon." Nun trat er so nah an sie heran, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Sein langer, kastanienbrauner Bart kitzelte sie. „Zumindest weiß ich, was du heute Nacht getan hast." Jetzt blickten ihre Augen fragend. „Du hast mich betrogen, mit einem Kater!", platzte er plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung heraus. „Welches der räudigen Tiere war es?"

Nur langsam wurde ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte klar. Sie schloss den Mund, den sie zu einer Erwiderung geöffnet hatte, und wich zurück. „Ich… Aber, Albus…" Mit einem Mal fühlte sie, wie ein hysterisches Kichern in ihr hochstieg. Sie presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, um es zurückzuhalten.

In seinen Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf. „Ich habe euch gesehen!", zischte er und kam sich im selben Moment albern vor.

Minerva hob die Hand. „Warte, Albus." Sie räusperte sich, dann hatte sie ihre Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle. „Lass mich…" In diesem Moment wich das letzte dumpfe Gefühl, das sich stets nach einer Rückverwandlung einstellte. Und da sie dieses Mal noch wach war und Albus sie so eindringlich beobachtete, sah sie plötzlich klar und deutlich vor sich, was sie die letzten drei Nächte im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes getrieben hatte. Mit einem Schlag wich alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht und sie ließ sich an Ort und Stelle zu Boden sinken. Sie hatte… sie hatte… Stöhnend vergrub sie das Gesicht in den Händen.

Mit einem Satz war er neben ihr und zog ihre Hände weg, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Albus ich weiß nicht… ich habe nicht…" Ihr versagte die Stimme.  
>„Erzähl mir, woran du dich erinnern kannst."<p>

Minerva schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte das nasse Gras unter ihren Pfoten. Sie schmeckte den letzten Bissen Maus, den sie gefressen hatte, auf ihrer Zunge. Und sie roch den verführerischen Duft des Katers. Mit geschlossenen Augen begann sie zu sprechen: „Es fing vor fünf Nächten an. Ich spürte den Ruf meines Animagus, den Drang, nein, den Zwang mich zu verwandeln. Also tat ich es und dann… Du weißt, wie es sich anfühlt, ein Animagus zu sein, Albus", flüsterte sie. „Wenn dieser Teil menschlichen Bewusstseins da ist und dich lenkt. Doch in diesen fünf Nächten… Es war verschwunden. Ich war mit Haut und Haaren eine Katze… ich dachte wie eine Katze, handelte, fühlte wie eine Katze… Oh Merlin! Ich weiß nicht wieso. Ich weiß nicht, was genau… aber… Ich musste es tun", fuhr sie mit erstickter Stimme fort. „Es war wie ein innerer Zwang, dem ich folgen musste… Albus, kann ein Animagus trächtig werden?"

Ihre Frage verblüffte ihn und erwischte ihn kalt. „Ich… nun." Der Schulleiter räusperte sich. Rasch ging er im Geist seine Aufzeichnungen über Animagi durch. „Meines Wissens nach nicht. Sieh mal, ich habe mich recht genau damit beschäftigt, damals, bevor ich entschied, es zu versuchen. Ich habe sogar die Vererbungslehre der Muggel studiert, weil ich mich dafür interessiert habe. Es liegt an der DNA, weißt du, an den Trägern unserer Gene. Das ist jetzt etwas zu kompliziert, um es komplett zu erklären, aber das Wichtigste ist Folgendes: die DNA von Tieren und Menschen unterscheidet sich. Und da du als Animagus immer noch deine menschliche DNA besitzt – es ändert sich ja nur dein Aussehen –, können sich dein Erbgut und das Erbgut des Katers nicht miteinander vermischen. Soweit ich das durch meine Studien verstanden habe, könnte ein Animagus nur durch einen anderen Animagus trächtig werden. Also bist du von diesem… diesem Kater sicherlich nicht…" Er unterbrach sich. „Dennoch hast du mich betrogen!", stieß er erneut hervor.

Minerva zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wirkte mit ihrem strengen Gesichtsausdruck fast schon wieder wie sie selbst. „Willst du mir sagen, dass du eifersüchtig bist? Auf einen Kater? Bei Merlins Bart, Albus, kann es sein, dass dein Hormonhaushalt momentan dem eines Teenagers gleicht?"

Das hatte gesessen. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er auf diese Weise reagierte. Eigentlich hatte er sich stets für einen toleranten Mann gehalten. Doch seit einiger Zeit nagte an ihm das schwarze Monster der Eifersucht. Während Minerva ihn immer noch mit stechendem Blick musterte, überlegte er, wie lange dies nun schon so war. Seit Weihnachten, wurde ihm plötzlich klar. Sein Unterbewusstes wollte ihm noch etwas mitteilen, doch er konnte es nicht erhaschen. Stattdessen richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Frau vor ihm: „Sag mir, Minerva, wieso konnte es passieren, dass du als Animagus die Fähigkeit verloren hast, als Mensch zu denken und handeln?"

Auch wenn sie es missbilligte, dass er ihrer Frage auswich, dachte sie nach. „Ich weiß es nicht genau", musste sie schließlich zugeben. „Es begann, wie gesagt, ganz plötzlich vor fünf Tagen… Es war so, als ob…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich und ihre Augen schienen ins Nichts zu starren.  
>Albus wartete mit angehaltenem Atem.<br>Schließlich blickte sie zu ihm hoch, nun mit kristallklarem Blick. „Vor fünf Tagen nach dem Abendessen war ich auf dem Weg zu meinen Räumen. Ich dachte, ich hätte hinter mir etwas gehört, doch da war niemand. Kurz bevor ich eingetreten bin, fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch meinen Kopf. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, denn es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und mein Kopf hatte bereits in der Früh leicht geschmerzt… Was wenn jemand mich verhext hat?"

Aber wer?  
>Erneut schwamm ein Gedanke in Albus' Unterbewusstem und diesmal konnte er ihn einfangen. Der neue Lehrer für Arithmantik. Seine, Albus' Eifersucht seit Weihnachten herum. Minervas seltsames Gehabe. Mortons Gesichtsausdruck, als er, Albus, letzten Abend Minerva erwähnt hatte. Konnte es sein, konnte es wirklich sein?<p>

„Minerva, wie viel hast du mit Morton Hanks zu tun?"

„Mit Morton? Nun, er ist ein Kollege, aber ich kenne ihn nicht wirklich gut. Schließlich ist er erst seit diesem Schuljahr bei uns." Gedankenverloren blickte sie in die Morgendämmerung.

„Ich glaube, er hat ein Auge auf dich geworfen."

„WAS?" Minerva wirbelte herum, ihr langes Haar peitschte gegen das Fensterglas. „Aber er hat nie…" Sie brach ab und dachte nach. Doch, sie hatte manchmal etwas bemerkt, dies aber stets ignoriert. Seine Seitenblicke… sein Lächeln, sobald sie ihn anblickte… sein Starren auf ihr Dekolleté bei der Weihnachtsfeier… und vor allem sein stechender Blick, wenn sie sich auch nur irgendwie näher mit Albus beschäftigte. Merlin, Mädchen, wie hast du nur so blind sein können?, fragte sie sich. Stumm blickte sie zu Albus auf. „Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt versuchen wir es mal mit… finite incantatem!", murmelte der Schulleiter und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

Erneut verspürte Minerva einen stechenden Schmerz hinter der Stirn. Sie taumelte gegen die Wand, dann fing sie sich wieder. Als sie tief durchatmete, fühlte sie sich, als wäre ihr eine schwere Last von der Brust genommen worden. „Danke, Albus." Sie trat zu ihm, bis sie ihm so nahe war, dass sie seinen Herzschlag spürte. „Und was machen wir jetzt mit Morton?"

„Da hätte ich eine Idee." Sie hörte an seiner Stimme, dass er lächelte. Als er ihr seinen Plan ins Ohr flüsterte, lächelte auch sie. Dann küsste er sie, während die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne ins Zimmer fielen.

o0o0o

Sie kicherten wie zwei alberne Teenager, als sie, verborgen unter einem Desillusionisierungszauber, der sie vor etwaigen Blicken schützen sollte, durch die Gänge von Hogwarts huschten. „Das ist total kindisch, Albus!", wisperte Minerva, während sie versuchte, mit seinen langen Beinen Schritt zu halten.

„Kindisch-Sein hält jung und gesund", raunte Albus zurück, während er mit seinem Zauberstab unbemerkt die Verriegelung der Türe zur Wohnung von Professor Hanks knackte. Dieser befand sich gerade in Hogsmeade. „Komm, schnell!"

Eilig traten sie ein und schlossen die Türe hinter sich. Mit ein paar Schlenkern ihrer Zauberstäbe hatten sie umdekoriert. Stolz betrachteten sie ihr Werk. Es war grauenvoll, das musste selbst Albus mit seinem Faible für Buntes und schrille Farbenkombinationen zugeben.  
>Sie blickten sich an und mussten erneut loskichern. Minerva hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so jung und unbeschwert gefühlt und aus Albus' Augen blitzte der Schalk hervor.<p>

„Wie hast du nur von dieser seiner Abneigung und fast schon Trauma erfahren, Albus?", wisperte Minerva.

„Betriebsgeheimnis." Albus grinste breit. „Manchmal ist es ganz schön praktisch, der Schulleiter zu sein und so manches mitzubekommen, was niemand wissen soll. Jetzt aber schnell, bevor er zurückkommt!"

So leise, wie sie gekommen waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder. Kurz darauf tauchten sie allerdings im gegenüber liegenden Turm wieder auf, von dessen obersten Fenster aus man einen tollen Blick auf Professor Hanks' Räume werfen konnte.  
>Nur wenig später wurde ihr Warten belohnt: In Professor Hank's Räumen ging das Licht an, nur Sekunden später ertönte ein markerschütternder Schrei, gefolgt von einem Krachen, dann öffnete sich das Fenster und ein Haufen rosa Tüll wurde herausgeworfen. Im nächsten Moment flatterte ein Schwarm rosaroter und leise klingender Feen aus dem geöffneten Fenster heraus und verschwand in die Nacht.<p>

Minerva und Albus hatten genug gesehen. Sie zogen sich in Albus' Räume zurück.

Den Rest des Schuljahres über verhielt sich Professor Hanks fast auffallend ruhig, zuckte jedoch jedes Mal zusammen, wenn er auch nur einen Hauch Rosa sah.  
>Am Ende des Schuljahres reichte er seine Kündigung ein. Statt ihm stellte der Schulleiter nach längerem Suchen eine junge Frau namens Septima Vektor als Arithmantikprofessorin ein.<p>

o0o0o

Da dieses Mal anscheinend ein Making-Off gewünscht wird, voilà: Das Plotbunny für diesen Oneshot sprang mich eines Abends an, als ich schon im Bett lag. Also bin ich aufgestanden, um die Idee zu notieren. Daraus hat sich dann entwickelt, was ihr gelesen habt. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist ein wenig verrückt, weshalb ich auch eine Zeit lang gezögert habe, diese Idee überhaupt zu verwenden… Nun bekamt ihr sie dennoch zu lesen und ich hoffe, es gefiel euch irgendwie ;-) Geschrieben übrigens zu den Klängen von Omnia (Danke, Silvia *lach*)


	19. Foulspiel

Unsere Polarwölfin scheint Quidditch zu mögen.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Polarwoelfin

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Foulspiel** von **Polarwoelfin****  
><strong>  
>Benedikt Harper sah sich desinteressiert im Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste um. Seine Mitschüler aus Slytherin waren schon alle anwesend. Dies war auch kein Wunder. Schließlich hatten sie jetzt bei ihrem Hauslehrer Unterricht und wenn dieser eins hasste, dann war es Punkte von seinem eigenen Haus abzuziehen. Und wenn dies passierte, dann ließ er demjenigen intern wochenlang seinen Zorn spüren.<p>

Auch die meisten von den Löwen waren schon anwesend. Auch sie wollten es nicht riskieren, den Zorn Snapes auf sich zu ziehen.

Die Löwen sahen größtenteils wenig begeistert in der Gegend umher, während die Schlangen sich angeregt mit ihren Sitznachbarn unterhielten. Benedikts Sitznachbarin und aus dem Löwenhaus stammende beste Freundin hatte sich bisher noch nicht blicken lassen. Dies war ungewöhnlich, passierte aber hin und wieder.

Noch vor einem Jahr hätte er nicht gedacht, dass er mal eine beste Freundin haben würde. Er war eher der Einzelgängertyp. Mit Theodore Nott und Blaise Zabini hatte er noch am meisten Kontakt. Und natürlich hin und wieder mit den Leuten aus der Quidditchmannschaft. Schließlich war er der Ersatzsucher und trainierte regelmäßig mit seinen Teamkollegen.

Diese Freundschaft entstand eher zufällig und war definitiv nicht gewollt. Von beiden Seiten aus nicht. Sie mussten sich am Anfang des Jahres gezwungenermaßen in Verteidigung nebeneinander setzten. Er, der Ruhige und Sie, die Impulsive.

Am Anfang hatten sie sich beide tapfer ignoriert und sich gegenseitig keines einzigen Blicks gewürdigt. Er wurde von seinem Hauskameraden bemitleidet. Sie von ihren. Die verfeindeten Häuser in ihrem Mitleid vereint, hatte er damals zynisch gedacht.

Aber schon ein paar Tage später mussten sie zusammen arbeiten. Jeweils zu zweit sollten sie den Schildzauber üben. Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, trainierten immer die jeweiligen Tischnachbarn zusammen. Das hieß natürlich, er musste mit dem Feind zusammenarbeiten.

Benedikt konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Ginny Weasleys Schildzauber damals danebenging und sie von seinem Kitzelfluch getroffen worden war. Sie hatte gequiekt und gelacht.  
>Und er selber hatte nur spöttisch gefragt:" Na, ist die Madame etwa kitzlig?"<br>„**Nein, ich bin nicht kitzlig. Ich lache, weil ich mich langweile**, weißt du!", hatte sie ihm schnippisch erwidert. Bevor er was darauf hatte antworten können, hatte Snape den Vorfall unterbunden mit den Worten: „Miss Weasley! Mister Harper! Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass wir hier nicht zum Spaß hier sind. Lösen Sie den Fluch, Mister Harper. Weasley, sie sollten sich mehr anstrengen!" Er und Ginny hatten, nach dem Snape sich wieder anderen Schülern zugewandt hatte, einen intensiven Blick getauscht. Und sie beiden mussten sich daraufhin stark zusammenreißen, nicht laut loszulachen.

Benedikt konnte nicht genau sagen, was damals in jenem Moment geschehen war. Er wusste nur, dass dies der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft gewesen war.

Bevor Benedikts Gedanken noch weiter um die Freundschaft zu Ginny Weasley kreisen konnten, unterbrach ihn ihr Ankommen. Sie war leicht außer Atmen, war ganz rot im Gesicht und ließ sich auf ihren Sitz plumpsen. Zur Begrüßung nickte sie mit dem Kopf nur in seine Richtung.

Keinen Moment später kam auch schon Snape hereingestürmt und begann pünktlich seinen Unterricht.

„Das war knapp. Wieso bist du so spät?", wollte er flüsternd von ihr wissen. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und deutete ihm an, das Gespräch auf später zu verschieben, als Snape auch schon sagte: „Miss Weasley! 5 Punkte Abzug! Und jetzt lassen sie Mr. Harper bitte in Ruhe dem Unterricht folgen!"

„Professor Snape? Der Punkteabzug ist in keiner Weise gerechtfertigt. Nicht ich wurde von Ginny abgelenkt, sondern sie von mir.", stellte Benedikt klar. Snape sah ihn grimmig an. „Nun gut, wenn das so ist, Mr. Harper, werde ich den Punktabzug natürlich zurücknehmen.", schnarrte er unheilvoll, „aber ich hoffe für Sie, dass sie sich morgen beim Quidditchspiel nicht von dieser reizenden Dame ablenken lassen werden. Ansonsten können Sie am nächsten Freitag bei mir nachsitzen. Haben sie verstanden?" Er nickte nur.  
>Nach diesem Vorfall verlief die Stunde ohne weitere besondere Vorkommnisse.<p>

„Danke, dass du dich für mich eingesetzt hast, Benny.", bedankte sich Ginny nach der Stunde bei ihm. „Es wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen, dass du dir Ärger mit deinem Hauslehrer einhandelst. Schließlich sind ich und die meisten anderen meines Hauses schon daran gewöhnt, dass er uns ungerecht behandelt.", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Es ist aber nicht richtig. Und außerdem war es meine Schuld.", meinte er. „Aber jetzt wirst du mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen.", wandte sie ein. Doch Benedikt winkte ab: „Wenn ich morgen den Schnatz fange und Slytherin damit schon frühzeitig im Frühjahr Gewinner des diesjährigen Wettbewerbs ist, hat er das ganz schnell wieder vergessen!"

„Da ist einer aber ganz schön von sich überzeugt. Dir ist bewusst, dass du voll überheblich und arrogant wirkst?", stichelte sie. „Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, meine liebe Ginny, ich bin eine Schlange. Und als solche habe ich das Recht arrogant, überheblich und was auch immer zu sein."

„Ah entschuldige. Ich vergaß. Du wirkst manchmal so löwenhaft.", kicherte sie. Das Kichern verwandelte sich langsam in ein Lachen. Und auch er musste plötzlich mitlachen.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich so spät gekommen?", fragte er, als sich die beiden wieder beruhigt hatten. „Ach, das lag daran, weil wir spontan noch ein Training in der Mittagspause angelegt haben.", meinte sie verlegen.  
>Er sah sie erstaunt. „Wie? Noch ein Training? Einen Tag vor dem Spiel? Normalerweise legen doch alle Mannschaften vor einem Spiel einen Ruhetag ein"<br>„Ja, eigentlich schon.", druckste sie herum. „Aber?", wollte er wissen. Sie sah ihn unsicher an. „Ich weiß gar nicht, ob die anderen aus meiner Mannschaft so begeistert wären, wenn ich dir jetzt einfach so mehr erzähle.", blockte sie ab.  
>„Ach, komm schon, mir kannst du es doch erzählen. Ich bin doch dein bester Freund.", drängte er sie.<p>

Ginny sah ihn noch immer unschlüssig an. Er konnte genau sehen, dass sie mit sich haderte. Schließlich sagte sie: „Ach was soll's! Du und deine Mannschaft werden es ja doch mitbekommen. Harry wird nicht spielen können. Er hat sich gestern Abend am Ende des Trainings verletzt. Und da wir keine Ersatzspieler, so wie ihr, ausgewählt haben und mit trainieren lassen haben, musste eine Notlösung her."

„Wer ist die Notlösung?" Neugierig sah Benedikt seine beste Freundin an.  
>„Sei mit nicht böse, aber das darf und will ich dir wirklich nicht sagen. Nur so viel: Die komplette Mannschaft ist mit der Notlösung nicht sonderlich glücklich. Und ich kann dir sagen, dass der Ärger morgen definitiv vorprogrammiert ist."<p>

Am nächsten Morgen war Benedikt sehr früh wach. Nach dem Gespräch mit Ginny war er nicht zum Abendessen gegangen. Er hatte keinen Hunger gehabt. Außerdem musste er seinen Mannschaftskameraden von den neuen Entwicklungen erzählen. Und diese fand er nun einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum, weil es Tradition der Mannschaft war, am Abend vor einem Spiel nicht zum Abendessen zu erscheinen.

Sie waren von den neuen Entwicklungen sehr überrascht gewesen und spekulierten wild hin und her, wer der Ersatzspieler sein könnte. Sie hatten ihn auf jeden Fall darauf hingewiesen, dass Ginny Weasley den Part des Suchers übernehmen würde. Als ob er das nicht wüsste, hatte er verächtlich gedacht. Als bester Freund wusste er natürlich, was Ginny für Positionen spielen konnte. Schließlich hatten sie auch schon einmal zusammen trainiert.

Aber von dieser Freundschaft wussten die meisten nicht. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihre Freundschaft verheimlichten wollten, aber es ergab sich irgendwie so.

Als es Zeit zum Frühstück war, ging er in die große Halle. Er aß nicht viel und verließ die Halle auch wieder zeitig. Beim Eingang traf er auf Ginny und ihre Freunde.

„Na, Harper? Wann bist du eigentlich das letzte Mal geflogen? Denkst du, du weißt noch, wie ein Schnatz überhaupt aussieht?", fragte Ginnys Bruder Ron höhnisch. Und der Junge-der-einfach-nicht-sterben wollte fügte hinzu: „Wenn du so langsam fliegst, wie du gehst, dann wird das heute aber nichts!"

„Wiesel, Potter. Sehr interessant zu wissen, dass ihr auf mich und meine Spielkünste neidisch seid. Wenn ich so schlecht spielen würde wie ihr, wäre mein**Traumberuf** schon längst **Kammerjäger**.", antwortete er kühl.

Er bemerkte amüsiert, wie Ginny ein Kichern unterdrücken musste und blinzelte ihr zu. Er fuhr fort: „Ihr entschuldigt mich jetzt bestimmt, oder? Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun, als mit euch Hohlköpfen zu reden."

Die beiden traten überrumpelt ein Schritt beiseite, so dass er vorbeigehen konnte. Er drehte sich nach wenigen Schritten noch einmal zu seiner besten Freundin um: „Ach ja, Ginny, auf ein faires Spiel und viel Glück." Er lächelte sie an.

Sie lächelte zurück und erwiderte: „ Ja, auf ein faires Spiel. Und dir natürlich auch viel Glück, Benny. Und sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich heute besser bin als du.", meinte sie frech „Das ist das letzte Wörtchen noch nicht gesprochen." Er drohte ihr gespielt mit dem Finger.

Wenig später in der Umkleide entließ der Kapitän Miles BletchleyBenedikt mit folgenden Worten auf das Feld: „Hör mal, Harper...da Draco Malfoy heute leider nicht spielen kann, bist du der wichtigste Mann von unserer Mannschaft. Von dir hängt der frühzeitige Titel ab und ich möchte, dass du dich einzig und allein auf deine Aufgabe konzentrierst. Du lässt dich weder vom Spielverlauf noch von Weasley ablenken. Und versuche so schnell wie möglich den Schnatz zu fangen. Verstanden?"

Er nickte und erwiderte leicht angespannt: „Ja, klar. Wenn es sonst nichts ist? Wie schnell ist denn so schnell wie möglich?" Miles sah auf das Spielfeld und meinte trocken: „Ach, **lass dich bloß nicht hetzen, mir reicht es, wenn die Sache in dreißig Sekunden erledigt ist**."  
>Benedikt beobachte überrumpelt, wie sein Kapitän nach den Worten seinen Besen schulterte und sich mit den anderen seiner Mannschaft bereit machte, das Spielfeld zu betreten. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und meinte zu ihm. „Na, was ist? Nun komm schon!"<br>Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und trat mit seinem Besen zu der Mannschaft. Keine Sekunde später mussten sie auch schon ihre Besen besteigen und auf das Feld fliegen. Sie wurden von dem Jubel ihres Hauses und den Buhrufen der anderen Häuser empfangen.  
>Die Löwen waren bereits auf dem Spielfeld und harrten schon ungeduldig im Halbkreis aus. Ginny war als Sucherin etwas höher positioniert. Benedikt positionierte sich nach seiner Runde ihr gegenüber und beobachte, wie Katie Bell und Miles sich die Hand gaben.<p>

Kurz darauf ertönte der Pfiff von Madame Hooch und Benedikt flog sofort höher, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Er drehte ein paar Runden über dem Spielfeld. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass Ginny dies auch machte.  
>Vom Schnatz war lange Zeit weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Ab und zu gönnte er es sich für einen kurzen Moment, dem Spielgeschehen etwas weiter unter ihm zu folgen. Die Löwen führten mittlerweile 150 zu 20. Das Spiel seiner Mannschaft sah überhaupt nicht gut aus. Er bemerkte auch, wie Miles Blick hin und wieder immer auffordernder auf ihm lag.<br>Plötzlich sah er etwas blinken. Nach einer weitern Sekunde war ihm klar, dass es der Schnatz war. Er leitete einen Sturzflug ein und verfolgte dem fliegenden Ball allein. Ginny hatte wohl nichts mitbekommen. So weit er es wusste, befand sie sich auch auf der anderen Seite des Spielfelds.

Er kam dem Ball immer näher. Er streckte seine Hand aus. Noch ein paar Zentimeter. Dann würde er den Schnatz mit den Fingerspitzen berühren können. Er müsste nur noch ein kleines Stückchen weiterkommen, um ihn ganz zu umfassen. Dann hätte er Slytherin ganz allein den Pokal gesichert. Was für ein Traum!  
>Plötzlich tauchte ein roter Spieler vor ihm auf. Geschockt versuchte er auszuweichen. Doch es war zu spät. Er traf den Spieler mit voller Wucht. Sowohl sein Gegner als auch er wurden vom dem Zusammenprall zurückgestoßen. Allerdings konnte Benedikt sich auf seinem Besen halten. Seine Schulter tat nur höllisch weh.<br>Der andere Spieler, Dean Thomas, wie er inzwischen erkannt hatte, hatte sich nicht auf dem Besen halten können und war hart auf den Boden aufgeprallt. Mit dem Gesicht voran. Das ganze Stadion buhte empört und viele anklagende Blicke gingen in seine Richtung. Er bemerkte, wie Madame Hooch das Spiel unterbrach und neben Thomas landete.  
>Benedikt und die anderen Spieler folgten ihrem Beispiel. Als er auf Thomas und Madame Hooch zuging, kamen zornentbrannt Ronald Weasley, <span>Jimmy Peakes<span> und Richy Cote auf ihn zu gerannt und bauten sich um ihn auf.  
>„Wehe, du gehst noch einen Schritt weiter, Harper, du hast schon genug Schaden angerichtet"; schnaufte Weasley und Peakes fuhr fort: „Bist du eigentlich total hirnverbrannt? Einfach einen Spieler im vollen Flug zu rammen!" Cote begnügte sich damit, ihn wütend anzustarren.<p>

Er stand erstarrt da und sah die drei mit Unglauben an. „Was soll das denn bitte schön heißen! Ihr gebt mir die Schuld an der Unfähigkeit eures Spielers! Was kann ich denn dafür, dass er sich mir mitten in den Weg stellt! Ich hätte den Schnatz gehabt." schrie dieser sauer.  
>„War ja klar, dass du es nicht zugibst. Ihr Schlangen seid auch alle gleich!" Cote sah ihn abfällig an. „Euch Schlangen würde ich noch nicht mal vertrauen, wenn ihr die letzten Menschen auf der Welt wärt."<br>Benedikt konnte seine aufflammende Wut kaum zügeln und war drauf und dran, einem von den Dreien ins Gesicht zu spucken, wahlweise auch zu schlagen. Miles und Adrian Pucey tauchten an seiner Seite auf. Adrian umfasste seinen rechten Arm leicht und zischte ihm leise zu: „Gib dich nicht mit denen ab. Wir alle haben gesehen, was passiert ist."  
>Miles dagegen sagte harsch zu den drei Löwen: „ Lasst meinen Sucher in Ruhe. Er hat nichts gemacht!"<p>

Zusammen gingen Benedikt, Miles und Adrian daraufhin in Richtung Thomas und Madame Hooch weiter. Thomas, der mittlerweile wieder auf seinen Füßen stand, schrie aufgebracht: „Dieses Arsch hätte mich fast umgebracht. Er muss von diesem Spiel disqualifiziert werden. Sollen die Schlangen doch sehen, was sie davon haben, wenn sie betrügen!" „Mister Thomas, ich verbitte mir die Benutzung von Schimpfwörtern. Sie sind also der Meinung, dass Mister Harper sie aus dem Verkehr ziehen wollte, damit die Chancen für Slytherin besser stehen?", fragte Madame Hooch nach. „Natürlich. Der Schnatz war ja weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Nicht wahr, Ginny?", beharrte Thomas und suchte Unterstützung bei der Sucherin.  
>Benedikt hatte erst jetzt bemerkt, dass seine beste Freundin neben ihrem festen Freund Thomas stand und ihn leicht stütze. „Öhm ja…", meinte sie verunsichert. „Da, sehen Sie. Ich habe Recht", meinte der Jäger triumphierend. Sein Herz stoppte. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, was Ginny von da oben und noch dazu auf der anderen Seite mitbekommen hatte, aber eigentlich musste sie irgendwann mitbekommen haben, dass er in den Sturzflug gegangen und nicht auf ihren Freund zugesteuert war.<br>„Nun ja, da eine Mannschaftskollegin ihre Behauptung unterstützt, ist dies nicht sonderlich aussagekräftig." Die Fluglehrerin sah ihn streng an. „Ja, aber…Sitzen Sie den auf ihren Ohren? Das ganze Stadion hat ihn für diese unverschämte Aktion ausgebuht."  
>„Mister Thomas. Seit wann stütze ich mich auf die Reaktionen der Zuschauer?", meinte diese langsam genervt und wandte sich Benedikt zu. „Mister Harper, erläutern Sie einmal ihre Sicht der Dinge!"<br>Er holte einmal tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen und erzählte dann die Situation aus seiner Sicht. Als er erwähnte, dass der Gegenspieler so plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, dass er nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte, brüllte Thomas dazwischen: „Er lügt! Er hat es mit voller Absicht getan! Sagen Sie, Madame Hooch, haben Sie eigentlich den Schnatz gesehen?"  
>Benedikt bemerkte mit Unbehagen, dass die angesprochene Person einen entschuldigenden Blick in seine Richtung warf, ehe sie antwortete: „Nein, das habe ich nicht, Mister Thomas. Ich war der Szene mit den Rücken zugewandt."<br>„Brauchen Sie also noch mehr Beweise? Er hat so lange gewartet, bis Sie nicht hingesehen haben, um mich zu attackieren. Wahrscheinlich auch noch auf Bletchleys Befehl hin. Haben Sie nicht auch die auffordernden Blicke von ihm gen Harper gesehen?"  
>Wieder zögerte die Fluglehrerin, ehe sie antwortete: „Ja, die habe ich auch hin und wieder wahrgenommen. Allerdings habe ich da noch anders gedeutet als Sie jetzt. Und ja, es erscheint mir jetzt wirklich so, wie sie es sagen."<br>„Das ist doch totaler Quatsch!", regte sich Miles an seiner Seite auf. „Das gleicht ja schon fast einer Verschwörung! Wir und insbesondere Harper haben rein gar nichts gemacht. Wir sind unschuldig! Sie können die ganze Mannschaft fragen."  
>„Dies wäre ähnlich überzeugend wie die Aussage von Miss Weasley.", winkte sie bei den Vorschlag ab. „Da aber auch die Stadionsprecherin nicht einmal den Schnatz erwähnt hat, befinde ich ihre Mannschaft und insbesondere Mr. Harper für schuldig.", fällte sie ein Urteil.<p>

Benedikt glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Wie bitte?", spuckte er schon fast heraus. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?" Adrian fügte höhnisch hinzu: „Ach, Sie lassen sich nicht von der Zuschauerreaktion beeinflussen, aber von einer Stadionsprecherin wie Lovegood, die nicht ganz auf dieser Welt lebt? Würden sie den Zuschauerreaktionen Gehör schenken, wüssten Sie, dass der Schnatz sichtbar war!"  
>„Schluss jetzt! So lasse ich nicht mit mir umgehen…" Doch Benedikt fiel ihr mir Verachtung in Wort: „Natürlich! Bei Thomas lassen Sie solches Verhalten durchgehen. Aber bei uns ach so verachtenswerten Schlangen sieht die Sachlage natürlich schon wieder ganz anders aus…"<br>Bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, mischte sich Miles ein und wies ihn leise zurecht: „Harper, es reicht. Mach es nicht noch schlimmer als es ohnehin schon ist. Sie wird uns eh nicht glauben." An die Lehrerin fügte er hinzu. „Wie sieht die Strafe aus?"  
>„Mr. Harper wird auf Grund seines Fouls und der ungebrachten Verhaltensweisen gegenüber einem Lehrkörper von diesem Spiel ausgeschlossen. Slytherin ist es nicht erlaubt, einen Ersatzspieler zu stellen, wohl aber die Spielerpositionen zu verändern. Nach Belieben kann der Hauslehrer weitere Sanktionen zu gegebener Zeit veranlassen."<br>Benedikt hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen würde. Ausgeschlossen von Spiel? Dann hatten sie keine Chance mehr, dieses eh schon verkorkste Spiel zu gewinnen. Er bemerkte, wie Miles und Adrian geschockt miteinander redeten und scheinbar die neue Situation diskutierten

Er sah auch, wie Thomas zufrieden feixte und Ginny etwas zuflüsterte. Ginny blickte plötzlich auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich und sofort senkte sie verlegen ihren Blick. Sie fühlte sich definitiv schuldig. Sein Blick wurde kühl. „Du weißt, dass es nicht so war, wie es dein ach so toller Freund gesagt hat.", sagte er hart.  
>Sie nickte leicht, doch Thomas mischte sich ein: „Harper, hast du immer noch nicht genug? Hör auf, meine Freundin zu belästigen und verschwinde endlich von hier. Siehst du etwa nicht, dass wir weiterspielen wollen!"<br>Benedikt sah Ginny noch einen Moment an und sagte gleichzeitig enttäuscht: „Und ich dachte, du wärst meine beste Freundin! Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. Weißt du, beste Freunde unterstützen sich, sind füreinander da und helfen sich gegenseitig. Wahre Freundschaften gehen über den eigenen egoistischen Vorteil hinaus. Vielleicht ist es ja wirklich so, dass man wahre Freundschaften nur im Hause Slytherin finden kann. Da weiß man zumindest, woran man ist. Ich kündigte hiermit meine Freundschaft zu dir, Wiesel."  
>Da er sich abrupt umdrehte, sah er das fassungslose Gesicht von ihr nicht mehr. Mit erhobenem Kopf und die ungerechten Buhrufe seiner Mitschüler ignorierend, verließ er den Platz. Seinen Stolz würde er sich nicht auch noch nehmen lassen.<p>

Der Ersatzsucher saß vor dem See an die Trauerweide gelehnt. Er war sofort, nachdem er das Spielfeld verlassen hatte, hierhin gekommen. Anfangs hatte der noch den Lärm vom Stadion wahrgenommen. Nach einer Weile war dieser aber verstummt. Das Spiel müsste mittlerweile auch beendet sein.  
>Er hatte bisher noch keine Motivation gehabt, zurück in das Schloss zu gehen. Ihn interessierte es auch nicht, wer gewonnen hatte. Zu sehr schmerzte der Verlust der Freundschaft. Aber nachdem sie ihn nicht verteidigt hatte und die Situation richtig gestellt hatte, sah er keinen Boden mehr, auf dem die Freundschaft noch bauen könnte. Das Vertrauen war weg.<br>Seine Schulter schmerzte noch immer. Er vermutete, dass sie geprellt war. Nachgesehen hatte er noch immer nicht. Überhaupt saß er noch in voller Quidditch-Montur da. Er zog sich widerwillig das Oberteil aus und besah sich, so gut es eben ging, seine Schulter. Sie war zum großen Teil bläulich angelaufen. Als er mit seiner anderen Hand darüber tastete, verstärkte sich zwar der Schmerz, aber er hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass etwas gebrochen war.

Plötzlich ertönte eine zaghafte Stimme hinter ihm: „Oh…das sieht aber gar nicht aus. Das muss gekühlt werden." Ohne sich umzudrehen, wusste er, dass es sich um seine ehemals beste Freundin handelte.  
>Er sah, wie sie mit erhobenem Zauberstab an ihm vorbei und zum See ging. Sie beschwor eine Schale, die sie mit Wasser füllte, und ein Tuch. Schließlich gefror sie das Wasser und umwickelte das entstandene Eis mit dem Tuch. Mit dem Eis kam sie wieder auf ihn zu, kniete sich neben ihn und drückte ihm das Kühlkissen gegen die Schulter." Blickkontakt versuchte sie zu vermeiden.<br>„Danke, aber das wäre nicht nötig gewesen!", sagte er formal und fügte noch hinzu: „Was willst du hier?"  
>„Mich entschuldigen.", murmelte sie leise. „Dich entschuldigen? Meinst du nicht, dass es dafür etwas zu spät ist? Konntest du denn wenigsten euren Sieg retten?", fragte er verächtlich.<br>Ginny blickte verwundert auf: „Du weißt es noch gar nicht? War denn keiner aus deiner Mannschaft bei dir. Bletchley oder so?"  
>„Nein. Es war niemand bei mir. Ich bezweifle auch, dass sie mich gefunden hätten, wenn sie mich gesucht hätten. Sie wissen nicht, dass das hier meine Lieblingsstelle ist. Du bist die einzige, die das weiß. Was hätten sie mir denn deiner Meinung nach sagen sollen?" Er sah sie mit unleserlicher Miene an.<br>„Das Spiel wird wiederholt."  
>„Das Spiel wird wiederholt? Ist noch irgendetwas passiert oder wie ist es zu der Entwicklung gekommen?" Fragend, aber immer noch distanziert sah er sie an.<p>

„Nun ja, eigentlich hat diese Entwicklung mit unserer Freundschaft zu tun", druckste sie herum. „Nachdem du das gegangen warst, ist das Spiel erstmal normal weitergegangen. Nur dass Bletchley den Sucher gegeben hat und dieser andere Typ, der vorhin bei ihm und dir stand, als Hüter fungierte. Nun ja, der Schnatz war nicht sichtbar und ich drehte so meine Runde über dem Feld. Ich kam ins Grübeln. Deine Freundschaftskündigung hat mich sehr verletzt. Deswegen habe ich mir dann überlegt, ob mir ein Sieg und auch mein verlogener Freund wichtiger sind also du…"  
>„…und du kamst zu dem Schluss, dass dir meine Freundschaft wichtiger ist?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die nichts über seine Gedanken und Gefühle preisgab.<br>„Ja, das bin ich!", „meinte sie fest, „Ich habe dich und unsere Freundschaft lieben gelernt. Ich möchte sie nicht mehr vermissen."  
>„Was hast du nach dieser Erkenntnis gemacht?" Mit einem Funken Neugier sah er sie an. „Ich habe Katie und Madame Hooch angedeutet, dass ich eine Unterbrechung haben und mit den beiden sprechen will. Und in dieser Unterbrechung habe ich…"<br>„…hast du den Beiden die Situation aus deiner Sicht erzählt. Und wie war die?", fuhr er wieder ihren Satz fort.  
>„Ich habe gesehen, dass du irgendwann in den Sturzflug gegangen bist. Den Schnatz habe ich zu dem Zeitpunkt zwar nicht sehen können, aber wenn ein Sucher so schnell in den Sturzflug geht, kann es nur mit dem goldenen Spielball zu tun haben. Ich habe also so schnell wie möglich das Feld überflogen und gerade, als ich auch den Schnatz, ein paar Zentimeter vor deiner Hand, wahrgenommen hatte und auch fast in den Sturzflug gehen konnte, sah ich Dean mit voller Absicht vor dir auftauchen. Ich habe auch bemerkt, dass du versucht hast auszuweichen." schloss sie.<p>

Er nickte. „Und dann hat Madame Hooch beschlossen, das Spiel in zwei Wochen wiederholen zu lassen. Sie hat ihr ungerechtes Verhalten euch und besonders dir gegenüber eingesehen. Sie wird sich auch noch mal bei dir entschuldigen. Genauso wie Dean.", fügte sie noch hinzu.  
>„Werdet du und Thomas bestraft?" Aufmerksam sah er sie an. Ginny erwiderte seinen Blick. „Ja, werden wir. Ich muss eine Woche lang bei Hagrid nachsitzen. Madame Hooch war bei mir sehr milde gestimmt, weil ich trotzdem noch die Wahrheit gesagt habe." Sie lächelte. "Und Dean hat zwei Wochen bei Filch bekommen und Quidditchverbot wegen Unsportlichkeit, solange er auf der Schule ist."<br>Auf Benedikts Gesicht malte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen ab. „Richtig so. Das ist auch das mindeste, was er verdient hat."  
>Ein unbehagliches Schweigen entstand. Ginny räusperte sich nach einen langem Moment und sah ihn schüchtern an. „Und? Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?"<br>„Ich glaube, dass muss ich mir noch überlegen...", fing er neckisch an und Ginny unterbrach ihn hastig: „Ok, verstehe schon. So was braucht Zeit. Ich geh dann mal wieder."

Sie war schon im Begriff aufzustehen, als er sie am Handgelenk festhielt. „Hey, Ginny! Ich habe dir doch schon längst verziehen. Weißt du, was du heute für mich getan hast, machen nur wahre Freunde füreinander. Du hast zwar länger gebraucht, um zu begreifen, was wichtig für eine Freundschaft ist, aber dafür hast du es umso bemerkenswerter umgesetzt! Entschuldigung akzeptiert! Und ich entschuldige mich auch für meine harschen Worte vorhin" Er lächelte sie an.  
>„Benny, du musst dich nicht noch entschuldigen", meinte sie entrüstet und fuhr fort. „Aber danke, dass du meine Entschuldigung angenommen hast"<br>Benedikt nickte. „Komm setz dich mal richtig zu mir." Das lies sich Ginny nicht zweimal sagen und lehnte keine Sekunde später neben ihm an der Trauerweide. Beide schwiegen gemeinsam und genossen es, die Anwesenheit des anderen zu spüren.  
>Zusammen sahen sie sich den Sonnenuntergang an. Benedikt spüre eine tiefe innere Zufriedenheit in sich. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass Ginny diese auch spürte. Er hoffte in jenem Moment, dass diese Freundschaft nie zerbrechen würde. Die Frühlingsluft stimmte ihn optimistisch.<p>

**Ende**

Making Of: Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, auf attys Vorgaben zurückzugreifen, aber wie es so im Leben öfter mal ist, kommt es erstens anders und zweitens als man denkt. Geplant war eigentlich eine Krimigeschichte inklusive Eifersuchtsmotiv. Die Hauptfiguren sollten Blaise Zabini und Hermione Granger sein. In Nebenrollen Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Kingsley Schacklbolt etc. Ich hatte auch schon fünf Seiten geschrieben, als mein Stick plötzlich nicht mehr funktionierte. Dummerweise hatte ich die Geschichte nur darauf abgespeichert. Sicher, ich hätte die fünf Seiten leicht noch mal schreiben können. Darauf hatte ich aber keine Lust. Eine neue Idee für den Inhalt musste also her. Da ich selber ziemlich ideenlos war, habe ich mir noch mal die Vorgaben angesehen. Und was soll ich sagen: Vorschlag 2 hat es mir angetan. Eine Nacht darüber geschlafen und der Inhalt stand fest. Zumindest gedanklich. Und dann habe ich einfach nur noch darauf losgeschrieben. An dieser Stelle auch einen großen Dank an meine Beta **Schneekatze**.

Die Freundschaft von Mats Hummels und Benedikt Höwedes, die ja in zwei sehr konkurrienden Fußballvereinen spielen, hat mich im übrigen dazu inspiriert, die wohl beliebteste Sportart der Zaubererwelt mit in die Geschichte aufzunehmen.


	20. Listen close

ez ist an der Reihe.

Schaut unbedingt mal bei ihr vorbei, es lohnt sich.

http:/www. fanfiction. net/~ebonyzoot

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

GOOSE!

Liebe e-z,  
>ich hätte gerne einen durchaus humorigen OS von dir.<br>Vorkommen soll bitte ein Pappaufsteller, der wie ein Todesser in voller Montur (also schwarze Robe und silberne Maske) aussieht, aber keiner ist.  
>Dazu dann bitte noch den Spruch: "Ach, Lucius, du oller Pappaufsteller, vor dir haben wir doch keine Angst!"<br>Wer das sagt ist mir egal, wichtig ist nur, dass es Lucius ins Gesicht gesagt wird und der Pappaufsteller in der Szene NICHT in der Nähe ist.  
>Fehlen darf natürlich auch Lucius Reaktion darauf nicht.<p>

**Listen close** von **ebony-zoot**

_…and you can hear me shout__  
><em>  
>Hermione stand in der Gasse, welche seitlich in Richtung Eingang der Winkelgasse führte und betrachtete misstrauisch die neuste Werbeaktion eines Muggelkostümverleihs.<br>Die schwarze Robe und die silberne Maske riefen schreckliche Erinnerungen in ihr hervor, während sie den vorbeilaufenden Muggeln eher ein müdes Schmunzeln entlockte.

Nach dem Krieg hatte man keine Todesser mehr in ihren Roben gesehen.  
>Sie waren entweder in Azkaban oder aber sie waren vollständig verschwunden, aus Angst vor den Konsequenzen für ihre Taten.<p>

Hermiones Blick bohrte sich förmlich in den Pappaufsteller und fixierte die silberne Maske. Abscheu stieg in ihr hoch, zusammen mit dem Hass und der Verachtung, die sie dafür empfand. Nicht generell für das Aufstellen dieser Pappfigur, sondern weil es sie an die Zeiten Voldemorts erinnerte.  
>Inzwischen war die Welt wieder bunt und fröhlich, doch die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Zeit lasteten schwer auf ihr. So viele Freunde die sie verloren hatten und so viele Familien die auseinander gerissen wurden.<br>„Muggel hatten schon immer ein erschreckend gutes Erinnerungsvermögen, selbst wenn man es löscht. Nicht ganz mein Geschmack", sprach eine Stimme hinter hier. Hermione zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wirbelte herum.  
>Lautlos war Severus Snape an sie herangetreten und stand nun in auffallend normalen schwarzen Kleidungsstücken hinter ihr und betrachtete scheinbar interessiert den Aufsteller. Hermione hatte ihn seit dem Vorfall in der Heulenden Hütte nicht mehr gesehen. Umso erschrockener war sie nun, ihn so unverhofft zu treffen. Noch dazu in Muggelkleidung.<br>Es machte ihn weniger bedrohlich als die üblichen schwarzen Roben, welche die Angewohnheit gehabt hatten, sich beim Gehen hinter ihm aufzubauschen.  
>Verstohlen musterte sie ihn und fragte sich gleichzeitig, was er in dieser Muggelgegend verloren hatte, denn er erschien ihr nicht der Typ, der sich in seiner Freizeit mit Muggeln traf.<br>Sicher war sie sich da allerdings nicht, denn sie konnte genauso wenig wie jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt behaupten Severus Snape zu kennen.

„Professor Snape? Es geht Ihnen wieder gut?", fragte sie und lächelte zaghaft. Den Schmerz über die Erinnerung, die dieser Pappaufsteller in ihr auslöste, hatte sie plötzlich wieder vergessen.  
>Seine dunklen Augen wandten sich ihr für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu.<br>„Aus einer offensichtlichen Tatsache, eine Frage zu machen, schaffen auch nur Sie, Miss Granger."  
>Sie wurde augenblicklich rot und richtete ihren Blick hastig wieder auf den Aufsteller.<br>„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Das ist eine alte Angewohnheit", erwiderte sie mit einem Seitenblick. „Aber wenn ich das recht verstehe, dann denken Sie bei diesem Aufsteller auch an einen Todesser?"  
>„Es ist der Gevatter Tod, ganz eindeutig. Allerdings hat jemand seine Sense beschädigt", erwiderte er und Hermione hob verblüfft die Augenbrauen und starrte erneut den Aufsteller an. Die beschädigte Sense war ihr bisher nicht einmal aufgefallen, aber jetzt wo Snape es erwähnte erkannte sie auch, dass der Tod einen langen Stock in der Hand hielt. Am Ende des Holzstocks war vermutlich normalerweise eine Sichel zu erkennen, doch die fehlte ihm. Ganz als hätte sie jemand einfach abgerissen. „Man sieht nur das, was der Kopf erzählt." Er wandte sich vom Aufsteller ab, zum Zeichen, dass es ihm eigentlich vollkommen einerlei war und war drauf und dran sie einfach wortlos stehen zu lassen.<p>

„Uhm… Professor Snape, Sir!", rief sie, woraufhin er stehen blieb und einen Moment lang mit dem Rücken zu ihr verharrte, ehe er sich dann langsam und deutlich genervt zu ihr umdrehte. Wieder zog sich eine Röte über ihre Wangen und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Werden Sie heute zur Feier ins Ministerium kommen?"  
>Es war das erste Fest seit der großen Schlacht in Hogwarts. Diese lag nun schon Monate zurück, aber man hatte abwarten wollen, bis die größte Trauer versiegt war und die meisten Verletzten sich erholt hatten.<br>Hermione fand es noch immer zu früh um zu feiern, denn daran, dass nicht mehr alles so war wie früher, wurde man tagtäglich erinnert. Einfache Situationen, in denen die Menschen fehlten, die man gewohnt war.  
>Hermione hatte zwar keinen aus ihrer Familie verloren, doch waren es Freunde und Bekannte, die in ihrem Leben eine Leere hinterlassen hatten. Umso mehr klammerte sie sich nun an die Freude darüber, dass wenigstens ein Todgeglaubter überlebt hatte.<br>Auch wenn dieser sie immer schlecht behandelt hatte. Vermutlich lag das in seiner Natur und daran war nichts zu ändern.  
>„Eine Feier", wiederholte er und Hermione konnte seine Abscheu heraushören. „Im Ministerium. Nein."<br>Seine Antwort fiel ebenso knapp aus, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Aus diesem Grund stahl sich auch ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, als er sich damit endgültig umdrehte und sie stehen ließ.  
>Hermione blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher.<p>

Sie fragte sich, was er nun vorhatte.  
>Ob er wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde? Sie konnte ihn sich schwer in einem anderen Beruf vorstellen, aber noch weniger konnte sie glauben, dass er gerade zum Unterrichten zurückkehrte, wenn er es doch eigentlich nicht mehr tun musste.<br>Er hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt und nun war er gewissermaßen frei.  
>„Hermione!" Resigniert schloss sie die Augen und zählte in Gedanken bis fünf, um sich zusammenzureißen. Erst dann drehte sie sich um und setzte ein erfreutes Lächeln auf, als Harry und Ron zu ihr traten. „Harry und ich haben heute beschlossen richtig den Hippogreif rauszulassen. Das haben wir uns verdient!"<br>Sie hatte sich hier mit Harry und Ron verabredet, um gemeinsam ein paar festliche Umhänge in der Winkelgasse auszusuchen und eventuell ein Eis zu essen. Doch inzwischen war ihr gewissermaßen die Lust auf einen unbeschwerten Nachmittag mit ihren Freunden vergangen.

Zwar war das Wetter schön und die frischen Sonnenstrahlen wärmten die blasse Haut an ihren Armen, aber sie hatte keine Lust mehr nun die Sonne zu genießen.  
>Der Pappaufsteller hatte ihr das schöne Wetter verhagelt.<p>

Für einen kurzen Moment war sie versucht zu fragen, warum sie nicht mit Flohpulver gereist oder appariert waren, doch dann entschied sie sich dafür es gar nicht erst verstehen zu wollen.  
>Sie selbst ging gerne durch die Muggelgassen, weil es sie an die unbeschwerten Zeiten erinnerte, in denen sie die Winkelgasse auf diesem Weg aufgesucht hatte.<p>

Langsam nickte sie. Unabhängig davon, ob Ron und Harry es verdient hatten, glaubte sie, dass sie so oder so heute den Hippogreif rausgelassen hätten. Demnach würde sie den Abend also heute zusammen mit Ginny abseits von Harry und Ron verbringen.  
>Harry schob mit dem Zeigefinger seine Brille zurecht und blickte an ihr vorbei zum Pappaufsteller.<br>„Kaum zu glauben, dass die sich wirklich trauen den aufzustellen. Ich hätte Sorge, ob sie damit nicht eine Massenpanik auslösen", meinte er nachdenklich.  
>„Ich denke das wäre etwas für Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Würde sich zumindest gut im Schaufenster machen", überlegte Ron und Hermione pflichtete ihm wortlos bei. In dem Schaufenster würde sie es zwar noch immer geschmacklos finden, aber es würde sich dort doch besser machen als hier in der Stadt, wo es nichts weiter als Angst und Schrecken verbreitete.<br>„Sagt mal… kommt er euch nicht bekannt vor?", fragte Harry grübelnd und legte den Kopf schräg, während er den Aufsteller betrachtete.  
>„Bekannt? Er sieht aus wie der Gevatter Tod. Allerdings nicht ganz so knochig", widersprach Hermione, betrachtete den Aufsteller nun aber doch noch mal genauer.<br>„Ich finde ihn etwas klein. Er geht mir gerade bis zur Brust. Über so einen winzigen Todesser kann man doch nur lachen", stellte Ron fest. Harry und Hermione warfen ihm einen irritierten Blick zu, beließen es aber dabei.  
>Hermione nutzte die eingetretene Stille um sie an das zu erinnern, weswegen sie nun eigentlich hier waren. Sie war sich im Klaren darüber, dass Harry und Ron wenig Interesse daran hatten, aber da sie sie schon mal hierher bekommen hatte, konnten sie auch mit anfassen.<br>„Gut, ich würde sagen wir vergessen den Sensenmann ohne Sense und suchen uns ein paar festliche Umhänge", rief sie zuversichtlich. Harry blies genervt die Luft aus und Ron hatte sie scheinbar ignoriert, denn er betrachtete noch immer den Aufsteller.  
>Kurzerhand schlang sie ihre Arme um Beide und schob sie ungnädig in Richtung der Winkelgasse.<br>„Ich sag euch was, wenn der auf dem Rückweg noch da steht, dann nehme ich ihn mit und schenke ihn George!", erklärte Ron entschlossen und warf einen letzten Blick über die Schulter zum Pappaufsteller.

Der Saal war bereits früh am Abend randgefüllt mit Zauberern und Hexen. Die meisten von ihnen hatten ihre schrillsten Umhänge übergezogen, woran zumindest Professor Dumbledore seinen Spaß gehabt hätte.  
>Harry und Ron waren schon zu Beginn des Fests verschwunden. Hermione hatte sie jedenfalls seither nicht mehr gesehen, was unter anderem auch daran lag, dass sie ihnen zur Sicherheit aus dem Weg ging und sich stattdessen mit Ginny, Neville und Luna unterhielt.<br>Die meisten der anwesenden Feiernden kannte sie. Wenn auch nicht immer mit Namen, aber selbst jene, die sie nicht nennen konnten, erkannten sie allerdings als eine Freundin von dem Jungen-der-überlebt-hatte. Recht bald hatte sie daher genug davon den Leuten zuzunicken und sich zu einem kurzen Smalltalk hinreißen zu lassen, weshalb sie zusammen mit Ginny eine ruhigere Ecke angesteuert hatte.  
>Schlussendlich hatten sich dann auch Neville und Luna zu ihnen gesellt.<br>„Ist das zu fassen? Ich hab vorhin Draco Malfoy gesehen. Ich finde es wirklich geschmacklos, dass er sich hier blicken lässt", schnaubte Ginny finster. Hermione schürzte die Lippen und versuchte von ihrer dunklen Ecke aus einen blonden Haarschopf auszumachen, der dem von Draco ähneln könnte. Doch auf den ersten Blick konnte sie ihn nicht entdecken.  
>Es verwunderte sie nicht großartig, dass die Malfoys tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit besaßen, sich ebenfalls auf dieser Feier sehen zu lassen.<br>Lucius Malfoy hatte lediglich ein paar Anhörungen über sich ergehen lassen, aber schließlich hatte er genügend Geld gespendet, um sich freizukaufen.  
>Man sollte meinen, nach dem Untergang Voldemorts wäre das Ministerium nicht mehr bestechlich, aber manche Dinge würden sich niemals ändern.<br>„Sie würden sich keine Möglichkeit entgehen lassen, ihren Ruf wieder aufzupolieren", schloss Hermione und ihre Brauen zogen sich unheilvoll zusammen, als ihr Blick in diesen Moment auf den blonden Schopf von Malfoy Senior traf.  
>Wie üblich schritt er mit seinem Stock und das Kinn hoch erhoben durch die Reihen und nickte vielen grüßend zu. Die furchtsamen und teilweise auch wütenden Blicke ignorierte er auf die stolze malfoysche Art.<br>„Oh, ich wünschte wirklich, ich wäre dafür verantwortlich, aber ich schwöre, ich bin unschuldig!", sagte George.

Hermione wandte ihren Blick von Malfoy ab, als sich jemand neben sie gesellte. George sah amüsiert drein, was in seinem Fall selten ein gutes Zeichen war.  
>„Was ist nicht deine Schuld?", fragte sie argwöhnisch und er hob die Schultern.<br>„Also Harry und Ron scheinen etwas getrunken zu haben, was ihnen nicht bekommt. Sie kichern ununterbrochen und scheinen jegliche Hemmungen verloren zu haben", erklärte er. Hermiones Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und sie blickte sich gehetzt nach allen Seiten um, ohne jedoch potenzielles Chaos zu entdecken.  
>„Was haben sie getan?", rief Ginny gleichzeitig mit Hermiones „Wo sind sie?"<br>Georges Grinsen wurde breiter.  
>„Also gerade noch haben sie am Eingang gestanden und die eintreffenden Gäste mit einer förmlichen Verbeugung begrüßt. Dabei haben sie wie Kinder gekichert."<br>Hermione konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Harry und Ron sich betrunken hatten. Das war nicht ihr Stil, auch wenn sie heute vorgehabt hatten den Hippogreif rauszulassen.  
>Vielleicht waren sie auch einfach nur aufgedreht, wie es bei kleinen Kindern der Fall war, wenn sie zu viel Schokolade gegessen hatten.<br>Ausgelassenes Gelächter drang an ihr Ohr und Hermione ahnte Böses, als sie dann gleich darauf auch Harry und Ron entdeckte.  
>Sie hatten gerötete Wangen und schienen nicht aufhören können zu kichern.<br>Vielleicht hatten sie sich doch betrunken, denn die Sache mit dem Zucker musste Hermione wieder beiseite schieben.  
>Das hier war nicht einfach nur eine Laune.<br>Sie schluckte schwer, als sie bemerkte, dass sie auf sie zuzukommen schienen. Sie musste die beiden um jeden Preis hier wegbekommen, sonst würden sie sich noch bis auf die Knochen blamieren.

„Auf den schnellsten Weg hier hinten durch die Tür?", fragte Ginny die scheinbar genau das Gleiche dachte. Hermione nickte zustimmend und wollte sich schon in Bewegung setzen, als sie sah wie Harry sich nun Lucius Malfoy näherte.  
>Wie gelähmt hielt sie den Atem an. Sie war viel zu geschockt um zu reagieren, insbesondere als er dem älteren Malfoy einen Arm um die Schulter legte, als wären sie seit jeher die besten Freunde.<p>

"Ach, Lucius, du oller Pappaufsteller, vor dir haben wir doch keine Angst!"  
>Eine gebannte Stille legte sich über die Feier, lediglich von Ron unterbrochen, der neben Harry stand und haltlos vor sich hinkicherte.<p>

„Ich wusste doch der Gevatter Tod kam mir bekannt vor!", rief er und krümmte sich bereits vor Lachen.  
>„Potter!" Die eiskalte Stimme von Lucius Malfoy zerschnitt die Luft. Ausnahmslos alle Umstehenden waren sich des dünnen Eis bewusst, auf das sich der-Junge-der-noch-lebt begeben hatte. Einen Lucius Malfoy hielt man nicht zum Narren und erst Recht nicht vor Publikum. „Und das ist unser großer Weltenretter? Der Auserwählte, der uns vor dem dunklen Lord gerettet hat? Erbärmlich wie er nun hier steht und wie ein kleiner Junge vor sich hin kichert!"<br>„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Malfoy!" Hermione hielt überrascht nach dem Besitzer der Stimme Ausschau. Ihre Augenbrauen wanderten verblüfft nach oben, als sie die Stimme als die von Arthur Weasley identifizierte.  
>Lucius hatte sich bereits von Harry abgewandt und setzte zu einer höhnischen Antwort an, als ihm jedoch jemand zuvorkam.<br>„Keiner hat Wert auf Ihre Anwesenheit heute gelegt, Mr. Malfoy!" Die Stimme gehörte ganz unverkennbar Minerva McGonagall, welche sich zwischen ein paar Leuten hindurchschob und neben Mr. Weasley trat.  
>Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Hermione, wie Ginny die Chance nutzte, an Harrys Seite hechtete und ihn langsam aus der Schusslinie brachte.<br>Ron folgte ihr dabei ganz automatisch, wenn er auch nach wie vor kicherte.  
>„George ich schwöre dir, wenn du dahinter steckst, dann…"<p>

Mit einem Kopfschütteln unterbrach er sie sofort und Hermione verstummte schlagartig.  
>„Ich sagte doch, ich habe damit nichts zu tun. Aber ich gebe zu, es ist absolut mein Stil!", wisperte er ihr zu, ohne jedoch den Blick von Malfoy Senior zu nehmen, gegen den sich langsam immer mehr Menschen stellte.<br>„Wirklich amüsant!", flüsterte hinter ihr jemand zu und sie konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten einen erschrockenen Schrei auszustoßen.  
>„Professor Snape!", flüsterte sie, als sie herumwirbelte und ihn damit unmittelbar vor sich stehen hatte. Er trug noch immer dieselbe Kleidung die er schon am Mittag getragen hatte. Die Art wie er vor ihr stand verblüffte sie.<br>Er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und blickte sie spöttisch an.  
>„Was? Hat es Ihnen tatsächlich mal die Sprache verschlagen, Miss Granger?", fragte er herausfordernd.<br>Hermione schluckte unbehaglich, ehe sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte.  
>„Ich… Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie hier sein würden", murmelte sie errötend. Er blickte an ihr vorbei und besah sich das Spektakel mit Malfoy, welcher sich inzwischen kaltschnäuzig zur Wehr setzte.<br>„Bin ich das?", fragte er, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Irritiert musterte sie ihn. Seine Gegenfrage ergab für sie keinen Sinn, allerdings wollte sie sich nun auch nicht die Blöße geben, ihn abermals mit Fragen zu löchern.  
>„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?", fragte sie nach einer Weile unsicher, da sie keine Ahnung hatte wie man ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit einem ehemaligen Lehrer begann, der einen jahrelang gequält hatte. „Ich wollte mir ohnehin gerade ein Glas holen."<br>Er warf ihr einen Blick zu und seine dunklen Augen funkelten amüsiert.  
>„Von dem Punsch? Nein, besser nicht."<br>Hermione blinzelte irritiert, trat außer Hörweite von George, der sie aus irgendeinem Grund besorgt anblickte. Professor Snape folgte ihr nach einem kurzen Zögern.  
>„Was soll das heißen? Besser nicht?" flüsterte sie und strich sich eine störrische Haarlocke zurück.<p>

„Das sollten Sie am besten wissen, Miss Granger", antwortete er trocken.  
>Sie schnappte empört nach Luft und ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa.<br>Beschuldigte er sie etwa gerade den Punsch verunstaltet zu haben? Hermione wusste mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass sie damit nichts zu tun hatte. An so etwas würde sie nicht einmal denken. Wie kam er überhaupt darauf, dass etwas mit dem Punsch nicht stimmte?  
>Sie verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, als es ihr mit einem Mal aufging.<br>„Sie haben den Punsch verflucht, damit Harry und Ron sich daneben benehmen, nicht wahr? Stellt sich nur die Frage, warum es ausschließlich Harry und Ron getroffen hat und niemand anderen!"  
>Unbeeindruckt quittierte er diese Aussage mit einem kühlen Blick.<br>„Ich gebe zu, es war amüsant. Allerdings verbringe ich meine Freizeit nicht damit, eine Feier aufzuheitern, auf die ich ohnehin nicht wollte", entgegnete er. „Zudem haben Potter und Weasley sich zusammen mit den Punsch nach draußen gesetzt. Es hatte kein anderer die Möglichkeit, ein Glas davon zu probieren."  
>Hermione schürzte die Lippen.<br>„Warum sind Sie überhaupt hier, wenn sie gar nicht hier sein wollen?", fauchte sie, wütend darüber, dass er vermutlich doch nicht der Übeltäter war und sie sich geirrt hatte.  
>„Weil Sie hier sind, Miss Granger. Wirklich, ihre Fragen waren schon geistreicher. Und wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf, dass sie heute Morgen noch gesagt habe, Sie hätten keine Lust auf diese Feier zu gehen."<br>Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal sprachlos.  
>Heute Morgen? Sie war ihm heute Morgen noch gar nicht begegnet!<br>Sie erinnerte sich tatsächlich das gesagt zu haben. Allerdings war sie in diesem Moment alleine gewesen und hatte mit ihrem Spiegelbild im Badezimmer gesprochen.  
>„Haben Sie… mich beobachtet?", stieß sie erschrocken hervor. Professor Snape runzelte verwundert die Stirn.<br>„Nein. Ich denke nicht."  
>Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg, sie abermals einfach stehen zu lassen.<p>

„Professor Snape! Wagen Sie es nicht, mich hier einfach stehen zu lassen!", rief sie ihm aufgebracht hinterher. Er ignorierte ihre Worte einfach, während sich nun alle anderen im Saal verwundert nach ihr umsahen. Selbst Lucius Malfoy schien für einen kurzen Moment überrascht.  
>„Hermione.. Geht's dir gut?", fragte George vorsichtig und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.<br>Sie blähte die Nasenflügel und schnaubte abwertend.  
>„Natürlich geht's mir gut! Wie soll es einem schon gehen! Er hat keinen Anstand und benimmt sich, als könnte er sich alles herausnehmen!", fauchte sie zornig und blickte sich nach irgendetwas um, wogegen sie treten konnte. Doch zu ihrem Ärger befand sich nichts in der Nähe, was nicht sofort zurücktreten würde.<br>„Wer hat keinen Anstand, Kindchen?" Hermiones Wut ebbte ein wenig ab, als sie Professor McGonagalls sanften Tonfall hörte. Sie fragte sich, warum ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin nun offenbar so besorgt schien, schließlich war sie doch noch nicht damit fertig, mit Lucius Malfoy zu diskutieren.  
>„Professor Snape", erklärte sie und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Das sollte wohl Erklärung genug sein.<br>„Hermione? Du weißt schon, dass Snape tot ist, oder? Du hast doch gesehen, wie du-weißt-schon-wer ihn getötet hat."  
>Jegliches Blut verließ ihre Wangen und sie wurde kalkweiß. Mit großen Augen starrte sie George an und war schon drauf und dran zu protestieren. Doch mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar, dass er recht hatte.<p>

Severus Snape war tot.  
>Sie hatte es gesehen.<p>

Es bestand keinerlei Hoffnung darauf, dass er überlebt hatte, denn schließlich war sie sogar auf seiner Beerdigung gewesen.  
>Und doch war sie sich so sicher gewesen, ihn vor sich zu haben, als sie ihn heute Mittag gesehen hatte.<br>Sicher, er war irgendwie verändert gewesen, aber sie hatte keinen Zweifel gehabt, dass er noch lebte.  
>Wie hatte sie diese Tatsache verdrängen können? Was war los mit ihr?<br>„Ich… ja. Ich weiß… Entschuldigt mich", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Ihr war abwechselnd heiß und kalt und Tränen traten in ihre Augen, als sie sich durch die Menge an Menschen kämpfte, die sie alle anstarrten.  
>Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis sie den Ausgang erreicht hatte und nach draußen in die kühle Abendluft stürzte.<br>Hermione rang nach Luft, warf sich auf die Knie und schlang zitternd ihre Arme um sich. Ihr war übel und sie hatte das Gefühl, sie müsste sich jeden Augenblick übergeben.

„Die Feier ist zwar nicht toll, aber deswegen muss man nicht gleich zusammenbrechen!"  
>Die abwertende Stimme ging ihr durch Mark und Bein und sie musste sich gar nicht erst umdrehen, um zu wissen wer da mit ihr sprach.<br>„Sie sind tot", antwortete sie knapp. Sie schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung den Spuk damit auszuschalten.  
>„Wie immer, eine tadellose Auffassungsgabe, Miss Granger."<br>„Warum sprechen Sie mit mir? Wie ist das möglich? Sie sind nicht als Geist zurückgekehrt, also warum sind Sie dann hier?" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen und dennoch war sie sich sicher, dass er sie ohne Probleme verstanden hatte.  
>„Man sieht nur das, was der Kopf erzählt", wiederholte er die Worte, die er bereits am Mittag schon einmal gesprochen hatte. Und nun ergaben sie in ihr auch einen Sinn. Er war eine Einbildung. Sie hatte sich seine Anwesenheit eingebildet, auch wenn ihr unklar war, warum. „Es ist leichter, mit jemanden zu sprechen, der tot ist. Es ist amüsanter, ihm die Schuld für einen verhexten Punsch zuzuschieben, als zuzugeben, dass man sich selbst daran zu schaffen gemacht hat. Es ist schlicht und ergreifend eine Person, die man sich einbildet, um nicht alleine zu sein. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass sie mich gewählt haben, Miss Granger, auch wenn ich mit meiner freien Zeit besseres anzufangen wüsste."<br>Der Punsch…  
>Sie hatte den Punsch verhext?<br>Hermione schluchzte leise, versuchte sich krampfhaft zu erinnern, wann und aus welchem Grund sie sich daran zu schaffen gemacht hatte.  
>Zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung fand sie die Erinnerung. Sie sah sich selbst, wie sie noch vor Beginn der Feier zu der großen Schüssel mit Punsch gegangen war. Sie hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht. Sie hatte nur die Absicht gehabt, eine etwas erträglichere Feier daraus zu machen.<p>

Professor Snape hatte mit allem Recht.  
>Sie hatte sich alleine gefühlt und der Schmerz hatte sie verzweifeln lassen, als sie den Aufsteller des Sensenmanns gesehen hatte.<br>Er war dem Bild eines Todessers zu ähnlich gewesen und sie hatte noch immer mit den Verlusten der Schlacht zu kämpfen.  
>Konnte man ihr also einen Vorwurf daraus machen, dass sie sich die Anwesenheit einer der Gefallenen eingebildet hatte?<p>

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen weg und schaffte sich mühsam wieder auf die Beine.  
>Sie schwankte noch etwas, als sie sich umdrehte und ihren damaligen Professor eine kurze Zeit lang anblickte.<p>

„Wie lange haben Sie Zeit?", fragte sie leise.  
>„Das bestimmen Sie, Miss Granger."<br>„Und Sie können sich mit mir unterhalten?"  
>„Tun wir das nicht gerade?"<br>„Ich darf so viele Fragen stellen, wie ich möchte und Sie werden mir antworten?"  
>Ein Grinsen trat auf ihr Gesicht, als er daraufhin die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.<br>„Auf gar keinen Fall!", entgegnete er stur.  
>„Aber sie werden nett zu mir sein?"<br>„Nein. Wenn sie jemanden wollten, der nett zu Ihnen ist, hätten sie sich Albus Dumbledore eingebildet!" Das klang durchaus logisch. Obwohl sie viel eher daran glaubte, dass ihr Unterbewusstsein gerade Professor Snape gewählt hatte, weil sie ihn schon immer für sein Wissen bewundert hatte. Professor Dumbledore war ihr in dieser Hinsicht schon wieder eine Nummer zu groß gewesen.  
>„Darf ich Sie Severus nennen?" Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht überlegen zu grinsen.<p>

„Wenn Sie das tun, werde ich mich sofort in Rauch auflösen", prophezeite er unheilvoll.  
>Hermione hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, wollte es aber nicht unbedingt sofort herausfordern.<br>Ihr war klar, dass es kein gutes Zeichen war sich jemanden einzubilden um ihre Einsamkeit zu überbrücken. Doch für heute wollte sie sich gut fühlen. Und ein Streit mit Professor Snape ließ sie aus irgendeinem Grund wirklich gut fühlen.  
>Es zeigte ihr, dass sie trotz der Verluste nicht alleine war.<br>Die Opfer die die Schlacht gefordert hatten lebten in ihr weiter und sie konnte mit ihnen reden, wann immer ihr danach war.  
>„Möchten Sie jetzt vielleicht einen Punsch trinken?", fragte sie und hob amüsiert die Schultern. „Oder schauen Sie mir wenigstens dabei zu, wie ich den Punsch trinke?"<br>Professor Snape schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ehe er dann tatsächlich nickte.  
>„Ich werde zusehen wie Sie sich zum Narren machen", versprach er und löste damit ein ungeheures Glücksgefühl in ihr aus. Beinahe war sie sich sicher, dass sie nur alleine durch dieses Gefühl schon einen Patronus hervorbrachte, ohne überhaupt erst ihren Zauberstab zu verwenden.<p>

o0o0o

Making off: Als ich mit dem Oneshot angefangen habe, hatte ich gar keine Idee. Ich habe einfach angefangen zu schreiben. Bei der Hälfte ist mir dann aufgefallen, dass ich die Vorgaben falsch umgesetzt hatte. Daher habe ich also alles noch einmal bearbeitet. Kurze Zeit später ist mir dann eine zündende Idee gekommen, die verlangt hat, dass ich den ganzen Text lösche und nochmal von vorne beginne.  
>Vom Ursprung ist also nicht mehr viel übrig.<br>Ich habe für diesen OS ca. drei Tage gebraucht. Drei Tage in denen ich jeweils etwa zwei Stunden daran geschrieben habe. Inklusive nachdenken, googeln, Musik raussuchen (Es wurde Pet Sematary von den Ramones), Hintergrundbild einfügen, Schrift formatieren…


	21. Offene Worte

Das heutige Kalendertürchen gehört unserem Bücherwurm.

http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/2707797/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Offene Worte** von **Bookworm El V**

_Disclaimer: Blubb. Gehört mir nicht. Geld krieg ich nicht. Kaputt mach ich auch nichts._

_Diese Geschichte ist für einige Leute. Einmal für Cousine taro, weil von ihr die Vorgaben kamen, als ich wie der Ochse vorm Berg stand. Dann für mein Rudel, weil ich mit ihnen immer viel Spaß habe. Und dann noch für ein paar Leute, die schon wissen, dass sie gemeint sind, wenn sie das hier lesen._

Ich konnte nicht sagen, wie lange die Schlacht nun schon vorbei war. Es kam mir so vor, als wäre ich vor wenigen Minuten noch kämpfend auf dem Hof gestanden, hätte mich geduckt, um diversen – sicherlich tödlichen – Flüchen auszuweichen, hätte ebenso unerbittlich zurückgeschlagen...

Und dann kam es mir wieder so vor, als wäre das alles schon Tage her. So viel war inzwischen geschehen. Der Trubel nahm einfach kein Ende. Ich konnte nicht einmal sagen, wer mir inzwischen wie oft auf die Schulter geklopft hatte, wer mich wie oft umarmt hatte.  
>Ich wusste nicht einmal genau, wer sich hier alles noch herumtrieb. Irgendwer hatte mir das Schwert Gryffindors wieder in die Hand gedrückt, und seither lag es auf meinen Knien.<p>

Ich saß an die Wand gelehnt da und beobachtete mehr beiläufig als bewusst, was um mich herum geschah.

Es gab so viele Verletzte... so viele Opfer... Fred... Lavender... Collin... sie alle lagen aufgebahrt am anderen Ende der Großen Halle. Die Verletzten waren makabererweise nur wenige Meter weiter auf provisorischen Liegen untergebracht...

Remus und Tonks lagen nebeneinander; Tonks war allem Anschein nach immer noch bewusstlos, aber Remus versuchte, sich aufzurichten und nach seiner Frau zu schauen... Bevor ich aufstehen konnte, um zu ihm zu gehen und ihm zu helfen, war Ginny an seiner Seite und stützte ihn.

Snape lag recht weit hinten, von einer ganzen Traube Leute umringt, darunter Madam Pomfrey. Sie gaben sich große Mühe, seine zerfetzte Kehle, auf die ich nur einen kurzen Blick hatte werfen können – oder auch müssen –, zusammenzuflicken und zu verhindern, dass er verblutete. Dass Snape unser Mann gewesen war, die ganze Zeit über... das musste ich erst einmal verdauen.

Meine Granny saß ein paar Meter weiter auf dem Boden, heilte eine immer noch blutende Wunde an ihrem Bein und unterhielt sich leise mit Professor Flitwick, dem Professor, den sie früher nie hatte leiden können, weil er doch ein „Laberfach" unterrichtete. Schien ihr inzwischen egal zu sein, denn sie klopfte ihm energisch auf den Rücken, sodass der arme Mann beinahe vornüber kippte, sobald sie ihr Bein versorgt hatte.

Alte Vorurteile zählten wohl nicht mehr... ein gutes Zeichen, fand ich.

Es war schon hell, als die Medizauberer aus dem St. Mungo's endlich in Hogwarts ankamen. Der Trubel nahm noch mehr zu. Eine Heilerin versuchte mit sanfter Gewalt, George von der Seite seines toten Bruders zu holen und seine eigenen Verletzungen zu versorgen.

Anweisungen wurden gebrüllt, Heiler in den limonengrünen Kitteln des St. Mungo's rannten hin und her, Verletzte auf Tragen wurden herausgeschwebt...

Plötzlich wurde alles um mich herum verzerrt, mein Herz raste, ich bekam kaum noch Luft. Meine Gedanken rasten.

Ich musste hier raus. Jetzt.

o0o0o

Luna hatte mir geholfen, ungesehen nach draußen zu kommen, und sie passte für mich auf das Schwert auf. Ich konnte so schon kaum geradeaus laufen mit meinem verletzten Fuß, da wollte ich es nicht mitnehmen.

Langsam hinkte ich durch den Hof. Überall lagen Trümmer... und in den Trümmern lagen Dinge, von denen ich lieber nicht wissen wollte, was sie waren und wo sie ursprünglich hingehörten. Entschlossen sah ich weg und setzte meinen Weg fort.

Ich wusste nicht einmal genau, wo es mich hinzog, bis ich nach einer halben Ewigkeit am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees stand. Es lag immer noch eine Totenstille in der Luft, nicht einmal ein Windhauch regte sich. Auch hier hatten Kämpfe stattgefunden, ein paar Bäume waren umgekippt (ich tippte darauf, dass die Riesen dafür verantwortlich waren), der Schlamm am Ufer war aufgewühlt und einige Meter weiter lag... ich wandte mich schaudernd ab und hoffte, dass der Krake sich vom Verlust eines zwei Meter langen Stückes eines seiner Arme erholen würde.

Doch auch in der anderen Richtung war mehr Zerstörung zu entdecken als ich sehen wollte.

Professor Dumbledores Grab lag dort, eindeutig geschändet... ich wusste, wessen Werk das war. Eigentlich sollte es mich nicht überraschen.

Überrascht war ich allerdings, als ich merkte, dass ich gar nicht allein hier draußen war.

Professor McGonagall saß vor Dumbledores Grab auf einem Felsbrocken, hatte die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen und schluchzte.

Einen langen Moment wusste ich nicht, was ich jetzt machen sollte. Dann riss ich kurzentschlossen einen Stofffetzen von meiner Jacke ab. Ich hielt inne, als ich das dreckige Stück Stoff in meiner Hand betrachtete... So ging das nicht. Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab und verwandelte den Fetzen in ein Taschentuch.

Zumindest versuchte ich es. Verwandlungen lagen mir einfach nicht. Aber das Tuch in meiner Hand war sauberer als zuvor, und ich nahm nicht an, dass Professor McGonagall sich an dem Muster meiner Jacke darauf stören würde.

Und wen kümmerte es jetzt, dass meine Verwandlungen eben nie vollkommen waren? Eben.

Ich humpelte näher an sie heran und gab mir alle Mühe, im aufgewühlten Uferschlamm nicht auszurutschen.

Sie hörte mich kommen und hob den Kopf. Hastig setzte sie dazu an, sich die Augen abzuwischen.

Wortlos reichte ich ihr das „Taschentuch".

Sie sah mich kurz an, warf mir etwas zu, das man als Lächeln gelten lassen konnte, und trötete herzhaft in das Taschentuch. Sie murmelte etwas, was ich als Dank auffasste, und rutschte ein Stück auf ihrem Felsen beiseite.

„Setzen Sie sich zu mir, Longbottom, mit Ihrem kaputten Fuß sollten Sie nicht so lange herumstehen", sagte sie dann und sah wieder geradeaus. Sie klang beinahe wie immer, lediglich ein leiser Schluckauf hatte sich in ihre Stimme geschlichen.

Ich sah sie noch eine Weile an. Optisch erinnerte kaum etwas an ihr mich noch an die strenge Lehrerin von früher, vor der ich nicht wirklich Angst, aber doch eine Heidenehrfurcht empfunden hatte. Ihre Haare hatten sich aus der Frisur gelöst und standen ihr wirr vom Kopf ab. Ihr Umhang hing in Fetzen. Und sie hatte eine ziemlich fies aussehende lange Schramme unter dem Auge, sowie eine aufgeplatzte Lippe.

Dann wandte auch ich den Blick wieder zum See.

Die Stille hier draußen war immer noch drückend, aber ich empfand sie als angenehmer als den Lärm im Schloss. Hier draußen konnte ich meine Gedanken wieder hören.

Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und schloss die Augen. Die Sonne schien mir warm aufs Gesicht. Zum ersten Mal wurde mir klar, dass Frühling war.

o0o0o

Wie lange Professor McGonagall und ich schweigend auf diesem Felsbrocken saßen, konnte ich hinterher nicht sagen. Vermutlich waren es nicht mehr als zehn Minuten, aber es war trotzdem erholsam.

Schließlich wandte Professor McGonagall sich mir zu und musterte mich. Ihr Blick erinnerte mich an früher, als sie mich noch unterrichtet hatte (war es tatsächlich erst zwei Jahre her, dass ich Verwandlung abgewählt hatte?); er war abschätzend und prüfend.

„Sie haben heute Nacht tapfer gekämpft, Longbottom", sagte sie schließlich. „Und auch das ganze Schuljahr über waren Sie wunderbar. Wild entschlossen, sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen, nicht kleinbeizugeben."

Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, ich wurde knallrot. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich ein Lob von ihr bekam. Und dann gleich so eines!

„Professor...", setzte ich an, aber sie hob die Hand.

„Es stimmt. Nicht nur Ihren Mitschülern, diesen wundervollen jungen Leuten aus Dumblesores Armee haben Sie immer wieder Hoffnung gegeben, sondern auch mir." Sie sah mich ernst an, ihre Augen waren gerötet, aber trocken.

„Ähm... danke", murmelte ich. „Sie waren aber auch nicht schlecht... vorhin, gegen Voldemort. Und im Schuljahr. Wie oft haben Sie uns eigentlich Deckung gegeben vor den Carrows?"

Sie lächelte mich herzlich an, schüttelte aber sachte den Kopf. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was Sie da reden, Longbottom."

Wieder schwiegen wir eine Weile kameradschaftlich.

„Wissen Sie, Neville", sagte sie da plötzlich, „Ich kannte Frank und Alice. Und ich weiß, dass sie beide sehr stolz auf Sie wären, wenn sie jetzt hier sein könnten."

Ich musste schlucken. Das hatte ich heute schon von meiner Granny gehört, aber... das änderte nichts an dem Kloß in meinem Hals. Wenn sie hier sein könnten...

„Ich... ich bin stolz auf meine Eltern", sagte ich leise und zupfte an meinem Ärmel. Ich spürte Professor McGonagalls prüfenden Blick auf meinem Gesicht.

„Dazu haben Sie auch alles Recht der Welt", meinte sie und legte mir eine Hand auf den Arm. „Sie haben den beiden alle Ehre gemacht. Und Ihrem Haus."

Ich sah auf. Sie lächelte mich immer noch an. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf Sie, Neville."

„Da... danke, Professor", ich brauchte eine Weile, bis ich die Worte heiser herausbrachte.

Sie klopfte mir noch einmal auf die Schulter, dann erhob sie sich schwungvoll. „Ich schätze, es ist an der Zeit für uns, ins Schloss zurückzukehren, Longbottom. Ich möchte mir lieber nicht ausmalen, in welchem Chaos wir versinken, wenn da nicht bald jemand eingreift."

Ich stand ebenfalls auf und humpelte neben ihr her, zurück zum Schloss. Wieder versuchte ich, den abgetrennten Krakenarm, an dem wir vorbeikamen, zu ignorieren und scheiterte kläglich. „Was haben Sie nun vor, Professor?"

Professor McGonagall sah mich von der Seite an. „Immer einen Schritt nach dem anderen gehen, Longbottom. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen." Und sie zwinkerte mir zu.

o0o0o

Ich hatte mein Studium der Kräuterkunde mit Auszeichnung hinter mich gebracht. Meine Granny war bei der Zeugnisverleihung zu einem wahren Wasserfall geworden. Es war noch schlimmer gewesen als damals, als man mir den Merlinorden verliehen hatte.

Meine Eltern hatten natürlich nicht dabei sein können, aber als ich meiner Mutter ein paar Tage danach eine kleine Topfpflanze mit singenden Blüten geschenkt hatte, habe ich sie zum allerersten Mal kichern hören. Die Pflanze hatte sie heute noch.

Diverse Praktika bei ebenso vielen bekannten magischen Pflanzenkundlern hatte ich schon hinter mich gebracht. Auch das war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Ich liebte es immer noch, mit Pflanzen zu arbeiten. Für mich gab es kaum etwas Schöneres als wachsende Setzlinge...

Und Hannah.

Ich unterdrückte mein Grinsen, als ich an meine Verlobte dachte. Hannah saß gerade im Tropfenden Kessel, den sie vor kurzem übernommen hatte, und drückte mir die Daumen.

Sie drückte mir die Daumen, weil ich auf der Suche nach einem Job war. Und weil Professor Sprout nächstes Jahr in den Ruhestand gehen würde, suchte Professor McGonagall, die inzwischen Schulleiterin von Hogwarts war, nach einem Nachfolger.

Ich wusste nicht, wie meine Chancen standen, aber ich wollte mein Glück versuchen und hatte mich beworben.

Und so apparierte ich an diesem Morgen im Frühjahr, einige Jahre nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts, wieder zu meiner alten Schule. Ich war nervös und schwitzte ein bisschen. Die Sonne schien schon ziemlich kräftig. Ich kam ins Schnaufen, während ich über das Gelände ging. Nichts hatte sich wirklich verändert. Auch nach dem Wiederaufbau sah das Schloss aus wie immer.

Ein seltsames Gefühl der Heimkehr überkam mich.

Da Vormittag war, rechnete ich nicht damit, auf meinem Weg zum Büro der Schulleiterin jemandem zu begegnen. Alle würden im Unterricht sein... schade eigentlich. Aber auch nicht weiter dramatisch. Meine Freunde unter den Lehrern würde ich sicherlich auch so bald sehen. Allerdings wäre ich dankbar über jedes Bisschen Zuspruch... Vorstellungsgespräche machten mich hibbelig...

Erst hörte ich das Rascheln von Schritten und Umhängen, die über Gras schleifen, dann die Stimme einer Frau. Eine Stimme, die ich gut kannte!

„Er geht mir auf die Nerven, Remus. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber... er provoziert mich und ich springe jedes verdammte Mal darauf an wie ein Teenager. Es ist zum Verrücktwerden! Ich meine... wir müssen ja keine Freunde werden, aber er soll mich endlich als vollwertige Kollegin akzeptieren! Und das wird er nicht, wenn er mich jedes verdammte Mal, wenn ich ihm begegne, dazu bringt, mich wieder wie eine begriffsstutzige kleine..."

„Hermione, jetzt mach mal halblang. Du bist eine erwachsene, kluge Hexe, und ich bin mir sicher, dass Severus das weiß und respektiert", erwiderte Remus' Stimme ruhig.

Offenbar gaben zwei Lehrer gerade doch keinen Unterricht, sondern machten einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien. Dass Hermione sich in letzter Zeit immer wieder über Professor Snape aufregte, war mir nichts Neues. Ich lächelte. „Guten Morgen!", rief ich meinen beiden Freunden zu und umrundete die Hecke, hinter der sie entlang liefen.

„Neville!", rief Hermione und machte eilig ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. Sie umarmte mich herzlich.

Ehe ich dazu kam, etwas zu erwidern, ließ sie mich schon los und sah mich abschätzend an. „Du bist wegen des Bewerbungsgesprächs hier, oder? So schick, wie du aussiehst." Sie zuppelte an meinem Umhang herum, einem dunkelblauen Stück, das Hannah mir geschenkt hatte.

Ich versuchte mich an einem Lächeln. Wie gesagt, Bewerbungsgespräche machten mich hibbelig. „Jaah. Ich dachte, ich versuche mein Glück einfach mal. Kräuterkunde ist genau mein Fach, und dass ich gerne mal unterrichten will, wusste ich ja, seit ich Harry in der DA gesehen hab."

Hermione nickte lächelnd. „Ich denke, dass das ein wunderbarer Beruf für dich wäre. Ich drücke dir jedenfalls die Daumen!"

„Ich natürlich ebenfalls, Neville", fügte Remus hinzu und grinste mich breit an.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir allerdings, dass ich recht knapp dran war, also verabschiedete ich mich schnell von den beiden, die hoffentlich bald meine Kollegen sein würden.

o0o0o

Es war wie verhext. Kaum hatte ich das Schloss betreten, wurde ich von Professor Flitwick aufgehalten und in eine Plauderei verwickelt. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er mich weiterziehen ließ, und das auch nur, nachdem ich ihm versprochen hatte, meine Granny von ihm zu grüßen. Seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts verband die beiden eine recht gute Freundschaft...

Den nächsten unfreiwilligen Zwischenstopp legte ich im dritten Stock ein, als mir der Fast kopflose Nick über den Weg schwebte. Auch hier dauerte es etwas, bis er auf dem neuesten Stand in meinem Leben war (er wollte wissen, wie und wann ich mit Hannah zusammen gekommen war, und erzählte mir etwas über häuserübergreifende Beziehungen, die zwischen Gryffindor und Hufflepuff ja traditionell sehr gut und fördernswert waren...). Nach einiger Zeit durfte ich dann weiter.

Inzwischen war ich wirklich sehr spät...

Eilig spurtete ich die vorletzte Treppe vor dem Schulleiterbüro hoch. Professor McGonagall hasste Unpünktlichkeit. Verdammt... ich hätte mehr Zeit für den Weg durchs Schloss einplanen sollen...

Rumms!

Mein linkes Bein steckte fest. Fassungslos starrte ich es an. Das konnte doch wohl nicht... Ich war tatsächlich auf eine Trickstufe getreten! Nachdem ich Ewigkeiten damit verbracht hatte, mir zu merken, wo die denn nun waren!

Ein leises Hüsteln vom oberen Treppenabsatz sorgte dafür, dass ich herumschoss.

Professor Snape stand dort mit verschränkten Armen und hochgezogener Braue.

Vor ein paar Jahren noch ein Anblick des Grauens. Inzwischen... nicht mehr als eine unangenehme Peinlichkeit.

„Professor Snape", nickte ich ihm zu und versuchte, möglichst unauffällig meinen Fuß zu befreien.

„Mister Longbottom", grüßte Snape zurück. Seine Stimme klang recht heiser, aber ansonsten merkte man kaum noch, dass Nagini ihn seinerzeit schier umgebracht hatte, indem sie ihm die Kehle zerfetzt hatte. „Meinen Glückwunsch", sagte er trocken. „Sie können sich bei denen einreihen, die Opfer der neuen Trickstufen geworden sind."

Täuschte ich mich da, oder lächelte er wirklich? Oh, freilich kein strahlendes oder auch nur freundliches Lächeln... aber auch kein bösartiges.

„Neue Trickstufen?", echote ich fragend.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern, ließ die Arme sinken und kaum die Treppe hinunter, auf mich zu. Davon abgesehen, dass die Trickstufe mich schon am Zurückweichen hinderte, hatte ich seltsamerweise gar nicht den Impuls, das überhaupt zu tun. Offenbar hatte ich meine Angst vor Snape irgendwann abgelegt. Ich wusste nicht einmal genau, wann das passiert war.

Der neue/alte Lehrer für Zaubertränke nickte und richtete beiläufig seinen Zauberstab auf die Trickstufe. Die gab mich sofort frei. „Bei der Renovierung des Schlosses hat irgendein Dummkopf dafür gesorgt, dass die Trickstufen neu verteilt werden – und dass sie Lehrer nicht mehr verschonen."

Das brachte mich zum Grinsen. „Und? Ist die Liste derer, die es schon erwischt hat, lang?"

„Das gesamte Kollegium und etliche Gäste", erwiderte Snape spröde. Er sah mich abschätzend an, aber immer noch fehlte die Häme, die ich früher immer in seinen Augen gesehen hatte.

Und ich konnte seinen Blick problemlos erwidern.

„Die Schulleiterin erwartet Sie", sagte Snape schließlich.

Ich nickte. „Danke für Ihre Hilfe."

Snape nickte mir noch einmal zu, dann verschwand er die Treppe hinunter.

Einigermaßen fassungslos, dass ich eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung mit Professor Snape geführt hatte, stand ich noch eine Weile auf der Treppe, um mich zu sammeln.

Schließlich hastete ich kopfschüttelnd weiter.

Und erreichte mit einer Viertelstunde Verspätung das Büro von Professor McGonagall. Ich klopfte, die Tür öffnete sich automatisch, und ich trat ein.

Professor McGonagall sah aus wie immer. Man sollte meinen, die Schlacht und die Zeit danach hätten ihre Spuren hinterlassen, aber nein, nichts. Es schien zu funktionieren, immer einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu machen...

Meine ehemalige Lehrerin wandte sich vom Fenster ab, an dem sie gestanden hatte; ihre Hand löste sich vom Vorhangstoff, als sie in meine Richtung blickte.

Ich griff in meine Umhangtasche und fingerte nach meinen Zeugnissen, um sie meiner hoffentlich baldigen Chefin zu reichen.

Ein schmales Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, doch den Unterlagen schenkte sie keine Beachtung; sie pfefferte sie auf einen Stapel anderer Pergamente auf ihrem aufgeräumten Schreibtisch. „Also Professor Longbottom, nehmen Sie sich einen Keks, während ich Ihnen ihren Arbeitsvertrag erläutere!"

Und damit deutete sie auf eine schottenkarierte Box voller Ingwerplätzchen.

**Making-of „Offene Worte":****  
><strong>  
>Es war einmal ein kleiner Bücherwurm, der laut rausposaunte, beim Frühjahrskalender des Rudels 2012 mitmachen zu wollen. Lange hatte er aus unitechnischen Gründen keine Zeit, etwas zu schreiben, dann, als die Zeit da war, hatte er keine Ahnung. So begab er sich ins DDG und bekam prompt ein paar nette Anregungen von Rotkehlchen-Cousine taro.<p>

Der kleine Bücherwurm fing prompt an, sich Notizen zu machen und schrieb wie wild drauf los. Da der kleine Bücherwurm ziemlich altmodisch ist, machte er sich seine Notizen auf richtigem Papier, mit einem Stift.  
>Und da der kleine Bücherwurm manchmal ein ziemlicher Depp ist, ließ er ebendieses beschriebene Papier in seiner Studentenwohnung liegen, als er sich für die Semesterferien auf den Weg zu seinen Eltern machte.<br>Nachdem der kleine Bücherwurm herausgefunden hatte, was er da verbummelt hatte, fluchte er eine Weile heftig, jammerte ein bisschen, und fing dann schließlich von vorne an.  
>An einem Nachmittag wurde das Verlorene ersetzt, am nächsten unter reichlich Chilli-con-Carne-, Schokolade- und Tee-Konsum Neues dazu geschrieben.<p>

An einem anderen Nachmittag setzte sich der Bücherwurm (nachdem er einen Garten umgegraben hatte) wieder an seinen Kalenderbeitrag und feilte noch ein bisschen am Ende.

Und wieder wurde die Geschichte nicht fertig. Der Bücherwurm schämte sich ziemlich, denn er war schon über der Deadline hinaus! Aber er würde seine Geschichte schreiben und abgeben, denn wenn er etwas verspricht, hält er es!  
>Aber er schrieb und feilte weiter. Und schließlich war er zufrieden.<br>All was well. Hoffentlich.

Dachte sich der Bücherwurm, schickte seinen Beitrag ab – und fand seine Unterlagen wieder! Haareraufend und zähneknirschend änderte der Bücherwurm also seinen Beitrag um, denn natürlich waren die Notizen für die erste Version vielversprechender als der fertige Beitrag.

Und jetzt war aber hoffentlich auch wirklich alles well!


	22. Albus ist an allem schuld

Unser Winzwolf jedoch ist eines unserer jüngsten Mitglieder und schreibt wundertollige Geschichten.  
>Wenn ihr den heutigen Beitrag gelesen habt, dann schaut auch einmal hier herein:<p>

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/BadBlackWolf

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

Disclaimer: Das alles gehört J. K. Rowling ... bis auf die Muggelgeborenen und Jonathan.

**Albus ist an allem schuld** von **BadBlackWolf**

-20. Februar 8.00 Uhr-

Für Rose Weasley begann alles damit, dass sie aufstand und erst mal in ihre beste Freundin Grace Longbottom lief. Verschlafen fiel sie auf Graces Bett, doch da dieses schon dringend mal wieder repariert werden sollte, brach es prompt unter ihr zusammen, so dass ihr Bein in einer der Latten eingeklemmt wurde und sich schmerzhaft verdrehte.

„Aaaaahhh!" schrie sie auf, und Grace stürzte zu ihr um ihr zu helfen.

„Oh mein Gott, das sieht ja schlimm aus! Wir müssen dich sofort in den Krankenflügel bringen!"  
>Grace versuchte ihr beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein, doch sobald Rose ihr Bein belastete schoss ein scharfer, stechender Schmerz hindurch und Grace rief Roses Cousine Roxanne, damit sie ihr dabei half Rose zu Madam Pomfrey zu bringen.<p>

-20. Februar 8.00 Uhr-

„Und Sie meinen wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" Während die derzeitige Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, schon vollständig von Dumbledores Idee überzeugt war, tat sich Severus Snape noch immer schwer.

„Sie vergessen wer hier die Schulleiterin und wer bloß ein Porträt ist!", wies ihn McGonagall zurecht.

„Hahaha ... na Schulleiterin wäre ich auch nicht, wenn ich noch am Leben wäre ..." Der am kürzesten amtierende Schulleiter den Hogwarts je gehabt hatte, holte nun seinen nie gekannten Humor hervor.

„Also nur damit wir uns richtig verstehen ... Wir veranstalten ein Frühlingsfest, und teilen die Schüler dazu in Gruppen ein, die jeweils ein Teilgebiet zu organisieren haben?", Snape hoffte noch immer irgendwann etwas falsch verstanden zu haben. Die Hoffnung starb schließlich bekanntlich zuletzt – aber sie starb.

„Ja genau!", der Porträt Dumbledore klatschte freudig in die Hände. „Allerdings werden nicht allen Schülern Aufgaben zu Teil. Ich dachte da an die Vertrauensschüler:

„Rose Weasley"

Snape schnaubte abfällig bei der Erwähnung der sturen Gryffindor, während McGonagall beifällig nickte.

„Marica Feroncelli"

Snape wiegte den Kopf hin und her – es war immerhin keine Gryffindor sondern eine Ravenclaw, wenn auch eine Muggelgeborene. McGonagall schien auch mit dieser Wahl zufrieden zu sein.

„Georgia Campbell"

Noch eine Muggelgeborene – doch diesmal aus Hufflepuff.

„Felicitas Zabini"

Das schien der erste Vorschlag zu sein, der Snape gefiel.

„Jonathan de Royle"

Ein Gryffindor, der seine ersten 2 Schuljahre in Beauxbatons verbracht hatte.

„Albus Severus Potter"

Bei der Erwähnung des Zweitnamens grinste Snape selbstgefällig – der kleine Ravenclaw machte diesem alle Ehre.

„Paul Albert Longbottom"

Snape stöhnte auf. Wenn ein Longbottom dabei war, auch noch Hufflepuff, konnte das ganze ja nur in die Hose gehen. Seine Zwillingsschwester Grace schien zwar mehr von ihrer Mutter zu haben – doch ihr Bruder war noch tollpatschiger als sein Vater.

„Und Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

Endlich jemand dem Snape das erfolgreiche Organisieren auch zutraute, was nicht zufällig daran lag, dass Scorpius Slytherin war. McGonagall kniff unwillig die Augen zusammen, denn der Malfoy-Spross interessierte sich nicht sonderlich für die von ihr aufgestellten Schulregeln.

„Meinen Sie wirklich, dass die Acht das alles alleine hinkriegen?", fragte McGonagall ob der Nennung nur so weniger Personen.

„Ja" - „Nein" antworteten Dumbledore und Snape gleichzeitig.

„Soll ich eine Vertrauenschülerkonferenz einberufen?" Snape verdrehte die Augen. Es war ja klar gewesen, dass McGonagall mehr auf die Meinung dieses Ich-habe-einen-Röngtenblick-und-zögere-nicht-ihn-einzusetzen-Dumbledores gab.

„Sie sind doch die Schulleiterin, entscheiden Sie", verwendete Portrait-Snape ihre eigenen Argumente gegen sie.

„Ok ... wenn sie meinen." Offensichtlich war ihr der vorwurfsvolle Unterton entgangen.

-20. Februar 8.15 Uhr-

„Ach Miss Weasley, warum müssen sie es denn immer schaffen sich zu verletzen?" Madam Pomfrey warf in gespielter Verzweiflung ihre Arme hoch.

„Sie haben einen mehrfachen Bruch und ihr „kleiner" Quidditchunfall letzte Woche hat meine letzten Reste Skelewachs für diesen Monat aufgebraucht."

Madam Pomfrey hatte ja keine Ahnung. Roses „Quidditchunfall" ging, natürlich, auf das Konto eines gewissen blondhaarigen, mit einem schrecklichen Namen gestraften Malfoys. Aber sie würde einen Teufel tun und jemandem davon erzählen, so wie Grace ihr das immer riet, wenn Malfoy ihr schon wieder aufgelauert hatte, um an ihr die verschiedenen Zauber, die sie gelernt hatten zu üben.

Inzwischen konnte sie sich auch schon sehr gut verteidigen, aber nach einem anstrengenden Quidditchtraining, sie war Hüter wie ihr Vater, hatte sie einmal nicht aufgepasst und war prompt Opfer eines Glisseo geworden. Den Glisseo hatten sie in der vorangegangenen Zauberkunst-Stunde gelernt. Er bewirkte, dass sich der Untergrund in seeeehhhr rutschiges Material verwandelte.

„Sie werden ihr Bein schonen müssen bis ich wieder Nachschub bekommen hab. Das heißt kein Quidditchtraining und kein Herumgerenne in den Gängen. Sie bekommen eine Schiene und werden sich nach Möglichkeit nicht aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus bewegen. Ihre Hausaufgaben kann ihnen ja Miss Longbottom bringen."

Rose stöhnte bei diesen Anweisungen entsetzt auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! In zwei Wochen war das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin – und sie durfte nicht mitspielen!

-20. Februar 10.03 Uhr-

Er hasste es wenn seine Haare so aussahen wie sie jetzt aussahen. So konnte man ja niemandem unter die Augen treten. Glücklicherweise hatte er noch genügend Haargel, um sie wieder zu einem hübschen glatten, angeklatschten Etwas zu machen. So hatte es zumindest die kleine, nervige Weasley erst letztens genannt. In diesem Moment kam Anthony Peaks ins Bad, und Scorpius konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen:

„Na Peaks, wieder mal mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden? Ach nein – entschuldige – DU siehst ja immer so schieße aus!" Peaks duckte sich nur und nickte.

-20 Februar 15.28 Uhr-

Nachdem Scorpius Malfoy zum ungefähr tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag festgestellt hatte, dass es keinen Spaß machte Leute zu mobben, die sich nicht wehrten, beschloss er die hübsche, er ohrfeigte sich mental selbst bei diesem Gedanken, Weasley zu suchen. Dieser Plan wurde, Salazar sei Dank, aber prompt von Felicitas, seiner Vertrauensschülerpartnerin vereitelt.

„Gonni ruft uns. Sie meinte irgendwas von sehr wichtig und jetzt sofort ..." Felicitas hatte die schlechte Angewohnheit, sich immer nur das zu merken, was sowieso schon klar war.

„Aha ... und wo, wenn ich fragen darf?" Scorpius versuchte den leicht genervten Tonfall zu unterdrücken – ohne Erfolg.

„Ach kleines Scorpileinchen", Felicitas tätschelte ihm die Wange „Natürlich darfst du fragen."

Nachdem Scorpius sich von ihren Händen befreit hatte, wartete er darauf, dass sie seine Frage beantwortete. Was nie passierte, da sie ihn einfach mit sich mitschleifte.

-20 Februar 16.04 Uhr-

Rose saß gelangweilt vor dem Kamin im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete darauf, dass der bemitleidenswerte fünfte Jahrgang von seinem Unterricht zurückkehrte. Der erste der in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, war Jonathan, der sofort auf sie zu stürmte.

„Gonni hat ne Versammlung der Vertrauensschüler einberufen. Du konntest ja leider nicht kommen, aber ich kanns ja mal kurz zusammenfassen. Aalsoo:

1. Wir, also die Vertrauenschüler, sollen einen Frühlingsball organisieren. Er wird am 20. März stattfinden.  
>2. Wir müssen uns immer in Paaren, ein Mädchen ein Junge, um verschiedene Dinge kümmern.<br>3. Das alles an sich wäre ja nicht weiter schlimm, wenn Gonni nicht darauf bestanden hätte, dass es immer ungleiche Häuser zusammen arbeiten.  
>4. Zabini hat natürlich sofort Schadensbegrenzung betrieben und sich Paul „geschnappt".<br>5. Marica und Georgia hatten natürlich keine Lust mit Malfoy zusammenzuarbeiten und so arbeite ich jetzt mit Marica und Al mit Georgia."

Rose schnappte nach Luft.  
>„Heißt das, korrigiere mich sollte ich mich irren Jona, ich muss mit -" Ihr versagte die Stimme, allerdings nur kurz. „MALFOY zusammenarbeiten?"<p>

„Ähm ... wie soll ich sagen ... Ja." Unglücklicherweise, oder für Jonathan eher glücklicherweise, wurden sie nun von Leander, einem Erstklässler, unterbrochen.

-25. Februar 14.30 Uhr-

Scorpius und Rose saßen gemeinsam an einem Tisch im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, während der Rest der Schülerschaft sich gerade im Unterricht plagte.

„Okay ... und woher treiben wir jetzt bitte eine Bierzeltgarnitur auf? Was ist das überhaupt?" Rose und Scorpius waren mit der Aufgabe betraut worden, sich um das Ambiente zu kümmern. Leider hatte Scorpius keine Ahnung von Feng Shui und anderen Regeln des Festival-Gestaltens.

„Ähm ... Google's doch ..." Da Scorpius, weshalb auch immer, Muggelkunde als Wahlfach belegt hatte, wusste er etwas mit diesem Begriff anzufangen.

„Schon vergessen? In Hogwarts funktionieren keine technischen Geräte. Geschichte von Hogwarts, Kapitel 2 -"

„Seite 46 Zeile 3 – Jaja ich weiß schon." Rose schüttelte den Kopf. Als ob er es damit schaffen könnte, sie zu beeindrucken. Warum sollte er sie überhaupt beeindrucken wollen? Warum wollten Jungs Mädchen denn normalerweise beeindrucken? Wollte er etwa etwas von ihr? Das würde seinem Vater aber überhaupt nicht gefallen! Also war diese ganze Überlegung total hinfällig, da Scorpius es seinem Vater doch immer Recht machte – oder? Schrecklich. Das war ja peinlich, gut dass hier niemand Legilimentik beherrschte.

„Ähm noch da kleine Blutsverräterin?" Eigentlich fand Scorpius ja, dass dieser ganze Blut-Scheiss total überholt war, aber so konnte er am besten überprüfen, ob Rose ihm zuhörte.

„Lieber Verräterin an ihrem Blut, als an ihren Überzeugungen!" Natürlich – als ob eine Rose Weasley jemals NICHT zuhören würde.

-25. Februar 15.30 Uhr-

Jonathan und Marica überlegten nun schon seit geschlagenen 30 Minuten, die ihnen aber wie 30 Stunden vorkamen, was man an diesem „Frühjahrsfest" machen konnte. Schließlich hatte die Ravenclaw die entscheidende Idee:

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das ganze einfach als Ball umfunktionieren, aber jedem seinen Ballpartner per Los zuteilen?"

„Hey lustige Idee. Am besten wir vermitteln das gleich mal an Paul und Zabini weiter. Dann können die sich um ihre Einladungen kümmern."

-25. Februar 15.34 Uhr-

Felicitas saß gelangweilt in einem Sessel im Raum der Wünsche, während Paul verängstigt am Boden kauerte und froh war, dass sie ihn ignorierte. Plötzlich jedoch wurde diese friedliche Idylle durch das herannahen eines Waldkauzes unterbrochen, der, wie Felicitas verwundert feststellte, irgendwie in den eigentlich sicheren Raum der Wünsche hineingekommen war. Er ließ einen Brief in Longbottoms Hand fallen, doch bevor er ihn auch nur auseinander falten konnte, riss Felicitas ihn ihm schon aus der Hand.

„Gib schon her! Du kannst ihn doch sowieso nicht auseinander falten, ohne ihn dabei vollständig zu zerreißen."

Natürlich schaffte sie es perfekt, den kleinen Reparo vergessen wir an dieser Stelle einfach, und las den Brief mit wachsendem Unmut durch:

_Lieber Paul (und Zabini ... aber die ist ja nicht lieb!),__Wir (also Marica und ich) hatten eine Idee für das „Motto"__  
><em>_des Frühlingsfestes.__  
><em>_Wir sind für einen Ball, bei dem jeder seinen Partner durch__  
><em>_ein Los zugeteilt bekommt.__  
><em>_Alle Mädchen von Hogwarts geben uns ein Los mit ihrem Namen__  
><em>_und die Jungs können dann eins ziehen.__  
><em>_Da wir für das Motto zuständig sind,__  
><em>_könnt ihr gar nichts dagegen tun!__  
><em>_(das geht vor allem an Zabini – nichts gegen dich Paul :D)__Viel Spaß beim Einladungen schreiben__  
><em>_ -Jona (für Zabini immer noch „~than" oder „de Royle"!) und Marica (bzw. Feroncelli)._

„PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" - An irgendjemanden musste Felicitas ihre Wut ja auslassen.

-25. Februar 17.53 Uhr-

Der blonde Junge sah sich überall um, nicht dass ihn noch jemand entdeckte. Nachdem er sich zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal versichert hatte, dass niemand in einer Ecke stand und bemerkte, wie er die Los-Schüssel manipulierte. Während er konzentriert komplizierte Beschwörungen murmelte, bemerkte er nicht, dass noch jemand in die Halle getreten war.

„Na wen haben wir denn da – doch nicht etwa den Lieblingsfeind meiner Cousine?", erklang plötzlich die spöttische Stimme des mittleren Potter-Sprösslings.

„Ach wen haben wir denn da – doch nicht etwa einen kleinen, unstylischen Ravenclaw?" antwortete Scorpius gehässig.

„Tja ... nicht ganz ... ich würde eher auf den stylischsten Ravenclaw überhaupt tippen", erwiderte Albus. Das gemurmelte: „Das ist bei Ravenclaws ja auch nicht schwer!" überhörte er glatt.  
>„Und was machst du hier – du ach so toller Slytherin?", fragte Al neugierig.<p>

„Das gleiche wie du – ach so hässlicher Ravenclaw." Was für eine Frage.

-25. Februar 19.00 Uhr-

„Hiermit verkünde ich euch, dass die Paare für den Frühjahrsball, den unsere Vertrauensschüler freundlicherweise freiwillig für uns organisieren, - "

Von den Vertrauensschülern war ein einstimmiges Hüsteln zu hören.

„ - den unsere Vertrauensschüler FREIWILLIG für uns organisieren, jetzt entschieden, also ausgelost sind. Jungs – ihr wisst ja wen ihr gezogen habt, und Mädchen – ihr findet einen Zettel unter eurem Kopfkissen."

-25. Februar 21.30 Uhr-

Als Rose unter ihr Kopfkissen griff, ahnte sie bereits, dass eine böse Überraschung auf sie wartete. Doch erst als sie den Zettel auseinander faltete, sah sie das volle Ausmaß der Katastrophe:

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy__  
><em>  
>Und sie würde genau einen Tag vor dem Ball wieder laufen können. Das bedeutete – keine Ausrede. Das Leben war doch ungerecht! Grace würde mit James, ihrem ältesten Cousin auf den Ball gehen und Roxanne mit Fred. Nur sie hatte so einen blöden Slytherin abgekriegt. Nur der Gedanke an die Schmerzen in ihrem Fuß, hielt sie davon ab, bockig wie ein kleines Kind auf zu stampfen.<p>

-15. März 13.17 Uhr-

Albus Potter grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Georgia und er hatten sich um die Verpflegung kümmern müssen. Er hatte jetzt seit zweieinhalb Wochen auf Gonni eingeredet, so dass sie endlich erlaubt hatte, einen Glühweinstand aufzubauen. Er hatte ihr einfach erzählt, dass das bei Muggeln so üblich war. Die Tatsache, dass dies nur im Winter so war, hatte er einfach außer Acht gelassen.

-20. März 15.30 Uhr-

Rose und Grace liefen gemeinsam zum See, denn dort sollte der Ball stattfinden. Rose humpelte noch ein bisschen, damit Malfoy ja nicht auf die Idee kam, sie zu einem Tanz aufzufordern. Das magisch vergrößerte Bierzelt, war mit ein paar einfachen Gestaltungszaubern richtig toll geworden, und der Glühwein tat sein Übriges um die Menge aufzuheitern.

Als Rose Scorpius sah, musste sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Prinzipiell hätte er in dem weißen Hemd und der dunkelgrünen Hose ja wirklich heiß ausgesehen – auch wenn sie das niemals zugegeben hätte – doch eine Krawatte mit Karomuster zerstörte dieses Bild.

Felicitas war misstrauisch. Dafür dass Scorp mit dieser Weasley, die er ja angeblich ach so hasste, hingehen musste, war er viel zu ... glücklich.

-20. März 16.30 Uhr-

Eigentlich fand Rose Jungs nervig. Und eigentlich hasste sie Scorpius Malfoy. Noch eigentlicher wollte sie überhaupt nicht tanzen. Doch trotzdem genoss sie es, einfach nur an seiner Schulter zu lehnen und einen langsamen Walzer mit ihm zu tanzen. Das lag bestimmt an dem Glühwein den Al ihr eingeflößt hatte. Genau! Ansonsten bräuchte sie ja auch gar keine Schulter zum Anlehnen! Und wenn dieses blöde Portrait nicht gewesen wäre, würden sie jetzt auch gar kein Frühlingsfest feiern.

Also Fazit: Egal welcher - Albus war immer schuld!

Making-Of:  
>Nachdem ich vor kurzem dem Rudel beigetreten bin, konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen DDG zu spielen – und prompt eine Goose-Aufgabe zu bekommen. :D<br>Sie lautete:

„Ich hätte gerne einen One-Shot von dir.  
>Stell dir vor, ganz Hogwarts darf unter einer brillanten Idee Dumbledores leiden und muss ein Frühjahrsfest ausrichten.<br>Wie sieht das aus?  
>Wer muss mit wem zusammen was machen?<br>Läuft alles reibungslos oder bricht das totale Chaos aus?

vorgegebene Wörter:  
>Bierzeltgarnitur<br>Glühweinstand  
>Karomuster"<p>

Also gesagt getan hab ich mich hingesetzt, Schule Schule sein lassen und letztendlich diesen OS hier geschrieben.


	23. Lehrerkonferenz im Eisfach

Wir haben im Moment ja nicht gerade Frühlingswetter, aber es könnte schlimmer sein …

in Hogwarts ist es jedenfalls schlimmer, wenn wir Savenia Glauben schenken.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Savenia

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, JKR gehört alles – nein, nicht ganz alles. Mein Dank gehört meiner Beta und nicht der Rowling.

**Lehrerkonferenz im Eisfach** von **Savenia****  
><strong>

Was ist nur mit diesem verdammten Schloss los? Minerva McGonagall fuhr sich wärmend über die halb erfrorenen Oberarme. Nicht einmal ein Wärmezauber half gegen diese vermaledeiten Kälte, die sich schon seit November über die Ländereien gelegt hatte und mittlerweile war es fast April, also eigentlich Frühling. Doch nichts hielt die Kälte draußen. Egal, wie viel Holz sie in den Kamin warf, die Feuer blieben klein und verbreiteten keinerlei Wärme. Selbst das Lehrerzimmer, das von den Hauselfen und der schlosseigenen Magie schon immer mollig warm gehalten wurde, zeichnete sich nun nur durch Eiseskälte und gefrorene Fenster aus und Albus Dumbledore hatte sie alle genau dorthin bestellt. Er hatte es die letzte Lehrerkonferenz im zweiten Trimester genannt. Doch Minerva glaubte, dass er eher versuchte durch die Körperwärme des Kollegiums zu verhindern, dass seine letzten Gehirnzellen nicht einfroren – zumindest die, die noch nicht von diesen Zitronenbrausebonbons aufgelöst worden waren. Fröstelnd ließ Minerva sich in dem Sessel nieder, der am nahsten an diesem nicht wirklich vorhanden Kaminfeuer stand und zog sich ihren dicksten Umhang enger um den Körper.

Sie hatte es sich gerade gemütlich gemacht als die Tür aufging und neben einigen Mitgliedern des Kollegiums auch ein Schwall eiskalter Luft aus dem Korridor herein wehte. „Tür zu, aber schnell", meckerte sie los.  
>„Minerva, was ist denn mit dir?", schnarrte Severus. „Dir ist doch wohl nicht etwa kalt?"<br>„Dass du nicht frierst, ist mir klar, du Kerkerbewohner", schnappte die Verwandlungslehrerin.  
>„Na, na, wir wollen doch unsere gute Erziehung nicht vergessen", tadelte Albus Dumbledore, der soeben durch einen versteckten Zugang direkt aus seinem Büro trat, sanft.<br>Minerva kuschelte sich nur weiter in den Sessel und drehte ihren Rücken demonstrativ in Severus Richtung.  
>„Also, Albus, worum geht es denn heute?", bat Poppy Pomfrey um eine Erklärung.<br>„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob es euch aufgefallen ist. Aber seit dem letzten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade ist ein regelrechter Wettstreit unter den Schülern ausgebrochen wer wohl die meisten und ausgefallensten Süßigkeiten essen kann", begann Albus.  
>„Du hast uns doch wohl nicht nur wegen diesen blöden Zuckersachen hierher bestellt, oder?"<br>„Minerva, bitte, lass mich doch erst erklären."

Die Angesprochene zuckte gönnerhaft mit den Schultern und lehnte sich wieder zurück.  
>„Neben diesem wahren Wettnaschen kam es auch zu Ausbrüchen diverser Krankheiten, die nicht unbedingt nur Bauchweh, Übelkeit und Zuckerschocks beinhalteten. Die Schüler litten unter plötzlichem Ausschlag, geschwollener Zunge, Nasenbluten, Durchfall und sogar Ohnmachtsanfällen. Poppy, was kannst du uns noch dazu sagen?"<br>„Nicht viel, Albus. Die Symptome hast du ja schon alle aufgezählt. Ich darf noch hinzufügen, dass ich bei allen Auffälligkeiten machtlos bin – außer den Ohnmachtsanfällen. Ich habe es geschafft jeden ohnmächtigen Schüler wieder aufzuwecken. Doch dies war immer nur von kurzer Dauer. Bevor die betroffenen Schüler mir sagen konnten, was sie gegessen hatten, fielen sie wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Ich habe sie dann alle über Nacht im Krankenflügel gelassen. Eigentlich wollte ich sie in der Zeit beobachten und möglicherweise neue Erkenntnisse erhalten. Merkwürdigerweise fand ich keinen der Schüler am nächsten Morgen noch im Bett, stattdessen saßen sie fröhlich schwatzend und schmatzend in der großen Halle beim Frühstück. Ich bin ratlos", schloss die Medihexe ihren Bericht mit einem tiefen Seufzer.  
>„Warum kassieren wir nicht einfach alle Süßigkeiten der Schüler ein und untersuchen sie?", schlug Severus vor – nicht um sich selbst unnötige Zusatzarbeit zu verschaffen, sondern um den Schülern einfach ihre neuesten Mittel zum Schuleschwänzen madig zu machen. Er hatte schon durchschaut, dass alle Symptome – bis auf die Ohnmacht -, im Endeffekt nur von kurzer Dauer waren, auch wenn sie lange genug hielten um den Unterricht verlassen zu müssen und Madam Pomfrey damit zu behelligen, die natürlich kein Heilmittel hatte. Das musste geändert werden.<p>

„Severus, mein Junge, das kannst du nun wirklich nicht machen. Wie willst du den Schülern das denn begreiflich machen?"  
>„Albus, was hast du an der Idee denn auszusetzen? Die Schüler würden sich einerseits gesünder ernähren, andererseits fällt das Wettnaschen aus und drittens …"<br>„Drittens hättest du wieder ein paar Gründe mehr ihnen ungerechterweise Punkte abzuziehen, nicht wahr, Oberschlange?"  
>„Oh, die Löwin kämpft wieder für ihre kleinen Löwenkinder. Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass mir dein drittens besser gefällt als meins, das ich gerade vergessen habe."<br>„Severus, du kannst den Kinder nichts verbieten, was Albus selbst dauernd macht", schaltete sich Filius Flitwick ein. „Ich meine, er nascht nahezu ununterbrochen von seinen Brausebonbons und bietet sie jedem an, der nicht schnell genug ablehnen kann."  
>„Das ist ein guter Punkt, Filius. Also müssen wir Lehrer natürlich mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen. Albus, würdest du mir heute Abend beim Essen deine Bonbon-Vorräte aushändigen?"<br>„NEIN!", rief Albus entgeistert und klammerte sich mit gehetztem Blick an der Bonbonschale fest. „Die bekommst du nicht – zumindest nicht alle und nicht um sie zu untersuchen."  
>„Albus, keine Angst, du bekommst von mir einen adäquaten Ersatz ins Büro gebracht."<br>„Was sollte bitte ein adäquater Ersatz für meine Zitronenbrausebonbons sein?", wimmerte Albus.

„Feuerwasserdrops, zum Beispiel – die prickeln auch ganz toll auf der Zunge."  
>„Ich bin allergisch gegen Feuerwasser!"<br>„Da gibt's bestimmt was von Ratiopharm", murmelte Charity Burbage.  
>„Was bitte ist Ratiopharm? Kann man das essen?", verlangte Albus gleich begierig zu wissen.<br>Die Muggelkundelehrerin wollte schon verneinen, doch ein inneres Bedürfnis zwang sie dazu bejahend zu antworten. „Natürlich. Das ist eine Muggelnascherei, genau wie ihre Zitronenbonbons."  
>„Wunderbar!" Albus klatschte in die Hände und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht wie ein kleines Kind.<br>„Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt. Wie sieht es mit dieser entsetzlichen Kälte aus, Albus? Hast du dafür schon eine Lösung gefunden?"  
>Das Bersten von Holz verhinderte eine schnelle Antwort. „Tut mir Leid", murmelte Rolanda Hooch und hielt einen zerbrochenen Besen in der Hand. „Die Besen sind eingefroren, der Schnatz weigert sich aus seiner Kiste in der Kiste zu kommen und irgendein Scherzbold hat Wasser über die Klatscher gekippt, so dass sie zusammen gefroren sind. Die Quidditchspiele am Wochenende müssen wir absagen, mit diesem Material kann kein Mensch sicher spielen."<br>„Ganz davon abgesehen, dass diese Temperaturen menschenverachtend sind und wir zu Beginn des Winters schon alle Klassen auf den Ländereien ins Schloss verlegt haben oder gleich ausfallen ließen."  
>„Meine Pflanzen sind auch alle halb erfroren", rief Pomona Sprout dazwischen. „Ich kann niemandem irgendwelche Kräuter für Tränke liefern und die Schüler lernen höchstens wie sie diese Gewächse schonend auftauen. Aber nicht einmal das nutzt etwas, da die Pflanzen in der Pause zwischen zwei Klassen wieder einfrieren."<br>„Was habt ihr nur alle mit dem Wetter? Die Temperaturen sind absolut ausreichend und meine Tränke werden dadurch haltbarer als jemals zuvor. Selbst der Wolfsbanntrank für Lupin hält sich mittlerweile über die gesamte Vollmondphase und ich muss nicht mehr jeden Tag neubrauen."  
>„Schön, dass es wenigstens einem hier gut geht", brachte Aurora Sinistra zitternd hervor.<br>„Hab dich doch nicht so, Aurora. Der Astronomieturm war zu dieser Jahreszeit doch schon immer ein unwirtlicher Ort", neckte Severus.  
>„DU sprichst von unwirtlichen Orten?"<br>„Natürlich nur im Sinne von euch Nichtkerkerianern, Minerva."  
>„Natürlich, Severus. Was auch sonst?"<br>„Könnten wir bitte wieder auf das Thema zurückkommen?"  
>„Aber, Albus. Warum denn? Die beiden zanken sich doch immer so nett", lächelte Poppy nachsichtig.<p>

„Poppy, wenn das so weiter geht, dann schlagen sich die beiden irgendwann noch die Köpfe ein – oder verhexen sich bösartig. Das können wir uns nicht erlauben. Wir bekommen schon kaum Lehrkräfte für Verteidigung, wie sollen wir dazu noch Verwandlung und Zaubertränke besetzen? Außerdem finde ich die Sache äußerst interessant."  
>„Du findest alles interessant, was potentiell gefährlich ist – fast wie Hagrid. Nur dass er dabei auf Kreaturen setzt."<br>„Was's mit mir?", schreckte Hagrid aus einem lautstarken Nachmittagsschläfchen auf.  
>„Nichts, Hagrid. Alles ist gut, schlaf weiter", beruhigte Filius Flitwick.<br>„'kay …", murmelte Hagrid und war im Grunde auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.  
>„Also zurück zur Kälte, was gedenkst du dagegen zu unternehmen, Albus?"<br>„Gegen das Wetter bin ich machtlos, meine liebe Minerva."  
>„Das weiß ich selbst", fauchte die Lehrerin. „Aber für die Kälte im Schloss bist du verantwortlich. Du bist der amtierende Schulleiter als lass dir was einfallen, bevor ich Mrs. Norris töten und häuten muss um an ihr Fell zu kommen. Oder willst du dir danach ewig das Rumgeheule von Filch anhören?"<br>„Schon gut, schon gut, Minerva, ich arbeite doch schon an einer Lösung. Aber selbst das Schloss kann sich nicht ewig gegen die Naturgewalten stellen. Wenn man bedenkt, wie alt das Gemäuer ist, können wir wohl von Glück sagen, dass es noch nicht herein geschneit hat."  
>„Oh, was für ein Glück. Darf ich also davon ausgehen, dass ich in mein kleines Cottage flohen darf, sobald die erste Schneeflocke in einem der Räume auftaucht?"<br>„Aber Minerva, wer wird denn gleich auswandern wollen?"  
>„Warum auswandern? Mein Cottage ist genauso in Schottland wie die Schule auch. Mit dem kleinen aber feinen Unterschied, dass es dort garantiert wärmer ist als hier."<br>„Gut, wie du willst, Minerva. Wir werden jetzt alle durch das Schloss gehen und dafür sorgen, dass jeder noch so kleine Spalt im Gemäuer verschlossen wird. Richtig verschlossen, nicht magisch. Ich möchte außer den Fenstern und dem Eingangsportal keinen Weg mehr nach draußen haben. Die Fenster werden auch abgedichtet. Da gibt es doch so ein Muggelmittel. Charity, wie heißt das noch gleich?"  
>„Ähm … Silikon?"<br>„Machen sich die Muggelfrauen das nicht in die Brüste?"  
>„Sibyll, wo hast du das denn her? Wohl in deiner Kristallkugel gesehen, was?", lachte Irma Pince und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer eigenen Oberweite – sollte ja niemand sehen, dass sie selbst an dieser Stelle nachgeholfen hatte um Argus Filch auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.<br>„Nein, nein, das stand in einem dieser Heftchen, die Severus letztens diesem einen Gryffindor-Mädchen abgenommen hat."

„Stopp! Danke, Charity. Genau das habe ich gemeint. Severus, du, Charity und Sibyll macht euch auf den Weg nach Muggellondon und besorgt so viel Silikon wie ihr bekommen könnt. Wir anderen markieren in der Zwischenzeit alle undichten Stellen im Schloss."  
>„Aber …"<br>„Keine Widerrede, Severus. Los!"  
>„Ich will nicht mit der Orakeltante nach Muggellondon!"<br>„Deine Wünsche sind von niederem Belang, mein Junge. Aber ich kann auch gerne Minerva bitten mitzugehen."  
>„Nein, nein, schon gut."<br>Die Lehrerkonferenz löste sich auf und das ganze Kollegium folgte Albus Dumbledores Anweisungen.

Niemand merkte, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge vor dem Lehrerzimmer in einer Nische standen und sich getrennt hinter den verschiedenen Gruppen her schlichen. Fred sorgte dafür, dass nur etwa die Hälfte aller Markierungen an Ort und Stelle blieben, manche ließ er gänzlich verschwinden, andere ließ er sich verschieben, so dass sie nun vollkommen intakte Mauerteile markierten. George dagegen wollte nur herausfinden, von wo aus die London-Gruppe verschwand und wo sie demnach wieder auftauchen würde.

Kurz vor Mitternacht hatte das Lehrerkollegium es geschafft und alle markierten undichten Stellen waren abgedichtet. Severus ließ sich zusammen mit Minerva geschafft gegen eine frisch verschlossene Mauer sinken.  
>„Wir haben es geschafft, oder?"<p>

„Ja, ich denke schon", stimmte Severus seiner Kollegin zu und beschwor ein kleines tragbares Feuer herauf, das tatsächlich wärmend wirkte.  
>Der darauffolgende Freudenschrei Minervas wurde von einem lauten Grollen begleitet, dem ein unsagbarer Lärm folgte als die Mauern von Hogwarts in sich zusammen fielen, das Feuer verlöschte, Staub und Schnee aufgewirbelt wurde und keiner etwas sehen konnte.<br>„Severus? Geht es dir gut?"  
>„Alles bestens, ehrlich. Okay, Hogwarts liegt in Trümmern, keiner hat noch genügend Luft, um seinen letzten Atemzug machen zu können, aber wenn man davon mal absieht, ist echt alles in Ordnung. Könnte nicht besser sein."<p>

„April, April", schallte der zweistimmige Ruf der Weasley-Zwillinge durch die geschockte Stille."

„Aaaaahhhhh", schreiend schreckte Minerva hoch. Zitternd und schwitzend saß sie kerzengerade in ihren Privaträumen. „Jetzt träume ich schon von den Kollegen und den Zwillingen. Wo soll das nur enden?", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und kuschelte sich wieder zurück in die warme Bettdecke.

Making-Of:  
>Ich hab mich einfach hingesetzt und losgeschrieben. Während des Schreibens kamen die Ideen für die nächsten Sätze und das Ende. Innerhalb weniger Stunden war alles fertig geschrieben.<p> 


	24. Hexenwoche

Heute gibt es mal etwas Praktisches von unserer Emi.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/EmilyLaing

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Hexenwoche** von **EmilyLaing**

Diese Fanfiction ist Wispi gewidmet. Es ist zwar vielleicht nicht ganz das, was sie erwartet hat, aber ich hoffe, sie ist nicht enttäuscht! Du warst mir oft ein guter Ratgeber!  
>Vielen Dank auch an Epo fürs betan und BigBlackWolf für die Anregungen.<p>

_Lavenders Tipps zur Woche – dieses Mal mit „Hilfe, der Frühling kommt – wie seh ich nur aus!"_

Hallo, meine Lieben – wunderbar dass ihr auch diese Woche wieder meine Kolumne lest! Ich freue mich immer so unendlich doll über all die Fanbriefe, die ich bekomme! Leider muss ich auch heute wieder sagen: Ich bin vergeben! Namen darf ich an dieser Stelle leider, leider nicht preisgeben – aber soviel sei gesagt: Ich bin überglücklich mit dem Menschen, mit dem ich so viele Jahre lang zur Schule gehen durfte!  
>Wie auch immer – der Frühling steht vor der Tür, und ihr seid sicher in eine ebensolche Panik ausgebrochen wie ich! Ich meine, gerade noch war Weihnachten, man verfiel dem Luxus der weiten Wollpullover und aß doch den einen oder anderen Schokofrosch zu viel… Kein Grund sich zu schämen! Oder sagen wir zumindest – nicht mehr lange! Ich werde euch heute exklusiv an meinen in jahrelangen Selbsttests erprobten Methoden teilhaben lassen.<p>

1. „Der Winterspeck" – Wir alle kennen das Problem, Ladies: Man ist bei der Schwiegermutter zum Weihnachtsessen eingeladen, man kann und darf nicht nein sagen. Ihr wisst ja schon, meine Schwiegermutter kann sehr überzeugend sein… Nun – der beste Kampf gegen den Winterspeck ist: Training. Ich bevorzuge dazu praxisbezogene Übungen (also nicht so wie in Schulzeiten – oder haben wir in der Schule auch nur einen einzigen brauchbaren Beauty-Spruch gelernt? Andererseits, wer will auch schon Stylingtyps von der McGonnagall oder der Sprout…) wie zum Beispiel: High Heels einlaufen. Es gibt bei Madam M die neue Frühjahrskollektion – und ich kann euch sagen, sie sehen einfach nur umwerfend aus! Mein Liebling versucht sich gelegentlich übrigens auch in diesem Sport – aber natürlich nur bei uns zuhause, wo niemand es sieht… So schamhaft! Dabei sieht es doch großartig aus!

2. „Die Frühjahrsblässe": Jedes Jahr wieder das gleiche Theater – die ersten Sonnestrahlen kommen heraus und man hat das Dilemma: Sommersprossen riskieren oder weiter blass wie ein Vampir rumlaufen. Nun, natürlich kann ich meinen Fans wieder die üblichen Glamoursprüche empfehlen – doch viel entscheidender in dieser Saison: Die Vampirhysterie hat endlich auch die magische Welt erfasst. Vampire sind cool! Also ergänzt euer Make-up einfach mit ein wenig Glitzerpuder und euer Gesicht ist so perfekt, wie es werden kann!

3. „Die Farben des Sommers" Es gilt jetzt: ASK- Albus' Schrille Kombis - Der verstorbene Schulleiter dient uns allen als Vorbild in der kommenden Saison. So farbenfroh wie nur möglich, am besten in schrillen Kombinationen – endlich können wir wieder Drachenleder mit Greifen-Federn kombinieren! Meine gute Freundin Rita Kimmkorn hat übrigens letzte Woche einen neuen Bildband der Reihe „Modische Vorbilder der letzten Jahrzehnten" herausgebracht, nach „Gilderoy Lockhart – verrückt, ja! Aber seine Haare sind göttlich!" und „Severus Snape – die unterschätze Farbe Schwarz" nun den neuen Band „Albus Dumbledore – es gibt nichts, was es nicht gibt!". Ich kann nur sagen, er ist großartig.

4. „Die Haare" Der Trend des Sommers: Extensions und Strähnchen. Ich selbst verfolge stets auch intensiv die Muggel-Mode, und beneidete sie schon seit Jahren um die vielfältigen Möglichkeiten der Haarverschönerung, die bei uns aber leider lange verpönt waren. Nun endlich hat die großartige C.C. (für die Unwissenden unter euch, meine langjährige beste Schulfreundin Cho Chang) die Frisuren-Welt revolutioniert. Ich kann euch besonders Einhorn- und Hippogreifen-Schweif empfehlen. Mein absoluter Geheimtipp ist jedoch Thestral-Mähne. Schafft unglaubliches Volumen ohne dass irgendwer die lästigen Einsätze sieht! Trotzdem muss ich an dieser Stelle betonen: Manche sollten davon absehen ihre Haare noch weiteres Volumen hinzuzufügen… Besonders eine ehemalige Klassenkameradin, die ich an dieser Stelle auch nicht erwähnen darf, sollte vielleicht endlich mal anfangen meine Kolumne zu lesen, um rauszufinden: DU MUSST NICHT SO RUMLAUFEN!

5. „Hautpflege" An dieser Stelle möchte ich euch gerne meine All-Time-Favorite „Schokoladenmaske" – ich persönlich nutze gerne eine Mischung aus 58%Vollmilch-, 18% Weißer- und 94% dunkler Schokolade um meine Haut perfekt zu pflegen. Mein Schatz hingegen bevorzugt eine simplere Maske aus 78%-Dunkelschokolade „Wegen des Geschmacks" – nun, dass erklärt auch, warum die Maske mindestens einmal am Tag aufgetragen wird. Da manche von uns jedoch auch auf ihre Figur achten müssen, empfehle ich eine wöchentliche Anwendung.

6. „Accessoires" Und nun zum Schluss vielleicht das Interessanteste. Um mal die wichtigsten Person in meinem Leben zu zitieren (bitte nicht persönlich nehmen, Rita! Oder Cho! Ihr seid auch meine BFFs!): „Ein falsches Accessoire und das ganze Spiel kann verloren sein!"

Mein Grundsatz hingegen ist „Was glitzert, kann nicht schlecht sein!" – mit diesem simplen Ratschlag kommt ihr bestimmt durch den Sommer!

Also, Ladies, nicht vergessen: Ich freu mich immer über eure Meinung! Und natürlich ganz wichtig – auch nächste Woche wieder lesen. Dann das Thema: „Hilfe – mein Minimuff beißt!".

Parvati schloss die Zeitung mit einem breiten Grinsen und sah auf die andere Seite des Tisches zu ihrer Verlobten Lavender „Wieder mal ein sehr gelungener Text, Liebling! Allerdings freu ich mich zugegebenermaßen noch mehr auf den Artikel, den Rita garantiert schon jetzt ihrer flotten Schreibefeder diktiert: `Trägt Kriegsheld Ronald Weasley wirklich Beauty-Masken und High-Heels?`"

Making of:  
>Bei diesem Kalenderbeitrag hab ich mir sehr schwer getan. Ich selber arbeite sehr gerne mit Vorgaben, die wir dieses Mal ja nur sehr eingeschränkt hatten. Deshalb hab ich mich dann goosen lassen, doch auch zu dem Goose fiel mir nichts ein… Auf Anfrage hat Wispi das Ganze dann noch mal erweitert, ich hab ein paar Sachen gestrichen… Am Abend vor der Abgabe fehlte mir immer noch jede Inspiration, aber mit ein paar zündenden Ideen von außen hab ich es dann, unterbrochen von einigen Folgen meiner Lieblingsserien, doch noch zu Ende gebracht. Das ist, was dabei heraus gekommen ist…<p> 


	25. Das innere Auge

Unsere nbee ist ein wenig in sich gegangen.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/nbee.

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Das innere Auge** von **nbee**

DISCLAIMER  
>Alles gehört JKR! Ich stelle nur ein paar Dinge klar, die in den Büchern leider nur zwischen den Zeilen standen.<p>

o0o

Prof. Trelawney saß wie versteinert inmitten ihres Turmzimmers. Ein sicherer Ort, wie sie wusste. Der einzige in ganz Hogwarts. Niemand suchte sie, niemand wollte etwas von ihr und gefürchtet war sie schon gar nicht. Sie war vollkommen unwichtig. Doch sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, obschon ein lustiges Feuer im Kamin loderte, welches eine rauchige Hitze verströmte. Es schien ihr alles so unwirklich. Aber noch viel grotesker wurde die Situation, als die Flammen sich grün verfärbten und das Gesicht ihrer Ururgroßmutter vor ihr auftauchte.  
>"Sybill! Liebes! Wie geht es dir?", fragte die alte Dame gut gelaunt.<br>Ihre Stimme klang leicht hysterisch, als sie antwortete: "Alles bestens, ehrlich. Okay, Hogwarts liegt in Trümmern, keiner hat noch genügend Luft, um seinen letzten Atemzug machen zu können, aber wenn man davon mal absieht, ist echt alles in Ordnung. Könnte nicht besser sein."  
>Der Gesichtsausdruck von Cassandra Trelawney änderte sich schlagartig: "Aber Kindchen! Wie sprichst du denn mit mir? Was ist geschehen?"<br>"Hörst du es nicht? Du musst doch wissen, welche Kämpfe toben! Die Todesser sind wie Insekten in Hogwarts eingefallen. Und glaube mir, es braucht mehr als einen Kammerjäger, um sie wieder los zu werden …" Sybill rang verzweifelt die Hände.  
>Nun wurde die alte Dame ungehalten. "Sybill Trelawney. Natürlich weiß ich, was vor sich geht! Aber was denkst du, wozu du deine Gabe hast? Du verlässt jetzt auf der Stelle deinen Turm und tust, was zu tun ist!"<br>Beinahe schien es, als würde die Jüngere zusammenbrechen, doch sie fasste sich noch einmal. Ihre Stimme war allerdings nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. "Ich kann nicht! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie …"  
>"Doch, das tust du! Oder hast du die Sonnenfinsternis bereits vergessen? Was hat sie dir gesagt?", fragte Cassandra nach.<br>"Im Lenze Sonnenfinsternis gibt wenig Korn, doch Wein gewiss!", rezitierte Sybill weinerlich.  
>"Paperlapapp! Das ist bloß eine Bauernregel für den Frühling!", schalt die alte Dame sie. "Und zudem weiß ich sehr genau, was dir die Sonne damals gesagt hat. Wir haben dieselbe Gabe, vergiss das nicht. Du musst zu ihm gehen." Ihre Stimme wurde sanfter. "Sybill. Du kannst es."<br>"Aber ich hasse ihn!", antwortete die Professorin so trotzig, dass die Vermutung nahe lag, sie habe ganz einfach unermesslich große Angst.  
>"Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle", mahnte ihre Ururgrossmutter sie. "Die Sache ist viel zu wichtig und ich weiß, dass du es schaffen wirst. Sonst würde ich dich nicht bitten, jetzt zu gehen. Es ist deine Aufgabe. Nein. Deine Bestimmung!"<br>Für einen Moment saß Sybill nur da und starrte ins Leere. Dann ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper, sie schob umständlich ihre riesige Brille zu Recht und stand auf. "Na gut. Ich gehe zu ihm. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich erfolgreich sein werde."  
>Cassandra lächelte stolz, als ihre Ururenkelin die Schultern straffte und sich auf den Weg machte. "Vergiss deine Kristallkugel nicht, Kindchen! Du wirst sie noch brauchen."<br>Als Sybill ihren Fuß auf die oberste Sprosse der silbernen Leiter setzte, die nach unten führte, rief sie ihr hinterher: "Viel Glück, mein Engel! Es wird alles gut!" Doch als sie Jüngere aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden war, fiel die künstlich aufrecht erhaltene Zuversicht der alten Dame in sich zusammen. "Es wird alles gut. Vorausgesetzt, du machst keinen Fehler …", murmelte sie, bevor sich die Flammen des Kaminfeuers wieder gelb verfärbten.

o0o

Schwer atmend presste sich Sybill gegen den rauen Stamm eines Birnbaums. Dem Meer aus zierlichen weißen Blüten über ihr schenkte sie nicht die geringste Beachtung. Gehetzt blickte sie hin und her zwischen dem Schloss und ihrem Ziel, dem Verbotenen Wald. Sie fasste unter ihren Umhang und zog eine Kristallkugel hervor. Ein kurzes Nicken, und sie verbarg das kostbare Objekt wieder unter ihrer Kleidung. Dann rannte sie los. So schnell, dass die unzähligen Tücher in der kalten Frühlingsluft hinter ihr her flogen. Doch niemand konnte sie sehen in er Dunkelheit des frühen Morgens.  
>Im Wald kam die Wahrsagerin nicht mehr so rasch voran. Trotzdem erklomm sie zielstrebig eine sanfte Anhöhe. Dort, wo die Bäume nicht so dicht standen, hatte sich die Herde der Zentauren versammelt. Es war gespenstisch ruhig in diesem Teil des Waldes. Nur von weit her drang gelegentlich ein dumpfes Grollen durch das hervorsprießende Blattwerk. Alle hatten sie ihre Augen nach Hogwarts gerichtet, schienen abzuwägen. Sybills Schritte wurden nun unsicherer, bis sie erspähte, was sie gesucht hatte.<br>Der Palomino stand etwas abseits. Er war der erste, der die Besucherin bemerkt hatte und verfolgte ihren Weg aufmerksam, bis sie direkt neben ihm stand. Sie war sichtlich nervös, als sie ihn ansprach: "Firenze, wir brauchen eure Hilfe."  
>Er nickte nur, bevor er erwiderte: "Sie hätten sich nicht hierher bemühen müssen. Die Sterne haben gesprochen und wir haben bereits entschieden, das Schicksal nicht einfach hinzunehmen."<br>Nun kam Bewegung in die Herde. Einige der Pferdemänner kamen näher und beäugten sie voller Argwohn. Schließlich schob sich ein brauner Zentaur an ihnen vorbei und trat vor Sybill. "Wir werden kämpfen."  
>Ein Schwarzer lachte verächtlich: "Aber nicht für euch Menschen! Nicht wahr, Magorian?"<p>

"Genug jetzt, Bane!", antwortete der Braune ruhig. "Es wird Zeit, wir brechen auf." Damit trabte er los und die übrigen Zentauren schickten sich an, ihm zu folgen.  
>"Noch nicht!", rief Sybill plötzlich panisch. "Es ist zu früh!"<br>Magorian drehte ab und galoppierte zu ihr zurück. Gefährlich nahe vor ihr kam er zum Stehen. "SIE wollen uns sagen, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt ist?", fragte er verächtlich.  
>Nun trat Firenze vor. Er blickte hinauf in den sternenklaren Himmel und dann wieder zurück zu seinem Anführer. "Wir sollten auf sie hören, Magorian."<br>Wieder war es Bane, der empört aufschrie. "Wir haben noch nie auf die Menschen gehört! Also lasst uns kämpfen!" Er trottete zielstrebig davon, und ein Teil der Herde folgte ihm.  
>Der Braune schien abzuwägen, sah ebenfalls hoch zu den Sternen und wandte sich dann an einen Zentaur, der in seiner Nähe stand. "Hol sie zurück, Ronan. Wir werden warten."<br>Der Angesprochene wendete auf der Hinterhand und preschte den anderen hinterher. Schließlich waren wieder alle versammelt. Bane versuchte noch einmal, Magorian zum Angriff zu bewegen. Doch dieser wandte sich wieder an die Hellseherin: "Wie lange noch?"  
>Trelawney holte ihre Kristallkugel hervor. Einige Zentauren schnaubten verächtlich, und ein unmutiges Raunen ging durch die Reihen. Doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren. "Wir haben noch eine Stunde Zeit. Wenn wir diese nützen könnten, um noch mehr Bewohner des Waldes für die Sache zu gewinnen …"<br>Magorian horchte auf und blickte in die Runde. "In einer Stunde treffen wir uns hier." Man vernahm zustimmendes Gemurmel, dann stoben die Zentauren in alle Richtungen davon. Nur Firenze blieb bei Sybill stehen. "Danke", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und starrte geistesabwesend auf ihre Kristallkugel.  
>"Keine Ursache", antwortete der Palomino und bemerkte plötzlich, wie sich ihre Haltung zusehends versteifte und sie mit Entsetzen auf den gläsernen Gegenstand in ihrer Hand blickte. Dann sah sie zu ihm hoch. "Ich muss zur Heulenden Hütte!" Mit diesen Worten eilte sie los.<br>Firenze trabte an ihre Seite. "Steigen Sie auf. Ich bringe Sie zum Waldrand. Dann können Sie apparieren."

Sie zögerte nur einen winzigen Augenblick, bevor sie seine Hand ergriff, die ihr auf seinen Rücken half. Sybill wusste kaum, wo sie sich an dem nackten Oberkörper festhalten sollte, doch der Zentaur trug sie sicher und schnell durch das unwegsame Unterholz. Nur einmal blieb er kurz stehen, als eine eisige, alles durchdringende Stimme die Stille des Waldes durchschnitt.  
>Firenze wandte seinen Kopf: "Wollen Sie immer noch zur Heulenden Hütte?", fragte er deutlich besorgt.<br>Sybill nickte tapfer: "Ich muss."  
>Am Waldrand angekommen, glitt sie vom Pferderücken. Für einen Moment ließ sie ihre Hand auf dem Widerrist des Halbwesens ruhen. "Bis später."<br>Firenze antwortete nicht und stob davon, zurück in den Wald.  
>Als der Donner seiner Hufe verklungen war, verlor Trelawney keine Zeit mehr. Sie apparierte in die Nähe der Heulenden Hütte und zog wieder ihre Kristallkugel zu Rate. Schaudernd machte sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Eingang. Lautlos zählten ihre Lippen jeden Schritt, den sie tat, bis sie die Tür erreichte. Im Inneren des schäbigen kleinen Hauses konnte man deutlich Stimmen vernehmen. Sie blickte konzentriert auf ihre Kristallkugel, verharrte einen Moment und betrat dann das Gebäude ohne zu zögern.<br>Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, konnte sie nicht erschüttern. Sie hatte gewusst, was sie erwartete und so kniete sie sich tapfer neben ihren am Boden liegenden Kollegen. Kein Funke von Leben war mehr zu erkennen. Trotzdem richtete sie seinen Oberkörper auf und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Dann verschwanden die beiden und ließen nichts als eine Blutlache zurück.  
>Sybill erschien mit Snape vor dem Portal eines herrschaftlichen Landsitzes. Sie hatte keine Chance, das Gewicht des leblosen Körpers zu stützen und brach unter der Last zusammen. Im gleichen Moment öffnete sich jedoch die Haustür, und warmes Licht fiel auf die seltsame Szenerie am Fuße einiger Treppenstufen. Zwei Männer eilten ihr zu Hilfe und verschwanden mit Snapes Körper im Inneren des Hauses. Dann konnte sie die Gestalt ihrer Ururgroßmutter ausmachen, welche umständlich auf einen Stock gestützt die Treppe hinunter stieg und auf sie zustrebte.<p>

"Oma Cassandra! Ihr müsst ihm helfen. Severus ist …", versuchte Sybill hektisch zu erklären, doch ihre Urahnin winkte ab.  
>"Aber Kindchen. Er ist in besten Händen. Wir haben euch doch bereits erwartet, und es ist alles für seine Behandlung vorbereitet. Du hast deine Aufgabe hervorragend erfüllt", antwortete die alte Dame lächelnd.<br>Sybill atmete erleichtert auf. "Natürlich! Du wusstest bereits, dass ich ihn her bringen würde. Aber ob ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt habe, wird sich erst noch weisen. Ich muss zurück zu den Zentauren."  
>Cassandra runzelte die Stirn. "Was willst du denn bei den Zentauren?"<br>Nun war Sybill verwirrt. "Aber ich muss sie doch davon abhalten, zu früh anzugreifen!", ereiferte sie sich.  
>Ihre Ururgroßmutter zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ augenblicklich einen Stapel Karten erscheinen. Sie wählte eine, betrachtete sie kurz und zeigte Sybill dann die Karo Dame. "Du hast vollkommen Recht. Severus war deine Bestimmung, aber nicht deine einzige. Geh nun zurück nach Hogwarts und gewinne diese Schlacht! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!"<br>Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich, dann war Sybill auch schon wieder verschwunden. Sie fand den Weg zurück zur Lichtung mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit und sah sich schon bald umringt von Zentauren und allen möglichen anderen Kreaturen. Sie war es, welche die Gruppe bis zum Waldrand führte und das Zeichen zum Angriff gab. Genau im richtigen Augenblick, wie sich später herausstellte.

Auch Trelawney kämpfte. Mit dem Zauberstab war sie zwar seit jeher vollkommen unbedarft, aber sie bediente sich aller ihr sonst zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel. Sie warf sogar reflexartig ihre Kristallkugel, als sie gewahr wurde, wie ein scheußlicher Werwolf sich gerade auf eine ihrer Schülerinnen stürzen wollte. Die Bestie brach augenblicklich zusammen, als der schwere magische Gegenstand sie am Kopf traf. Aber als die Kugel in tausend Splitter zerbarst, wachte Sybill wie aus einer Trance auf. Unauffällig zog sie sich zurück. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ohne die Hilfe ihrer Kristallkugel kämpfen sollte. Jedenfalls bis zu dem Augenblick, als sie die nächste prekäre Situation erahnte. Minuten später fesselte sie einen Todesser mit einer ihrer unzähligen Ketten, bevor er aus dem Hinterhalt George Weasley erwischte. Einem anderen zog sie so schnell eines ihrer Tücher über die Augen, dass er nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah und sein Fluch einen seiner Kumpane traf. Ein ganzes Quartett erledigte sie, indem sie eine weitere Kette opferte. Die Feinde rutschten auf ihren kostbaren Perlen aus und stürzten in einen tiefen Schlund, der sich urplötzlich vor ihnen auftat, als das Schloss auseinander zu bersten drohte.

Dann war es vorbei. Eine vollkommen friedliche Stimmung empfing sie, im krassen Kontrast zu den letzten Stunden in Hogwarts. Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen, Vögel zwitscherten und weiße Narzissen bewegten sich anmutig im Wind. All diese Eindrücke sog Sybill Trelawney in sich auf, während sie den Weg, der von rosa blühenden Zierkirschen gesäumt war, hinauf zum Herrenhaus schritt. Alles war gut. Sie wusste es. Im nächsten Moment würden ihre Mutter und ihre Ururgroßmutter aus dem Haus treten, sie empfangen und ihr berichten, dass der größte Spion aller Zeiten gerettet war. Seine Dankbarkeit würde sich jedoch in den nächsten Jahren in engen Grenzen halten ...

o0o

Entwicklungsgeschichte  
>(Lektüre fakultativ. Für Risiken und Nebenwirkungen fragen Sie die Wahrsagerin Ihres Vertrauens)<p>

(Dienstag, 24. Januar 2012, 11:53)  
>Habe mich im Rudel zur Teilnahme am Kalender verpflichtet und vorsichtshalber gleich ein Dokument eröffnet. Von erst mal ein paar "ich-wünsch-mir-was"-Vorgaben kopiert, um Ideen zu bekommen.<p>

(Montag, 5. März 2012, 09:47)  
>Habe mich durch den ganzen Fred gewühlt, um herauszufinden, bis wann ich eigentlich was abliefern müsste. Wollte hoch motiviert neues Dokument eröffnen. Habe festgestellt, dass schon eins existiert. Bisherige Vorgaben über den Haufen geworfen und mir vorgenommen, mich auf eine Bauernregel mit allfälligen Stichwörtern von Atty zu konzentrieren. Entsprechende Bauernregeln herausgesucht. Von Chef gestört worden. Mentale Notiz gemacht, mir wenigstens mal zu überlegen, welchem Chara ich mich diesmal widmen möchte.<p>

(Montag, 5. März 2012, 16.04)  
>Ich habe mich entschieden! Sybill darf ran und zwar am Tage des Endkampfs, wegen der schönen Vorgabe von Atty. Die Kammerjäger sind auch schon untergebracht, jetzt gehe ich erst mal googeln, was ich zu meiner Protagonistin respektive zum entsprechenden Zeitraum alles finde. Schließlich bräuchte ich noch einen Plot …<p>

(Montag, 5. März 2012, 16.14)  
>AHA! Plotbunny hat bereits angebissen! Bauernregel steht, Infos zu Sonnenfinsternis und Cassandra habe ich mir auch schon zusammengesucht. Ich mache mich dann mal ans Schreiben.<p>

(Dienstag, 6. März 2012, 14.24)  
>Hab schon ein paar Zeilen! Das Plot-Puzzle setzt sich langsam zusammen. Gefühlte 10 Mal durchgelesen, korrigiert, angepasst … Muss unbedingt noch was über die Zentauren nachsehen.<p>

(Mittwoch, 7. März 2012, 21.27)  
>Es wird langsam eine zusammenhängende Geschichte! Gefühlte 30 Mal durchgelesen, korrigiert, umgestellt, geändert … Vielleicht zu wenig frühlingshaft? Mit dem Ende bin ich nicht ganz glücklich.<p>

(Donnerstag, 8. März 2012, 08.38)  
>Gefühlte 70 Mal durchgelesen, korrigiert, Kleinigkeiten geändert. Das Ende ist immer noch – na ja. Vielleicht etwas dick aufgetragen? Mal sehen, was meine Beta dazu meint …<p>

(Donnerstag, 15. März 2012, 11.27)  
>Leidet meine Beta an Frühjahrsmüdigkeit oder ist sie einfach mal wieder in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxie? Ich glaube, ich frage sie …<p>

(Freitag, 23. März 2012, 08.46)  
>Meine Beta ist von der Story angetan und trotz vergrippter Birne mit dem Korrekturlesen doch noch fertig geworden. DANKE! Jetzt nur noch von der Schweizer Rechtschreibung auf die Deutsche umstellen (wegen ss und ß).<p> 


	26. Spuren

Leider konnte ich in den letzten Tagen keine Kapitel mehr hochladen, da ich bei unserem Forentreffen des Rudels keinen Internetzugang hatte. Aber wer braucht schon Internet, wenn er mit dem Rudel abhängt.

:D

Dafür gibt es heute dann gleich 5 Kapitelchen.

LG

irm63

Kapitel 26 wurde von unserem Igelhörnchen verfasst.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Fantasygirl98

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Spuren** von **Fantasygirl98**

Vorweg: Alles nix meins, alles der großartigen JKR... Bla bla, ihr wisst schon.

Die Inspiration? Keine Ahnung! Erst sollte es nach Vorgaben von Atty gehen, aber dann hatte ich das Gefühl, es einfach so enden lassen zu müssen. Aber das Zitat  
>„Alles bestens, ehrlich. Okay, Hogwarts liegt in Trümmern, keiner hat noch genügend Luft, um seinen letzten Atemzug machen zu können, aber wenn man davon mal absieht, ist echt alles in Ordnung. Könnte nicht besser sein." ist von Atty alias attack09, also nicht meins.<br>Kurz, traurig, ohne wirkliche Pairings... Gut, angedeutet mein Lieblingspairing Harry/Hermine, aber wirklich nur hauchzart und einseitig angedeutet. ^_^  
>Warnung: manche lasse ich am Leben und andere sterben bei mir- je nach dem, wen ich mag oder nicht ;) Und nun- viel Spaß beim Lesen!<br>LG Igelhorn

Langsam, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben und den Kopf gesenkt, wanderte Harry Potter über Steintrümmer und Erdbollen am schwarzen See entlang, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Seine Schritte waren schwer, seine Begleiterin schwieg genau wie er. Hermine wusste, dass alle Worte der Aufmunterung jetzt fehl am Platze wären- und Harry war ihr dankbar dafür. Die Sonne hatte sich grade so vom Horizont gelöst und kletterte scheinbar unendlich langsam an den Himmel und noch stand kalter, feuchter, grauer Nebel über dem Boden, den die aufgehende Sonne nicht zu vertreiben vermochte. Es war kalt, kein Wunder in dieser Jahreszeit, aber Harry fühlte die äußere Kälte nicht. Ihm war innerlich kalt. Zu viele hatte er verloren, zu viel Blut und Tod in einer einzigen Nacht gesehen.

_Remus.__  
><em>  
>Immer ein guter Freund, gebrochen in frühester Kindheit, der letzte der Rumtreiber und somit von Harrys Familie, rang nun im Koma im mit dem Tod. Ob er den folgenden Tag noch erleben würde, stand in den Sternen.<p>

_Tonks.__  
><em>  
>Gestorben für ihren Mann, als sie sich vor ihn geworfen hatte, um ihm das Leben zu retten. Einen Sohn hatte sie zurückgelassen- einen Sohn, der seine Mutter nie kennen lernen sollte und dessen Pate Harry nun war.<p>

_Fred.__  
><em>  
>Auch er rang mit dem Tod, sein Zwilling George war in Ohnmacht gefallen im selben Moment als das Leben seines Zwillings auf der Kippe stand. Nun lag er neben ihm, nur zusammen konnten sie erwachen. Rätselhafte Zwillingsmagie...<p>

_Percy.__  
><em>  
>Der Besserwisser, der zurückgekehrte verlorene Sohn, der ehemalige Verräter; er hatte sein Leben im Kampf gegen Dolohow verloren.<p>

_Und das Schlimmste: Ron!__  
><em>  
>Tot, unwiederbringlich, das letzte Opfer der Schlacht, als ein Todesser nach Voldemorts Tod aus Verzweiflung Rache am goldenen Trio üben wollte. Der Fluch hätte eigentlich Harry treffen sollen, aber Ron war instinktiv und ohne nachzudenken vor ihn gesprungen und zu Boden gesunken. In grünes Licht gehüllt und endgültig war das Leben aus ihm gewichen.<br>Die Weasleyfamilie hatte es wirklich schlimm getroffen...

_Severus Snape...__  
><em>  
>Ausgerechnet Snape! Harry hatte seine Hand gehalten, als er an der Schwelle des Todes gestanden hatte und hinüber getreten war. Nun war er frei von aller Verantwortung, bei seiner geliebten Lily, hatte letztendlich sein Leben für die Seite des Lichts gegeben.<p>

Harry stieß den Fuß an einen Grasbollen, an dem noch Erde hing, und pure Verzweiflung stand ihm im Gesicht.  
>„VERDAMMT! Es kann doch nicht sein, dass dieser dreimal verdammte Giftmischer mich sieben Jahre lang trotz Hass beschützt hat, ich noch nicht mal etwas gemerkt habe und mich genauso wenig bei ihm bedanken konnte!", rief er wütend aus und Hermine wich instinktiv einige Schritte zurück, entschied sich dann aber doch um und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Arm.<br>„Harry, jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass du dir am Ende doch noch Sorgen um ihn gemacht hast. Du willst mir ja nicht sagen, was genau seine Erinnerungen dir noch gezeigt haben außer der Sache mit dem Horkrux, du plapperst und fluchst nur wirres Zeug und bist total am Ende; meinst du nicht, du solltest ein wenig schlafen? Deine Flucherei und die Flucht vor den Glückwünschen und Dankbarkeitsbekundungen bringt die Toten auch nicht zurück, so hart es klingt. Denkst du auch nur ein Mal an dich?" Harry sah sie entschuldigend an, sie hatte ja Recht wie immer, nur wissen sollte sie es nicht unbedingt.  
>„Alles bestens, ehrlich. Okay, Hogwarts liegt in Trümmern, keiner hat noch genügend Luft, um seinen letzten Atemzug machen zu können, aber wenn man davon mal absieht, ist echt alles in Ordnung. Könnte nicht besser sein", knurrte er sarkastisch, wie es Snape alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Jeder Andere hätte spätestens jetzt das Weite gesucht, aber Hermine blieb bei ihm. Seine treue Freundin Hermine; immer standhaft und direkt heraus mit der Wahrheit. Er hatte sie wirklich in's Herz geschlossen, viel mehr als ihm gut tat. Und er wusste ebenso, dass sie in selbst gewählter Einsamkeit um die Toten trauern und weinen würde. Ihr Blick war ein wenig verletzt und er wusste, dass er sie nicht so anfahren durfte. Sie traf keine Schuld; keiner außer ihm selbst hatte Hogwarts für seine Zwecke hingehalten. Aber er konnte und würde ihr nicht sagen, dass Snape seine Mutter, Lily Evans bzw. Potter, bis in den Tod geliebt hatte. Nein, dieses Geheimnis würde er im Herzen wahren wie Dumbledore es getan hatte.<p>

„Kommst du mit hoch in's Schloss, Harry? Ich bin müde, mir tut alles weh und ändern können wir sowieso nichts mehr." Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, einen Moment lang sah er erst auf den friedlich daliegenden schwarzen See und dann in ihre unendlich verständnisvollen braunen Augen- ein Fehler, der ihn zum aufgeben brachte. Er hatte ihr noch nie etwas abschlagen können. Innerlich bereitete er sich auf die Masse an Dankbarkeit und Händeschütteln vor, die ihm makaberer vorkam als die Foltern der Todesser. Da draußen rangen noch Menschen mit dem Tod durch seine Schuld, verdammt nochmal! Was gab es da zu feiern? Er hatte seine vorbestimmte Aufgabe erfüllt, weiter nichts. Wie hatte Sirius vorhin zu ihm gesagt, als Harry nach dem Gefühl von sterben gefragt hatte?  
>'Es ist fast wie einschlafen, nur viel schneller.'<br>Ja, einschlafen, das wollte er. Nur ob er dann in der kalten Realität wieder aufwachen wollte, war die andere Frage, die er sich noch nicht beantworten konnte oder wollte. Aber er musste leben für die magische Gesellschaft, für Hermine und um das Andenken des rätselhaften Professors zu säubern, genau wie er dafür sorgen musste, dass Sirius' Name wieder reingewaschen wurde. Erst dann würde er reinen Gewissens sein.

„Ich komme schon klar, geh' ruhig schlafen...", murmelte er seiner besten Freundin zu und fand sich einen Moment später in einer engen Umarmung wieder, die er nur zu gerne und mit klopfendem Herzen erwiderte.  
>„Nein, alleine werde ich da nicht hoch gehen, weil ich genau weiß, dass du dann nicht mehr kommen wirst. Ich kenne dich mittlerweile, Harry, also mach' mir nichts vor! Na komm', auch du bist verletzt und ich weiß ganz genau, dass du Schmerzen und Wunden hast, mehr als alle anderen."<br>Sie war ihm zu nah, viel zu nah, und er genoss es auch noch. Innerlich hätte er sich schlagen können, aber die Kraft zum Widerstand hatte er nicht. Also ließ er sich nach einigen Minuten des einvernehmenden Schweigens zum Schloss hoch führen, Hand in Hand mit Hermine, wie um den Halt nicht zu verlieren und abzudriften, wie er es so gerne getan hätte. Aber wie so oft blieb ihm die Erlösung verwehrt und so stolperte er mit ihr zum Schlossportal hinauf, über zerstörte und zerrupfte Wiesen durch den kalten Morgennebel.

Viele Jahre später sollte Harry Hermine einmal dankbar sein, dass sie ihn am Leben gehalten hatte, als er es selbst nicht mehr gewollt hatte. Er war nie wieder wirklich richtig glücklich und unbeschwert geworden, aber sie war nach wie vor an seiner Seite und in seinem Herzen. Remus, George und Fred erwachten zum Glück wieder- mit großen Narben und alle drei mit einer Nahtod-Erfahrung mehr. Der Krieg hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen, die wohl auch nie wieder ganz verschwinden würden...

Making-Of: Da gab's eigentlich keine konkrete Situation. Die Idee war da, ich hatte Langeweile und war grade im 7.2-Fieber und total frustriert über diverse Tote und das kam dabei heraus.^^


	27. Frühlingsblumen

… und weiter geht es mit unserer sasa.

**http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/sasa+ray**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

Ein Wunsch aus dem "Wünsch-Dir-was-Thread" bei

_Seraphin, verfasst am 14.06.2009 mit angeschlossen haben sich AllegroAssai und Sayena__Ich wünsche mir einen IC Snape. __  
><em>_Mürrisch, frustriert, desillusioniert, zynisch, menschenfeindlich, einsam, leicht depressiv und eigentlich schon lange fertig, mit dem eigenen Leben. __  
><em>_Dennoch quält er weiter die Menschen. Ein bischen Spaß muss er ja auch mal haben. __  
><em>_Wahrscheinlich kann er es eh nicht besser. Niemand mag ihn. Niemand kennt ihn wirklich. Er ist KEIN mysteriöser Sexgott. Nicht supercool und er sieht auch nicht gut aus. __  
><em>_So... Pairing ist absolut egal. __  
><em>_Nur... bitte einmal Snape, wie er ist. Bitte kein cooler SM-Sexgott __LG__  
><em>

Als ich das zuerst gelesen habe, hielt ich es für eine total super Idee. Mittlerweile weiß ich, warum sich so lange niemand um den Wunsch gekümmert hat. Puh, ich hoffe, es ist mir im Rahmen eines OS einigermaßen gelungen, den Vorgaben gerecht zu werden.  
>Wer Lust hat, sich die grobe Skizze dazu anzugucken, der kann das hier machen: http:packstract. deviantart. com/#/d4u06fr . (Leerzeichen rausnehmen bitte)

So in der Art schreibe ich alles, mit über tausend Worten vor, allerdings im Normalfall per Hand, aber ich dachte, Ihr wollt es vielleicht auch lesen können. Mein Papa hat's übrigens photographiert, meine Mama hat den Schokokuchen dazu gebacken — war ein sehr netter Nachmittag!

**Frühlingsblumen** von **sasa ray**

Die Blumen des Frühlings sind die Träume des Winters. (Khalil Gibran)

Als Severus Snape am Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts ankam, war er vor allem erstaunt. Es war früher Morgen, beinahe schon Sommer. Die Zinnen und Türme des alten Schlosses hoben sich ehrfurchtgebietend und vertraut ab, gegen den bleifarbigen Himmel.  
>Die Luft schmeckte friedlich.<br>Der zu Tode erschöpfte Mann stand schwankend und nach Atem ringend. Aber immerhin atmete er noch. Also konnte es so schlimm gar nicht sein. Eine laue Brise bewegte träge seinen blutdurchtränkten Umhang.

Mit zitternden Knien, vorsichtig tastend, machte er sich auf den Weg.  
>Er musste Albus Dumbledore Bericht erstatten. Das war sein Auftrag.<br>Es war gut gelaufen.  
>Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn die ganze, lange Nacht befragt und gefoltert und gequält und am Ende hatte er sich überzeugen lassen.<br>Und Severus Snape war noch am Leben.  
>Ein wenig.<p>

In dem Bewusstsein, daß niemand auf ihn warten würde, ging er weiter. Er hätte selbst nicht geglaubt, das Schloss noch einmal wiederzusehen. Den nächsten Morgen.  
>Der Dunkle Lord verzeiht nicht. Und er ist der größte Legilimentiker seiner Zeit. Und dennoch war Severus Snape noch am Leben.<br>Erstaunlich.

Schwankend zwischen hysterischer Freude und den Nachwehen panischer Angst, nahm er wahr, daß der Schmerz nur noch Schmerz war. Nicht mehr.  
>Er hatte den Dunklen Lord täuschen können. Die Haut seines Rückens hing in Fetzen. Aber sonst war nicht viel passiert. In den Tiefen von Snapes Geist hatte der Dunkle Lord an den falschen Plätzen gesucht und deshalb keinen Anhaltspunkt für Verrat gefunden. Er hatte die falsche Methode gewählt.<p>

Niemand hatte damit rechnen können. Deshalb würde ihn niemand erwarten.  
>Unter anderem.<br>Man liebt den Verrat, aber den Verräter liebt man nicht.

Langsam hatte er die Grenzen Hogwarts überschritten und weit weg auf den Ländereien sah man die Reste des Irrgartens vom Trimagischen Turnier. Beinahe ein friedlicher Anblick, wenn man außer Acht ließ, was geschehen war, keine vierundzwanzig Stunden zuvor. Der Schwarze See ...  
>Hagrids Hütte und am Horizont ein gleißender Streifen Rot und Gold mit der aufgehenden Sonne.<p>

Fahrig wischte Snape sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Es war schweißnass, obwohl es nicht warm war. Er keuchte, obwohl er nicht gelaufen war.  
>Er hörte ein schrilles Pfeifen, obwohl morgendliche Stille herrschte. Der Weg war weit bis zum Schloss. Snapes Knie zitterten stärker.<br>Und noch stärker, als er bemerkte, daß seine Hände voll Blut waren.

Er starrte weiter auf seine Hände, sonst hätte er die drei Gestalten sofort gesehen, die aus dem Hauptportal gerannt kamen, genau auf ihn zu.  
>Er hätte Minerva McGonagall gesehen und vielleicht hätte er über ihren schottenkarierten Umhang gelacht. Ein wirklich scheußliches Kleidungsstück!<br>Er hätte Poppy Pomfrey gesehen, die Tasche unter den Arm geklemmt und ihr mitleidiges Gesicht hätte ihm ein Feixen abgerungen. Mit wem sollte sie Mitleid haben und warum?  
>Er hätte Albus Dumbledore gesehen und ihm erklärt, daß man in seinem Alter keinen Dauerlauf mehr machen sollte.<p>

So aber wunderte er sich lediglich darüber, daß der Boden plötzlich kippte unter ihm und der Himmel schwarz wurde und er ins Leere fiel. Wie leicht doch mit einem Mal alles war.

Sekunden später hatten die Drei den ohnmächtigen Mann erreicht und waren erleichtert, daß er nur ohnmächtig war.

~*V*~

Am Abend desselben Tages hatten sich einige Hexen und Zauberer in der schäbigen Küche eines heruntergekommenen Hauses in einer miesen Muggelgegend mitten in London versammelt.  
>Kaum etwas zeugte noch vom einstigen Reichtum der sehr vornehmen und reinblütigen Familie Black. Staub lag in einer dicken Schicht auf der Anrichte. Der ganze Raum war düster, die Wände nicht nur über dem Herd rauchgeschwärzt und stockfleckig. Die Tapeten begannen an den Ecken, sich von den Wänden zu lösen. Spinnen schienen die einzigen Bewohner zu sein. Kreacher, der alte Hauself war von seinem Herrn auf den Dachboden verbannt worden. Zumindest für die Dauer des Treffens, welches in der alten Küche stattfinden sollte.<p>

Es gab einen Kamin, der nun munter brannte, denn obwohl es strahlender Frühling, beinahe schon Sommer war, musste man frösteln an diesem merkwürdigen Ort.  
>So diente die Feuerstelle hauptsächlich als Heizung und die war bitter nötig in dem unwirtlichen Gemäuer.<p>

Lange hatte das Haus leergestanden und nun, mit Hilfe eines Fideliuszaubers, war es der perfekte Platz geworden für den wiedergegründeten Phönixorden, von dem jeder geglaubt und gehofft hatte, daß er nie wieder gebraucht würde.  
>Ein langer, von jahrhundertelanger Benutzung blankpolierter Eichentisch, bot mindestens zwanzig Personen Platz. Ein ausladender Kronleuchter verbreitete ein gruseliges, flackerndes Licht. Fenster gab es keine.<p>

Etwas verloren wirkte die kleine Gruppe von fünf Hexen und Zauberern, die sich um den Kopf des Tisches drängten und über die neuesten Ereignisse diskutierten. Es war also wirklich so, daß Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wiedererschienen war.  
>Harry Potter hatte es berichtet und die kleine Gruppe hatte, im Gegensatz zum Zaubereiminister, nicht den geringsten Zweifel an der Schilderung des Jungen.<p>

"Das arme Kind", jammerte Molly Weasley immer wieder und zerknautschte den Rand ihrer Kittelschürze in Händen. Arthur, ihr Mann streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken ohne Unterlass.  
>Sirius Black, aus der Art geschlagener Spross eben jener altehrwürdigen Familie Black, die dankenswerter und unfreiwilliger Weise die Örtlichkeit zur Verfügung stellte, hatte bereits zwei Feuerwhisky intus, kippelte lässig mit dem Stuhl, die Füße auf dem Tisch, wobei er die Hände im Nacken verschränkte und sich immer wieder die Haare aus dem unrasierten Gesicht schlenkerte. Er machte einen ungemein verwegenen Eindruck.<br>"Ach", tat er Mollys Besorgnis ab, "Harry kommt eindeutig nach James. Der schüttelt sich nur einmal, dann ist das vergessen. Ist doch keine Memme!"

Ein müde aussehender Mann in abgewetzter Kleidung, Remus Lupin, sprach mit sanfter Stimme.  
>"Lass mal, Tatze, und noch einen Freund sterben sehen, das muss schon furchtbar für ihn sein und dieser Kreatur dann gegenübertreten, da würde so manchem Erwachsenem das Herz in die Hose rutschen."<br>Sirius winkte ab, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Nymphadora Tonks' Haare wechselten hektisch von rot nach blau und wieder zurück.  
>"Also ich möchte nicht in Snapes Haut stecken. Der geht ein ganz schönes Risiko ein ..."<br>"Nee, in dem seiner Haut will ich auch nicht stecken — allein der mäßige Erfolg bei den Frauen ..."  
>Sirius lachte hämisch, bevor er von Arthur und Remus gleichzeitig zur Ordnung gerufen wurde.<br>"Ich mach doch nur Spaß", verteidigte er sich halbherzig, bevor Tonks ihren Satz beendete.  
>"Ich glaube, für Severus war es ganz und gar kein Spaß. Er scheint ziemlich schwer verletzt zu sein. Sie prüfen in Hogwarts gerade, ob er nicht doch unter einem Imperius steht, oder Schlimmeres."<p>

"Ach ist das alles furchtbar! Zum Glück kann man hier wenigstens eine gute Tasse Tee zubereiten", brach es unvermittelt aus Molly hervor und sie machte sich sogleich an die Arbeit.

Wenige Momente später loderte das Kaminfeuer grün und knisternd auf und Minerva McGonagall erschien in den Flammen, stand sogleich in der Küche und klopfte sich den Staub und die Asche vom Umhang. Sie war sehr blass um die Nase.

"Severus hat es tatsächlich geschafft. Albus ist sich sicher, daß er nun für uns spionieren kann. Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf glaubt ihn auf seiner Seite."  
>"Na, wenn er damit mal nicht Recht hat", brauste Sirius sofort auf.<br>"Sirius, du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst."  
>Minervas Stimme schallte scharf und laut durch die düstere Küche und alle duckten sich ein wenig. Selbst Sirius war so erschrocken, daß er die Füße vom Tisch nahm und sich ordentlich hinsetzte.<p>

Minerva ließ sich jetzt erschöpft auf einen der Stühle sinken. Sofort stellte Molly ihr eine Tasse Tee vor die Nase, was ihr ein dankbares Nicken einbrachte.  
>Nach einem Seufzen fuhr Minerva fort.<br>"Albus wird heute nicht kommen, dafür wird sich Kingsley Shacklebolt gleich nach Dienstschluss auf den Weg machen, ferner weden Daedalus Diggle und Elphias Dodge zu uns stoßen, dann noch Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore und Emily Vance. Aberforth und Hagrid nicht zu vergessen."

Arthur richtete sich ein wenig auf.  
>"Bill und Charlie sind natürlich mit an Bord."<br>Minerva nickte.

~*V*~

Severus Snape erwachte unwillig durch ein lautes Schnarchen, welches nicht sein eigenes war. Er lag auf dem Bauch, was zumindest seinen zerschundenen Rücken schonte. Noch vermied er es, die Augen zu öffnen. Wo sollte er schon sein? Hogwarts stand ganz oben auf der Liste.  
>Krankenstation. In seinen Kerkern hätte er wenigstens seine Ruhe. Wer konnte wohl diesen infernalischen Lärm verursachen? Da fiel ihm außer diesem unfähigen Möchtegern-Auror, Alastor Moody, niemand ein.<br>Diese Hohlköpfe hätten ihn mit einem Zauber ruhigstellen können.  
>Entnervt öffnete Snape nun doch die Augen. Und schaute seinem Bettnachbarn direkt ins magische Auge, das schon beinahe beängstigend bewegungslos auf ihm ruhte.<br>Diese Hohlköpfe hätten die Vorhänge schließen können.  
>Diese Hohlköpfe!<p>

Ein Stöhnen unterdrückend, richtete Snape sich auf und blickte sich um. Immerhin war Potter nicht da. Ein Blick auf die Uhr. Beinahe sieben Uhr am Abend. Er hatte scheinbar den kompletten Tag verschlafen.  
>Nun gut, man wird ja auch nicht jeden Tag von einem vollkommen Irren mit Allmachtsphantasien fast zu Tode gefoltert und das auch noch freiwillig, wobei freiwillig schon das definitiv verkehrte Wort war. In Gedanken versunken angelte Snape nach seinem Hemd. Eine Bewegung, die er sofort bereute.<br>Vorsichtig rückte er näher an den Stuhl, auf dem sauber zusammengefaltet seine Sachen lagen.  
>Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er endlich vollständig angekleidet war. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und sein Atem ging hektisch. Er musste sich noch einen Augenblick setzen.<br>Nur einen kurzen Moment.

"Ich hab' dich unterschätzt, Snape", ertönte die Stimme von Moody so plötzlich, daß der Angesprochene schmerzhaft zusammenfuhr.  
>Was sollte das nun wieder?<p>

Snapes Kopf zuckte herum und schwarze Augen, so tief und leer wie Tunnel trafen das nun wieder ruhelos rotierende magische Auge von Moody, der sich erschrocken beinahe, abwandte und nichts weiter sagte.

Moody zum Schweigen gebracht.  
>Das war doch schon mal ein schöner Erfolg.<p>

Mit unsicheren Schritten aber erhobenen Hauptes machte Snape sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.  
>Bis er am Wasserspeier angekommen war, hatte er sich einigermaßen eingelaufen. Er spürte zwar noch immer wie sein Hemd unangenehm auf seinem Rücken klebte, aber der scharfe Schmerz hatte sich beruhigt.<p>

Er sprach das Passwort und betrat das Büro. Albus Dumbledore saß an seinem ausladenden Schreibtisch und sortierte irgendwelche Pergamente. Freundlich lächelte er Snape an und wies ihn an, sich zu setzen. Eine Tasse heißen Tees schwebte herbei.  
>"Feuerwhisky wär' mir lieber", knurrte Snape.<br>Augenblicklich verwandelte sich die Tasse in ein Glas mit einer bernsteinfarbigen Flüssigkeit. Snape verzog das Gesicht und das Glas verwandelte sich zurück in eine Tasse.  
>Albus' Lächeln blieb unbeantwortet.<p>

Das Büro war hell und freundlich. Ein Wirrwarr von allen möglichen magischen und nichtmagischen Gerätschaften und Gegenständen, füllte den Raum.  
>Fawkes saß in seiner ganzen Pracht auf seiner Stange und keckerte kaum hörbar vor sich hin. Snape nippte am Tee, der süß und heiß seine ausgedörrte Kehle herabrann.<p>

Albus ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
>"Das nächste Mal werde ich seinem Ruf unverzüglich folgen müssen", sagte Snape leise.<br>Albus nickte stumm. Seine hellblauen Augen glitzerten eigenartig.  
>Snape wagte nicht, ihn anzusehen und Albus war es, der das anschließende Schweigen brach.<p>

"Der Orden trifft sich zum ersten Mal. Minerva wird dich eigentlich entschuldigen, aber du kannst auch direkt per Flohnetzwerk dazustoßen."  
>Snape schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.<br>"Wo treffen sie sich?"  
>"Am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf."<br>Snape schwieg nachdenklich.  
>"Du kennst den Ort", ergänzte Albus vorsichtig.<br>Und einen Moment später fiel bei Severus Snape der Sickel.

"Blacks Haus? Seid ihr irre?", brauste der dunkle Mann ungehalten auf.  
>Albus schmunzelte und schob ein Tellerchen mit Schokofröschen auf die Mitte des Tisches zu.<br>Eine weitere Abwehrbewegung von Snape.  
>Der war nicht bereit, das einfach so hinzunehmen.<br>"Da können wir uns ja gleich in einem Hundeasyl treffen", ätzte er.  
>"Wenn es der Sache dienlich wäre", entgegnete Dumbledore und seufzte.<br>"Das Haus eignet sich wirklich hervorragend, auch wenn du das nicht wahrhaben möchtest."

Severus wollte noch etwas erwidern, besann sich aber eines Besseren und sog tief die Luft ein.  
>"Ich hab den Dunklen Lord überlebt, ich werde Black überleben", sagte er steif.<br>"Schön, daß du es so sehen kannst", sagte Albus jetzt mit einem belustigten Schmunzeln. Snape war nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt, aber er wollte auch mit Albus nicht streiten.  
>"Ich werde also nach London apparieren und die Haustür benutzen."<br>"Das ist vielleicht keine schlechte Idee", entgegnete Dumbledore und Snape erhob sich vorsichtig, verließ das Büro und machte sich auf den Weg zum Apparierplatz.

Verschwommen war die Erinnerung an seine Ankunft, die nur wenige Stunden zurücklag. An die letzte Nacht. Vergessen, nicht denken, war gar nicht die schlechteste Idee.

Wieder senkte sich die Dunkelheit über Hogwarts und seine Ländereien. Die warm beleuchteten Fenster ließ Severus Snape hinter sich. Er spürte nicht die Blicke des Direktors, die ihm folgten, bis er verschwunden war, wie sie auf ihn gewartet hatten, die ganze letzte Nacht hindurch und den Morgen.

~*V*~

Am Grimmauldplatz war derweil eine lustige Diskussion entbrannt über eine eventuelle Mitgliedschaft von Mundungus Fletcher im Orden.  
>Sirius war natürlich dafür. Dung war trinkfest und verfügte über eine Menge nützlicher Kontakte in der Welt der Zwielichtigen und Halbkriminellen.<br>"Wir sind nicht so viele, daß wir wählerisch sein könnten", gab Remus Lupin zu bedenken.  
>"Gerade weil wir so wenige sind, müssen wir vorsichtig sein, wen wir in unsere Reihen holen", entgegnete Minerva, "Wir können uns keine Nachlässigkeiten erlauben und wir können auch wirklich nicht das geringste Risiko eingehen."<br>"Wo bleibt denn der Spaß ohne jedes Risiko?"  
>Sirius lachte breit.<p>

"Was hat Fletcher eigentlich im letzten Krieg so getrieben?", fragte Arthur. Tonks versprach, es rauszufinden und die Runde wandte sich dem nächsten Problemfall zu.  
>Alastor Madeye Moody. Durch seine impulsive Art auch nicht unbedingt ein Muster an Zuverlässigkeit. Aber an Moody ging selbstverständlich kein Weg vorbei.<br>"Es geht ihm gar nicht so schlecht", wusste Minerva zu berichten, "und er brennt natürlich darauf, hier seinen Beitrag zu leisten."

Tonks und Molly besichtigten bald die obere Etage, um zu sehen, was noch alles nötig wäre, um das alte Haus wirklich optimal nutzen zu können, außer ein paar wohldosierten Reinigungszaubern. Der Staub schien der Dreck von Jahrhunderten zu sein.

Dann ging deutlich hörbar die Eingangstür. Mrs Black war hocherfreut.  
>"BASTARDE! BLUTSVERRäTER!", hallte ihr Kreischen durch das ganze Haus. Die Gruppe in der Küche hielt gespannt den Atem an, wer wohl noch käme. Die Tür schwang auf und eine geisterhafte Gestalt erschien, mit der niemand gerechnet hatte.<p>

Severus Snape war ja noch nie mit besonders gesunder Gesichtsfarbe aufgefallen, nun aber wirkte er gräulich, fahl. Die schwarzen Augen lagen tief in den dunklen Höhlen. Die Lippen blutleer, beinahe weiß. Die fettigen Haare fielen ihm in Strähnen ins Gesicht.  
>Seltsam gemessenen Schrittes betrat er die Küche. Es herrschte Totenstille.<p>

"Bei Merlin, Severus, du solltest überhaupt gar nicht hier sein", entfuhr es Minerva, die im selben Moment aufsprang, um ihm einen Stuhl zurechtzurücken.  
>"Meine Rede!", blökte Sirius gleich los und obwohl Lupin ihm schon am Hemdärmel zog, war er nicht ruhig.<br>"Was spricht er denn so, dein Todesserkumpel?", stichelte er weiter.

"Viel gesprochen hat er eigentlich nicht", entgegnete Snape mit leiser, heiserer Stimme und beinahe wie in seinem Unterricht, herrschte gespannte Stille im Raum.  
>Nur Sirius lachte und schenkte sich einen weiteren Feuerwhisky in sein Glas.<br>"Meinst du nicht, du hättest genug?", bemühte sich Lupin, aber er erntete nur eine unwirsche Handbewegung.

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, hörte man ein lautes Rumpeln von der Treppe her und Mrs Black begann wieder mit ihren unvermeidlichen Schimpftiraden. Die Tür flog auf als hätte sich ein Mantikor dagegengeworfen und die giggelnde Tonks stolperte mit ziemlich viel Schwung in den Raum.  
>Eben diesen Schwung ausnutzend, klopfte sie Snape kräftig auf die Schulter.<br>"Hey! Willkommen!"

Minerva war es, die scharf die Luft einsog. Ansonsten war es beeindruckend zu sehen, wie Snape tatsächlich noch blasser wurde und mit starrem Blick einen Punkt schräg über Sirius fixierte. Mit einer Hand hatte er nach der Tischplatte gegriffen.

Selbst Sirius schaffte es einen Moment lang die Klappe zu halten.

Minerva räusperte sich. Snape klammerte sich noch immer an der Tischplatte fest. Seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor aber sein Atem war ruhig und gleichmäßig und zögerlich löste sein Blick sich von der Wand und fixierte nun Tonks, deren Gesichtsfarbe einen ungesunden Rotton annahm. Sie nuschelte sich irgendetwas Unverständliches in den nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Minerva schürzte die schmalen Lippen.  
>"Nun, es ist mir auch wichtig, daß wir uns an die Mitglieder des ersten Orden des Phönix erinnern und zwar vor allem an die, die heute nicht bei uns sein können ..."<p>

Langsam, vorsichtig beugte Sirius sich über den Tisch, bis Snape das Gesicht verzog beim Einatmen von Sirius' Fahne.

Minerva sprach leise weiter.  
>"Die Verluste, die jeder hier zu beklagen hat, wiegen schwer ..."<p>

"Warum bist du eigentlich hier?", flüsterte Sirius so leise, daß wirklich nur Snape es hören konnte.

"... allen voran natürlich die Potters, James und vor allem Lily ..."

Snape versteifte sich merklich. Sein Blick flackerte kurz nur.  
>"Du hast doch niemanden zu beklagen", setzte Sirius hinzu.<br>Schweiß stand Snape auf der Stirn. Seine Miene jedoch war steinern. Auch als Molly jetzt wieder hereinkam mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

"Oh, Severus, sehr schön. Als erstes trinkst du mal eine feine Tasse Tee ..."

So vorsichtig Snape sich eben erst hingesetzt hatte, so unwirsch sprang er jetzt auf.  
>"Das ist ja wie ein Kindergeburtstag hier", blaffte er die völlig konsternierte Molly an.<br>"Als käme ich her zum Tee trinken!"  
>Keuchend sog er die Luft ein. Seine Stimme war erschreckend nah daran, sich zu überschlagen.<br>"Ich bin doch meiner Zeit nicht böse! Wenn ich den Drang verspüre, Tee zu trinken, dann such ich mir die Gesellschaft selbst aus. Ein verlauster Köter und eine Mutti vom Herd gehören wirklich nicht dazu."

Sirius war tatsächlich sprachlos. Molly versuchte, sich zu rechtfertigen.  
>"Aber ich wollte doch nur nett sein", brachte sie schwach hervor.<br>Snape gewann an Sicherheit. Er feixte.  
>"Nett?"<br>Er schnaubte unwillig.  
>"Da hätt ich auch in Hogwarts bleiben können. Ich dachte, hier passiert irgendwas. Daß es sich nur um ein Kaffeekränzchen handelt, wusste ich nicht."<br>Dabei funkelte er Molly böse an, die nun wieder ihre Schürze knetete. Normalerweise war Molly ja nicht gerade auf den Mund gefallen, doch mit dieser Aggressivität hatte sie weder gerechnet, noch konnte sie irgendetwas damit anfangen.  
>"Mein Fehler", sagte er ölig.<br>Da sich überhaupt niemand rührte, hörte Snape auch nicht auf.

"Ein verängstigter, blöder Haufen. So besteht nicht der Hauch einer Chance, gegen den Dunklen Lord zu bestehen. Der wird sich von einer Teeküche nicht aufhalten lassen."

"Severus, lass es gut sein", hatte Arthur als erster die Sprache wiedergefunden. Er klang müde, aber auch wütend.  
>"Wir sind trotz allem froh, dich dabei zu haben, aber jetzt geh bitte zurück nach Hogwarts und ruh dich aus."<p>

Snape öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte hinaus. Sein Umhang bauschte sich auf hinter ihm.  
>"Ich sag doch, er ist'n Arsch", bemerkte Sirius selbstgefällig als Snape den Raum längst verlassen hatte.<br>"Halt die Klappe, Tatze", sagte Lupin.

~*V*~

Snape ging es schon besser, als er die muffige Küche mit all diesen Menschen verlassen hatte. Im Treppenhaus jedoch wurde er auch gleich schon wieder von Mrs Black freundlich als "SPROSS EINER BLUTSCHANDE" betitelt. Raubtierhaft schlich Snape ganz nah an das Portrait und ohne die Lippen zu öffnen zischte er: "Eine Frau, der ein Hund aus dem Schoß gekrochen ist, sollte schön still sein."  
>Tatsächlich war Mrs Black still. Und zwar immer, wenn Snape fortan kam, tat sie so als bemerke sie ihn nicht.<p>

Snape sah sich noch einmal um, bevor er das Haus verließ. Die Portraits der Ahnen. Hauselfenköpfe, Trollfüße als Schirmständer.  
>Er schüttelte sich.<br>Und verließ das Haus der altehrwürdigen, reinblütigen Familie Black.

Er hatte niemanden zu betrauern und er würde im kommenden Krieg niemanden zu betrauern haben. Er stand in der kühlen Nachtluft, sog die Luft ein.  
>Wann hatte er begonnen, den Atem anzuhalten?<br>Durch eine feine Smogschicht sah man die Sterne.  
>Großstadthimmel.<br>Ohrenbetäubende Stille.

Snapes Schritte hallten durch die verdreckte Straße. Ein paar Meter nur gehen, bis er apparieren würde. In einem dunklen Hauseingang, derer es viele hier gab.  
>Löcher.<br>Madenfraß.

Kaum etwas entsteht aus dem Nichts, man erntet nur, was man sät und häufig noch nicht einmal das. Was ist denn wirklich überraschend im Leben?  
>Wer wird sich schon ändern im Kern?<br>Severus Snape war vor Allem erstaunt, daß er doch etwas anderes erwartet hatte. Was ihn bloß geritten hatte. Was er für Vorstellungen gehabt hatte.  
>Träume vielleicht.<br>Winterträume.  
>Die Blumen des Frühlings.<p>

Plötzlich erschien wie aus dem Nichts eine hochgewachsene, dunkelhäutige Gestalt vor ihm.  
>Snape fasste nach seinem Zauberstab, bevor er Kingsley Shacklebolt erkannte.<p>

"Snape", grüßte dieser knapp.  
>Severus antwortete mit einem Nicken.<p>

"So schlimm?", fragte Kingsley und seine Zähne blitzten weiß in der Dunkelheit auf.  
>"Schlimmer", presste Severus hervor, um gleich darauf mit einem scharfen, schnalzenden Ton zu disapparieren.<p> 


	28. Mysteriöses Verschwinden

Unser Killer-Meeri hat mal wieder zugeschlagen.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Meniel.

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Mysteriöses Verschwinden** von **Meniel**

So ihr Lieben, hier ist mein zweiter Beitrag zu unserem diesjährigen Frühlingskalender. Es tut mir ja leid, atty, aber ich muss meinem Rang einfach wieder alle Ehre machen… Sonst wäre ich ja des Rangs gar nicht würdig! Irgendwer muss Killer-Rowling ja mal die Stirn bieten hier… *schmunzel*  
>Also dann – Viel Spaß!<p>

ABER: Eine Warnung an alle, die zart besaitet sind: Die Story hat Altersfreigabe P16! Und das nicht ohne Grund.

„NEIN! NICHT GINNY!"  
>Harry wachte schweißgebadet auf. Was für ein Albtraum! Er richtete sich auf und blickte sich um. Alle schliefen noch… Was war denn das bitte für ein grausamer Traum gewesen? Er schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. Nein, schnell die bösen Gedanken verbannen. Ron drehte sich schmatzend in seinem Bett um und sprach mit dem Bettpfosten. „Minchen, du bist so wundervoll…" Harry musste schmunzeln. ‚Minchen'... Interessanter Spitzname, für den Hermine Ron zweifelsohne heftig gerügt hätte. Ron war wirklich verliebt.<br>Harry drehte sich auch in seinem Bett rum und versuchte wieder zu schlafen. Doch er schlief danach nur noch unruhig und war wach, als die Wecker klingelten. Wie gerädert stand Harry auf.  
>Ron musterte ihn skeptisch. „Was ist los mit dir, Harry?", nuschelte er mit der Zahnbürste im Mund.<br>Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, nichts. Hab nur schlecht geträumt", erwiderte er. „Pass auf, gleich tropft dir Zahnpasta-Schaum auf dein Hemd."  
>Hektisch beugte sich Ron nach vorne über das Waschbecken und verhinderte gerade so das Malheur. Harry schüttelte leicht schmunzelnd den Kopf und ging nach nebenan, um sich anzuziehen. Müde stiefelte er mit Ron, der unentwegt auf ihn einredete – es ging um Hermine, oder genauer gesagt um Mädchen im Allgemeinen, wie kompliziert sie doch waren – in die große Halle zum Frühstück.<br>Hermine wartete dort schon auf sie, sie war natürlich wie immer mit die Erste beim Frühstück. Harry sah sich verwirrt um.  
>„Morgen... Wo ist Ginny?", fragte er.<br>„Ich habe keine Ahnung… Ich mache mir schon Sorgen, ihr Bett war unbenutzt…", erwiderte Hermine langsam. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Du siehst aus, als ob du die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hättest."  
>Harry winkte ab. „Lass mal. Hab nur schlecht geschlafen."<br>Er sah ihr an, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte.  
>Verwundert und besorgt ließ Harry sich auf die Bank neben Hermine sinken und griff nach einem Toast mit Orangenmarmelade, doch er aß ohne Appetit. Erst dieser Albtraum, und jetzt war Ginny nicht beim Frühstück… Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.<br>Er ließ den Blick durch die große Halle schweifen. Der Lehrertisch war auch nicht vollständig, obwohl sie relativ spät zum Frühstück erschienen waren. McGonagall und Snape fehlten. Und Dumbledore sah nicht wirklich erfreut aus. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Und zwar ganz gewaltig nicht.  
>Mit einem Mal stürmte Filch in die große Halle, ganz in Aufruhr, sodass alle vom Frühstück aufsahen. Filch sprach aufgeregt mit Dumbledore, der sich erhob.<br>„Alle Schüler gehen zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Der Unterricht fällt vorerst aus", sagte er mit einem so ernsten Blick, dass keiner zu widersprechen wagte.

Die Schüler kehrten plappernd zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Niemand wusste etwas. Während Ron wilde Mutmaßungen äußerte, was vorgefallen sein könnte, ging Harry schweigend neben ihm her. Ihm wurde immer unbehaglicher zumute. Ginny hatte offensichtlich nicht in ihrem Bett geschlafen und war nicht zum Frühstück aufgetaucht. McGonagall und Snape waren nicht beim Frühstück, dazu ein völlig aufgelöster Filch und der ausgefallene Unterricht… Hier stimmte etwas ganz gehörig nicht.

Abrupt blieb er stehen. Er würde Ginny suchen. Er wusste noch nicht, wo er anfangen sollte, aber er würde sie suchen.  
>„Harry? Harry?"<br>Er sah auf. Hermine und Ron standen vor ihm und musterten ihn absolut skeptisch. „Was ist los?", fragte Hermine mit Nachdruck.  
>„Ich mache mir Sorgen…", antwortete er zögerlich. „Keiner scheint Ginny seit gestern gesehen zu haben und jetzt dieses Chaos… Habt ihr gesehen, dass weder Snape noch McGonagall beim Frühstück waren?"<br>Hermine zögerte. Sie schien jetzt auch verunsichert zu sein.  
>„Harry… Du... Du meinst doch nicht, dass Ginny etwas passiert ist?"<br>Ron klappte der Mund auf. Seiner Schwester war doch hoffentlich nichts passiert! Er packte Harry an den Schultern.  
>„Wir müssen sie suchen!"<br>„Ich weiß", erwiderte Harry. „Aber wo sollen wir anfangen?"  
>Hermine ging dazwischen. „Wir werden sie jetzt nicht suchen! Ginny ist nicht dumm, sie war in der DA, so schnell kann ihr hier in Hogwarts nichts passieren. Wir sollten jetzt erstmal tun, was Dumbledore gesagt hat: In den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Vielleicht ist sie ja wieder da und kann uns erklären, wo sie war."<br>In Harry sträubte sich alles. Er wollte Ginny finden… Aber er musste einsehen, dass Hermine Recht hatte. Vielleicht war Ginny ja wieder da, wenn sie ankamen.  
>Ron protestierte, aber musste nachgeben, als Harry und Hermine ihn an den Armen mit sich zogen.<p>

Sie warteten den ganzen Vormittag im Gemeinschaftsraum, doch nichts tat sich. Ginny war auch nirgends zu sehen. Harry wurde mit jeder Minute flauer im Magen und auch Ron tigerte unruhig vor dem Kamin auf und ab.  
>Draußen war das allerschönste Frühlingswetter und sie hockten hier drin und waren zum Warten verdammt.<br>Alle hatten gedacht, dass irgendjemand ihnen die Situation erklären würde. Aber nichts tat sich und dementsprechend schlecht war die Stimmung.  
>In Harry keimte ein Plan. Er hockte sich mit Hermine und Ron zusammen in eine Ecke und erklärte ihnen seine Idee. Hermine erklärte ihn für verrückt, aber stimmte letztendlich dann doch zu. Ron war sofort einverstanden und sie machten sich gleich daran, den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.<p>

Ron krümmte sich scheinbar vor Schmerzen am Boden. Alle im Raum sahen überrascht auf und Lavender stürmte zu ihm.  
>„Ronnie, was ist los mit dir? Hast du Schmerzen?"<br>Hermine verkniff sich das Lachen. Lavender hatte offensichtlich immer noch nicht die Bemühungen um ihn aufgegeben.  
>Ron stöhnte nur laut.<br>Harry und Hermine halfen ihm auf die Beine und meinten: „Wir bringen ihn in den Krankenflügel, Madam Pomfrey soll ihn sich besser ansehen."  
>Lavender wimmelten sie ab, mit den Worten, dass sie eh nichts tun könnte. Ron stöhnte immer wieder laut auf. Nun musste auch Harry sich das Lachen verkneifen. Er spielte die Rolle echt überzeugend.<br>Kaum waren sie außer Sichtweite der fetten Dame hörte Ron auf, sich vor Schmerzen zu winden und zu stöhnen. Hermine brach in Gekicher aus.  
>„Ron, das war echt klasse! Der Blick von Lavender war zu herrlich, sie hat sich total Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie immer noch Interesse an dir hat."<br>Ron wich ihrem Blick aus und lief knallrot an.  
>Harry lief los in Richtung der großen Halle. Er hoffte, dort auf Dumbledore zu treffen. Er musste wissen, was mit Ginny passiert war.<br>Auf dem Weg lief er in Flitwick, der ihn verwundert ansah.  
>„Mr Potter! Was machen sie denn hier? Ach, natürlich sind auch Ms Granger und Mr Weasley hier."<br>„Professor, wissen Sie, was hier los ist? Seit heute Morgen herrscht das Chaos und keiner weiß etwas!"  
>Flitwick zögerte.<br>„Ist irgendetwas mit Ginny passiert?", hakte Harry nach.  
>„Nein, nein, Mr Potter", erwiderte Flitwick schließlich. „Miss Weasley geht es gut."<br>„Aber wo ist sie?", hakte Harry nach, hinter ihm nickte Ron heftig um seine Zustimmung auszudrücken.  
>Flitwick seufzte leise und sah Harry an. „Eigentlich darf ich es Ihnen nicht sagen. Aber wenn sie schon hier sind…Folgen Sie mir."<p>

Sie gingen hinter Flitwick her durch mehrere Geheimgänge, Treppen hinauf und Treppen hinab. Eine Viertelstunde liefen sie so durch das Schloss. Das Trio folgte schweigend, obwohl jeder von ihnen aufgewühlt war. Was war hier in Hogwarts nur los?  
>Sie bogen um eine Ecke und standen plötzlich in den Kerkern. In ein wenig Entfernung vernahmen sie aufgeregte Gespräche und die Geräusche von Kameras. Was ging da vor sich?<br>Flitwick blieb stehen und bedeutete ihnen, an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben, dann wuselte er davon. Doch natürlich hielten die drei sich nicht daran und gingen langsam der Quelle der Geräusche entgegen. Mit einem Mal blieb Hermine abrupt stehen und wand sich ab, die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Ron und Harry wandten sich Hermine zu, Harry legte die Arme um Hermines Schultern.  
>„Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung?"<br>„Ich… Bitte, geht nicht näher ran. Und seht auch nicht hin."  
>Ron wollte sich wieder umwenden, doch Harry hielt ihn davon ab.<br>„Nicht, Ron. Hermine wird ihre Gründe dafür haben."  
>Doch eigentlich wollte Harry selbst wissen, was Hermine gesehen hatte. Er schob Hermine sanft in Rons Arme und bedeutete ihm, mit ihr dazubleiben. Er selbst ging langsam weiter in Richtung der Geräuschquelle. Er konnte mehrere Menschen erkennen, die da vorne in Grüppchen umher standen, einer davon war offensichtlich Flitwick, der heftig auf Dumbledore einzureden schien. Und als er noch einen Schritt näher machte, sah er, weswegen Hermine sich abgewandt hatte. Da war eine große Blutlache. Und in ihr lag eine Hand. Und zwar nur eine Hand. Es war beinahe unglaublich, dass Hermine das von dort hinten hatte erkennen können, aber nur das konnte der Grund gewesen sein. Harry zwang sich, den Blick abzuwenden und drehte sich um.<p>

Er kämpfte eine Minute lang damit, sich nicht zu übergeben und nicht wieder hinzusehen, als sich plötzlich dünne Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlangen und er die vertraute Wärme spürte. Er drehte sich wieder um.  
>„Ginny! Merlin sei Dank… Dir geht es gut!", rief er erleichtert aus.<br>Ginny erwiderte nichts, sondern schmiegte sich nur an ihn. Sanft strich er über ihr Haar.  
>„Es geht dir gut… Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, als Hermine erzählte, dass du nicht in deinem Bett geschlafen hast…"<br>Ginny blickte auf. Sie war beinahe schon leichenblass und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Und sie konnte kein einziges Wort herausbringen. Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf und schmiegte sich nur noch enger an Harry.  
>„Harry, bring Miss Weasley hinauf in den Gryffindorturm. Sie wird sprechen, wenn sie es kann. Doch nicht jetzt", erklang leise Dumbledores Stimme.<br>„Professor? Was ist hier los? Ich.. Ich habe die Ha-" setzte Harry an, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.  
>„Nicht, Harry. Die Antworten folgen später."<br>Harry musterte Dumbledore und sah ein, dass er hier und jetzt nicht weiterkommen würde.  
>Langsam ging er mit Ginny im Arm zurück zu Hermine und Ron. Die sahen ihn fragend an und Ron bestürmte Ginny mit Fragen, doch Harry winkte ab.<br>„Lasst uns zurückgehen. Ginny ist wieder da, wir sollten jetzt auch oben warten."

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum versteckten sie sich mit Ginny in einer dunklen, relativ einsamen Ecke. Harry wollte nicht, dass Ginny ausgefragt wurde.  
>Auf dem Weg hinauf hatte Harry mehrmals Hermines fragenden Blick auf sich gespürt, jedoch nicht einmal darauf reagiert. Er wollte jetzt nicht reden. Ihm schwirrten so viele Fragen durch den Kopf…<p>

Irgendwann am Nachmittag erschien dann endlich Dumbledore im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sofort wurde er mit Fragen bestürmt.  
>„Was ist los?"<br>„Wo ist Professor McGonagall?"  
>„Was ist passiert?"<br>„Warum saßen wir hier den ganzen Tag fest?"  
>„Wissen Sie, warum Filch so aufgeregt war?"<br>„RUHE!", brüllte Dumbledore gegen die aufgeregte Schülermeute an. Schlagartig war es ruhig und alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
>„Hier in Hogwarts ist etwas geschehen, was ich niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Es wurden zwei Personen ermordet", begann Dumbledore und wurde bei seinen letzten Worten schon wieder von den Schülern unterbrochen, die laut aufschrien und in lautes Geplapper ausbrachen.<br>Ginny drückte sich an Harry. Sie hatte ohne Zweifel etwas damit zu tun, nur was war geschehen? Hatte sie den Mörder gesehen? Dass sie die Mörderin war, kam für Harry überhaupt nicht in Betracht. Niemals würde Ginny jemanden umbringen.  
>„Ruhe jetzt!", rief Dumbledore. Abermals verstummten alle Anwesenden. Nur von Ginny war ein leises Schluchzen zu vernehmen. Scheinbar erinnerte all die Aufregung sie an das, was passiert war. Fest drückte Harry sie an sich.<br>„Wie immer will das Ministerium nicht, dass ich euch das mitteile, aber ihr seid stark. Ihr alle." Sein Blick ruhte vor allem auf den Erst- und Zweitklässlern.  
>„Die beiden Opfer sind Professor McGonagall - " Ein lauter Aufschrei ging durch die Menge. „und Professor Snape", fuhr Dumbledore ungerührt fort. In das erneut ausbrechende Geplapper und Getuschel hinein fügte er noch hinzu:<br>„Die Schule ist im Ausnahmezustand. Wir wissen, dass sie nicht mit Zauberei ermordet wurden. Daher ist unser Bemühen, die Morde aufzuklären, nur noch größer. Ihr alle werdet vorerst hier bei uns bleiben und nicht nach Hause zu euren Eltern fahren, auch, wenn es schwer ist."  
>Dann ging Dumbledore. Einige der Mädchen brachen weinend zusammen und wurden von ihren Freunden davor bewahrt, sich beim Fallen zu verletzen. Heilloses Chaos herrschte im Gemeinschaftsraum und Hermine, Harry und Ron warfen sich ungläubige Blicke zu. Ginny schluchzte nur immer wieder leise in Harrys Armen. Sanft zog Harry sie hoch und verschwand mit ihr in seinem Schlafsaal. Er wollte jetzt bei ihr sein, sie durfte nicht alleine bleiben. Hermine und Ron folgten ihm. Alle waren einfach nur fassungslos. Was war hier nur geschehen?<p>

Ginny schwieg noch einen Tag lang über das, was geschehen war, dann erklärte sie, was geschehen war:  
>McGonagall und Snape trafen sich immer wieder heimlich, doch Ginny fand nie den Grund der Treffen heraus. Sie hatte es immer wieder mal mitbekommen, dass beide die Köpfe zusammensteckten und häufiger hatte sie auch gesehen, wie die beiden zusammen über die Flure gingen, sich umsahen und dann durch irgendeine Tür verschwanden.<br>Also war sie McGonagall am Abend bis in die Kerker gefolgt. Wie sie das angestellt hatte, ohne gesehen zu werden, war ihr selbst schleierhaft. Bevor sie realisiert hatte, was geschehen war, lag McGonagall schon am Boden und Snape rauschte an ihr vorbei, mit einem blutverschmiertem Messer und blutiger Hand. Ginny war sehr geschockt gewesen und hatte sich nur langsam aus ihrer Starre lösen können. Als sie um die Ecke ging um genau zu sehen, was passiert war, hatte sie die abgetrennte Hand von McGonagall auf dem Boden liegen sehen, während sich langsam das Blut um sie herum ausbreitete. Snape hatte McGonagall getötet? Es konnte nur so sein. McGonagall lag reglos mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Boden, Snape war mit blutverschmiertem Messer an Ginny vorbeigelaufen.  
>Sie riss den Blick von McGonagall los und lief Snape hinterher. Sie musste wissen, was er vorhatte!<br>Hinter der nächsten Ecke blieb sie mit dem Fuß hängen und fiel hin. Sie rappelte sich wieder auf und wollte die dreckigen Hände am Umhang sauberwischen, hielt aber inne. Ihre Hände waren irgendwie klebrig…Im Fackelschein konnte sie erkennen, dass sie Blut an den Händen hatte. Sie wandte sich um und sah, worüber sie gestolpert war: Severus Snape. Er stöhnte leise.  
>„Professor Snape? Was ist passiert? Ich hole Hilfe!"<br>Sie wollte davon stürmen, wurde jedoch von Snape aufgehalten, der den Kopf schüttelte und sie am Fuß festhielt. Ginny wurde panisch. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, ob Snape verletzt war und sie wusste auch nicht, ob Snape das Messer noch hatte. Sie riss sich los und blieb in gebührendem Abstand stehen.  
>„Musste… Sie… töten… Sie griff mich in den Kerkern an… Ohne Zauberstab. Sie wollte offensichtlich nicht, dass sie durch die Aufspürzauber entdeckt wird. Ich konnte ihr das Messer entringen, doch ich musste es gegen sie verwenden… Sie hätte Hogwarts an den dunklen Lord ausgeliefert… Sie hatte es satt, dass Dumbledore immer auf heile Welt machte… Ich habe nicht herausfinden können, was genau ihre Gründe waren… Ich hatte gedacht, sie stünde hinter Hogwarts und Dumbledore. Der dunkle Lord muss sie mit irgendetwas geködert haben. Er muss irgendetwas wissen, was außer ihr eigentlich sonst keiner weiß… Doch sie hat es mir nicht verraten. Miss Weasley… Ginny… Sorg dafür, dass Dumbledore es erfährt."<p>

Hier brach Ginny mit ihrer Erzählung ab, es wurde zu viel. Später brachte sie nur noch heraus, dass Snape kurze Zeit später gestorben war. McGonagall hatte ihn mit einem Schildzauber schwer verletzt, sodass sein Messerangriff auf ihn zurück gefallen war. Letztendlich hatte sie doch Magie angewendet, nur hatte es ihr nichts genutzt.  
>Geschockt hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine Ginny zugehört und nicht gewagt, sie auch nur einmal zu unterbrechen. Und auch jetzt, als Ginny weinend in Harrys Armen lag, wagte keiner, auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen.<p>

Einige Tage später wurden alle in verfrühte Osterferien geschickt, nachdem Ginny Dumbledore alles erzählt hatte. Hogwarts hatte zwei Lehrer verloren. Und ein Verlust war für alle sehr schmerzlich, vor allem für Dumbledore. Sein Vertrauen und seine Liebe für Minerva hätte beinahe allen Hogwarts-Schülern das Leben gekostet.

_Making of:__Hier kam das Killer-Meeri ja eindeutig wieder in mir durch. Es tut mir leid… Obwohl... Eigentlich nicht. Ich hoffe, dass dieser OS nicht zu heftig war, ich habe nicht umsonst in meinem Vorwort gewarnt. __  
><em>_Hier habe ich einfach drauf los geschrieben und die Worte fließen lassen, wieder mit Musik auf den Ohren – ohne Musik geht bei mir einfach gar nichts ;)__  
><em>_Tja, und das kam dabei raus. Nachdem Beitrag Nr. 1 von mir schon beinahe fluffig war, hat sich das hier wohl eindeutig gerächt, meint ihr nicht?__  
><em>_Die Story ist leider mit einer Macke von mir entstanden: Last Minute am letzten Tag der Abgabe fertig geworden und dank meiner lieben Last-Minute-Beta Hillie auch noch rechtzeitig abgegeben worden. Unendlich viel lieben Dank fürs Last-Minute-Betan! *knuffel*_


	29. Drei grüne Gestalten

Das vorletzte Türchen gehört unserem Hirschwolf.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Drarrys+Lintu

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Drei grüne Gestalten** von **Drarrys Lintu****  
><strong>

Es war Sonntagabend, der einzige Zeitpunkt, an dem Dobby normalerweise nicht in irgendwelche Tätigkeiten eingespannt war. Den Sonntagnachmittag verbrachten die Malfoys im Kaminzimmer und gingen dann früh schlafen. Und Dobby nutzte diesen Umstand jetzt für seine Freizeit aus.  
>Die Malfoys hatten es ihm nicht explizit verboten, das Manor zu verlassen, schließlich musste Dobby für viele seiner Aufgaben außer Haus. Aber er hatte trotzdem jedes Mal ein schlechtes Gewissen – und gebügelte Hände am Montagmorgen.<br>Doch das war es ihm wert, für das, was er am Sonntagabend tat – inzwischen schon zum zweiten Mal. Mit einem Ploppen verließ er das Manor und tauchte mitten in einem sumpfigen Wald wieder auf. Eigentlich mochte Dobby diese Gegend nicht – er konnte den Drang, alles zu putzen nur schwer unterdrücken – doch er versuchte sich daran zu gewöhnen. Genauso wie an die beiden anderen Gestalten, die hier auf ihn warteten.  
>Die eine Gestalt war möglicherweise ein Hauself, aber wenn, dann ein sehr merkwürdiger. Er trug zwar einen für Hauselfen typischen Lendenschurz und hatte auch große Augen, aber seine Arme und Beine waren zu lang. Und sein Verhalten…<br>Dobby zuckte immer wieder zusammen, wenn die Gestalt „Gollum" krächzte. Aber es war anscheinend sein Name.  
>„Garstiger Hauself kommt zu spät. Gollum!" Dabei umkreiste er Dobby wie ein Raubtier. Seine Glubschaugen leuchteten schwach in der Dämmerung.<br>Manchmal war Dobby bereit sich einzugestehen, dass die Malfoys ihn nicht immer nett behandelten, aber er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, was für einen Umgang Gollum gewohnt sein musste, dass er zu dem geworden war, was er war.  
>Er fragte sich außerdem, was für einen Schatz Gollum wohl verloren hatte. Er sprach immer wieder davon, manchmal schien er auch direkt mit diesem Schatz zu reden und dann veränderte er sich völlig.<br>Wenn Dobby ganz ehrlich war, dann hatte er Angst vor Gollum. Und er wäre garantiert nicht hierher zurückgekehrt, wenn er mit ihm alleine gewesen wäre.  
>Aber es gab da noch jemanden. Jemanden, der Dobby überhaupt eingeladen hatte.<br>Dobby und Gollum erreichten endlich die Lichtung, die als Treffpunkt diente. Dort saß auf einem Stein die dritte Gestalt.  
>Dobbys Ansicht nach handelte es sich um einen freien Hauselfen. Das würde zumindest seine Kleidung erklären, sowie die Tatsache, dass er anscheinend tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte. Für Dobby war das ein etwas beängstigender Gedanken. Er war schon fast damit überfordert, sich die Freiheit zu nehmen, hierher zu kommen.<br>Eigentlich sahen diese Gestalt Dobby recht ähnlich.  
>Beide waren klein, hatten grüne Haut, fledermausartige Ohren und waren in weiß gekleidet. Bei Dobby handelte es sich um einen Kissenbezug, bei dem anderen um eine weiße Robe, an deren Gürtel ein kleiner, schwarzer Stab befestigt war.<br>„Schon auf euch gewartet ich habe", sagte das Wesen ohne die Augen zu öffnen.  
>„Es tut Dobby leid, Sir, ich meine Meister, Verzeihung, Meister Yoda", stammelte Dobby. Es war ungewohnt für ihn, einen Hauselfen mit Meister anzusprechen, aber Yoda bestand darauf.<br>Gollum murmelte statt einer Begrüßung nur etwas Unverständliches und suchte sich seinen Platz auf einem toten Baumstumpf.  
>Dann erst öffnete Yoda seine Augen.<br>„Heute ich euch zeigen werde, wie die Macht ihr nutzen könnt."  
>Dobby spitzte seine Ohren. Yoda hatte schon bei dem letzten Treffen diese Macht erwähnt und was auch immer es war, es schien etwas anderes als die Magie der Zauberer zu sein.<br>„Die Augen schließen ihr müsst", meinte Yoda.  
>Dobby sah sich vorsichtig um, ob Gollum ihn nicht anspringen würde, sobald er die Augen schloss, dann folgte er der Anweisung.<br>Bei Nacht war es unheimlich im Wald. Und mit geschlossenen Augen wirkten die Geräusche um Dobby herum noch viel deutlicher.  
>Überall raschelte und knisterte es. Tiere huschten durch das Unterholz, Vögel flatterten zwischen den Ästen, Insekten summten und der Wind brachte das noch junge Laub zum Flüstern.<br>Dobbys Augenlider zitterten. Er musste sich zwingen, nicht zu blinzeln. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass gleich etwas passieren würde, wofür er sich wappnen musste.  
>Das Zischen ließ ihn handeln, noch bevor er es einordnen konnte. Irgendetwas kam auf ihn zu, also ließ sich der Hauself auf den Boden fallen. Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später hörte er einen dumpfen Aufprall und Gollums Schreien und Fauchen<br>„Ah! Mein Schatz, es greift uns an. Es will uns töten!"  
>Verwirrt öffnete Dobby jetzt doch die Augen. Yoda stand direkt vor ihm und hielt einen langen Stock in der Hand. Gollum rieb sich eine Stelle am Kopf, die jetzt schon anschwoll.<br>„Sehr gute Reflexe du hast, junger Padawan", sagte Yoda an Dobby gewandt. Dann sah er Gollum lange an. „Mehr an deiner Konzentration arbeiten du musst."  
>Dobby wurde verlegen durch das Kompliment. Es war wirklich nur ein Reflex. Zu oft hatte sein Herr schon Dinge nach ihm geworfen.<br>Gollum war so etwas wohl nicht gewohnt. Doch was das über seine Vergangenheit aussagte, wusste Dobby nicht. Yoda versuchte ihm gerade die Grundlagen der Macht zu erklären, doch Gollum warf ihm immer noch finstere Blicke zu.

Die Nacht war schon weit fortgeschritten, als sowohl Dobby als auch Gollum mit geschlossenen Augen endlich allen Angriffen von Yoda ausweichen konnten. Dobby vermutete inzwischen, dass Yoda so etwas wie ein Krieger sein musste und dass seine beiden Schüler keine Chance hätten, wenn er sich entscheiden würde, richtig anzugreifen.  
>Gollum hatte ein paarmal versucht Yoda anzugreifen – aus Rache für die zahlreichen Beulen an seinem Kopf – doch dieser war immer mit Leichtigkeit ausgewichen.<br>„Wie macht es das, mein Schatz?", fragte er mit hoher Stimme.  
>„Es hat bestimmt einen Ring, Gollum! Vielleicht sogar unseren. Dabei gehört er uns!", antwortete er sich selber, jetzt aber krächzend.<br>„Nein, mein Schatz, Yoda ist freundlich zu uns, ja."  
>„Schrumpeliger Yoda ist stark, wir dürfen ihm nicht vertrauen."<br>In dem Moment wurde es Dobby zu viel.  
>„Gollum darf nicht so über Meister Yoda reden!", quiekte er. „Meister Yoda ist weise und gut."<br>Gollum kam auf allen vieren ganz nah zu Dobby heran. Er musterte den Hauself, doch der wich nicht ein Stück zurück. Er wusste, dass er nicht nachgeben durfte.  
>Schließlich drehte sich Gollum mit einem Fauchen um. Wie ein Affe verschwand er im Unterholz.<br>„Die dunkle Seite stark in ihm ist", sagte Yoda und Dobby konnte sehen, dass er betrübt die Ohren hängen ließ.  
>„Die dunkle Seite?"<br>„Die Macht immer ein Gleichgewicht braucht. Die helle und die dunkle Seite es gibt. Stark beide Seiten sind. Doch mehr Schaden anrichten die dunkle Seite kann."  
>Dobby nickte, auch wenn er nicht ganz verstand, worauf Yoda hinaus wollte.<br>„Die helle Seite stärker bei dir ist", sagte Yoda und klang dabei ein bisschen stolz.  
>„Sir?"<br>„Viel Gutes tun du wirst, das spüren ich kann. Die Macht wieder ins Gleichgewicht gebracht werden muss. Und dabei helfen du kannst."  
>Dobby nickte, dass seine Ohren schlackerten, aber er wünschte sich, der freie Hauself würde etwas schneller sprechen und zum Punkt kommen. Der Himmel würde schon heller am Horizont und er musste sich noch um das Frühstück der Malfoys kümmern, bevor sie wach wurden.<br>„Nächste Woche du wiederkommen wirst." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Aufforderung.  
>„Und was ist mit Gollum, Sir, Meister?"<br>„Nicht zurückkommen er wird. Seine eigene Schlacht zu schlagen er hat. Großes Leid durchleben er wird. Aber gut seine Reflexe jetzt sind." Yoda schüttelte den Kopf.

Er konnte spüren, dass Gollum in seine Welt zurückkehrte. Er würde dort alles fast ins Chaos stürzen und erst im letzten Moment würde das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt werden, das in ihm nie herrschte.  
>Dobby dagegen würde sich als eifriger Schüler erweisen. Er war kein großer Krieger, aber er war ein Kämpfer im Herzen.<br>Die Macht würde ihm später nützen, wenn es darum ging, Nachspeisen schweben zu lassen und grausamen, schwarzen Bällen seinen Willen aufzuzwingen.  
>Und sein Herz würde den Rest erledigen.<br>Dobby würde sich als hilfreicher Begleiter, als treuer Freund, als Retter in der Not und als lebendiges Schutzschild erweisen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass die dunkle Seite der Macht in dieser Welt nicht übermächtig wurde.  
>Er war so sehr ein Jedi, wie es ein Hauself nur sein konnte.<p>

Making Of:

Lintu sitzt im Zug. Auf ihrem Schoß balanciert sie ein kleines Notebook und versucht gleichzeitig zu schreiben und zu verhindern, dass ihr Sitznachbar auf den Bildschirm guckt.  
>Dabei handelt es sich um einen recht korpulenten Mann, der wohl stramm auf die sechzig zugeht – und äußerst neugierig ist.<br>Immer, wenn Lintu gerade ein paar Wörter getippt hat, lehnt sich dieser Mann zur Seite und mustert interessiert den Bildschirm.  
>Lintu hat schon alle gängigen Gegenmaßnahmen getroffen und so ist die Bildschirmhelligkeit auf dem Minimum, der Bildschirm so weit zugeklappt, dass sie gerade eben noch an die Tastatur kommt und hat sich mit dem Rücken zum Fenster gedreht. Das Rechtschreibprogramm läuft auf Hochtouren, da Lintu kaum noch sieht, was sie tippt.<br>Aber da der Mann sich trotzdem lieber mit dem kaum leserlichen Geschreibsel als mit seiner Zeitung beschäftigt, kürzt Lintu die Namen lieber auch noch ab. Y, G und D.  
>Es reicht, dass der Mann weiß, dass sie schreibt. Dass Yoda, Gollum und Dobby in diesem Text vorkommen, muss er nicht wissen.<p> 


	30. Wie Gara und Jonay

Morgen startet übrigens der Legendum:

http:/www. legendumaward. de/ (wie gewohnt die Leerzeichen entfernen)

Leider ist dies das letzte Türchen und dahinter versteckt sich Miss Lilyhörnchen.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/nicx+nihil

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

A/N: Vielen Dank an den tapferen Wolf fürs Betalesen.

**Wie Gara und Jonay** von **nicx nihil**

„Ron, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber…" Hermione Granger holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann riss sie sich zusammen und sprach endlich das aus, was eigentlich schon lange klar gewesen war: „Ich möchte die Beziehung zu dir beenden."  
>Weasley schnappte nach Luft und sah dabei aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Innerlich seufzte Hermione genervt. Natürlich schmerzte es sie, ihn unglücklich zu machen, aber es war ja nun wirklich nicht so, dass das Ende dieser Beziehung für irgendjemanden besonders überraschend gekommen wäre.<p>

Sie und Ron… das war einfach ein Fehler gewesen. Sie waren ein tolles Team und ihre Freundschaft hatte wunderbar funktioniert, doch für eine dauerhafte Partnerschaft waren sie einfach zu verschieden. Sie hatten sich schon lange nichts mehr zu sagen und ihre gemeinsamen Interessen gingen abgesehen von „Welt retten" hart gegen null. Es war nur vernünftig, das Ganze jetzt zu beenden, bevor es richtig hässlich werden würde.

Und außerdem gab es da ja noch jemanden – der nur rein zufällig in diesem Moment hinter der angelehnten Tür von Hermiones Badezimmer das Szenario verfolgte – der nicht unwesentlich dazu beigetragen hatte, sie die Beziehung nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen zu lassen.  
>Ja, zugegeben, sie hatte sich schon lange neu verliebt und zwar in den Mann, den Ron nach Voldemort am meisten hasste, aber der jüngste Weasley hatte sich in letzter Zeit ihr gegenüber auch nicht gerade liebevoll verhalten. Es war nur gut und richtig, das alles jetzt zu beschließen und am Ende würden damit sicher alle zufrieden sein.<p>

Soweit zur Theorie. In der Praxis lief besagter Jetzt-Ex gerade so gefährlich rot an, dass seine Haare dagegen blass wirkten. Er sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen von Hermiones Couch auf und brüllte sie an. „Du willst mich abservieren? Einfach so nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe? Wie kommst du denn…? Du kannst doch nicht…?"  
>„Doch Ron, ich kann und ich werde", fuhr Hermione ihm ruhig, aber bestimmt ins Wort. „Setz dich bitte wieder hin und beruhige dich, dann können wir beide das wie erwachsene Menschen klären. Ich möchte dir wirklich nicht wehtun."<br>„Aber du tust mir weh!" Er brüllte nun noch lauter und klang dabei wie ein verwundetes Tier.

Hätte sie ihn nicht so gut gekannt, hätte sich Hermione von solch einem Ausbruch vermutlich aus dem Konzept bringen lassen. Da sie allerdings sehr wohl in der Lage war, verletzten Stolz von ehrlicher Trauer zu unterscheiden, blieb sie gelassen und versuchte es abermals mit Vernunft. „So, tue ich das? Warum, Ron? Und sag jetzt nicht, weil du mich liebst. Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt. Wir waren Freunde und können es vielleicht auch irgendwann wieder sein, aber Liebe hast du doch für mich nie empfunden. Also sag mir: Warum sollte ich bei dir bleiben?"

„Weil du mir gehörst." Die Antwort war simpel und kam doch überraschend. So viel Selbstsucht hätte sie ihm nicht zugetraut. Doch Ronald Weasley war noch nicht fertig. Er fing im Gegenteil gerade erst an. „Du wirst mich nicht verlassen. Ich will das nicht!"  
>Er stürzte auf sie zu und streckte die Arme aus, um sie an den Schultern zu packen.<p>

Mit einem hässlichen Geräusch stürzte der junge Mann zu Boden und blieb bewegungslos liegen.  
>Die schwarze Gestalt, die plötzlich in der Tür zum Badezimmer erschienen war, wirkte davon wenig beeindruckt. Severus Snape steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und zischte kalt: „Mr Weasley, mäßigen Sie sich. Sie werden sich anhören, was Professor Granger Ihnen zu sagen hat und sich gefälligst wie ein Gentleman benehmen oder wollen Sie etwa, dass ich mich vergesse?"<p>

„Schon gut", meinte Hermione beschwichtigend und legte Severus eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Danke, dass du mir beistehen willst, aber das hier muss ich selbst klären. Lass ihn frei. Er wird sich schon benehmen." Mit einem mürrischen Brummen löste der Tränkemeister den Bann und Ron erhob sich ächzend.

Nun mochte der jüngste Weasley vielleicht nicht der Hellste sein, doch die Fähigkeit eins und eins zu addieren, besaß sogar er. „Du… du hast… du verdammte Schlampe betrügst mich mit diesem Arsch?"  
>„Ron!" Die ganze Sache begann ungefähr so unangenehm zu werden, wie Hermione erwartet hatte. Was hatte sie nur geritten, Severus bei dieser Sache zuhören zu lassen? Durch sein Einschreiten war alles nur noch schlimmer geworden. Doch nun war es sowieso zu spät. Sie holte abermals tief Luft und setzte an: „Hör mir zu Ron, es ist nicht…"<br>„Nein, jetzt hörst du mir zu."  
>Ronald Weasley baute sich vor Hermione auf und machte Anstalten nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. Einzig die Hand seiner Hexe auf Severus' Arm bewahrte die Situation vor der völligen Eskalation. „Also gut Ron, sag, was du zu sagen hast und dann geh."<p>

„Du hast mich beschissen. Du kleine Schlampe glaubst wohl, dass ich so dumm bin und das nicht merke, aber da hast du dich getäuscht. Ich bin nicht so dumm, wie ihr alle glaubt. Ich hab's geahnt. Harry wollte mir ja nicht glauben, aber ich hab die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass du für die schmierige Fledermaus die Beine breit machst. Wie wärst du denn sonst direkt nach der Uni an diesen Job gekommen? Ich hab' es die ganze Zeit geahnt. Du überraschst mich nicht. Aber glaubt bloß nicht, dass ich unvorbereitet gekommen wäre. Glaub nicht, dass du das einfach mit mir machen kannst. Jetzt zeige ich dir mal, dass es auch Sachen gibt, die du nicht weißt."  
>„Ron, jetzt hör doch auf und lass uns vernünftig sein."<br>„Halt's Maul!" er sprach nicht mehr, er schrie. „ Du redest, wenn ich es dir sage! Ich erhebe Anspruch!" Mit unerwarteter Schnelligkeit zog Ron seinen Zauberstab und vollführte eine seltsame Geste, welche Hermione in ihrem Leben noch nie gesehen hatte. Auch Severus, der nicht gezögert hatte, sich auf Ron zu stürzen, war mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt. Sein Gesicht schien jede Farbe verloren zu haben, doch bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte man, dass er durchsichtig wurde. Wenige Momente später war der Tränkemeister verschwunden.

Nun war es an Hermione sich auf Ron zu stürzen.  
>„Was hast du getan? Was zur Hölle hast du ihm angetan?"<br>Der eben noch rasend wütende Weasley wirkte plötzlich müde.  
>„Reg dich ab. Dem Ekel geht's blendend. Aber das kann dir egal sein, denn du wirst ihn sowieso nie wieder sehen."<br>„Was?" Hermione blickte Ron an, als hätte er soeben verkündet der dunkle Lord höchst selbst zu sein. „Wie kannst du glauben, ich würde…"

„Ich habe Anspruch auf dich erhoben." Ronald Weasley strahlte nun eine kalte Berechnung aus, die ihm wohl niemand zugetraut hätte. „Das war schon immer dein Problem. Du hast die alten Regeln für nichtig gehalten und ignoriert, aber so läuft das nicht, Minchen. Du bist eine Hexe und sie gelten auch für dich. Aber ich will nicht so sein. Du hast doch schon immer so gern Neues gelernt.  
>Wenn zwei Zauberer um dieselbe ledige Hexe konkurrieren, bekommt der reinblütigere Zauberer das Anrecht auf sie, es sei denn sie selbst ist die Reinblütigste. Da das auf dich aber nun einmal leider nicht zutrifft und deine geliebte Kellerassel auch nicht gerade von den besten Eltern stammt, entscheide ich, dass du mich heiraten wirst.<br>Nun guck nicht so. Regeln sind Regeln. Du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Vergiss den Giftmischer. Er ist durch den magischen Anspruch gebunden. Er kann weder deine Räume betreten noch Eulen von dir empfangen oder sich dir nähern. Du wirst meine Frau werden und wenn du erst einmal eine Weile darüber nachgedacht hast, wirst du sicher auch einsehen, dass das das Beste für dich ist. Ich gehe jetzt, damit du dich abregen kannst. Wenn du brav bist, bringe ich dir morgen vielleicht deinen Verlobungsring mit."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand ein zufrieden aussehender Ronald Weasley aus den Quartieren von Hermione Granger und ließ diese völlig aufgelöst zurück.

Mit einem dumpfen Laut traf die Faust das Kissen. Wieder und wieder schlug die bleiche Hand auf den weichen Stoff ein, verprügelte die Daunen und warf schließlich das elendig nachgiebige Ding gegen die Wand. Dort prallte es ab und landete zwischen den vielen glitzernden Scherben der diversen Phiolen, die Severus bei seinem heutigen Wutausbruch ebenfalls zwischen die Finger gekommen waren. In der erdrückenden Dunkelheit seiner Kerker war es ihm, als wäre sie nun schon seit Ewigkeiten weg. Nein, eigentlich war sie nicht weg. Sie war genau vor seiner Nase. Er sah sie jeden Tag, doch er konnte sie nicht berühren, nicht mit ihr sprechen, nicht zu ihr gehen. Er konnte ihr nicht einmal Briefe schreiben und Merlin wusste, er hatte es tausendmal versucht.

Nachdem an dem verhängnisvollen Abend vor zwei Wochen alles so schrecklich aus dem Ruder gelaufen war, hatte er keine Minute geruht. Er hatte alle Bücher des Schlosses gewälzt. Er hatte aus den Gemälden der Schulleiter selbst die letzte Information herausgequetscht, doch das hatte ihm nur bestätigt, dass Ronald Weasley vollkommen im Recht war. Mochte die Regel archaisch sein wie sie wollte, so lange sie galt, konnte er nichts dagegen tun und Hermione würde Ron heiraten müssen.

Ein Glas flog gegen die Wand und zersplitterte klirrend. Feuerwhiskey spritzte und hinterließ einen Fleck auf den Seiten aufgeschlagener Bücher, die jeden Quadratzentimeter des Bodens bedeckten. Der Tränkemeister erhob sich schwerfällig, um die nutzlosen Wälzer ein weiteres Mal zu studieren. Er würde Hermione niemals Weasley überlassen. Die Einsamkeit fraß an ihm, doch so leicht gab ein Snape nicht auf.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Er hatte nicht vor zu öffnen. Wer auch immer da draußen war, würde ihm sicherlich nur auf die Nerven gehen.  
>Die Tür öffnete sich trotzdem und Severus brummte etwas Unverständliches. Dass dieses vermaledeite Schloss seine nutzlosen Schulleiter aber auch überall hineinlassen musste.<br>„Guten Abend, Minerva. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Seine Stimme troff vor Hohn.

Minerva McGonagall verzog ob des schweren Whiskeyduftes in der Luft die Nase und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
>„Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus, Severus, ich bringe dir eine Nachricht von Hermione."<br>Severus ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und wirkte nicht halb so interessiert, wie er hätte sein müssen. In den letzten Wochen hatte er einfach zu oft auf eine Lösung gehofft und war immer wieder enttäuscht worden.  
>„Was ist es? Eine Einladung zur Hochzeit?"<br>„Jetzt reiß die gefälligst zusammen", fuhr Minerva ihn an. „Glaubst du etwa, dass Hermione glücklich mit der Situation ist? Sie sagt, sie hat eine Lösung gefunden."  
>„So, hat sie das? Das ist ja wirklich schön, aber leider wird mir das nichts nützen, weil ich mich ihr nämlich nicht auf 50 Meter nähern kann." Severus wirkte resigniert.<p>

„Pah! ‚Ich will nicht. Ich kann nicht.' Du müsstest dich mal hören. Lass dich nicht so hängen! Hermione lässt dir ausrichten, dass du sofort zu der Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald kommen sollst. Sie sagte, du würdest schon wissen, welche sie meint. Dort musst du den Luchs am Halsband berühren. Fass ihn nirgendwo anders an, nur am Halsband. Und jetzt geh! Ich weiß auch nicht, was sie vorhat, aber wenn sie wirkliche eine Lösung gefunden hat, solltest du sie besser nicht warten lassen."

Severus schien von der ganzen Sache wenig überzeugt zu sein. Einen Luchs am Halsband fassen? Was zur Hölle sollte das kryptische Gefasel und was sollte das schon bringen? Die Regel galt. Da gab es nichts zu rütteln. Seufzend erhob er sich schließlich doch und trottete zu seiner Tür.  
>„Na gut, alte Hexe, ich gehe. Rühr hier ja nichts an, ich komme sowieso gleich wieder. Das bringt doch alles nichts."<br>Murrend verließ er sein Quartier und machte sich auf den Weg zum Verbotenen Wald.

Severus kniff im ersten Moment die Augen zusammen. Der Wald war tatsächlich dunkel genug gewesen, dass ihn nun das Mondlicht blendete. Der Luchs mit dem leuchtend weißen Halsband war allerdings schwer zu übersehen. Sofort wusste der Tränkemeister, dass dieses Tier von Hermione kommen musste. Niemand anders würde so auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass das Gegenüber das Offensichtliche auch bloß nicht übersehen konnte. Selbst wenn das Gegenüber Severus Snape hieß und nicht unbedingt für Begriffsstutzigkeit bekannt war.

Der Mann und die Katze musterten sich misstrauisch. Ein wirklich schönes Tier, das konnte er nicht abstreiten. Das Fell glänzte selbst im fahlen Mondlicht und die Augen hatten etwas Aufmerksames. Allerdings erklärte das noch lange nicht, was es an der Situation ändern sollte, wenn er nun dieses verdammte Halsband anfasste. „Es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, das sehr schnell herauszufinden", dachte er selbstironisch und ging auf den Luchs zu. Dieser bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, sondern starrte Severus einfach nur an. Auch als er die Hand nach dem Halsband ausstreckte, tat sich nichts.

Das weiße Leder fühlte sich warm an seinen Fingern an und das plötzliche Ziehen in seiner Mitte verriet, was es mit dem Halsband auf sich hatte. Ein Portschlüssel – er wurde wirklich alt. Warum war er nicht von selbst darauf gekommen?

Sofort nachdem er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, blickte Severus sich um und analysierte, wo er gelandet war: Wald, vorwiegend Lorbeer, dicht, dunkel, neblig, nachts, wesentlich wärmer als in Schottland. Er hätte auf Anhieb nicht sagen können, wo er war und das ärgerte ihn. Der Luchs war verschwunden. Stattdessen raschelte es in einem Gebüsch. Der Zauberstab lag schon in seiner ausgestreckten Hand, bevor er überhaupt weiter darüber nachgedacht hatte, doch die Stimme, die er hörte, sorgte dafür, dass er ihn sinken ließ.

„Beruhig dich, Severus. Ich bin's." Hermione trat hinter einem Lorbeerbaum hervor und fiel ihm um den Hals. Es kam nicht oft vor, aber in diesem Moment war Severus so überrumpelt, dass er erst einmal gar nichts tat. Schließlich war es Hermione, die sich seine Arme auf die Hüften legte. „Ich habe so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet. Freust du dich nicht, mich wiederzusehen?" Severus drückte sie fest an sich, dann schob er sie weg. „Natürlich freue ich mich, aber ich muss gestehen, noch größer als meine Freude ist meine Verwunderung. Wo sind wir hier? Was sollte der Luchs und warum löse ich mich nicht auf und lande in den Kerkern, wenn ich dir zu nahe komme?"

Hermione nickte. „Setz dich. Ich erkläre dir alles." Als aus einem alten Baumstumpf plötzlich eine Bank wurde, tat Severus worum sie ihn gebeten hatte. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und begann:  
>„Wo fange ich nur an? Es gibt so viel zu erzählen."<br>Severus ahnte, dass er nicht besonders schnell Antworten erhalten würde, wenn er sie einfach reden ließe.  
>„Wo sind wir?"<br>Die Hexe lächelte dünn. „Im Wald." Sein Grollen machte deutlich, dass das nicht die Antwort war, die er wollte und so setzte sie nach. „Auf den Kanarischen Inseln. Genauer gesagt La Gomera. Das hier ist der Garajonay Nationalpark."

Gut, das erklärte, warum es hier so warm war. Wegen des guten Wetters würde Hermione diesen Ort aber vermutlich nicht ausgesucht haben.  
>„Warum sind wir hier?"<br>Sie wand sich und Severus spürte, dass die Sache einen Haken haben würde. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte."  
>„Ich nehme an, wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit oder gibt dein Verlobter dir nur begrenzten Freigang?"<p>

„Severus!" sie fuhr ihn an. „Du musst nicht gleich beleidigend werden. Ich erkläre es dir. Minerva hat mich über deine Nachforschungen informiert. Wie du habe ich sämtliche Bücher durchwühlt, um nach einem Schlupfloch zu suchen und schließlich habe ich eins gefunden."  
>„Was habe ich übersehen?", fragte er barsch.<br>„Wie bitte?", sie schien nicht recht zu verstehen.  
>„Du hast ganz Recht. Ich habe die gesamte verdammte Bibliothek auf den Kopf gestellt und das nicht nur einmal. Was hast du gesehen, das mir nicht aufgefallen ist?"<br>Sie schmunzelte wieder. „Hast du auch „Magische Handelsabkommen im internationalen Kontext" von Arnoldina Whist gelesen?"  
>„Nein" blaffte er indigniert „was soll ich damit? Ich will doch keine Froschaugen aus Tibet importieren, sondern verhindern, dass du diesen Idioten heiraten musst."<br>Eigentlich wollte sie ihn nicht vorführen, aber ein kleines bisschen erfreute es sie trotzdem.

„Nun, da drin habe ich die Lösung gefunden." Und in circa fünfzehn anderen Büchern, die sie hatte lesen müssen, damit ihre Idee ausgereift war, aber das musste er ja nicht wissen.  
>Ein leises Brummen wies sie darauf hin, dass sie mit der Lösung endlich herausrücken sollte.<p>

„Mrs Whist schreibt darin, dass die magischen Gesellschaften sämtlicher Länder der Welt, abgesehen von Bhutan, der Schweiz und dem Senegal 1843 ein Abkommen zur Verbesserung des magischen Welthandels geschlossen haben."  
>Severus seufzte. Das konnte dauern.<br>„Dieses Abkommen besagt, dass Verträge, die in einem der betreffenden Länder geschlossen wurden, auch in einem anderen anerkannt werden, selbst wenn sie nach den Gesetzen des anderen Landes an sich nicht hätten abgeschlossen werden dürfen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Zauberer schon so früh mit Globalisierung begonnen haben. Mit diesem Abkommen sollte es ermöglicht werden, dass magische Konzerne aus einem Land Zweigstellen in einem anderen Land eröffnen können, ohne zu viele Umstellungen hinnehmen zu müssen. Stell dir zum Beispiel mal vor, ein britisches Unternehmen hätte in den Sudan expandieren wollen. Dort durften 1843 weibliche Hexen nicht arbeiten. Ohne dieses Abkommen hätten die keinen einzigen weiblichen Mitarbeiter schicken dürfen. Das wäre doch…"  
>Severus unterbrach sie, bevor sie zu einem flammenden Vortrag über die Rechte der Frau abdriften konnte.<br>„Schon gut, ich hab's verstanden. Weiter!"

„Okay, okay, ich mach ja schon. Ich habe auf jeden Fall dieses Buch gelesen und noch ein bisschen weiter recherchiert. Der Zauber des „Magischen Anspruchs", den Ron verwendet hat, gilt leider fast überall auf der Welt. Es gibt nur zwei Zauberergesellschaften, die sich von den alten Regeln des magischen Standesrechtes distanziert haben. Die eine ist die magische Gesellschaft der Kanarischen Inseln, die diese Regeln in ihrer Unabhängigkeitserklärung vom magischen Spanien 1919 für nichtig erklärt haben, und die andere ist die Zauberergemeinschaft von Grönland. Die gibt es erst seit 1956 und diese Regeln wurden erfreulicherweise gar nicht erst in ihre Verfassung einbezogen."

Severus spürte, wie er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Er war wirklich nicht dumm oder schwer von Begriff aber irgendwie erschloss sich ihm immer noch nicht, worauf Hermione hinaus wollte.  
>„Was genau heißt das jetzt für uns?" fragte er daher und er klang nicht, als würde er einen weiteren Vortrag über magische Geschichte hören wollen. Dass Hermione nicht sofort weitersprudelte, ließ ihn annehmen, dass er das, was nun kam, nicht mögen würde, doch er ließ sie trotzdem nicht vom Haken. „Hermione!"<br>„Schon gut." Sie seufzte „Ein Vertrag, den wir hier abschließen, muss in Großbritannien anerkannt werden, auch dann, wenn er dort gar nicht zustande gekommen wäre."  
>„Was für ein Vertrag?" Severus ahnte Böses.<br>„Heiraten – im rechtlichen Kontext wird eine Hochzeit wie ein Vertragsabschluss behandelt." Jetzt war es heraus und keiner der beiden machte den Anschein, sich nun besser zu fühlen. Hermione nahm sich trotzdem ein Herz und sprach weiter:  
>„Der magische Anspruch gilt auf La Gomera nicht. Deswegen kannst du hier in meiner Nähe sein und hier könntest du mich auch heiraten. Wenn wir verheiratet nach Hogwarts zurückkämen, würde das Abkommen greifen und Rons Anspruch würde nichtig, da ich dann keine ledige Hexe mehr wäre. Ich habe wirklich lange gesucht, aber das scheint mir der einzige Weg zu sein." Nachdem sie ihm ihre Ergebnisse vorgetragen hatte, verfiel sie in Schweigen. Sie wusste, dass er einen Moment brauchen würde, um das eben Gehörte zu verdauen.<p>

Severus schluckte schwer. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Seine Gedanken begannen zu kreisen. Wie lang waren sie nun schon heimlich zusammen? Doch erst seit vier Monaten. Vorher hatte er sie vielleicht ein halbes Jahr im Stillen geliebt. Liebe? Er drehte vorsichtig den Kopf zu ihr. Sie war ganz still geworden und starrte ihre Füße an. Ja, er liebte sie und er glaubte ihr, dass sie keinen anderen Weg gefunden hatte. Er selbst war schließlich nicht einmal darauf gekommen. Aber heiraten? Heiraten? Ein Severus Snape heiratete nicht. Er band sich nicht und schon gar nicht unter Zwang. Das war zu früh. Das war zu schnell. Sie konnte doch nicht von ihm verlangen…

Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf wie ihn darauf hin, dass Hermione sich diese Situation nun wirklich nicht ausgesucht hatte. Was sollte sie denn tun? Die nächsten fünf Jahre auf dieser Bananeninsel hocken, bis er sich bereit fühlte, und vielleicht hin und wieder Urlaub in Grönland machen? Die Stimme hatte Recht, aber das machte es auch nicht besser. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Severus fühlte sich, als würde er Hermione im Stich lassen, doch er konnte ihr dieses Versprechen nicht einfach so geben.

Er blickte sie abermals an und diesmal sah sie auf. Der Tränkemeister konnte in diesem Moment einfach nichts sagen, doch sein Schweigen war Antwort genug. Hermione nickte traurig.

Hinterm Wald ging derweil langsam die Sonne auf. Severus hatte Gelegenheit sich umzusehen und erblickte zwei Lorbeerbäume, deren Stämme umeinander gewunden waren. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie verwachsen.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte er nach einer Ewigkeit des Schweigens.  
>„Das sagte ich doch bereits. Dies hier ist der Garajonay Nationalpark". Sie klang nicht wütend. Resigniert traf es besser und das machte Severus mehr zu schaffen, als jeder Vorwurf es gekonnt hätte.<br>„Warum gerade hier? Ich bin sicher, dass es auf dieser Insel nahe liegendere Orte gäbe als eine Lichtung mitten im Wald."  
>Hermione zögerte. „Der Ort hat eine Geschichte. Ich fand sie passend, doch das ist jetzt auch egal."<br>„Erzähl sie mir!"

Sie antwortete nicht, dann fing sie schließlich doch an zu erzählen:  
>„Lange bevor die Spanier auf diese Inseln kamen, lebte die Guanchenprinzessin Gara auf La Gomera. Eines Tages kam der Bauernsohn Jonay von Teneriffa hinüber nach Gomera und sie verliebte sich in ihn. Seit diesem Tag kam Jonay regelmäßig auf die Insel und die beiden trafen sich. Doch ein Priester prophezeite ihnen großes Unheil. Ihre Verbindung war den Göttern ein Dorn im Auge. Als nun Gara und Jonay heiraten wollten, bebte die Erde und der Himmel färbte sich rot. Die Menschen der Insel fürchteten sich und Garas Familie beschloss, die Heirat zu verhindern, um die Götter zu besänftigen. Gewaltsam verschleppten sie Jonay, doch der ließ sich nicht verjagen. Er kam wieder und gemeinsam mit seiner Geliebten floh er in die dichten Lorbeerwälder. Sie beratschlagten lange, doch am Ende fanden sie beide keinen anderen Weg, als gemeinsam in den Tod zu gehen. Jonay fertigte eine Lanze aus Lorbeerholz mit Spitzen an beiden Enden. Die stießen sie sich durch die Brust und starben gemeinsam in inniger Umarmung."<p>

Sie seufzte. „Entschuldige. Ich weiß, dass du sentimentale Liebesgeschichten nicht magst, aber so habe ich es gelesen."  
>Wieder schwieg Severus und starrte den seltsamen Baum an. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er Hermione die ganze Zeit kein einziges Mal richtig geküsst hatte. Selbst zu der einen einzigen Umarmung hatte sie ihn beinahe nötigen müssen. Er benahm sich, als wäre sie eine Fremde. Kaum sah er sie eine Weile nicht, schien alle Vertrautheit der letzten Monate verloren. Wollte er sie wirklich so einfach verlassen? So konnte das doch nicht enden. Er wollte nicht sterben wie Jonay oder sich davonjagen lassen. Er wollte sie. Ja, nun da der Gedanke gedacht war, klang er richtig. Er wollte sie. Noch eine Weile verbrachte er in dumpfem Brüten, doch schließlich ging ein Ruck durch den dunklen Mann und er erhob sich.<p>

„Hermione?"  
>Sie blickte ihn an und die Tränen, die sie tapfer wegblinzelte, taten mehr weh als manches böse Wort.<br>„Willst du meine Frau werden?"  
>„Was?" Sie schien nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, ihn doch noch umzustimmen. Oder vielleicht wollte sie ihn jetzt auch gar nicht mehr haben. Er kam sich plötzlich furchtbar blöd vor.<br>„Mach es mir nicht so schwer. Willst du mich heiraten? Ja oder nein?"  
>Romantik war schon immer seine große Stärke gewesen.<br>Das musste wohl auch Hermione denken, denn nun lachte sie wieder und schließlich fiel sie ihm um den Hals.  
>„Ja! Ja, natürlich will ich dich heiraten, du Idiot. Das sage ich doch die ganze Zeit."<p>

Die nächsten Minuten waren wieder ganz von Stille erfüllt, doch diesmal lag es nicht daran, dass sie nichts zu sagen wussten, sondern an den vielen Küssen, die endlich ausgetauscht wurden.

„Eine Frage hätte ich allerdings noch."  
>Ein Severus bleibt ein Severus bleibt ein Severus.<br>„Was?"  
>„Was sollte der Luchs?"<br>Hermione grinste katzenhaft. „Das war ich. Ich habe vor einer Weile endlich die Verwandlung zum Animagus geschafft, aber davon weiß außer dir und Minerva niemand. Das ist auch ganz gut so. Als Tier konnte ich mich dir nähern und gemeinsam mit dir den Portschlüssel berühren. Stell dir vor, diese Schreibtischthestrale vom Ministerium haben sich partout geweigert, mir zwei Portschlüssel auszustellen. Da musste ich mir doch etwas einfallen lassen."

Severus schmunzelte. Apropos einfallen lassen:  
>„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du auch für den Fall einer Trauung bereits vorgesorgt hast?"<br>Sie nickte lächelnd.  
>„Gib mir deine Hand. Ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob du das Valle mögen wirst, aber ich habe in der Tat bereits jemanden ausfindig gemacht, der uns helfen wird."<br>Und dann war da wieder dieses Ziehen in seiner Mitte.

Diesmal war er nicht von Wald umgeben. Severus war sich allerdings unsicher, ob ihm das Ambiente dieses Hinterzimmers besser gefiel. Der Boden war mit dicken staubigen Teppichen ausgelegt. An den Wänden hingen selbstgebatikte Leinentücher sowie Gebetsfahnen und ein grellbuntes Plakat in einer Ecke wies auf wöchentlich stattfindende Kurse zur Organmeditation und Kaffeesatzlesungen hin. Durch einen türkisenen Perlenvorhang konnte man in einen anderen Raum sehen, in dem eine Frau, die optisch ziemlich gut in dieses Haus passte, allerhand esoterischen Schund verkaufte. Alles in allem hätte sich Sybill Trelawney hier sicher sehr wohl gefühlt.

Doch der Tränkemeister kam nicht dazu, Hermione nach diesem höchst bizarren Ort zu fragen, denn jemand betrat den Raum. Eine ältliche Hexe mit einem recht beeindruckenden Körperumfang, stahlgrauem Haar und einem verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck bezog vor Severus Stellung und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
>„Sie müssen Mr Snape sein. Miss Granger hat sie bereits angekündigt. Es freut mich, dass bis hierher alles nach Plan verlaufen ist. Ich bin Ed."<br>„Ed?" Sie sah ihn mit einem humorlosen Blick an, der jede weitere Frage verbot, doch Severus war noch nie der Mann gewesen, der gewusst hatte, wann man im Gespräch mit Frauen etwas fragte und wann man besser um sein Leben rannte.  
>„Ed? Das kann doch unmöglich ihr richtiger Name sein."<br>Hermione schickte ihm Todesblicke doch Ed seufzte nur genervt und antwortete:  
>„Edwina Smeralda Fiorentina Tinkerbell Foxcroft. Meine Eltern fanden das wahrscheinlich lustig. Und wenn Sie jetzt lachen, können Sie in Grönland heiraten."<br>Severus lachte nicht.  
>„Ich bin die stellvertretende Zaubereiministerin der kanarischen Inseln und verantwortlich für La Gomera, La Palma, El Hierro und Teneriffa. Als solche bin ich autorisiert, sie beide offiziell und anerkannt zu verheiraten. Noch Fragen?"<p>

Durchaus. Severus begann sich zu fragen, ob Grönland nicht vielleicht doch seinen Reiz gehabt hätte. Ed schien das nicht zu interessieren. Plötzlich klirrte es leise. Der Perlenvorhang schwang zur Seite und die Frau aus dem Verkaufsraum kam hereingeschwebt. Ed seufzte wieder genervt.  
>„Was gibt's, Sybill? Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig."<br>Severus traute seinen Ohren nicht. Entweder hatte er sich verhört oder das hier war ein böser Traum, aus dem er gleich erwachen würde. Ihm blieb jedoch keine Zeit ausführlich darüber zu sinnieren, denn da kam Trelawneys böser Zwilling schon auf ihn zu und schüttelte so heftig seine Hand, dass ihre bunten Holzarmreifen wild klapperten.  
>„Hallo, ich bin Sybill Foxcroft, die Schwester von Ed. Freut mich riesig, dich kennen zu lernen. Wie fühlst du dich? Bist du schon aufgeregt? Man heiratet ja schließlich nicht jeden Tag."<p>

„Was fällt…" Severus' imposante Schimpftirade blieb ungehört, denn Sybill war schon weitergeschwebt. Irgendwie ließ ihn hier keiner zu Wort kommen. Nun nahm das unmögliche Weib Hermione in die Mangel. „Kindchen, Kindchen, wie siehst du denn aus? So kannst du doch nicht heiraten? Das steht doch unter einem ganz schlechten Stern. Komm mit! Das geht so nicht. Da müssen wir was machen. Ich habe vorhin gerade in meinem Kaffeesatz gelesen, dass du zu deiner Hochzeit grün tragen solltest." Sie packte die hilflose Hermione an der Hand und bevor diese sich wehren konnte, hatte Sybill sie schon aus dem Raum gezogen. Tja, so war das mit den Bräuten. Wie gewonnen, so zerronnen.  
>Allein in einem Raum mit Ed, wusste Severus nicht so recht etwas mit sich anzufangen. Smalltalk war nie seine Stärke gewesen, doch Ed nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.<br>„Whiskey?"  
>Er schaute sie ein wenig verwirrt an und sah sie zum ersten Mal lächeln.<br>„Es ist zwar noch nicht einmal Mittag, aber unter diesen speziellen Umständen kann eine kleine Stärkung nicht schaden, was?"  
>Sie ging zu einem Schränkchen in einer Ecke und füllte dort zwei Gläser.<br>„Außerdem kann es noch eine Weile dauern, bis meine Schwester ihre Zukünftige wieder aus ihren Klauen lässt. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Erzählen Sie doch ein bisschen. Stimmt es, dass Sie auch Tränkemeister sind?"

Als Sybill ungefähr drei Stunden später mit zerzaustem Haar und zufriedenem Grinsen in das Hinterzimmer zurückkam, waren Severus und Ed gerade in ein Gespräch über den Wolfsbanntrank vertieft. Ed war tatsächlich sehr bewandert auf dem Gebiet der Tränke. Er hatte sich so gut mit ihr unterhalten, dass er fast seine Angst vor dem vergessen hatte, was nun kommen würde. Allerdings nur fast. Hätte man ihm eine Wahl gelassen, wäre er lieber noch einmal Voldemort gegenüber getreten als eine Hochzeit hinter sich zu bringen, aber wer interessierte sich schon für die snapesche Meinung?

Doch plötzlich war jeder Zweifel vergessen. Hermione trat durch den Perlenvorhang. Ihr Körper war irgendwie in grüne Tücher gewickelt, so dass man nicht hätte sagen können, wo sie begannen und wo sie endeten. Ihre Haare hatte Sybill kunstvoll nach oben gezaubert und feiner silberner Schmuck umschmeichelte ihren Hals. Severus fasste es kurz zusammen:  
>„Du siehst wundervoll aus."<p>

Hermione lächelte und sagte dann mit einem kritischen Blick zu ihrer neuen Modeberaterin.  
>„Ich glaube, wir sind soweit und können endlich anfangen."<br>Ed nickte, erhob sich und ging durch eine bunt bepinselte Tür in einen Nebenraum. Das zukünftige Brautpaar folgte ihr. Bis auf ein paar bunte Girlanden sah das andere Zimmer erschreckend normal aus. Ed musste hier vorsorglich Ordnung geschaffen haben und Severus war ihr dankbar dafür. Wenn er denn schon heiraten musste, dann wollte nicht, dass seine Hochzeit in einem Ambiente stattfand, in dem man besser einen Kindergeburtstag gefeiert hätte.

Ed trat hinter ein kleines Pult und begann die übliche Rede.  
>„… und somit möchte ich Sie nun zu mir bitten. Kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes frage ich Sie, Mr Severus Snape, möchten Sie die hier anwesende Hermione Jane Granger zu Ihrer Frau nehmen?"<br>Severus schluckte und riss sich zusammen.  
>„Ja, ich denke, das ist akzeptabel."<br>Hermione und Sybill schauten ihn entrüstet an, doch Ed überging ihn mit einem Schmunzeln und sprach weiter.  
>„Und Sie, Hermione Jane Granger, wollen Sie den hier anwesenden Severus Snape zu Ihrem Mann nehmen?"<br>„Ja, ich will."  
>„Nun gut, dann ist es mir eine Freude, Sie beide hiermit zu Mann und Frau zu erklären."<br>Sybill klatschte wie wild in die Hände und zauberte die Ringe herbei, doch die konnten ruhig noch eine Weile warten. Küssen war jetzt wichtiger.

Als Hermione und Severus das Portal aufstießen und Hogwarts betraten, war weit mehr Zeit vergangen, als man zum Heiraten gebraucht hätte. Eigentlich war das nicht geplant gewesen, doch irgendwie hatte es dem Tränkemeister auf der kleinen Bananeninsel dann doch gefallen und so hatte er kurzerhand beschlossen, dass sie, wenn die Trauung schon eher improvisiert gewesen war, zumindest richtige Flitterwochen haben würden. Eine Transatlantikeule hatte Minerva die frohe Botschaft überbracht. Die war natürlich nicht besonders erbaut darüber gewesen, gleich zwei Lehrer für mehrere Wochen ersetzen zu müssen, doch mit einem hübschen Hochzeitsphoto war sie ausreichend besänftigt gewesen.

Nun war es nach einer wunderschönen Zeit voller Sonne, frischer Früchte und seltsamer Hippies aber wieder an der Zeit, sich der Realität zu stellen.  
>Die Realität besaß leider auch nicht besonders viel Zurückhaltung und erwartete sie direkt in der Eingangshalle in Form von Ron Weasley.<p>

Irgendjemand musste ihm verraten haben, dass Hermione heute wiederkommen würde, doch offensichtlich hatte man ihn über die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen im Unklaren gelassen. Das war nicht verwunderlich, denn alle Mitglieder des Lehrerkollegiums missbilligten sein Verhalten zutiefst

Nun wurde er weiß wie eine Wand, als er Hermione an Severus' Seite hereinkommen sah.  
>„Was… wie… wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Was macht die schmierige Fledermaus hier? Minchen…?"<br>Stammelte er nicht sehr wortreich.

Doch er bekam nicht die Gelegenheit sich zu sammeln, denn Hermione trat auf ihn zu.  
>Das Lächeln war augenblicklich von ihrem Gesicht gewischt, denn auch wenn sich letztendlich alles zum Guten gewendet hatte, würde sie ihm sein Verhalten niemals verzeihen.<p>

„Erstens: Wo ich war, geht dich nichts an. Zweitens: Severus steht hier neben mir, weil wir beide eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, deinen unwürdigen Anspruch zu umgehen. Drittens: Ich bin noch nie in meinem Leben so enttäuscht worden wie von dir, Ron. Es mag nicht fair von mir gewesen sein, mich hinter deinem Rücken zu verlieben, doch das gibt dir nicht das Recht, über mein Leben zu bestimmen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir vielleicht irgendwann wieder Freunde sein könnten, doch das wird niemals passieren. Du bist es nicht wert, dass man überhaupt mit dir spricht. Und viertens: Ich heiße verdammt noch mal nicht Minchen. Für Sie ab jetzt Mrs Snape. Guten Tag, Mr Weasley."

Eigentlich hatte Severus damit gerechnet, Ronald Weasley bis ans andere Ende der Welt hexen zu wollen, wenn er ihn das nächste Mal sehen würde. Doch das kleine Häufchen Elend, das seine Frau übrig gelassen hatte, war es nicht wert, weiter beachtet zu werden. Er nahm Hermione bei der Hand und verschwand mit ihr in den Kerkern, die während ihrer Abwesenheit schon für sie beide vergrößert wurden waren.  
>Die Hochzeitsnacht hatten sie zwar offiziell schon hinter sich, doch nach diesem Ärgernis in der Halle war es umso mehr Zeit, endlich das gemeinsame Ehebett einzuweihen.<p>

Ende

Making of: Bevor ich mit dem eigentlichen Making Of beginne, möchte ich noch ein paar kleine Anmerkungen loswerden.

Die Guanchen waren die Ureinwohner der Kanarischen Inseln und haben dort gelebt, bevor die Spanier kamen.  
>Die Legende von Gara und Jonay ist nicht meiner Feder entsprungen. Das ist wirklich eine kanarische Sage, die ich nur nacherzählt habe.<p>

Und nun zur eigentlichen Entstehung der Geschichte:

Wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, ist schwer zu sagen. An sich habe ich einen Fundus, in dem ich alle Gedanken notiere, die ich irgendwann mal umsetzen möchte und wenn es dann ans Schreiben geht, nehme ich diese Übersicht zur Hand, suche mir ein paar Sachen aus und baue eine Geschichte daraus.  
>Diese hier habe ich allerdings eher spontan aus der Luft gegriffen. Allein die zweite Szene ist ein bisschen aus meinem Fundus inspiriert, denn ich wollte schon seit einer Weile irgendetwas schreiben, in dem Severus verzweifelt auf seinem Bett liegt und leidet.<p>

Was den Schreibprozess angeht, ist dieser Oneshot eine echte Premiere, denn ich habe mir noch nie vorher Gedanken über eine Geschichte gemacht und immer einfach drauflos geschrieben. Tatsächlich bewirkt ein gehöriger Tritt in den Hintern, den man sich mit ein bisschen Beweglichkeit auch problemlos selbst geben kann, allerdings, dass ich diesmal wirklich eine Szenenübersicht erstellt habe.  
>Diese beinhaltete für jede Szene den Ort, die Zeit, die teilnehmenden Charaktere bzw. eine kurze Beschreibung der neu eingeführten OCs und eine stichpunktartige Zusammenfassung der Handlung.<br>Während des Schreibprozesses hat sich dann natürlich noch einiges geändert. So ist Sybill Foxcroft mir einfach spontan in den Sinn gekommen und durfte bleiben, weil sie ja doch irgendwie sympathisch ist.  
>Was soll ich noch schreiben? Die Szenenübersicht hat ganz gut funktioniert. Die Hälfte der Sachen, die ich integrieren wollte, hätte ich sonst nach fünf Minuten wieder vergessen gehabt.<p>

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen.  
>nicx<p> 


End file.
